Star Fox: Eclipse
by StarFoxEclipse
Summary: One year has passed since the downfall of the aparoids, but the Lylat System is far from being at peace. Andross' rebel forces are stronger than ever, led by an enemy that Fox and his team thought was killed during the aparoid invasion. While Fox and his friends fight corruption spreading from the inside, a new threat emerges claiming war and revenge against the Lylat System.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Year 10, ALW**

 _We thought that the Lylat Wars were over with the destruction of the aparoids, the insect-like alien race that threatened to destroy the entire Lylat System. We thought there would finally be peace. Almost a year ago to the day, we led the Cornerian Army in a final assault on the aparoid homeworld. Much of our fleet was lost, but we succeeded to infiltrate the planet interior with a sacrificial move by Peppy Hare, who destroyed the planet's shields by ramming them with the Great Fox._

 _This allowed Star Fox and Star Wolf to face the Aparoid Queen, the source of the aparoids' power. Star Wolf heroically lured a horde of aparoids away from us as we flew ahead to face our toughest fight yet. After an epic battle, Fox deployed Beltino Toad's self-destruct program, forcing the aparoids to undergo apoptosis; programmed cell destruction. The entire planet was destroyed, including the Queen and every single aparoid._

 _Fortunately our pilots escaped with little injury. We soon found out that Peppy managed to evacuate from the doomed Great Fox in an escape pod and was waiting for us on the other side. We came to the realization that there was hope for General Pepper and Star Wolf, who had all made sacrifices to help us reach the Queen. Just like Peppy, they all could manage to recover from aparoididation, the aparoid disease._

 _Peppy and Pepper both made full recoveries; Pepper retired as the Cornerian Army General and Peppy took his place. Peppy himself promised he'd retire after the aparoid invasion, but we settled with this compromise. At least he will not be out on the front lines with us anymore. We have neither seen nor heard from Wolf and his team, but I sometimes sense faint brain patterns hinting at their survival. If they are alive, they must be in hiding, attempting to recover from all that has happened._

 _We, the Star Fox team, received honors on our behalf for destroying the aparoids and returning peace to Lylat, but little did we know that peace was a long way off. Corneria and many planets in the Lylat System are still in recovery. We lost hundreds of pilots in our war against the aparoids and our home itself was attacked, suffering heavy damage. The once great and shining Corneria City is still healing from the battle that was fought there._

 _Now our army is weak, our capital city is in ruin, and our enemies are closing in around us. We thought that the rebel fleet would die off after Oikonny, the late nephew of Andross and leader of his army, was defeated on Fortuna. We were wrong. Andross' forces are stronger than ever and fight for control of planets across Lylat, led by an unknown pilot. The Cornerian Army is no match, and the Star Fox team is spread thin. Our four pilots have been split into squads of two to combat multiple planetary threats. We have been split for some time, continually moving from threat to threat while forcing Andross' forces back._

 _It is truly exhausting work; I long for just a moment of peace and rest. I am still a relatively new member of team Star Fox, and though I would not desire to be anywhere else, this life of war is wearing us all down. Fox and Slippy are currently positioned on Fortuna, where they continue to aid Cornerian forces in recovering the planet beyond the base that was captured from Oikonny a year ago. Falco and I are positioned on Zoness, where an old Androssian sea base is under attack and at risk of becoming Andross' once again…_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welcome officially to Star Fox: Eclipse! Thank you all for selecting and reading my work. I hope you all enjoy, please feel free to write a review of any chapter(s) and let me know what you think. I really want to share my book with as many readers as possible, so please share with others you think might be interested if you want. Thanks again for all the support, I really appreciate every read. Make sure to follow for more updates, as I will be posting the remaining chapters of the book in the coming weeks. Remember, this work is copyrighted. I don't mind if you share, but please don't claim ownership of my work. Thank you very much!**

 **~TheFoxMcCloud/Star Fox: Eclipse**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A Forgotten Enemy**

Storm clouds flashed with lightning and thunder crackled in the sky of planet Zoness as two identical ships soared over an endless stretch of water. The air was covered in a dense fog and rain pelted against the ships as they flew through the clouds. Each one was painted silver, with long noses and thin wings on each side. Two purple fins extended from the base of each wing, one upward and one downward. The ships were Arwings, belonging to the pilots Krystal and Falco of the mercenary team known as Star Fox.

"How soon until we reach the destination?" The blue vixen Krystal asked as she checked the computer monitors inside the cockpit of her ship. She and Falco had been assigned the task of aiding the Cornerian Army in their defense of the Zoness sea base. Andross, the greatest enemy Corneria had ever seen, still had many forces under his command despite the fact that he had been dead for years. A small Androssian fleet had been sent to Zoness to recapture the sea base that had once belonged to them. They had to be stopped.

Krystal waited a moment for a response. "We should reach the battlefield any time, but I can barely see a thing through this fog," Falco replied. She agreed with him; the fog combined with the rain was hardly bearable. The coordinates provided by the Cornerian Fleet were all that was guiding the two members of the Star Fox team as they flew above the murky waters of planet Zoness.

Suddenly, Krystal's Arwing burst through a cloud and she found herself almost slamming into the side of an enormous Venomian carrier ship. The long red carrier dwarfed her aircraft, and Krystal had to roll under it to avoid being crushed, losing sight of Falco completely. Apparently they had found the space battle.

"Falco, I lost you," the vixen spoke through the communicator inside her ship. She regained control of her vehicle and flew ahead, into the fray of Cornerian and Venomian ships fighting above the Zoness sea base. The sky was filled with battleships and laser beams, reminding Krystal how much she preferred fighting on the ground rather than in the air.

"Don't worry about it. Focus your fire on the Venomian battleships. We need to take these guys out."

Falco didn't seem to care that they had split up, so Krystal pushed it aside and scanned the skies around her. The battlefield was filled with Venomian and Cornerian starfighters, along with several thin green Venomian battleships in the distance. Swerving around friendly and enemy ships alike, Krystal gripped both of the twin handlebars that controlled her ship and pushed them forward, increasing her speed.

As her Arwing approached a battleship, she pushed a button on her right handlebar repeatedly, firing several laser shots at the enemy aircraft. To her dismay, her shots glanced off of the ship without any impact. _Right, I almost forgot…_ She thought to herself as she rolled her ship away and prepared to make another attack. _These ships have weak points…_ Holding her thumb on the button instead of tapping it, her Arwing's lasers began to charge. Once she was facing the battleship from the side, she let go of the trigger and released a green ball of energy from her Arwing's lasers. The blast struck the exposed purple energy core at the battleship's center and caused it to explode.

"Great shot, Krystal!" Falco called through her ship's communicator as the battlecruiser fell hundreds of feet toward the water below. Rain pelted her Arwing's windshields as she spotted her ally, taking out a battleship of his own. Suddenly, laser fire flew past her ship from behind. She realized that she was being followed by a small squadron of Venomian fighters.

The wide grey ships once belonged to the army of planet Venom, but since Andross' defeat, they had been taken and piloted by Oikonny's rebel army. The fighters pursued closely behind Krystal as she swerved and rolled around other incoming ships. Red laser beams continued to fly by her, barely missing her aircraft. Just when she thought that she would be hit, the vixen pressed a small button inside her Arwing, causing it to roll sideways. Her barrel roll produced an electromagnetic shield around her, deflecting the attack.

As she was being chased, Krystal noticed the bright searchlights of the Zoness sea base below her. The searchlights, Fox once told her, had been used to avoid stealth attacks on the base while it was under Andross' control. Speaking into her ship's communicator, Krystal knew that she would need someone to get the enemies off her back.

"Falco, come get these guys off me, will you?"

"I'm on it, leave them to me," the bird replied.

Krystal flew lower, toward the sea base that was now almost directly below her. Already waiting to ambush her enemies, Falco flew out of the sky and rained laser fire down on them, turning their ships to ash. "Thanks, I guess I owe you one," Krystal added sarcastically. Using her telepathic abilities, she sensed that Falco did not mind helping her out, but then sensed that Fox was on his mind.

 _Why would Falco be thinking about Fox right now?_ Pushing the thought aside, she cast her gaze at the fortress below her, growing larger in size as she approached. The base was entirely surrounded by dark, churning waters that revealed nothing of what lived below. As Krystal neared the base, she picked up faint brain patterns of enemies lurking inside. Among them, she thought she could sense a presence that she had not felt in over a year.

"Falco, there are enemies hiding inside the base! I sense their brain patterns!"

The bird took a moment to reply, and Krystal guessed that he was deciding what to do. "Leave them and focus on the sky battle, we can get to them later."

As much as she wanted to listen to his orders, she could not help but feeling that something strange was at work. The presence she felt was that of Andrew Oikonny, the leader of Andross' rebel army. He was thought to have been killed by the first of the aparoids that arrived on planet Fortuna a year ago. The Star Fox team had finally cornered the ape, and after a brief dogfight, Oikonny's flagship was destroyed by an aparoid moth. Fox and the team destroyed the insect, but hundreds more invaded the planet soon after and Star Fox was forced to retreat. Krystal knew that she would have to find out if her telepathic feelings were correct. They had become too overwhelming to ignore.

"Falco, I'm setting my Arwing on autopilot back to the Great Fox. I'm going down there to investigate."

"Forget about them, our mission is to help the Cornerian Army up here in the air!"

But Krystal's mind had been made up. Navigating her ship toward the sea base, she set it on automatic pilot and prepared herself to eject. As she passed directly over the base, she pulled a lever, opening her Arwing's cockpit and launching her into the air. The howling wind and pouring rain felt as cold as ice on Krystal's fur as she fell downward toward her destination. Just before reaching the base, the vixen activated the jetpack strapped to her back, slowing her decent and allowing her to land on her feet.

Krystal's blue hair flowed in the wind just below her shoulders, longer than she had ever allowed it to grow before. She wore a similar blue and purple body suit that she had worn during the aparoid invasion with a light-weight, long-sleeved purple jacket covering her torso. She wore a silver belt, and her boots were supported with half-inch heels. Her fluffy blue tail, lightly tinted at the tip, was banded twice for decoration.

The top of the Zoness sea base was surrounded by four raised platforms, one facing North, East, South, and West. Just ahead of Krystal, the dark blue base roof led to a bridge connecting one section of the base to another. Facing her on the top of the second portion of the outpost, she thought she saw a strikingly familiar figure dressed in a red and yellow space suit. Immediately, the enemy spotted her and fled toward an elevator leading downward into the base.

Krystal was almost positive that she knew and recognized the ape. She immediately raced after it in pursuit, but realized that the elevator was being guarded by several of Andross' primate troops. The eyes of Krystal's dark-furred enemies were covered with thin, red visors and each monkey wielded a blaster rifle. As the vixen approached, they began to fire at her.

Swerving to avoid the volley of red laser beams, Krystal drew her own blaster from the holster on her hip. Instead of crossing the bridge to the other section of the base, the she-fox activated her jet pack again and launched herself into the air toward the patrol of monkeys. She fired several blaster rounds, each one landing its mark and eliminating the elevator guards. She landed neatly above the elevator and looked downward to find that her target had managed to lower himself to the first floor.

"Dang," Krystal muttered. The elevator was at the lowest level of the base, and she did not have the time to wait for its return. Instead, she leaped into the elevator shaft and fell downward for two stories while using her jetpack to decelerate her landing. The base interior stretched out ahead of her, with a dark, blue room leading into a larger yellow room. Her target had already fled into the second room and rounded a corner, where she lost sight of him.

She raced onward, toward the glowing yellow room at the center of the Zoness base. Three tall pillars lined with computer monitors stood in the center, and just as Krystal entered, her telepathic abilities told her that more of Andross' troops were waiting to ambush her from behind them. _Four guards: One with a blaster, two with laser swords, one more with a rocket launcher…_

Then suddenly, the world around Krystal seemed to freeze as she detected and analyzed the thought patterns of her enemies. _The rocket launcher is already preparing to fire a missile. One enemy with a laser sword is ready to strike. The ruffian wielding the blaster will shoot soon after._ _The second swordsman is too far away to be an immediate threat, but he will need to be dealt with as well._ As the vixen prepared her countermeasures, the base began to move in time.

As Krystal predicted, a preliminary rocked shot was fired at her. She rolled to her left, avoiding the missile, but dropping her blaster in the process. As she recovered to one knee, an enemy trooper leaped at her with his blade extended in a lunge. Krystal stood up slowly, grabbed her enemy's sword arm, and thrust her elbow into his ribs. Then she twisted the glowing yellow blade from his hand and hurled it at the rocketeer across the room. The blade struck her enemy and embedded itself in his shoulder. With a cry of agony, he dropped his large red homing launcher.

A blaster shot was fired at Krystal, but she had read her enemy's thought patterns and knew that the attack was coming. She pulled on the arm of the swordsman that was still in her grip and placed him in the line of fire. The ruffian grunted as he took the laser beam to the chest and collapsed to the ground. With two enemies remaining, Krystal rolled again to where her blaster lay on the floor and picked it up, swiftly firing two shots. Each laser beam struck its target, and Krystal was free to continue her pursuit.

The metallic floor made light, pounding sounds as Krystal's heels tapped against it. She exited the yellow room under an arch that led to a long balcony surrounding the base's exterior. Rounding a tight corner, she spotted her target almost fifty paces ahead of her, nearing a left turn that led to an elevator traveling upward. _I will catch you, I swear to it!_ Krystal thought as she raced on.

She finally reached the turn before the elevator, but looked in dismay to see that her enemy was already heading upward, toward the top of the base again. _Why would he lead me in circles in such a long chase?_ Honing in on his thought patterns, Krystal detected that he was aware of a ship waiting for him on the rooftop.

Quickly, she activated her jetpack in hopes of racing her foe to the top. Just as she landed, she knew that she was too late. A short, narrow landing pad was just ahead of her, and a Venomian fighter was preparing for takeoff. As the ape in the red vest set foot inside of his ship, he turned his head to take one menacing look at his pursuer. Krystal was in total shock to see the face of the commander she believed to be dead.

The ape was none other than Andrew Oikonny, the leader of Andross' rebel fleet, who was thought to have been killed over a year ago by the aparoids. He glared at Krystal and his thoughts protruded into her mind as he grinned. _No, my dear, I am not dead. You cannot stop the true power of Andross! Soon, very soon, I will fulfill Andross' destiny and destroy you, along with the entire Lylat System!_

Before Krystal could react, Oikonny had become concealed in the cockpit of his ship and rose above the Zoness sea base. She knew that she had to stop him before he left the planet for good. She pressed a button on the communicator strapped to her wrist, contacting Falco.

"Falco, I was right! It's Oikonny! He's taking off, shoot him down! Now!" But to Krystal's horror, instead of fleeing the planet, Oikonny's ship turned to face her. Its guns were priming, charging a laser that would surely come straight for her.

Krystal ran across the landing pad, and just before Oikonny fired, she leaped off the edge and plummeted down toward the dark waters below. She was safe from the blast, but the murky sea chilled Krystal to the bone as she landed with a splash. She fought for breath as she swam upward and gasped as her head broke the surface. Suddenly, images began to flood through her mind. She saw massive, ferocious dinosaurs with red eyes attacking and killing dinosaurs with spines on their tails. She saw an image of two glowing dinosaur teeth, one silver and the other gold. Then she felt like she was staring into the enormous, red eyes of a tyrannosaurus that was larger than any she had seen before. The vision haunted and confused her at the same time. _Is this a distress call from planet Sauria? Is the planet in danger?_

"Hey, what's going on down there? What's all this about Oikonny?" Falco's voice came through Krystal's wrist communicator and disrupted her thoughts. Pushing her vision aside, the vixen was furious that she let Andross' nephew escape. Even worse was that that Falco did not have a chance to witness what she saw.

"I'll explain it all when we get to the Great Fox. Come and pick me up, will you?" Krystal replied as she searched once more for a sign of her enemy. The cloudy skies of Zoness were mostly clear of Androssian ships and Krystal guessed that the Cornerians had won the battle. Oikonny himself must have fled with the rest of his army. Krystal continued to ponder her confrontation with the "dead" leader of Andross' forces and her distress call from Sauria while she floated in the dark waters, waiting for Falco to arrive in his Arwing…

* * *

"So what exactly did you see again?" Falco asked as he landed his Arwing inside the hangar bay of the Great Fox. Krystal was slightly irritated that he did not believe what she saw inside the Zoness sea base.

"I told you already," the vixen complained as the ship's cockpit opened and she dropped to the ground, "it was Oikonny. I sensed his thought patterns while we were in the air and went down to the base to see for myself. My telepathic abilities never lie," she added as Falco joined her. The blue-feathered bird wore a red and grey space suit equipped with large shoulder pads and matching silver boots. He gave her a questionable look as if he still had doubts.

"Let's go tell Fox anyway," he said, leading Krystal from the hangar bay down a hallway toward an elevator. She followed without saying a word, glancing from side to side at the Great Fox's interior. A year ago, during Corneria's assault on the aparoid homeworld, the Star Fox team's senior member Peppy had flown the ship into the planet's surface in order to destroy a shield that prevented the team from entering the planet's interior. The Great Fox was already swarming with aparoids and there was no hope for the ship or its crew, but Peppy and the robot Rob survived the impact by evacuating in an escape pod while the remainder of the ship exploded.

Peppy's last heroic act allowed the Star Fox team to commence their attack on the Aparoid Queen, but cost them their best battleship and aircraft carrier. The Great Fox was also the living residence of the Star Fox team, so the crew was left without a permanent home until it was rebuilt. Reconstruction took place immediately, but the next Great Fox took nearly a year to rebuild. Its official title was 'The Great Fox II,' but everyone aboard still referred to it as the Great Fox out of habit.

While taking the elevator with Falco up to the top floor of the ship, Krystal thought about what she was going to tell Fox. She knew that she would tell him about Oikonny, but was not sure what to say about her distress call from Sauria. It was hard to deal with something that she did not know much about when there was the threat of Oikonny fresh in her mind.

Krystal pushed the thought aside when she was reminded of how cold and wet she felt from diving into the waters of Zoness. Her long blue hair was soaked and her clothes still dripped sea water occasionally. Finally, the elevator doors opened up, revealing the hallway that contained the sleeping quarters of the team.

The pilots passed through the living area with two rooms on each side, sealed with automatic, sliding silver doors. The rooms to the left belonged to Fox and Falco, and the rooms on the right belonged to Krystal and Slippy. The control room was positioned at the head of the ship, filled with computer monitors and surrounded by thick glass windows revealing the vast emptiness of space.

Fox and Slippy were deep in conversation when the two arrived. Fox McCloud, the Star Fox team's leader, wore a red and green space suit with a grey vest, topped with tall red boots. Slippy, a green toad much shorter than his fox companion, wore a similar yellow suit with green gloves and yellow boots. He wore a white hat with a red brim, snug between the two eyes that seemed to bulge out of the top of his head. The two pilots stopped their conversation in order to greet their allies.

"Falco, Krystal," Fox spoke in his usual, serious tone, "how were things on Zoness?" He paused with a curious look on his face, clearly noticing Krystal's appearance, and added, "Why are you soaked? What happened?"

Before she could reply, Slippy chimed in. "Maybe Krystal wanted to go for a swim?"

Krystal knew that he was only joking, but did not appreciate his comment. "When we reached the base, I sensed faint brain patterns from someone… someone we all thought to be dead. It came from somewhere inside the base, so I left my Arwing to investigate. I had to know if what I felt inside was real." She noticed Falco roll his eyes at the mention of her abandoning his orders, but she continued on. "I ran into him in the base and he fled. I chased him down, but he was too fast. There was a ship waiting for him, and if I had not dived into the water, I would have been killed by laser fire."

"Who was it? Who did you see?" Fox probed. Krystal knew that he would be anxious because of his continuous fear of Andross' return. He had attempted it before several years ago, and would have been successful if it had not been for Fox. Fortunately, Krystal's news was not that severe.

"It was Oikonny. I saw Oikonny today on Zoness," she repeated. The three other members of Star Fox seemed to be speechless in response. After all, they had all seen Oikonny's flagship when it was destroyed by the first aparoid to land on Fortuna. It was hard to believe that anyone could have survived the explosion, but Krystal knew it to be true. She had seen living proof with her own eyes.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Fox asked. "If it is, we will have to be on our guard," he continued without waiting for an answer. "There will be a ceremony on Corneria tomorrow, celebrating the anniversary of the defeat of the aparoids. It is at Corneria's capital, and Oikonny may be aware of this. He could be planning something just for the occasion."

Falco approached the Star Fox team's leader with a skeptical look on his face. "I wouldn't put it past Oikonny to be planning something, if it really is him. I didn't see him for myself," he paused, "but I trust Krystal. We need to be ready for anything and everything." Krystal heard this and was warmed by his approval. Falco was a great pilot and a good friend, but he was hard to get a compliment or acknowledgment from at times.

"Well I guess that calls this meeting to a close." Sensing Fox's thought patterns, Krystal detected that he wanted to talk to her alone. He still had questions he wanted to ask her in private, away from Falco and Slippy. The other pair had begun to talk about their respective missions, so the vixen paced toward the window to her side and waited for Fox to approach.

The planet Zoness was in full view from where she stood in the Great Fox, and she marveled at it as she sensed Fox appear at her side. "It's so beautiful. Who could believe that the waters of Zoness had once been so tainted and the creatures so mutated?" She asked him.

"It really is amazing how far the planet has come since the downfall of Andross," Fox nodded. The ocean, while under the control of Andross, had turned a sickly green color and the native life forms had mutated as a result of toxic dumping. Years had passed since then, and the seas had returned to their natural blue color and life was beginning to thrive once again. "So you really saw Oikonny, then?" Fox's question interrupted Krystal's thoughts. "Did he say anything?"

"Unfortunately, we never had much of a chance to talk. I read a thought that he projected directly at me, however. He told me that we cannot stop the true power of Andross. Soon, he would fulfill Andross' destiny and destroy us, along with the entire Lylat System."

"Nothing we haven't heard before," Fox joked. But in a more serious tone he added, "We will need to find him so that we can end this war. Surely he is the one leading Andross' troops. Corneria hardly has the reinforcements necessary to perform a full scale search; they are already spread thin as it is."

Krystal turned and looked from the window to find that Fox was returning her gaze. She wanted to tell him about her vision, but something had been on her mind for some time that she felt inclined to ask about instead. "Fox, why is it that we never go on missions together?" Her friend looked shocked to be asked the question, but she continued on. "Since I joined Star Fox, you have always been trying to do everything on your own. You always had to be the hero on the ground who risked his life. And now, when we are split in pairs so often, you send Falco to go on missions with me and you always fly with Slippy."

The leader of the team turned away to look outside the window again without responding. He was deep in thought, and Krystal found it difficult to penetrate his mind with her telepathic abilities. "I… I don't know…" was all he said in reply. It was as if he was completely shutting her out, and the pain it caused her was immense.

"Fox, I joined the Star Fox team so that I could fight by your side, not to fulfill some debt that I owed to you for saving my life on planet Sauria. I joined the team because it was what I really wanted… But everything to you is just another mission. Sometimes I wonder if you even care."

Nothing seemed to be coming from Fox at all. In light of what she was saying to him, it felt like he was trying even harder to shut her out. "I am just trying to do what is best for the team, Krystal. I hoped you would understand."

This made Krystal even more upset. "What would make me understand that this is what's best for the team? Am I not good enough to go on missions with you? I'm not some useless, incompetent pilot. I can fend for myself, you know."

Fox turned to face her with concern in his eyes. He clearly did not want to make her this upset. "It's not like that and you know it."

"Then what is it like?" Krystal snapped. She paused when she realized that Falco and Slippy were listening in on their conversation. They stared at her with wide eyes and did not say a word. She felt guilty for letting her voice become out of control and for talking to Fox the way that she had. Embarrassment began to creep in and tears slowly began to form in her eyes. "I don't care about it anyway!" Without looking back, Krystal ran for the safety of her own room. The metal door slid open as she approached and slid shut again after she had left the rest of the team on the other side.

Her room in the Great Fox was small and empty, except for a bed along the far wall with a table beside it. Her closet was indented in the wall perpendicular to her bed, containing multiple suits identical to the attire she was currently wearing. Krystal paced toward her bed and collapsed onto it, ignoring her still drying hair and clothes. Suddenly, she realized that she forgot to tell Fox anything about her distress signal from Sauria. _What should I do? Maybe Tricky's folk need help?_

Krystal wiped the tears from her eyes on her sleeve and tried to calm down. She hated getting so upset with Fox and speaking to him the way she did, but everything on her mind was causing her to become anxious with worry. Part of her anger and frustration came from her failure of letting Oikonny get away. She stared upward at the ceiling while thinking about the predicament she was in. _I need to do something, but the ceremony on Corneria is tomorrow._ _If I leave now, everyone will wonder where I am…_

Suddenly, an idea began to form in the vixen's head. _But maybe that is the best time to leave,_ she thought. _The others will have to go to the ceremony and will not be able to follow me. I could just go alone._ Reimagining the images that she saw on Zoness, Krystal knew that she could not let the dinosaurs of Sauria face their threat alone. The planet was still unstable and slowly recovering from the devastation of the aparoid attacks that had taken place there.

Krystal decided that she had made up her mind. She was going to sneak out of the Great Fox while the others were sleeping and head for Sauria. She would be missed at the awards ceremony the next day, but the distraction would give her the ability to leave without being followed. _Hopefully Fox, Falco, and Slippy will be able to deal with a trap set by Oikonny if one should arise… I just can't stay here and think about the dangers the Saurians are facing without doing anything about it…_ She decided that she would need to wait several hours before the rest of the crew was asleep, so she would catch some sleep and leave early in the morning.

 _Oh, Fox, I hope not to worry you too much,_ Krystal thought as she turned on her side to glance at a picture frame sitting on her table. It was a picture of the two foxes together at the Cornerian Space Port. His arm was around her waist and they both smiled while Cornerian ships flew past them in the distance. She was still angry with him, but did not want him to be distressed by her sudden absence after their quarrel. Closing her eyes, Krystal knew that this sleep would need to bring her the strength to combat the forces at work on Sauria.

* * *

Krystal woke early in the morning, hardly feeling rested from her sleep. Her dreams were filled with mournful Saurian cries and pleas for help. The vixen rose to her feet and quickly changed her uniform with another from her closet, realizing that she was too distracted to swap outfits before falling asleep. Her original spacesuit was still wet and smelled of Zoness sea water; she wanted to be more comfortable on her journey to Sauria.

Moving like a shadow in the night, Krystal left her room through the sliding door and peered down the hallway in both directions. The ship was dark, signaling that her allies were all asleep for the night. Moving silently but quickly, Krystal took the elevator down to the hangar bay. She proceeded down the hall with less caution, but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a stubby green toad tinkering with one of the four Arwings.

"Oh, what brings you here Krystal?" Slippy asked her with curious, round eyes.

She was completely shocked to see him working at this time of night and was slightly irritated that she had not sensed his presence before. She could not think of what to say, but her amphibian friend spoke for her.

"You're leaving, aren't you…? Why else would you be in the hangar bay?"

"I could ask you a similar question," Krystal countered, trying to avoid the question entirely.

Slippy seemed to lighten up at her words. "I like to come down here and tinker with the Arwings late at night. I always have new projects that I am working on for the team," he smiled. "Why are you leaving? Are you ever coming back?" The toad seemed to be let down by Krystal's actions, but she had a mission to complete. She was not going to let him stop her.

"I need to answer a distress call. I cannot tell you where or when I shall return, but I promise you," she added when she sensed the sadness in Slippy's heart, "I will be back. I am not leaving the team just because of one argument with Fox." She took several paces toward one of the Arwings that Slippy was not working on. "You cannot say anything to Fox about this. You never saw me, and you do not know anything about my disappearance." She gazed down at the green toad and narrowed her eyes. She trusted Slippy to keep her secret, but felt that she had to be firm. The mission to Sauria was hers alone, and she did not want Fox or anyone to interfere.

"But Krystal, what about the ceremony tomorrow? We need you here, especially if Oikonny is planning something," the toad croaked.

"I can't leave others to suffer when I've had such terrible visions. I must go; you will be fine without me. Please, you don't even have to tell Fox you let me go."

Hesitantly, Slippy finally agreed. "Alright, I promise," Slippy croaked with a sigh. "Please be careful out there. You can always contact me if you need anything."

Krystal was warmed by his gesture and bent down to give him a hug. "Thank you, I promise I will be alright," she assured him. After bidding her friend farewell, the vixen leaped into her Arwing and prepared for takeoff. _Alright, Sauria, here I come!_ The Arwing's jets came to life with a roar and moments later the ship was in space with a course set for Dinosaur Planet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A Warm Welcome Home**

"Why don't you just tell her what's really going on?" Fox recalled what Falco had said to him the night before, after his argument with Krystal. That night, he and Slippy had just arrived from Fortuna, a hostile planet far from the core of the Lylat System. The military base that Oikonny lured them to over a year ago had been destroyed by the aparoids, but Corneria was still working on sending relief efforts to combat Andross' remaining forces occupying the planet. More of the planet was being liberated every day, and progress was smooth, so Fox and Slippy left the planet to attend the ceremony on Corneria the next day.

"I told you I can't do that, Falco. Krystal would be furious if she knew I was trying to protect her by pairing her with you." The beautiful vixen had a strong will, and though she proved to be an excellent pilot, Fox still wanted to pair her with Falco on missions. He was the ace pilot of the team, even above Fox himself at times.

"I'm sure she was pretty steamed anyway," Falco had told him. "She thinks that you just have no preference for her and don't want to go on missions with her now. You ought to tell her the truth. She may hate you for it, but at least she will know that you care."

The bird had a good point. Maybe it was better to just tell Krystal that he paired her up with Falco so that she was with the strongest pilot on the team. "But I can't go on missions with her… What if I fail? If I make one mistake-"

"-Fox, she knows the risks as the rest of us do," Falco interrupted. "And as much as I hate to admit, I'm not _that_ much of a better pilot than you anyway," he shrugged. "Besides, do you have any idea what she puts me through? I'll be honest; she has a thing for disobeying orders."

That was what attracted Fox to her even more. She matched his willingness to bend the rules in order to do the right thing. He did not try to contain her strong will like Falco, but matched its strength and intensity. "I don't know, Falco. I'll think about it…"

It was the day of the celebration on Corneria, and the night of Fox's argument with Krystal had passed. He sat up in his bed and stretched, having had a rough night's sleep filled with dreams of uncertainty and doubt. He still wondered if Krystal was upset with him, and hoped that he would figure out what to tell her. _I'll save that for some other time... Today I need to focus on this ceremony. Oikonny, now that he's back, will surely have something planned for us. We will all need to be ready._

Hauling himself out of his bed, Fox put on his uniform and headed for the door leading from his sleeping quarters to the control room of the Great Fox. Just before he left, he turned around to look at a picture frame sitting on a table beside his bed. It was the same picture that Krystal had in her room, depicting the two at the Cornerian Spaceport. _Krystal, I hope you'll forgive me,_ he thought silently as he passed through the sliding door to his room and headed for the control room.

Slippy and Falco were waiting for him, but Krystal was nowhere to be seen. Through the windows around the control room, Fox could tell that they were approaching the planet Corneria rapidly. Soon, they would have to fly their Arwings to Corneria City, the planet's capital, in order to meet with General Peppy before they received awards for their services to the planet.

"Does anyone have any idea where Krystal is?" Fox asked his companions. He guessed that she was still in her room, but something deep down inside of him was worried for her. What if she did not want to go to the ceremony with him after their argument?

Both of the other pilots shook their heads in reply. "Haven't seen her," Falco answered.

"Nope. No sign of Krystal anywhere. I haven't seen her at all since last night," Slippy replied with an awkward expression on his face. Fox wondered if he was alright, but decided to ignore it. He had to find Krystal before they could leave.

He turned away from the control room and knocked at her door. "Krystal, hello? We need to leave for Corneria soon." No reply came, and Fox wondered if she was not in her room at all. "Slippy, check the medical room on the second floor. Falco, try the hangar bay, will you? We can't leave without her."

The two took off immediately, passing Fox and heading for their respective locations. While he waited, he pressed his large, pointed ear up to Krystal's door to see if he could hear anyone inside. With a moment's pause, he heard nothing and was almost positive that she was not in her room. Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the communicator strapped to his wrist. He looked down to see who the message was from, and surely enough, it was Krystal.

Fox pressed a button on his communicator and a virtual image of Krystal's face appeared. She appeared to be somewhat sad as she spoke her message to him. "Fox, I will not be going to the awards ceremony today. I have left the Great Fox, and I do not know when I will be back."

The message continued as Falco and Slippy appeared. They shared an alarmed look with Fox, who then returned his attention to the message. "I am not leaving the team, and I want you to know that I will be safe. There is something I must do. Take care, and say hello to Peppy for me." The image of Krystal smiled, and Fox couldn't help but smile back at it. Then she faded away and the Star Fox team was silent in bewilderment.

"There were only three Arwings in the hangar bay," Falco confirmed. "She really has left us… Fox, should we go find her?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea. She said she will be back, and we have to go to Corneria," Slippy spoke up. He sounded too sure of himself, making Fox wonder if he might know more about Krystal's disappearance than he was willing to admit. There was a tough decision to make. Fox truly cared for the vixen, and was devastated by her leaving. But at the same time, he was comforted by her message and felt that she would come back to him again.

"I guess we have no choice but to go to Corneria without her," he sighed. "I would go after her, but I fear what Oikonny may be planning today. There will be civilians at the ceremony, unarmed and defenseless if we are not there. We can use the awards ceremony as a trap to lure Oikonny in, and if we are successful, we can capture him and end this war."

Fox was more confident in his decision when he saw the nods of approval from his teammates. "I hope Krystal will be alright. Maybe we can try to contact her afterward." The time was nearing, and the Star Fox team had a mission to complete. "Let's get down to Corneria; everyone will be expecting us."

* * *

Fox was amazed at the crowd that had gathered at Corneria City as he landed his Arwing on the large circular landing pad at the city's center. The city was one small island surrounded by water, filled with tall buildings and complicated roadways that twisted and turned in between them. Peppy Hare, Fox's old friend and former pilot of the Star Fox team, was waiting for him on the landing pad as he exited his ship. Soon after, Falco and Slippy joined them.

"What a crowd, huh Fox?" The old grey hare in the crimson Cornerian military uniform smiled in greeting. Fox nodded as he gazed down at the Cornerians gathered below. Foxes, dogs, cats, lizards, and a plethora of anthropomorphic life had gathered in order to celebrate the Star Fox team and their efforts to destroy the aparoid threat. Fox was glad to see that so many had come to honor them, but he disliked being the center of attention.

"Hey, are we going to get this over with?" Falco asked in a mildly arrogant tone as he and Slippy approached. Fox narrowed his eyes at him, understanding that he was only in a hurry to move on with the ceremony because Oikonny could be planning something right under their noses.

Peppy felt insulted, clearly having no idea what dangers faced them. "What is your hurry? We want to honor you all for your services to Corneria," retorted the elderly rabbit.

"Well, that's what we need to talk to you about," Slippy croaked.

Before he could say any more, Peppy interrupted him. "Where's Krystal?" He gave Fox a rough stare as if he guessed that something had happened between them. "Is she not coming for the celebration? I only see three Arwings when there should be four."

Fox paused, realizing how much she would be missed by Peppy and all of the Cornerians gathered below. Krystal fought and flew admirably during the aparoid invasion and deserved to be honored just as much as the rest of the Star Fox team. "She left just some short time ago," Fox answered gravely. "She said that she was not leaving for good, but would not be here for the awards ceremony. I hope that she's alright, but I'm not sure… She picked a good time to slip away, since we were needed here. She mentioned something that she felt she needed to do…"

Peppy slowly nodded. "As long as you didn't hurt her too badly… She really is something else," he added with a light nudge and a humorous gleam in his eyes.

"Hey!" Fox tried not to blush at Peppy's mention of his feelings for Krystal. Urgently, he knew that he had to tell the Cornerian General about her confrontation with Oikonny before the celebration started. "Peppy, we need to tell you something…" His words were interrupted as Peppy turned to face the crowd below and began the ceremony. Clearly he had not heard Fox's warning.

"Citizens of Corneria," the General waited for silence so that he could speak. "A year ago, our planet was attacked by a threat known as the aparoids." At once, the faces of the Cornerian civilians turned sour, recalling the attack on their home planet. Fox let his mind travel back in time to the day of the assault. Instead of facing a bright, clear sky and tall Cornerian skyscrapers, he saw smoke, fire, and buildings in ruin. The aparoid attack on Corneria was more devastating than any of the other attacks, and it was hard to imagine such a swift recovery for the planet afterward.

"As we all know, Corneria retaliated against this threat by sending a fleet to the aparoid homeworld. This force managed to destroy the Aparoid Queen, the source of all aparoid will, along with the planet itself. Today, we honor the pilots that led our army into the heart of enemy territory and saved us from this threat once and for all. Team Star Fox, thank you for protecting and defending our great planet Corneria!" With this statement, the crowd began cheering in thunderous applause.

Fox glanced over at his friends and realized how honored he felt to be accompanied by such excellent pilots. Falco was truly an excellent aviator and would do anything to aid his allies, even though he preferred to be a loner sometimes. Slippy was not the most skilled in the air, but was the team's best mechanic and a dear friend to all. Deep down in his heart, Fox missed Krystal and wished that she could have been there to share this moment with him.

From among the crowd, a Cornerian foot soldier dressed in a light blue space suit walked up a ramp leading to the top of the landing platform. The expression in the pilot's face was unreadable underneath his round helmet and dark visor as he handed something to Peppy and proceeded down to the ground once again. Peppy faced the crowd and lifted his arms above his head, revealing four brilliant gold medallions that gleamed in the Cornerian sunlight.

"Behold, these medals are not only a symbol of our gratitude, but also recognition of true ace pilots." Fox clearly read the words "Ace Pilot" that were engrained in each of the medallions. As the crowd cheered, Peppy turned to face the members of Star Fox. He first approached Slippy and placed a medallion around the toad's neck. "Slippy Toad, I thank you for your ingenuity and bravery on behalf of the citizens of Corneria."

The old hare made his way to Falco, who had to bend over so his medallion could be placed around his neck. "Falco Lombardi, on behalf of the citizens of Corneria, I thank you for your swiftness and skill."

Lastly, Peppy turned to Fox to give him his award. "Fox, I wish your father was here to see this. He would have been so proud of you and the legacy you have led behind him," he murmured in a voice so soft that only the two of them could hear it. Fox simply nodded, knowing how good of friends his father was with Peppy. Deep down, he wished that his father was there as well.

"Fox McCloud, on behalf of the citizens of Corneria, I thank you for your leadership and courage." Fox lowered his head so that he could receive his medal. He smiled once more at Peppy before he turned to face the crowd again.

"I have one more medal for the last member of the Star Fox team. This medal goes to Krystal, who could not be in attendance today. On behalf of the citizens of Corneria, I thank her for her foresight and determination." The crowd cheered and applauded now that each member of the Star Fox team had received their honors. But before the moment could be enjoyed, everything grew silent as several enormous shadows appeared, covering the crowds of Cornerians below.

Fox looked upward to find that several large ships had appeared in the sky. The dark grey aircrafts each had a pair of launchers, containing at least a dozen rockets. Without warning, a barrage of missiles rained from the sky, heading straight for the ceremony.

"Venomian stealth bombers! Run!" Fox shouted into the crowds. He raced for his Arwing, but he was too late. Several rockets landed around him with an explosion and he was hurled off the landing platform down to the ground below it. He landed with a grunt and the wind was knocked out of him.

For several moments, the lead pilot of the Star Fox team lay motionless as the citizens of Corneria City panicked around him. Fox's hearing and vision blurred until he heard a muffled voice that sounded like Falco's.

"Fox? Fox, are you there? Snap out of it, we need you up here!"

Slowly, Fox's senses returned as his feathered friend spoke through his wrist communicator. "Yea, I'm here. I took a hit but I'm fine," he replied as he slowly rose to his feet. By this time, the skies were filled with Cornerian and Venomian ships, firing lasers at each other as they maneuvered through the city. On the ground, Cornerian civilians were being chased by the foot soldiers of the Androssian army, unarmed and helpless. Fox's immediate reaction was to climb back to the top of the landing platform and get to his ship.

Being careful to avoid stray laser fire, he reached his Arwing and noticed that there was smoke rising from its engine. "Dang it!" As he feared, the engine had been damaged and the ship was unable to fly. He knew that there were no Arwings in reserve at the Great Fox, so he had no choice but to help the Cornerians on the ground. "Falco, Slippy, my Arwing's engine is damaged. It's nothing that can't be fixed, but not right now. We don't have the time."

"Why don't you help the civilians," Slippy suggested. "I saw Venomian troops down there. Maybe you can take some of them out."

"Alright," Fox replied. "Get those stealth bombers out of the sky. This has to be an ambush set up by Oikonny. If you see him, take him down!" Ending his communications with his team, Fox realized that enemy troops had almost surrounded him on the landing platform, and he was all alone.

The apes around Fox fired several blaster shots and he rolled to the side to avoid being hit. While rolling, he reached into one of the pockets in his vest and pulled out a handful of motion sensor bombs. After he recovered, he spun and hurled his weapons at his enemies. Instead of latching to the ground as they normally should, they attached themselves to the ape soldiers with a click.

The enemies stood motionless in their tracks as the small, round bombs glowed red and blinked with light. They knew that if they moved, the bombs would sense their movement and explode. Fox was satisfied with this and used the jetpack strapped to his back to launch himself into the air, down to the ground below the landing pad. _Those bombs won't keep them there forever; eventually they will wear off… But they don't know that,_ Fox thought with a grin.

On the ground, there was so much going on that Fox had no idea where to start. Nearby, he spotted a patrol of three Androssian troops that had cornered a female hare with pink fur wearing a yellow space suit. The rabbit was outnumbered and unarmed, but was staring down her foes in defiance. _I know that look… This is going to be awkward…_

Fox launched himself into the air again with his jetpack, landing behind the three apes. He kicked one of his foes in the back of the knee, sending him falling to the ground. His head smacked against the solid ground and he lay motionless, unconscious. The other two enemies were alerted by this, but were too slow. Fox had already drawn his blaster from his hip, smacked one ape across the face with it, and then fired a shot at the remaining target.

"I didn't need to be saved, you know," the hare remarked crossly as her attackers collapsed to the ground.

"So that's the thanks I get for saving you, Lucy?" Fox knew that he and Lucy, Peppy's daughter, would not meet each other on the best of terms. Years had passed since he denied her from the Star Fox team, but she was still not willing to let it go. She had done well for herself by becoming a researcher and teacher of astrophysics on Fichina, but still envied Fox and his team deeply. "What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be on Fichina?" Fox asked her.

"What do you think? There was a ceremony today? My father wouldn't let me live it down if I did not come," Lucy replied. "Some ceremony, though," she added with a glance at the scenery around her.

Just as she had finished speaking, two more ruffians appeared and began firing lasers at them. "Take this," Fox quickly tossed Lucy a blaster that had been lying on the ground beside him. Together, they fired back at their enemies and dispatched them.

"Thanks, I guess," Lucy sighed. Her eyes betrayed her sadness and envy for Fox. It couldn't be any more obvious that she still wanted to be a member of the Star Fox team. At some point he knew that he would have to address the issue again. "What is going on, anyway? Why are Andross' forces attacking us here?" The rabbit asked, changing the subject.

Fox felt that he could trust Peppy's daughter, so he told her the truth. "Oikonny is back. He must have known about the ceremony and planned an attack on the city." Lucy appeared to be as surprised to hear this news as he was. Surely Peppy had mentioned the 'death' of Oikonny when he was shot down by the aparoids. "Lucy, I need you to help the Cornerians get to safety. Take out as many of Oikonny's foot soldiers as you can."

Peppy's daughter looked thrilled to receive an order directly from Fox himself. "Alright, leave it to me." With a nod, she took off toward the eastern side of the city, leaving Fox to take the western side. Lucy had been cornered just outside Persimmon's toys and goods store just south of the landing platform at the city's center. The three-story orange building seemed to be clear of Andross' Venomian troops, so Fox moved toward a tall grey building with an enormous television screen attached to one of its walls, displaying Cornerian news reports.

At the base of the building, enemy troops were chasing a family of toads consisting of a mother and two small children. Immediately, Fox activated his jetpack and hurled himself straight at the pursuers. Using the speed of his jetpack to give him more power, he threw a kick at one of the monkeys, sending him crashing into a wall. Another enemy turned on him as he landed, but the sly fox dodged the incoming punch and shot his foe in the chest with his blaster.

The toad family, realizing that they had been saved, returned to Fox so that they could thank him. "Thank you so much," the mother told him. "How can I ever repay you?"

Fox smiled at the green-skinned toad and her blue-skinned children, who all wore matching red outfits. "Don't worry about it ma'am. Just stay out of trouble and get your kids to safety, alright?" He watched the Cornerians flee to safety as he felt a sharp pain in his side. Fox was thrown sideways from the punch and turned to face his attacker, an Androssian soldier, and retaliated by evading another incoming punch and flipping his enemy over his shoulder.

Before the leader of the Star Fox team could react, he felt arms reach around him from behind, wrapping tightly around his neck in an attempt to strangle him. Two more soldiers approached him from the front with laser swords drawn. Before they got in range, Fox lifted both of his legs up to kick them backward. The pressure on his throat increased, and in a last attempt to shake his foe off, he jumped and threw all of his weight downward and forward. As he landed, he flipped the enemy over his head with his increased momentum.

Fox fought on, but realized that he was still surrounded. He had dropped his blaster when he was attacked and did not have the time to retrieve it before more enemies came at him. He quickly avoided a kick by grabbing the leg of his next attacker and flipping him backward. As an ape attempted to tackle him from behind, he used his jetpack to launch himself above his attacker, landing with his elbow extended to strike the ape's back.

Laser fire began to spray towards him, but instead of reaching for his own blaster, Fox raced toward the gunner with furious speed. He dodged around the laser beams until he had reached his target, gripping one of the monkey's shoulders in each hand. In a single movement, Fox boosted upward with his jetpack, keeping a hold onto his enemy as he flipped over him, cut the power in his jetpack, and thrust the enemy downward as he landed behind him. He was pleased when he noticed that the remaining Androssian soldiers were beginning to flee, surely due to his impressive combat maneuvers. Suddenly, a beeping sound on Fox's wrist communicator alerted him of an incoming call.

"Uh, Fox, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" It was Falco's voice, and it sounded as if he had seen a ghost.

"What do you mean? I'm down on the ground."

"Look up in the skies and tell me it's not so."

Fox did as the bird directed, and among the chaos of Cornerian and Venomian ships in the sky, he saw another ship that stood out to him. "Is that… a Wolfen?!" He could clearly distinguish the red and black triangular ship with its thin silver fins. The Wolfen was an aircraft piloted by Wolf and his team and was very similar in abilities to the Arwings that Fox and his team flew. The ship's pilot, however, was difficult to identify.

"What are Wolf and his team doing here? Are they with us or against us?" Slippy asked the same question that was on the whole Star Fox team's mind.

"I don't know…" Fox trailed off. Last time he and Wolf met, they had cooperated as a team to defeat the Aparoid Queen. Surely Wolf would not be siding with Oikonny and assisting in the stealth attack on Corneria? The ship, Fox noticed, was heading directly for him and picking up speed. Obviously the pilot had spotted him, and it did not seem like he was coming just to send a greeting. The soldiers had not left Fox earlier because they were afraid of him; they left because the approaching ship was preparing to attack!

Fox raced away in the opposite direction and started up a roadway that led above the ground level of Corneria City. The road flattened out once it was at the same height level as some of the smaller buildings as Fox continued to run. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he could see that the Wolfen was just above and behind him. Red lasers began to stream from the ship's guns, landing just at his heels.

Then Fox spotted another ship flying toward him from the side. Before he could panic at the thought of another Wolfen, he realized that this ship was not a Wolfen at all. It was a wide, red ship with two guns pointing out its front side. The ship, when viewed from below, resembled a cat's head with two rocket boosters at its rear for ears and a fin out each side for whiskers. This ship was the Cat's Paw, and Fox knew all too well who it belonged to.

"Make way for Katt!" A new, feminine voice sounded through Fox's communicator. The Cat's Paw flew straight for him, sending a volley of shots above his head that forced the Wolfen off its course.

"Katt, what are you doing here?" Falco seemed to be surprised. Fox knew that the two had some history as part of a gang together, but had parted ways when Falco rejoined Star Fox. Surely he was surprised to see her again on Corneria.

"Never mind what I'm doing here, help me toast this guy," Katt ignored his question and flew over Fox's head in pursuit of the Wolfen.

"Rob," Fox spoke through his wrist communicator to the robot that was piloting the Great Fox. "Send me a plasma cannon, will you?" The Great Fox was currently orbiting Corneria, and it was not long before a flash of bright light appeared, vanishing almost instantly as a large grey launcher was left in its place. "Falco, pick me up. Let's see whose side Wolf is really on."

Just as Fox picked up the plasma cannon and lifted it up to rest over his shoulder, Falco appeared in his Arwing just below where he stood on the roadway. Fox jumped off the edge and landed on the ship's wing, just beside the cockpit. "Follow that Wolfen," he directed.

With a nod, Falco began to take off. "Hang on there, Foxy." Immediately, wind rushed past Fox and he felt himself soaring through the air. The Wolfen that had chased him was almost out of his sight, but he could see the Cat's Paw ahead of him in pursuit. "What do you think Wolf is doing here?" Falco asked.

"I don't think that the pilot of that ship is Wolf," Katt's voice answered. "I don't recognize the pilot at all. Did you invite any other guests to this party?"

Fox was not sure how to answer until a new voice came through his wrist communicator. "Ha, looks like I've outwitted you all!" The sound made his blood ran cold. The pilot of the Wolfen was not a member of Star Wolf, as far as Fox knew. The voice was that of Andrew Oikonny. Fox knew that he was alive after what Krystal had told him, but it was something else entirely to see and hear him for himself.

"Oikonny, we're gonna' take you down!" Falco accelerated as the pursuit led outside of the city's center towards the outskirts. The buildings became sparser and the ground turned green with the color of grass, dotted with several trees. Fox became curious as the ape led them away from the battle that was taking place. _Why is he leading us out here? What if it is a trap?_

He hadn't even finished the thought when a maniacal laugh sounded from ahead of him. Suddenly the open skies ahead of Fox, Falco, and Kat became filled with Venomian stealth bombers as their cloaking devices disabled. The sky swarmed with rockets and Falco had to maneuver carefully out of harm's way with a pilot on his wing.

Fox found it difficult to keep his feet firm on the wing of Falco's ship, but he fought with all of his strength to hold his position. Falco and Katt fired lasers at their foes, and Fox unleashed missiles from his plasma cannon in an attempt to destroy rockets as they approached. "It's an ambush!" He shouted to his allies as lavender colored beams volleyed from the launcher on his shoulder.

The Arwing and Cat's Paw were entirely surrounded by Venomian bombers as their pilots fought for their lives. Fox destroyed a bomber ahead of him and then turned to shoot an enemy that had attempted to flank Falco's left side. He almost dropped his plasma cannon when Falco tilted his ship to avoid colliding with another of Oikonny's reinforcements.

"There are too many, we have to retreat!" Katt called out. Fox noticed that she was being chased down after doing a loop in the air. No matter how evasive they were, there seemed to be no end to the bombers on their tails. Fox hated to call off the chase on the Wolfen, but realized that they would be shot down unless they combated the bombers.

"Abandon the pursuit! Focus your fire on the Venomian stealth ships!" Fox was reluctant to give the order, but he knew that he had no other choice. Falco and Katt followed his lead and turned their ships back toward Corneria City. Fox watched helplessly out of range as his target continued past the outskirts of the city and over the blue sea of water that surrounded it. _I'll get you next time…_

Returning his attention to the present moment, the Star Fox team's leader fired his launcher at two bombers that were chasing him. The plasma rounds tore through each of the Venomian ships' exteriors, causing them to explode and descend from the sky. Katt was still being pursued until she flew right past Falco, lining her enemies in his sights. The bird fired his ship's lasers repeatedly, destroying all of the Venomian aircrafts in pursuit of his feline friend.

"Thanks, I guess," Katt complained at the thought of receiving help from another pilot. As Fox searched the skies for any further threats, he noticed that they were all clear once bombers vanished almost as quickly as they had originally appeared. _I guess Oikonny only wanted to escape_ , Fox thought. _We lost him, but at least we are all safe…_

"Let's get back to the city," Falco suggested. "We are wasting time out here."

Fox nodded and lowered his plasma cannon as they headed for the city's center. Below, the ground appeared to be clear of Androssian troops, and the skies above were only occupied by Cornerian fighters. The remnants of Oikonny's stealth squadron must have fled with their leader.

"What was that about?" General Peppy's voice sounded from Fox's wrist as Falco and Katt landed their ships on the circular landing pad that the awards ceremony had been held on. Fox realized that Slippy and the general were waiting for him as he jumped carefully from the Arwing and landed beside them. He left his plasma cannon resting against Falco's ship and turned to address Peppy.

"Oikonny was behind the attack. He knew there would be a ceremony today and set a trap for us." Peppy still looked confused, and Fox remembered that he had not been given the opportunity to mention Krystal's encounter with the ape commander on Zoness. "Krystal ran into him when she and Falco were on Zoness," he explained as Falco and Katt appeared from where they had landed their ships. Lucy joined them as well, following the ramp leading to the top of the landing platform. "We tried to warn you, but the ceremony began too quickly," Fox explained.

"I thought that Oikonny's flagship was destroyed by an aparoid when you fought him on Fortuna? Are you saying that he survived?" Peppy scratched the old, grey and white fur on his head. His long ears, normally standing tall and upright, bent over and curled with age.

"We were as shocked as you are," Slippy confessed. "He must have been alive this whole time, but for some reason he has finally allowed us to know about his survival. What is even stranger is the fact that he was flying a Wolfen. Didn't Wolf get rid of him a long time ago?"

This bothered Fox as well. He wondered what Oikonny could possibly be doing with a Wolfen. Years ago, the nephew of Andross had once been a member of Star Wolf, until he was forced to leave the team. Why would Wolf allow him to become part of his squad again? Wolf siding with the enemy would be a terrible threat to Corneria. But for some reason, Fox could not believe it after everything that had happened with the aparoids. Wolf and his team had helped, even saved their lives from the dangers that faced Corneria. It seemed unlikely that Star Wolf would turn their backs on them now that the aparoid invasion was over.

"I'm not sure," Fox tried not to sound too convinced. "We don't even know what happened to Wolf and his team. No one has seen them since the destruction of the aparoid homeworld. I doubt that Oikonny has any allegiance to anyone other than Andross himself."

Peppy gave him a rough stare in reply. "Nevertheless, Corneria will see this as an act of war declared by Star Wolf. It was a Wolfen that aided in the attack on the city. We do not know that Wolf is involved for certain, but the evidence that we have points us in that direction." Fox twitched his tail back and forth, unsure how to respond. "Until we have more answers, I must attend to the Cornerians," Peppy sighed. "I apologize that the ceremony was cut short, but I have work to do." With a salute to Fox, the old hare made his way down the ramp toward a group of Cornerian soldiers assessing the damage to the city.

Fox gazed around at his surroundings, remarking that many Cornerian buildings were not heavily damaged. Most of the enemy fire had been focused on the landing platform and in the skies. Hopefully most of the Cornerian citizens had managed to evacuate to safety.

"So, are you going to tell us what brought _you_ here?" Falco aimed a sudden question at Katt.

"I thought you would be glad to see me," the pink cat purred. She was dressed in a sleeveless, yellow shirt that was topped with a black, leather jacket. She wore dark blue pants, leading down to tall, black boots with short heels, making her about as tall as Fox in height. Her thin, pink tail swayed back and forth behind her as she addressed Falco's question. "I heard rumors that the gang would all be here, so I decided to see how you guys were faring. You should be glad I was here, or you might have been short a leader," she added with a glance toward Fox.

He knew that she was aiming that comment directly at him. He did not doubt that he was fortunate for her appearance; she had probably saved his life. "Thanks again, Katt," Fox acknowledged. Before he could say any more, Falco interrupted him.

"Actually, we had it all under control here, but I guess the extra pilot helped." Fox knew that he was just trying to act cool in front of his old friend. Before Falco had made his decision to rejoin the Star Fox team, they had been part of the same gang. Years had passed since, but Fox was sure that Falco missed her more than he was willing to admit. He felt that they shared a similar bond that he felt with Krystal. Suddenly, Fox was very worried for the vixen. What if she was attacked as well? _I wonder how she is doing… Wherever she is, I hope that she is safe…_

Returning his focus back to his companions, Fox addressed them all. "Katt, Lucy, why don't you two come with us to the Great Fox? There is no more that we can do here, but I have a feeling that Oikonny's army will not stop here." Lucy looked thrilled, and although Katt hesitated, she nodded slowly after a shared glance with Falco.

"Alright then, it's all settled." Slippy croaked with a smile. "I can repair that Arwing of yours in no time, Fox." he added. As the group began to head for their ships, Fox cast another glance up into the Cornerian skies. _Krystal, please be careful. You know more than anyone the power of Andross._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A Prehistoric Conflict**

 _Corneria is in danger… Attacked by Oikonny… Fox is in trouble, I need to help him!_ Krystal shook herself awake, forcing her mind away from dreams of fear and destruction. Something, she sensed, must be happening on Corneria. _Perhaps Oikonny attacked during the ceremony, as we all feared_ , the vixen thought. She felt like a traitor to the Star Fox team for leaving at the time of such a crisis, but then she remembered back to her dreams.

In her vision the day prior, she saw what she believed to be the fierce Redeye tribe of Sauria attacking and killing the dinosaurs of the Earthwalker and Thorntail tribes. Krystal knew little of the Redeye tribe, except that they normally did not attack the other dinosaurs openly. In fact, she had not seen any of them herself during her brief visit to Dinosaur Planet years ago. All she knew about them came from Fox, for he had battled with many of them on his quest to save the planet and save her life.

Krystal's Arwing was set on auto pilot, directed towards Sauria while she slept. Thus far, her travels had been peaceful, but she realized that her ship was approaching a thin asteroid belt that surrounded the planet. She flew straight into it, swerving as asteroids flew past her ship. Krystal realized how fortunate she was that wherever she had to travel on planet Sauria, she would only have to navigate through the asteroid belt once. During Fox's adventures on the planet, Sauria had been split into five different pieces. The planet had broken apart and was on the verge of destruction; the four Spellstones and six Krazoa Spirits holding the planet together had been removed from their rightful places by General Scales, working under the influence of Andross.

Finally, Krystal reached Sauria's atmosphere and realized that her Arwing was soaring above the planet's beautiful landscape. The dark void of space outside her windshield was suddenly replaced with bright, clear skies and lush green terrain. Sauria's geography varied anywhere from frozen wastelands to warm tropical beaches and thick green forests, some located just several miles from each other. Krystal soared above a canyon filled with tall pyramid-shaped buildings that must have been the Walled City, rebuilt after the damage it suffered from the aparoid invasion a year ago. _I hope the dinosaurs have recovered since the aparoid invasion_ , Krystal thought as she soared over the old battleground. _This new threat to their planet is ill timed during their recovery…_

Beyond the walled city, Krystal spotted a small grassy hollow where she could land her Arwing. She knew this place well from Fox's description; she was landing in Thorntail Hollow, home to the dinosaurs of the Thorntail Tribe. This is where she would begin her investigation, knowing only that these dinosaurs were in danger. A shallow blue stream ran through the center of the hollow, flowing from a waterfall that poured down a cliff wall. The cliff wall seemed to have another wall of stone built around it, featuring large round pillars and images of green scarab beetles between them.

A hole in the cliff wall opened up beside the waterfall, leading to what Krystal guessed was the Thorntail Store, the only store to be found on planet Sauria. Fox had explained his many dealings with the shopkeeper, Shabunga, a cold-hearted haggler. He described it as… odd… that Shabunga sold many items that did not belong to him. Unfortunately, Fox had to pay for a Hi-Def. Display Device that Slippy had originally airdropped to him, but had been picked up by the shopkeeper instead.

Krystal landed her Arwing on a round patch of dirt, surrounded by light green grass. _If the Thorntails are in danger, I will need to make my appearance as subtle as possible,_ the vixen thought as she opened the cockpit of her ship and dropped to the ground. She hoped that by landing near the outskirts, her presence would remain unknown to any enemies that lay in wait for her.

"Why couldn't I bring my blaster?" A familiar voice startled Krystal. She looked around and realized that Fox had appeared beside her, speaking to the previous Cornerian Military General Pepper on his wrist communicator.

"It's always the same with you, Fox… Shoot first, ask questions later," Pepper barked. "This mission is about saving a planet, not blowing it up!" The old brown hound dog appeared years younger, and Krystal tilted her head in confusion. How did Fox know she was here and why wasn't he speaking to General Peppy instead?

Then she realized that she was having a vision. This must have been where Fox landed when he first flew to Dinosaur Planet on his quest to save it years ago. For some reason, he was not allowed to bring his blaster. The thought made Krystal laugh; Fox did have a thing for being trigger-happy at times… Thinking of her friend made Krystal wish he was with her on this mission. She really could have used his help to save the planet once again. _Maybe I should have told him about my visions, and where I was going…_

A nearby roar interrupted Krystal's thoughts and the images of Fox and General Pepper disappeared. Behind her Arwing, the ground sloped downward and led to a passage with a raised iron gate. Underneath the arch stood an angry tyrannosaurus, roaring as it spotted an intruder. The green scaled dinosaur stood to over twice Krystal's height, and its furious red eyes glared at her. This creature must have been one of the Redeye Tribe, as it matched Fox's terrifying portrayal. _I wish Fox was here now!_ At once, Krystal's blood began pulsing with fear at the enormous dinosaur. Quickly, she tried to force her feelings away and concentrate as the Redeye charged at her from up the slope.

 _Fox does not want to go on missions with me, so I do not want his help._ Instead of reaching for her blaster, Krystal drew another gun that was strapped to her back. This round, blue weapon was equipped with a series of rotating barrels that allowed for shots to be fired rapidly at a close distance. The Gatling gun that Krystal wielded was made especially to combat enemies with tougher armor, precisely the reason why she chose it over a jetpack. She knew that the dinosaurs on Sauria would be nearly impervious to the normal blaster rounds.

Krystal pulled the trigger and a series of rapid rounds sliced through the air toward the incoming Redeye. As she predicted, the bullets pierced through the thick scales of the tyrannosaurus, causing it to roar again in fury as it continued its approach. To the vixen's surprise, her weapon did not send the Redeye running; instead, it seemed to make the dinosaur even angrier. It had almost reached Krystal and opened its jaws to attack when she knew she needed a new plan of attack.

The enemy's thought patterns were difficult to read; Krystal was not accustomed to reading the thought patterns of dinosaurs. Using her intuition rather than her telepathic abilities, she leaped sideways to avoid snapping jaws. She rolled as she landed, bracing herself to fire her weapon again. The armor-piercing rounds penetrated deep into the Redeye's flesh, but it refused to back down. _The Gatling gun is less effective than I thought it would be… These dinosaurs really can take a hit!_

Racing past the Redeye and down toward the iron gate at the bottom of the slope, Krystal slung her gun over her shoulder and reached for a grenade attached to her belt. Checking to be sure that her enemy was still in pursuit, she pressed a button on the round, yellow orb and it began to glow. When she could feel the warm breath of the tyrannosaurus at her heels, she threw the grenade behind her and leaped forward to avoid the blast. An explosion behind her caused her to fly forward with increased speed, landing on the ground just past the gate with a rough scrape. The Redeye behind her turned tail and fled back up the slope beyond the Arwing, growling with rage and pain.

 _Surely this was not as difficult for Fox when he was here last,_ Krystal thought as she hauled herself to her feet and shook dust from her purple space suit. She cautiously paced up the slope toward her Arwing, listening for the sound of any more Redeye when she spotted a wooden signpost that she had not noticed before, pointing like an arrow toward the gate. Something was written on it in Dinosaur Language, but Krystal's familiarity with the language had all but faded since she had joined Star Fox. Curious as to what it said, she typed the symbols into her wrist communicator, which had the ability to translate different languages into the common language used in the Lylat System. The sign read "Cape Claw."

"So this must be the pathway leading to Cape Claw," Krystal spoke her thoughts out loud. She recalled Fox's description of the cape, a beautiful beach area with warm sand and crystal clear waters. The entrance to the Ocean Force Point Temple was located there as well, according to Fox. He had explained that he returned the two water Spellstones to this location in order to keep the planet from splitting apart.

Krystal reached the top of the rise, near to where she had landed her Arwing. _The Redeye that I faced will likely inform others of my location. I need to find a safe place to investigate the hollow, somewhere out of their reach…_ Just when the thought hit her, she noticed a ledge high above the Thorntail Store. She would be safe from the Redeye from there and would also have sight of the entire hollow.

Casting a quick glance across the opening, Krystal raced up a small trail leading to the top of the waterfall that preceded the stream flowing through the center of the hollow. She passed underneath an arch that appeared to once have been part of a wall of earth. On the other side, the river before the waterfall continued, leading to a circular moat surrounding an enormous, stone statue. The stone figure, towering above Krystal's head, resembled a man from the waist up with two stone arms thicker than tree trunks. The figure's face appeared as if it was sleeping, with eyes closed and head lowered.

This being was called the WarpStone, a mysterious stone creature whose origin was unknown. The WarpStone was a living individual who helped Fox teleport to the Krazoa Palace whenever he needed to release Krazoa Spirits, the spiritual forces that held the Spellstones in place. Seeing that the WarpStone was asleep, Krystal passed him and stood just beside the top of the waterfall, looking down the short drop to the stream below.

The waterfall flowed through what appeared to be a crack in the stone wall surrounding the edge of Thorntail Hollow, with jagged edges suitable for climbing. Surely, climbing to the top of this wall would keep Krystal safe from Redeye and provide her an outlook from which she could view her surroundings. Hesitantly, the vixen placed her left foot into the flowing water in front of her, shivering as the icy cold waves leaked into her boot. After a moment of adjusting to the water's temperature, she placed her second foot into the stream, feeling the same effect.

The stream just before the waterfall was not deep; it only rose to the top of Krystal's ankles. Her boots, however taller than the waves, did not fully insulate her feet from the water that soaked through them. She tried her hardest to ignore her wet feet as she began climbing up the broken cracks in the stone wall until she reached the top, gazing out at the hollow from above. Her Arwing was now almost directly across from her, and she was above the entrance to the Thorntail Store.

Sensing a new presence, the Star Fox pilot crouched low to the ground for the fear of being seen. On the opposite side of the hollow from her Arwing, she spotted three Redeye, one being the brute that had attacked just after her landing. Krystal could infer this from the many round wounds on the dinosaur's side, bleeding just slightly. The injured tyrannosaurus was communicating in grunts and growls to its two companions, who appeared to be guarding a cave entrance.

The injured Redeye pointed its large head in the direction of Krystal's Arwing, clearly alerting the other two of her presence. The vixen kept low, hoping that they would not locate her above the wall surrounding the area. Biding her time, Krystal reached for her Gatling gun to check its ammunition supply. As she feared, she had used many more shots than she thought necessary to escape from her attacker earlier. The Gatling gun, while stronger than its predecessor the Machine gun, held less ammunition and shot with less accuracy. Facing the three Redeye guards head on would be impossible with her limited ammo.

Krystal would have found it useful if any of the Thorntail dinosaurs were there to help fight back. With a second glance around the hollow, she finally realized that there was not a single Thorntail to be seen. _Maybe the Redeye are keeping the Thorntails prisoner behind that entrance. I need to find out; I will need their help to gain control of the hollow._ Just as the thought crossed her mind, two of the three Redeye left their post, heading toward the Arwing resting across the hollow. This was her only chance to discover what they were guarding; she would have to maneuver behind the last guard while remaining out of sight.

With great stealth, she crept along the top of the wall until she reached its edge. The ground below her was covered in light grass, so Krystal allowed herself to drop several feet, making sure to roll as she landed to avoid injuring her legs. Ahead of her, a wooden gate sealed off yet another pathway, but Krystal was uninterested in where it led. Instead, she spotted a wooden ladder that extended down to the ground level. Quietly, she jumped off the edge, spun around, and slid down the ladder using only her hands to decelerate. The gloves that accompanied her space suit stopped her hands from burning, although they felt very warm for several moments due to friction.

At this point, Krystal was positioned to the side of the guarded entrance, behind a tall round structure that she could not identify. She guessed that it had an opening that led underground, but her curiosity did not keep her waiting. Fox had once described a time when he was sent to collect white mushrooms, called grub tubs, from a place below Thorntail Hollow's surface. White grub tubs act as medicine for the Earthwalker tribe, and Fox needed them to cure the Queen Earthwalker's sickness before he could start on his quest to save the planet. Maybe this was where Fox had found them, Krystal reflected.

Pushing the thought aside, she darted for the structure and pressed her back against it. She pivoted around until the Redeye guard came into view and quickly backed away as the tyrannosaurus turned its head, barely missing her. She was fairly close now and only needed to reach the wall of the hollow before she could sneak up behind the guard unnoticed.

The vixen risked one more glance at the guard, who had turned its head to face the Arwing and the other two guards. Seeing that it was safe, she darted from her hiding place and reached the earthy wall of the hollow without being seen. The ground sloped downward again behind her as it had done before, and another wooden signpost displayed the name of another location on Dinosaur planet. Out of curiosity, Krystal input the Dinosaur Language into her communicator and discovered that this second path led to Moon Mountain Pass.

Suddenly another image appeared in Krystal's mind. The green grass and bright skies of Thorntail Hollow were replaced with darkness, and a towering figure with a red cloak appeared before her. Fox was again beside her, and she realized that she must be seeing another image from the past.

"Do you wish to accept our test?" The figure, a Krazoa Spirit, asked Fox with a tilt of its head, covered by a large golden mask.

"What is it talking about? What test?" Fox shrugged.

"I was released when she completed my test," the spirit replied. "But she is now in great danger, and for her to survive, you must continue what she started and collect the remaining Krazoa Spirits. For only the pure of heart can enter our shrines."

Krystal realized that she was viewing Fox's first meeting with the Krazoa Spirits. His first encounter, however, was a deception. The spirit that appeared in the Moon Mountain Pass was not a Krazoa, but the spirit of Andross in disguise. The deceased mad scientist of Corneria, Fox's nemesis, used the disaster of Sauria to force his hand; for the only way to save the planet was to reunite the six Krazoa Spirits at the Krazoa palace along with the four Spellstones. Little did Fox know that although bringing the six together would save the planet and Krystal's life, it would also allow Andross the ability to revive himself. He did so using Krystal's own magical powers, by trapping her inside a giant crystal prison and channeling her energy.

Krystal immediately forced the thought away and returned her mind to the present. _Why am I seeing all of these visions?_ She shook her head, trying to focus on her current mission. She hated being used by Andross to fulfill his evil schemes, and continued to question the mysterious Krazoa for their hand in her demise. She feared to even trust them. They were the guardians of the planet, a force of light and purity, but seeing them corrupted by Andross placed a seed of distrust in Krystal's heart.

Finally recovering herself, the vixen crept along the wall leading away from Moon Mountain Pass, toward the Redeye guard that was still unaware of her presence. Ahead of her, the ground sloped upward, leading to a platform with a wooden beacon at its center. The beacon was decorated in white paint with an intricate design, and a bright yellow fire burned from an opening at its top. Krystal approached it, keeping low as not to be seen, and crouched behind it. Though the pillar was short, it was still large enough to hide her while she crouched behind it, planning her last move.

There was only one complex series of maneuvers to complete to gain access to the area that was being guarded. Krystal knew the path and rehearsed it in her mind before darting out from her cover. The platform of earth stopped with a short drop ahead of her, similar to the drop she had done previously. Knowing the distance from before, the vixen dropped and rolled to prevent any leg injuries and approached a low stone wall surrounding the guarded cave entrance.

The lone Redeye guard was facing straight ahead and had not heard Krystal's approach, so she neatly threw her legs over the wall and scaled it with ease. Before she could be seen in the open, she raced behind the guard and under an arch, leading to the tunnel that the Redeye was guarding.

 _I hope the Thorntails are being kept down here… If not, I have wasted a lot of time and will surely be captured soon,_ Krystal thought as she proceeded into the opening and the ground sloped downward. She sensed dinosaurs ahead, but could not identify them by their thought patterns alone. The light from outside faded quickly as the tunnel took a sharp right turn, replaced by the light of several brightly blazing torches lining the walls. Suddenly, Krystal came face to face with a group of dinosaurs huddled together in front of a stone stairway. Her muscles tensed, prepared to combat new enemies when one of them turned to face her with a curious expression on his face.

"Who are you?" The dinosaur asked. His speech was translated automatically through Krystal's wrist communicator, allowing her to hear what was spoken in the common Lylat language. The long, four legged dinosaurs had dozens of sharp spines running down their backs and their skin was an earthy tone of brown. _These must be the Thorntails!_ Krystal finally realized that she had found the natives of Thorntail hollow, held prisoner by the Redeye Tribe. Fortunately, the peaceful dinosaurs had not been wiped out as Krystal feared in the depths of her heart.

"I am Krystal. I had a vision of a distress call sent from your planet. I am here to help in any way that I can," the vixen answered, unsure of what to say. She knew that there was trouble on Sauria, but not exactly what was causing it or how it could be handled. Her only guess was that it had something to do with the Redeye.

The leading Thorntail studied her for a moment, as if trying to remember something he had long forgotten. "Krystal…" He repeated her name back to her. Finally, after a moment in deep thought, the Thorntail's eyes widened as if he had remembered whatever it was he had forgotten. "Krystal! You are a friend of Fox, right?"

"Yes, I am," she replied, "but how do you know me?"

"When Fox came here to save our planet, he met a Cloudrunner that knew you," the Thorntail explained. "He told me that you were a friend of Fox when you came back to our planet to save us from the aparoids. We are forever in your debt, but are in need of your help once again. Our planet is being overrun!"

"The pleasure is mine," Krystal whispered, aware of the Redeye on guard outside. "But we can discuss the details later. There are three Redeye outside this tunnel, and who knows how many more are in wait. I barely managed to slip past the guards, but we need to get out there and fight back to take control of the hollow."

At first the thorny dinosaur seemed hesitant to respond. "Those three dinosaurs forced us down here; we are no match for their brute strength. Can we really defeat them?"

"We are doomed if we don't," Krystal argued. "They know that I am in the hollow somewhere, and they will kill us if they find out I am here to help you."

With this realization, the Thorntail changed his mind. "If you think we can take them, climb aboard." He used his head to point over his shoulder, gesturing for Krystal to climb on his back. There were fewer spines than normal there, enough for her to ride as long as she was careful. Without hesitation, she threw her left leg over the dinosaur's lowered body and secured herself. "Hang on, this might get bumpy. Let's go!" The pair led the charge, followed by the other four Thorntails being held prisoner. With roars of rage, they burst through the tunnel entrance into the bright Saurian light to face the Redeye guards.

To Krystal's surprise, all three Redeye were waiting at the tunnel entrance. They spun around at the sound of the Thorntail dinosaurs and roared furiously, determined not to let their prisoners escape. The Thorntail leader grunted back, signaling with his spiked tail for the others to hold their ground. With a roar from the lead Redeye, they began to charge.

The Thorntails fanned out, spreading themselves so that each Redeye was outnumbered two to one. Then the fighting began and the clearing erupted with the roars and cries of dinosaurs locked in combat. Krystal drew her Gatling gun as she rode toward the leading Redeye, the enemy that she had faced before on her own. The tyrannosaurus snapped its jaws at her, but she tilted her body sideways and her Thorntail steed rammed his head into its legs, shoving it sideways and almost knocking it over. The Thorntail spun his body around, trying to whip his tail spines into the Redeye's face. As it recovered its balance, it lowered its head and bit down on the tail, ignoring the spikes as its teeth sank into Thorntail flesh.

With a roar of agony, the lead Thorntail flinched, unable to free his tail from the Redeye's grip. Krystal aimed her Gatling gun and fired several rounds into the face of her attacker, who released its grip as bullets pierced its thick green scales. Free to move, Krystal's Thorntail began to race around the Redeye as she continued spraying armor-piercing rounds into its hide. For several seconds, the Redeye was confused, tossing its head back and forth trying to locate its attacker.

Krystal fixed her eyes ahead of her and realized too late that an enormous green tail was swaying at her chest level. Before she could react, she was swept off her feet and knocked off of her mount. She hit the hard dirt with a thud and her gun was tossed out of her reach. The lead Redeye, realizing that she was alone and vulnerable, glared at her with gleaming red eyes and charged toward her, each step causing the ground to quake.

Krystal leaped to her feet, but before she needed to react, her Thorntail friend reappeared from amidst the brawl, slamming into his foe from the side and penetrating its scales with his back spikes. With a growl, the tyrannosaurus rammed its attacker with its forehead, forcing him back several paces. Then it turned its head and bit down into the Thorntail's neck.

Panic gripped at Krystal and her heart began pulsing rapidly. Though the Thorntail slammed his spiked tail into the Redeye's neck repeatedly, it would not release its fatal hold. Krystal darted toward her Gatling gun only to throw it to the ground when she checked its ammunition. _I have no more shots left, and my friend is going to die!_ She risked a glance down at her belt and realized that she had one more grenade left, so she instantly pulled it off her belt and began charging it.

"Take this!" With a spin, the Star Fox pilot hurled her grenade at the massive tyrannosaurus. It exploded in the Redeye's face, just high enough in the air so that the injured Thorntail was out of range of the blast.

This was too much for any ordinary Redeye to handle; the explosion at pointblank range burned into the carnivore's facial skin and eyes, forcing it to release its grip on the Thorntail, who fell to the ground, motionless. The Redeye staggered several paces backward and collapsed to the ground, dead.

With this, all of the fighting in the clearing ceased and the two remaining Redeye glared at their defeated ally. With a glance at each other, they realized that they would lose the fight in the end and retreated beyond Krystal's Arwing, down into the Cape Claw passage. For a moment, everything was silent and not a single being stirred.

After her enemies had fled, Krystal raced to the side of her wounded friend. Blood slowly pulsed from his neck, and she slipped off her jacket to wrap it around the bite marks. "Is it fatal?" She desperately asked the other Thorntails as they approached.

"I do not think so," one franticly replied. "We will carry his body into the tunnel where you found us. Find some white grub tubs, quickly!"

* * *

Fortunately, finding the white mushrooms was not difficult. Krystal knew where to look, deep down in the dark places of the hollow. She entered the round stone structure that she had passed before and climbed a long wooden ladder deep into the depths of the earth. She retrieved three mushrooms, used to slowly heal the injured Thorntail to the point of stability. Almost an hour passed until he was able to speak again and the bleeding in his neck had finally stopped.

"Thank you, Krystal," the lead Thorntail coughed. "Your quick thinking might have barely saved my life." He had been moved into the tunnel, near the stone steps where he had been when Krystal found him. His pointed face turned toward the vixen with a look of sincere gratitude.

"I only repaid the favor that you did for me," she said, humbly remembering how he had thrown himself in harm's way for her. "You fought bravely, worthy of recognition across planet Sauria."

The Thorntail nodded his head in thanks, suddenly assuming a serious tone. "Now, down to business." Finally, he began to tell Krystal about Dinosaur Planet's current status. "The Redeye that we faced today are not the only Redeye attacking our planet. Dozens, even hundreds, have spawned out of the Walled City. The Earthwalkers that dwell there are in the greatest danger; for the dinosaurs that they imprisoned beneath their city have been set free, under the command of the Queen Redeye."

Already, Krystal's head was swimming with questions. Fox had mentioned defeating a King Redeye in order to obtain one of the four Spellstones, but he never said anything about a Queen. "What allowed the Redeye to escape their imprisonment?" She asked. "When Fox saved Sauria years ago, he defeated the Redeye King and helped the Earthwalkers to imprison the monsters once and for all."

Several loud coughs persisted, followed by the Thorntail's reply. "We thought that as well. We have never known about a Redeye Queen as long as the Earthwalkers have reigned over the Walled City. Only recently, the sacred Redeye Teeth that have locked the Redeye Tribe away have been stolen. No dinosaurs know who is responsible, except maybe the Redeye themselves. We must find the two teeth and defeat the Redeye Queen before the other Tribes are destroyed and all is lost."

The danger to Sauria was much more complicated than Krystal had originally thought. She had assumed that the problem would be solved after she defeated the Redeye and set the Thorntails free, but that was only the beginning of her mission. Now she had to defeat the Queen Redeye… Even if she had any ammo or grenades left, she was sure that they would be no match for this new threat. There was only one weapon that she knew of that could defeat the Redeye Queen; she knew this because it had been used to defeat the Redeye King two years before.

"I know what I have to do," Krystal turned her head from her friend to face the light coming from outside the tunnel. "I must collect my staff and wield it once more."

"Your staff?" The Thorntail seemed puzzled, but then nodded in agreement. "I remember Fox wielding a staff when he journeyed across the planet on his quest to save it. Does this staff really belong to you?"

The vixen nodded. "It is the only weapon I know of that might be able to defeat the Queen."

"Well then," the Thorntail slowly rose to his feet to bid his friend goodbye with a bow of his head. "Go out there and defeat this menace. Go with the blessings and gratitude of the Thorntail Tribe. May we meet again before this is all over."

Krystal returned his kind words, hoping to return to him when all was said and done. Determined, she began pacing out of the tunnel until her walk turned into a run. She emerged from the tunnel entrance, embracing the sunlight that shone down on her. She was very afraid to face the Redeye Queen, but she continued with the strength of the Thorntails carrying her on.

Before reaching the location where her Arwing was landed, she approached a small bed of blue, yellow, and red flowers. She stopped where she stood among the beautiful plants and noticed that there was a small indent in the ground between them, as if something sharp had once been wedged into the planet's surface.

Suddenly, another vision appeared to her. She was now several paces from where she once stood, and Fox was standing in her place. He gripped a long, blue weapon that was embedded in the ground where the indent was. The staff was decorated with a series of deep blue swirling patterns and came to a thicker golden tip, pointed at the end. Then Krystal realized she was reliving the moment when Fox first found her staff!

He pulled and tugged at the magical staff until it finally wrenched free from the ground, twisting it in his hands as he observed his makeshift weapon. An image of Krystal's head appeared in a message to Fox, telling him that if he found this staff, then she was in danger. The message continued on while Krystal tried to recall how her staff found its way to Thorntail Hollow in the first place.

 _It must have fallen here from the skies_ , the she-fox thought. _I was flying high above the planet's surface on the back of a Cloudrunner when I lost it from my grip. It was foolish of me to leave it behind, but I knew I had to locate the source of the distress signal immediately. I could not leave the dinosaurs of Sauria to face the power of Andross alone…_ The message to Fox ended with the words "take care of my staff, and it will take care of you." The image faded from Krystal's mind and she found herself standing beside her Arwing.

Again, she shook her head to clear it. "I know what I have to do," she repeated. "I must retrieve my staff from the top of the Krazoa Palace." She left her continued visions of Fox behind with her Arwing as she followed the trail leading back to the WarpStone. Fortunately, Krystal left her staff on Sauria when she departed to become a full member of the Star Fox team. She thought that it would prove to be inferior against blasters and lasers, so she left it in the hands of the Krazoa. For some reason, the staff acted as a key to the planet, unlocking many of its secrets while in the hands of Fox; it was only natural that it stayed on Sauria for future use.

Krystal found herself lost in thought when she reached the enormous WarpStone. It was still fast asleep in its slumber, undisturbed by the fighting that happened outside. _Hopefully he will take me to the Krazoa Palace… Fox did mention that he could be cranky to strangers._ "WarpStone?" She called, gazing upward at the figure's closed eyes.

The ground shook as the WarpStone stretched its trunk-like arms into the sky and yawned. Its eyes opened wide as it spotted what had awakened it. "What do you want? Why can nobody leave a poor stone giant to rest?"

 _Definitely rude…_ But Krystal let it slide, as there were much more important things to complain about. "Is it possible that you could take me to the Krazoa Palace? Please, I must speak to the Krazoa," Krystal asked politely.

The WarpStone simply laughed at the question. "Just why would I take some stranger to the Krazoa palace? Do you want to remove them from their rightful place and put the planet in danger again?" The giant hunched down as far as it could without a lower body and stared Krystal face to giant face.

"Actually, I was one of those trying to save the planet… Fox McCloud told me that you could teleport him to the Krazoa Palace. Would you please take me there, it is urgent," Krystal asked, trying to hide her frustration.

"Wait, you're a friend of Fox?" With a nod from the vixen, the WarpStone changed his tone entirely. "Well of course I can take you there!"

Krystal tried not to let him see her rolling her eyes. Now _he will listen to me…_ she sighed.

An open stone palm made its way toward her, stopping just before her feet. "Come on then, let's get you to the Krazoa Palace." The WarpStone motioned for her to come forward, so she took a step into the statue's stone hand that was larger than she was. Suddenly, everything went black. Krystal felt that she was alone in the dark depths of space, her body swirling amongst the stars and planets. She was tempted to feel at peace with the sensation of teleportation, but she was immediately drawn to the reality of what awaited her on the other side. _I must retrieve my staff; then, my battle with the Redeye Queen awaits!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Trials of Light and Darkness**

Krystal did not know how long she was away before opening her eyes at the top of the Krazoa Palace. After recovering from the effects of teleportation, she gazed at her surroundings. The environment felt strangely different than it had before when she had been trapped by Andross. Years ago, she had been enclosed inside a large crystal at the top of the spire, waiting and hoping desperately for someone to come to her rescue. At the time, the skies above the palace were cold and dark with storm clouds, while rain pelted down constantly. Something had changed since then; the skies were now bright, filled with light and beauty.

Ahead of Krystal, a tiled floor of dark marble surrounded a platform that was raised out of the center of the palace rooftop. Six stone pillars rose up from the platform, arching and connecting at the center almost ten feet high. Four torches surrounding the circular platform shined with an intense, yellow light. These must have represented the six Krazoa Spirits and the four Spellstones that held the planet together, Krystal observed. Under the connecting pillars, six glowing purple apparitions circled through the air, each one leaving a flowing trail of purple light behind it. They were the Krazoa Spirits, the spirits of peace that channeled the magic of the Spellstones to keep planet Sauria stable.

The vixen slowly paced forward, carefully making her way up the wooden ramp leading to the top of the round platform. The six spirits circled around the platform as Krystal noticed a gaping hole at its center. This opening almost sent Krystal falling to her death years ago when she had broken free of her crystal prison; Fox barely caught her in time. She almost plummeted down hundreds of feet to the base of the Krazoa Palace below.

"Welcome, Krystal, defender and peacekeeper of Dinosaur Planet. We have been expecting you," the eerie voice of the Krazoa spoke. The six spirits surrounded Krystal as she stood near the center of the platform, their circular motion ceasing.

"You were expecting me?" Krystal wondered how they knew that she was coming. She guessed that sooner or later, they would expect her to ask for her staff back. It was only a matter of time before it was needed again.

"Yes. A darkness has fallen over Dinosaur Planet, and you are the only one who can bring peace back to the land. You have come to retrieve your staff…"

The spirits must have been aware of the Redeye and their attempt to destroy the other dinosaur tribes. "The Redeye Queen must be stopped, and my staff is the only weapon that I know of that can defeat her. May I have it back please?" Krystal asked, hoping the Krazoa would be willing to accept her request; surely they would not keep the planet in danger by refusing?

"Of course you may have your weapon back," the Krazoa began and Krystal breathed a sigh of relief. But her sigh was cut short when the spirit continued, "but first you must prove you are worthy of wielding such a pure, magical power."

"And how might I do that?" Krystal became frustrated. Why did she have to prove she was worthy of her own weapon, especially when she had given it to them in the first place? She had a planet to save and did not have the time to waste.

"There is a poison inside of your heart, Krystal. An inner conflict that must be resolved, for only the pure of heart can pass our tests."

The vixen was now utterly confused. Years ago, she had passed the Krazoa's test and collected the first Krazoa Spirit successfully without any problems. They viewed her heart as pure, and allowed her to pass the first test. What had changed since then? "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Soon, all will be revealed. You must face your inner conflict and overcome it. Then, and only then, will we return your staff." As the spirit spoke, Krystal sensed a new presence behind her. She turned around and froze as if she had seen a ghost. Before her, at the base of the ramp leading up to the platform, stood a dinosaur that she thought she would never see again.

This green-scaled tyrannosaurus was smaller and unlike any of the Redeye. His two arms were not short and stubby like a traditional tyrannosaurus, but were long and muscular. He stood on two legs, each armored with round steel knee guards. His torso was covered with a dark brown tunic, armored with a silver belt at his waist and two spiked, silver shoulder guards. His left hand was missing, replaced with two metallic claws that hooked just before their razor-sharp tips. In his right hand he carried a golden sword, jagged along one edge and curved along the other. He wore an iron helmet with two horns extending from its top, covering him from the neck-upward like a hood. His red eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was drawn into a grin at the sight of Krystal.

"Well, well, well… Look who we have here… I had a feeling that we might meet again, my girl. I had no idea that it would be so soon." The dinosaur's sinister voice made Krystal's skin crawl.

"General Scales…" the she-fox knew this foe all too well. He was the leader of the Sharpclaw Tribe and was responsible for the removal of the Spellstones and Krazoa Spirits under the command of Andross years ago. She had encountered him before on his ship, the Sharpclaw Galleon, prior to answering a distress signal sent from the Krazoa Palace. She thought that he had been defeated along with Andross, although his official whereabouts remained unknown. "What are you doing here? What do you mean that we would meet again soon?"

"I should have known that you of all fools would return to Dinosaur Planet in an attempt to stop me! Who else do you think is responsible for the Redeye invasions?" The general tossed his head back and laughed.

"You are responsible for the attacks?!" Krystal realized that if he set the Redeye free, then he must know where the Sacred Redeye Teeth were located. If she could find the two teeth, she would be one step closer to defeating the Redeye Queen. She just needed to defeat Scales in order to obtain both the teeth and her staff. "You won't get away with this," the vixen threatened, however emptily, realizing that she was practically unarmed against his sword and claws.

Krystal turned back to the Krazoa, who had lined up behind her. "So I must defeat Scales, then?" She asked them.

"Conquer the darkness in your heart. Then you will be granted your request." With these words, the spirits vanished, leaving Krystal and Scales alone at the top of the spire.

The two stared each other down for several moments, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Krystal slowly reached for her blaster, which was still fastened to her hip, until Scales charged at her. She quickly drew her gun and fired several blaster rounds at him as he approached, each one either glancing off his armor or blocked with his sword. As he reached the top of the ramp, joining Krystal, he leaped at her with his sword raised to strike.

Suddenly, the world around Krystal slowed to a stop and her telepathic abilities focused on Scales' mind. His thoughts were easier to read than those of the Redeye; his thought patterns were more concentrated and focused than ordinary dinosaurs. _He will swing his sword at my chest level. Then he will swing his sword over his head behind him. His clawed hand will come at me before I can avoid it; I need to block it with my blaster to avoid any serious injury._

As the world spun in motion again, Krystal readied herself for Scales' attacks. He swung his golden sword at chest level as she predicted and she raced toward him, sliding under the gleaming blade.

Immediately Krystal rolled to her side to avoid his second strike, but Scales' two claws came at her from the side. She barely raised her blaster in time to block the attack, but was thrown sideways and her blaster flew from her hands. She hit the wooden platform on her side and pain pulsed through her shoulder. Her blaster landed several paces away, out of reach.

Scales leaped at her again, although the Cerinian knew exactly when and where he would strike. While lying on her back, she thrust her legs upward and kicked Scales backward. Then she flipped herself to her feet and raced for her weapon.

Scales leaped to his feet as well, making his way towards her.

Krystal fired her blaster after retrieving it, aiming for his torso. His armor was weak at his chest, only covered by cloth. Several shots landed as he neared, only to glance off his tough scales after burning holes in his tunic.

As Scales swung his sword at her, she reacted by leaping over his head and landing behind him. Instead of shooting at him again, she flipped her blaster around so that she was holding it by the barrel. Before Scales could retaliate, she struck him in the side of the head with her makeshift weapon. He was knocked sideways several paces and spun around with pure rage in his eyes.

Krystal took the offensive; she was smaller and weaker than Scales, but she had the advantage of speed and telepathy. Avoiding another swing of his sword, Krystal leaned in and thrust her fist into Scales' chest.

Scales, unaffected by the impact due to his tough skin, batted her arm away with the blunt side of his claws and threw a kick at her chest, forcing her backward.

 _I can read his movements, but I can't always react to them. He is too strong and resilient to anything I can throw at him,_ the vixen thought.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" The general mocked. "Your only weapon is useless and you are powerless against me! No one can defeat General Scales!" Again, he took the lead, attacking Krystal with a barrage of sword and claw attacks.

She dodged around them, occasionally using her blaster as a shield, until it was forced from her grasp and flew off the side of the wooden platform. She rolled to the side to avoid her foe's golden sword, but then stopped where she was, one knee to the ground.

As Scales's clawed arm sliced for her throat, she caught it with both arms and bent it backwards over her shoulder, just at the elbow.

Scales roared in pain as his elbow joint rose higher, until he summoned all of his brute strength and lifted Krystal off the ground. He rotated his arm sideways while she was still holding on, flipping her in a full circle off the ground until she landed on her feet again.

Krystal backed away, slightly dizzy, and calmed herself to prepare her next strike. Closing her eyes, she relied on her telepathic abilities rather than her own sight; as Scales' sword arm swung down at her, she leaped toward him, snatching the sword out of his hand as she passed by. The vixen rolled on the ground behind him and spun the golden sword behind her back, turning to wait for Scales to make the next move. Krystal stared at her enemy, confused, while he relaxed his muscles and assumed a comfortable pose.

"I told you, you can't defeat me! You have done well to fight me while you can see… But what if you can't find me at all?!" The Sharpclaw leader reached for his belt and pressed a small red button that Krystal had overlooked. In seconds, Scales disappeared from the top of the spire.

Krystal's eyes widened in shock; she could still sense his presence, but he had completely vanished!

"Your eyes betray your confusion," the voice of the general sounded from somewhere nearby. "Did Fox not tell you about this, as well?" Another menacing laugh followed. "I'll tell you, this belt was difficult to take back from those cowards who stole it from me."

Krystal slowly made her way to the center of the platform, near the hole at its center while she attempted to identify where Scales would attack next.

"The fools of the Sharpclaw tribe cast me out after I was… defeated… But I knew where to find them and I made them pay for dethroning me!"

"You murdered your own tribe?" Krystal accused, stalling for time while she used her telepathic abilities to scan Scales' mind for traces of useful information. He could attack her at any moment while invisible and she needed to be ready for anything.

"Why certainly," the dinosaur laughed. "They were no longer obedient… Soon, every dinosaur on this planet will bow before _me!_ "

With his sudden rise in tone, Krystal knew that he was going to strike. She read his mind, sensing his attack target just in time to retaliate with his golden sword. She heard the clang of metal against metal and felt the force of Scales' claws before sensing that he had backed off several paces again.

Krystal was beginning to get a sense of Scales' movement patterns. He was pacing around the edge of the platform, waiting for an opportunity to attack her from behind, where she was most vulnerable and slowest to defend herself. She wanted another chance to test her theory before assuming anything, so she continued to interrogate him. "Once I defeat the Redeye, not a single tribe of dinosaurs on this planet will stand for your rule again. Where will you go then? You have no friends, no allies."

This enraged the tyrant enough to strike again. The clawed attack, Krystal sensed, came from behind her again. She knew that it was not at chest level this time, but directed lower to her calves. She lowered her sword until metal clashed with metal, and then lifted her blade around her and over her head until she was sure that Scales had retreated again. _His attacks are always coming from behind. This is tactical, but predictable. Now I need to find some way to disable his belt…_

"Allies?" Scales returned to the thought that he had been left on. "Friendship only makes you weak. Don't you see it for yourself?" Krystal could tell from his voice that he was beginning to grow tired of stalling with her. "You are always living in Fox's shadow, aren't you? Without him you are nothing!"

"That's not true!" Krystal retaliated, raising her sword in defense. She cast her eyes back and forth, searching for a sign of his movements, but not even his shadow appeared in the gleaming Saurian sun. There was not a sound of his footsteps on the wooden platform.

Scales laughed as if he sensed her growing fear. "By the way, where is he? Where is the Great Fox McCloud?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. His voice began to feel like a harsh whisper coming from just beside Krystal's ear. "Where is he to save the day now?"

 _His next attack is coming now_ , she thought, _but it is not from behind. It is coming from straight ahead, right for my throat!_ This was her only chance; as she timed Scales' clawed arm swinging for her throat, she bent her head backwards and spun to gain momentum. Instead of blocking with the sword, she gripped it in both hands and lunged for where she thought Scales' waistline was.

Suddenly, Scales became visible again, for only just a moment until he disappeared. Then he reappeared, disappeared, and reappeared several more times in flashes before he was completely visible again, staring down at his belt in anger.

"What have you done!?" The general gritted his teeth and narrowed his red eyes. His belt's cloaking device had been successfully destroyed by his own sword. Krystal sensed fury coming off him in waves. From now on he was holding nothing back; each strike at her would be a strike to kill. With a rush of rage, he leaped at her with his clawed arm extended.

Krystal parried with her sword and swung another slash aimed for his head.

Scales grabbed her sword arm in his hand and jabbed at her with his claws.

Krystal tossed her sword from one hand to the other just in time; she managed to catch it between the two hooked talons, but with a twist, the blade was trapped between them.

Scales jerked his clawed arm backward, prying the golden sword from Krystal's grasp. It soared through the air behind them and disappeared from view over the platform.

Before Krystal could retaliate properly, a muscular green arm slammed into her and she was thrown off the platform, landing on her back against the dark, marble floor. While she arched her back in pain, Scales did not hesitate. He took a massive leap from the platform, aiming to crush his adversary with his clawed feet.

Krystal could not even roll to the side, but simply shifted her body sideways to avoid being crushed. While the Sharpclaw lowered himself to strike, she threw a leg up into his face, kicking him backward. The vixen finally recovered from the injury to her back and leaped to her feet, charging her enemy. She aimed another kick for his chest, but he darted to the side and her foot hit the side of the platform that they had been fighting on.

Claws flashed into her peripheral vision and she rolled under them. The brawl turned into a mess of punches, jabs, and kicks, each being blocked or evaded. Finally Scales became enraged enough to hurl himself at the vixen, ready to tackle her to the ground and finish her off.

Krystal read this move, and instead of trying to beat Scales in brute strength, she jumped over the dinosaur's lowered body. Then the she-fox flipped over him and thrust her elbow down into his back.

He cursed with rage as the vixen landed behind him and shoved him away. She did not know who was more injured from her counterattack; her elbow cracked against her enemy's thick spine and throbbed in pain afterward. _This is useless! I have nothing that can even come close to injuring him! I can't defeat Scales unarmed!_

Krystal failed to notice that though Scales was facing away from her, he could still attack. With a flick of his tail, he sent her soaring backwards, landing on the ground again. Her head spun and she found it difficult to get to her feet. _My strength is wearing out! I can't keep up!_

Scales, now beyond the point of rage, slowly paced toward her.

Krystal struggled to lift her head as he thrust his clawed arm down at her. She pushed it to the side with all of her strength but a second arm reached down for her and grasped her by the throat. She found herself being lifted off the ground as Scales carried her toward the edge of the Krazoa Palace rooftop. The marble below her vanished and she could see nothing but the sky and clouds below her. Fear raced through her mind as she squirmed to break free of Scales' grip.

"I'm afraid this is where your journey ends, my dear. You will always be weak and alone without Fox to come to your rescue. You were a fool to think that you could challenge me!" With those last words, Scales released his grip on Krystal and she began to fall.

She felt nothing but the wind against her fur as she descended from the top of the palace. Without hope, she closed her eyes and waited for the end of all things.

 _Maybe Scales was right… Fox was not there to save me and I failed…_ She shed a tear as another darker thought entered her mind. _Fox was right to always put me on missions with Falco. I needed someone to stay by my side and walk me through each mission. I am a failure… I should never have joined the Star Fox team…_

Suddenly the wind rushing past Krystal changed directions and she opened her eyes. She squinted in the bright and shining Saurian sun lighting the clouds around her, tinting each of them with an orange glow. There was nothing around her except beautiful skies and fluffy clouds, until she noticed that she was not alone.

The vixen was riding on the back of a winged dinosaur that reflected the red and yellow colors of the sun in its skin. It had two wings, one on each side of its long body, spanned out to ride on the wind. Its long beaked face came to a curved horn on the top of its head. Tilting her head back, Krystal could see its two feet swaying underneath its body and a long tail flowing out behind it.

The vixen personally knew this dinosaur; it was the Cloudrunner that she had met on her first journey to Dinosaur Planet. She had bonded with him, and he allowed her to ride on his back in search of the distress signal that had brought her to the planet. "What are you doing here?" Krystal asked, too amazed to believe what she was seeing. "How did you know that I was in danger?"

The Cloudrunner tilted his head back and locked eyes with Krystal before returning his gaze to the skies that stretched out before them. "I ran into the Thorntails while passing through, and they spoke of your return. They told me that you would be at the Krazoa Palace, and I was lucky to have arrived in time. Let's get you back up there so you can face General Scales!"

Krystal hesitated before returning a reply. "I… I can't go back up there…" she mumbled as they soared through the clouds. "Scales is too strong. I don't have my staff, and I can't defeat him unarmed. I always need someone to save me, and you just proved it." She hung her head low and sulked.

Wind patterns around them changed and Krystal realized that they were beginning to fly upward. "Don't believe the lies that Scales is forcing into your head," the Cloudrunner urged. "You did not fight well because you gave up in your heart first; we all have friends to count on so that we do not have to face these challenges alone. Get back up there so you can defeat Scales and save our planet once again. We are all counting on you, Krystal. We need you now more than ever."

The vixen meditated on this for several moments as she continued to rise in the sky. Then another vision entered her mind.

She saw Fox and Falco in the Great Fox, and they were talking to each other alone. "I'm sure she was pretty steamed anyway," Falco said. "She thinks that you just have no preference for her and don't want to go on missions with her now. You ought to tell her the truth. She may hate you for it, but at least she will know that you care."

"But I can't go on missions with her…" Fox replied. "What if I fail? If I make one mistake…" At first, Krystal was let down, but then she came to another realization.

 _Fox does not put me on missions with Falco because he does not care to be with me… He pairs me with Falco_ because _he cares about me! He did it to protect me!_ Knowing that Fox cared about her gave her a surge of confidence. The Cerinian knew that her friend was just trying to protect her, but she would prove that she no longer needed protection. She wanted someone to rely on as part of a team instead.

"Alright, take me up. We have a planet to save!" Just as the walls of the Krazoa Palace came into view again, Krystal's body flowed with a newfound strength. _My friends give me strength_ , she thought to herself. Finally, she rose above the top of the spire, where Scales was waiting with eyes wide in shock.

"How dare you?! Get back down here and face me!" He raised his clawed arm, shaking it at her in defiance.

As the Cloudrunner soared above Scales, Krystal swung her left leg over so that she was sitting on the winged dinosaur's back sideways. "Stay here and wait for me so that I can return to Thorntail Hollow. This won't take long." With a "caw" in acknowledgement from the Cloudrunner, Krystal slipped off of his side and landed on the black marble floor with a roll. She recovered to her feet, staring Scales down.

"Come on then, I'm waiting," the she-fox taunted. She had found new strength and felt magical energy surging around her, as if the power of the Krazoa would protect her from Scales' wrath. She did not know where this feeling came from, but held her ground as the Sharpclaw tyrant charged her. Just when he was several paces in front of her with his clawed arm extended in a lunge, a veil of white light appeared between them and absorbed the impact of the blow.

"You are ready now, Krystal. Wield your staff and defeat him!" The voice of the Krazoa Spirits echoed inside the vixen's head. As Scales threw himself at the magical white shield between them, Krystal's staff materialized in her hands.

 _What? I have not defeated him yet!_ Krystal was as surprised as Scales when the staff appeared in her grasp. Still unsure of what caused her staff to return to her, she decided that she would take this opportunity to turn the tide of the battle. The vixen began charging her staff's magical energy and lifted it high before her with both hands. "Be gone! Your mind games will have no more effect on me!" Krystal thrust her staff into the ground and a series of shockwaves pulsed through the air, slicing through the white veil and colliding with Scales, who was thrown several feet backward. The veil disappeared, Krystal's magical staff the only evidence of its existence.

Krystal raced toward General Scales as he hauled himself to his feet, using her staff to unleash a barrage of fireballs in his direction. As they glanced off his armor, he only laughed. "Is that all you can do? Fire does not affect my armor and my skin!" He raised his claws to swipe at Krystal, but she was already one step ahead of him; her staff began to glow as she approached, but instead of attacking, she thrust it into the ground again.

The staff's rocket boost ability shot her upward into the air and over Scales' head. She twisted her body so that she was upside-down and unleashed a wave of ice from her staff downward.

Scales shielded himself with his arms as he tried to back out of the icy blast.

Krystal landed behind him and immediately pounded her staff against the ground again, using her staff's ground quake ability to send more shockwaves of energy at him.

The tyrant skidded backward, but refused to be overtaken by the blast. He and Krystal suddenly began to sprint toward each other at full speed until they clashed together in a fury of close quarters combat.

The two enemies, one full of darkness and the other of light, assaulted each other with ongoing waves of attacks. Claws were blocked and staff lunges were dodged at lightning speed until finally, Krystal embedded the tip of her staff into the torso of her foe. She glared at Scales with a look of triumph, but his face returned the same expression.

He had managed to slice Krystal across her right arm with his hooked claws, causing it to bleed where flesh had been ripped away. For a moment, neither fox nor dinosaur moved, stunned with pain. The staff that impaled Scales' chest was deep, but the wound was far from fatal.

Suddenly, Scales' triumphant grin and gleaming red eyes twisted in pain as a large stream of fire pulsed through his body and out of his back. Krystal activated her staff's fire blast power while it was embedded in his skin, summoning flames to burn him through to the core.

The dinosaur general convulsed in agony as flames burst through his body. After several seconds, Krystal ripped her staff free from of her adversary and he fell to the ground, motionless.

"I thought you were impervious to fire," the vixen sighed and fell to her knees. Her spacesuit was torn along the right arm and only blood was visible where Krystal's fur would have been. It stung furiously as her adrenaline began to settle down, but she had no way of wrapping it. She would need to rush to Thorntail Hollow immediately to seek treatment.

"Well done," the voices of the Krazoa Spirits echoed as they appeared above the body of Scales. "You have resolved the conflict in your heart and proved that pure light overcomes pure darkness."

Krystal did not rise to her feet but stayed where she was, holding her injured arm to her chest. She glanced up at the Krazoa Spirits, still confused at their words. "What do you mean? And how was I able to wield my staff before I defeated General Scales?"

"You still do not understand?" With a pause, the Krazoa explained, "when you settled your quarrel with Fox in your heart, you resolved the conflict that poisoned your soul. Prior to your fight with Scales, you felt bitter, betrayed, and alone. You felt inferior and useless compared to your friends. You may not want to admit it, but it was deep inside your heart. Now your heart is filled with pure light again. We knew that you were unable to defeat Scales unarmed, so we granted you your request as you needed it."

The vixen pondered what the Krazoa had said to her. "I do feel more at peace, as if the darkness within me has departed." Her arm stung again, and she winced as a sharp pain shot through it. "I need to return to Thorntail Hollow. My arm is in bad shape."

"One last thing before you go," the Krazoa whispered. Suddenly, the motionless body of Scales glimmered and two curved objects rose from out of his tunic. They looked like dinosaur teeth; one gleamed silver and the other gold.

"Of course," Krystal murmured, "the Sacred Redeye Teeth." The artifacts hovered in the air before floating toward her and settling inside her gun holster where her blaster was normally kept.

"Take these objects to King Tricky at the Walled City. He will know how to use them."

Krystal nodded and slowly rose to her feet, hoping that her Cloudrunner friend was nearby. She had told him to stay while she fought Scales, and desperately hoped that he could get her to the Thorntails as soon as possible. Fortunately, the winged dinosaur was circling the skies until he realized that Scales had been defeated. He landed nearby and lowered himself so that she could climb aboard.

"Thank you, mighty Krazoa Spirits," Krystal bowed her head as she positioned herself astride the Cloudrunner. "I promise I will do everything in my power to save the dinosaurs of Sauria from the malice of the Redeye." Before she could take off, she had one last question for the guardians of Sauria's magical energy. "Scales… Fox said that he was harboring one of you within him when he came here years ago… But how was that possible? You said that only the pure of heart can pass your tests."

"That is true," the Krazoa replied. "There are hearts of pure light, and hearts of pure darkness. Today, you proved that pure light overcomes pure darkness. Now go; the fate of Dinosaur Planet resides with you." One by one, the six glimmering purple spirits disappeared as Krystal rose higher in the sky.

 _Once my arm is mended, I will head for the Walled City. Hopefully then I will locate and defeat the Queen Redeye,_ the she-fox thought to herself. After passing the Krazoa Spirits' test and defeating Scales, she had recovered more of her optimism and respect for them. They had been corrupted by Andross, but she had a feeling that they could be trusted after all. After her battle with the Sharpclaw tyrant, Krystal's thoughts wandered to Fox and the rest of her team. _I hope they are faring well without me. Hopefully it won't be much longer until we are reunited. Will I have a tale or two to tell!_

* * *

After arriving back at Thorntail Hollow, Krystal bade her Cloudrunner friend farewell and sought the immediate attention of the Thorntails. They fed her white grub tub mushrooms and wrapped her wounded arm in fresh moss. She would have needed a more professional treatment on Corneria, but she could not wait. Every moment wasted was another opportunity for the Redeye to advance on the other tribes. Krystal rested briefly in the care of the Thorntails but knew that her time to face the Redeye queen was imminent.

"How is your arm?" The leading Thorntail asked the vixen while she lay outside the Thorntail Store entrance, recovering in the light of the Lylat sun.

"Fine; I should be able to leave soon. It is not great, but I have the strength I need to fight the Redeye Queen," Krystal sat up and addressed the dinosaur. Glancing at her right arm, she realized that it had stopped bleeding and the pain had temporarily subsided. The wound was not deep but fur, flesh, and cloth had all been ripped away by Scales' hooked claws. Her wrapping of moss would have to hold while she concluded her adventure on Sauria.

She quickly got to her feet, feeling well rested and stronger for her upcoming battle. She feared that Scales was not the climax of her perils, and the worst was yet to come. She gripped her staff tightly in her left hand, feeling comforted to have her reliable weapon in her grasp once again. "I think that it is time I fly to the Walled City," she decided. "The sooner I face the Redeye Queen, the sooner you will be safe once again."

The Thorntail bowed his head to her. "Fortunately, no Redeye have invaded since we chased them out of the hollow. If trouble comes, we will defend the hollow at any cost. The Thorntails will not be driven from our home; we trust in you to prevail against the Queen."

Flexing and bending her right arm as she went, Krystal headed for her Arwing with the Thorntail at her side. She had pinpointed the coordinates of the Walled City as she passed it on her way to Thorntail Hollow, so it would not be difficult for her to locate.

"By the way, what is your name?" Krystal asked as she climbed up into her ship with a last look at the spiked dinosaur. He seemed like any other Thorntail and was no different in appearance, but something told her that he stood out among them like their leader.

The dinosaur smiled and blinked at her. "Call me the Gatekeeper," he replied as the cockpit sealed itself around Krystal and her ship began to rise.

 _He must be one of the four Gatekeepers of the Spellstones,_ she thought as she input the Walled City's coordinates into her Arwing. _No wonder he seemed so much like a leader among his Tribe._ The ship's jets activated and soared into the sky, far beyond the walls of the hollow below. Soon she would arrive at the Walled City and the real battle for Sauria would begin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" **Friends" in Low Places**

Fox McCloud leaned back and stretched in his spinning chair in the control room of the Great Fox. He was surrounded by his companions, some familiar and some new, who had taken seating positions nearby to discuss what had recently happened at the ceremony on Corneria. Fox felt that they needed some time to debrief and determine what the next course of action would be.

"So what is all of this about Oikonny?" Katt was the first to speak up, her pink tail curling toward Falco. The pink-furred cat had chosen to sit near her old friend, still unfamiliar with many of the other members gathered. She was not involved in the aparoid invasion and knew little about the affairs of Corneria. Fox guessed that she spent most of her time solo or running with different gangs from time to time.

"Andrew Oikonny, Andross' nephew, was thought to have been killed over a year ago." Fox explained how they had cornered him on the planet Fortuna, where he had been shot down by an aparoid moth. The Star Fox team was convinced that he was dead, but they were wrong. There had now been two confirmed sightings of their ape enemy.

Katt nodded slowly while Lucy, who had positioned herself between Falco and Fox, added, "Peppy told me about Oikonny's death shortly after your Fortuna mission. I was relieved to think that the wars with Andross' army would finally end. Who knows how long it will take to catch him again?"

"We need to think of some plan of attack," Falco suggested. "What do we know about that crazed chimp? Do we have any leads?"

Unfortunately, not much was known about Oikonny's sudden appearances. Fox was still very concerned with the events leading up to the return of his enemy. "How is it possible that Oikonny is alive at all? We watched his ship get explode after the aparoid moth attack. Somehow he must have survived the explosion, or abandoned his ship while…"

"While what, Fox?" Falco interrupted him when he paused. "Do you think this has something to do with the aparoid attack?"

"I'm not sure." The leader of the Star Fox team found it strange that aparoids had attacked Oikonny just in their moment of victory. It was as if they were trying to take him out for them. But why? "He might have abandoned ship while we were distracted by the aparoid," Fox finally confessed.

"That's crazy," Lucy argued. "The aparoids destroyed his ship. Surely they wouldn't have done it with the purpose of covering his escape?"

Fox wished that Slippy and Krystal, the other two witnesses to Oikonny's "death," were with them now. Krystal was still missing, and Slippy was in the hangar bay repairing Fox's damaged Arwing. "You're probably right," he sighed. "There just has to be something that we all missed…"

Katt frowned. "Why are you all so focused on what happened in the past? Oikonny is alive _here_ and _now_. What are his motives? Why did he attack you at the ceremony?" She questioned. Fox was hardly surprised by her direct, blunt approach.

We don't really know much," Falco spoke directly to her. "One day he shows up on Zoness, and the next he attacks us on Corneria. From what Krystal said, he made it seem like he wanted to be seen. He sure made an appearance at the ceremony."

Fox spun in his chair one full rotation and faced the others again. He was no longer leaning back, but had hunched forward in deep thought. _He flew in on a Wolfen. He might be allied with Star Wolf, as he was before… But he was kicked from the team, and I doubt that Wolf has the kind heart to welcome him back with open arms._ "Something about Oikonny's appearance flying in a Wolfen is strange. I find it hard to believe that he is a part of Star Wolf again. It's not like Wolf to take someone back."

"Yea, but I wouldn't trust Wolf and his team as far as I could throw 'em!" Falco insulted. "Besides, where have they been since we defeated the Aparoid Queen?" Raising another point entirely, he asked, "Do we even know if they made it out alive?"

"What happened there?" Katt questioned. Again, she was not involved with the aparoids and knew nothing of the disappearance of Wolf's team.

This time Falco brought her up to speed. He did not mind taking the time to explain things to his old friend. Surely they would have some catching up to do once the debate over Oikonny was settled. "Before we could take on the Aparoid Queen, a swarm of aparoid spinners trapped us and blocked our entry. Aparoid spinners have three long arms that spin around their circular bodies, and are very difficult to destroy. Their armor is thick, and they are armed with powerful plasma torpedo launchers."

"Anyway," the bird continued, shuddering as he described the insect-like spinners, "An enormous swarm of 'em stopped our seven ships from proceeding any further. Wolf and his team lured the pack away so that we could engage the Queen, but they were outnumbered at least ten to one. We never saw them again, and we barely escaped in time as the entire aparoid homeworld exploded."

"We are not sure if they survived, but who knows? Maybe Oikonny is not the only one who can survive an aparoid attack," Fox continued. "Krystal has telepathic abilities, and can sense the thought patterns of others. She has more than once told me that she has sensed traces of Wolf and his team, but we still can't be sure." Fox again cast his thoughts to the beautiful young vixen. He still had no idea where the she-fox had gone, or when she would be back. Deep down, he knew he missed her with a passion beyond mere friendship.

"Where is she?" Lucy's question caught Fox off guard and he almost fell out of his chair.

"Oh, um…" He stalled, attempting to come up with the right words to say to explain her sudden disappearance. _Should I tell the truth? Lucy and Katt will all think I am an idiot if they find out she left after our fight. But what else are you going to tell them_ , he countered himself. "She left," was all that spilled out of his mouth.

Lucy and Katt exchanged puzzled looks as if waiting for a further explanation.

"Krystal said that she had something else important to do. I don't know exactly where she went, or when she will be back," Fox added more firmly, trying to distance himself from the subject altogether.

This answer still failed to satisfy the pilots not belonging to the Star Fox team, but to Fox's relief, they did not probe any deeper. Then an idea formed inside Fox's brown-furred head. "I want to go look for Wolf and his team. Maybe they have answers that will help lead us to Oikonny."

Everyone seemed surprised at his sudden change of pace. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Fox?" Falco questioned. "The scum could be hiding anywhere! Even if we do find them, do you think they might turn on us?"

"It seems like a waste of time to send five pilots on a wild chase after someone we don't even know is alive," Katt pointed out.

"Exactly, that is why I am going alone," Fox retorted. "You guys can stay here and keep in touch with the Cornerian Army. If anything happens, it is up to you to respond."

"Always gotta' be the hero, right Foxy?" Falco's words sounded harsh, but there was a gleam of sly approval in his eyes that Fox recognized instantly. He knew that Falco trusted him to know what he was doing. "Just don't get yourself killed out there, alright? If you need anything, you know where to find us."

That was Falco's version of "good luck, and take care." Immediately Fox left his chair and began toward the hallway leading to the elevator that would take him down to the hangar bay. "I won't be long," he called over his shoulder. _Hopefully Wolf won't attack a lone pilot_ , Fox thought; he was armed with only his blaster and jetpack in the event of ineffective negotiations. He was almost to the elevator when he heard heeled footsteps racing to catch up with him. When they stopped just behind him, he spun around to find an irritated pink rabbit eyeing him carefully.

"You know you still have some explaining to do," Lucy whispered so that the others couldn't hear her. "You rejected me from the Star Fox team years ago and you never gave me a reasonable explanation as to why."

 _I knew I would have to answer for that, having her here on my ship…_ Fox tried his best not to roll his eyes and sigh, but then suddenly felt more compassion for Peppy's daughter. _Maybe I do owe her a more proper explanation_ , he thought.

Before he could begin, Lucy pressed on. "I know you are still hurting inside from what happened to James, but that does _not_ mean that you have to take it out on me!"

This was a sharp sting for Fox. It was true that he had only denied Lucy from the team because her father Peppy was already a member, but she did not have to use what happened to his father as leverage.

Years ago, before Fox led the Star Fox team, his father James was the lead pilot. He had been betrayed by his wingman, Pigma Dengar, into the hands of Andross and killed on planet Venom. Peppy, who had been part of the team at the time, barely survived his own imprisonment and managed to return to Corneria. Of course Fox led the team afterward and took his revenge on Andross, but he would never forget the death of his father. He only wanted to keep Lucy from the team so that she would not have to witness her own father's death and share his fate. If something went wrong and Peppy was killed, he would never have been able to forgive himself.

"I know that what I did was wrong," Fox sighed. "Now that Peppy is retired, we will have to see about changing that. For now, stay with the rest of the team. Once this war is over and Oikonny is dealt with, maybe you can be a part of the team like you always wanted."

Immediately Lucy's expression changed and she rushed forward to wrap her arms around Fox. He felt very awkward and began to glow red in the face until she finally let go of him. Before he could even say anything, she took off and joined the others in the control room again, calling, "Thanks Fox!" over her shoulder.

"Well, I guess that settles _that_ problem for now," Fox turned and headed for the elevator. As he descended toward Slippy and the hangar full of ships, something inside him wished that it was Krystal who had thrown her arms around him instead. Then a darker thought formed in his mind. Maybe he was not only on his way to find Star Wolf, but also on his way to meeting Krystal. _I hope she did not leave me and run to Wolf and his team…_

* * *

Fox knew of only one place to search for Star Wolf. A year ago, before the height of the aparoid attacks, Wolf and his team were hiding in the Sargasso Space Zone between the planets Corneria and Fichina. They had taken refuge in a hideout with a number of notorious bandits and thugs, and the Star Fox team had discovered them by accident while searching for Pigma. Fox shuddered at the thought of the scum who had betrayed his father into the hands of Andross.

Unfortunately, Pigma was not there at the time. But Star Wolf, after some… persuading… helped the Star Fox team pick up his trail. After the aparoids were destroyed, Corneria was meant to keep a close eye on the Sargasso Hideout, but the task was complicated and dangerous. The Sargasso area was located inside the Meteo asteroid belt, a largely unexplored and perilous chain of debris that was once the fifth planet of the Lylat System. Tracking would have been difficult, if not impossible, for the Cornerians. It was a brave act for even Fox to travel through, but he was determined to contact Star Wolf in the hopes of learning more about Oikonny's survival.

Fox entered the asteroid field at a moderate speed, relaxing his ship's engines as he maneuvered around large rocky obstacles. A giant asteroid almost slammed into him as he rolled sideways to avoid it. There seemed to be no end to the massive sea of debris. Asteroids continued to hurl themselves toward Fox's ship, and he almost got caught between several of them multiple times. He had to quickly activate his ship's boosters to avoid being smashed to bits.

Finally, the Sargasso Hideout came into view. The base itself was an enormous ship, hovering deep within the asteroid belt. Several rocket boosters protruded from its underside, and two extensions stretched out from its red topside like arms. Fox immediately located a small, light blue barrier that acted as an entryway for ships and flew his Arwing through it.

"I hope they are even here," Fox mumbled to himself as he entered the hideout and landed along a runway that indented into lowest floor. The base was much quieter than it had been when he first landed there a year ago, and it was no longer swarming with space thugs and ruffians. Now, its metallic tiled floors were void of any movement or sounds and Fox thought that he might have been all alone. He did not want to risk calling for Wolf and his team, but decided to take a more stealthy approach. The fox was unsure if he was alone or not and wanted his presence to go unnoticed in the event that someone else besides Star Wolf was hiding there.

Hopping out of his Arwing, Fox looked for a ramp that would take him to the second floor. His plan was to search for the elevator that led to the top level of the hideout. The top floor would provide the most security for Wolf and his team and would make him harder to locate for any enemies that might pass through. The nearest ramp was at the other end of the open space, and Fox drew his blaster from his hip as he darted for it.

When he reached the ramp, he pressed his back against the wall and listened for any sounds of movement. There was still nothing except the sound of his boots clanking against metal, so Fox continued upward. The ramp led to a small platform, leading again to another longer ramp. The pilot pressed onward, keeping close to the dark wall of the base so that he could stay out of sight as long as possible. Something made him feel uncomfortable, as if eyes were watching him from above.

As he rose to the top of the second ramp, he gazed across the base and spotted the brightly glowing elevator, moving up and down between the three lower levels of the base. He had nearly reached his destination, but could not approach it directly. There were no other pathways connecting the opposite corners of the base, except for a walkway that wrapped all the way around the walls.

Fox continued on, passing onto the walkway that jutted out from the side of the hideout with green glass walls revealing the depths of space surrounding him. He paused for a moment, watching the meteors and asteroids float through the vacuum outside. _I hope Wolf and his team are here_ , he thought as he raced onward toward the elevator. _And I hope Krystal is not with them…_ In the darkest corners of his mind, he feared that his beloved vixen might have left him after their fight and joined Star Wolf. Panther Caroso, their newest member, did have an obvious attraction to her.

 _Stop it, Fox. Concentrate on the mission_. Forcing the painful thought from his mind, he reached the elevator and halted. It glowed blue as it neared, and Fox took a step onto it as it rose upward from the third level of the base. The hidden fourth level of the base was in an area separate from the rest. It was nothing but a series of four long hallways that connected to form a square, with a single room located somewhere among them. Fox held his blaster to his chest as he stepped off the rising elevator and darted toward a corner that he could hide behind.

Silently, he peered around the corner and noticed that no enemies were in sight. Readying himself to take off, the fox sprinted down the hallway and to the next corner. Again, there were no enemies lurking about, but this time he noticed the doorway leading to the single room at the top of the base. The path was clear, and Fox slowly crept from his hiding place to the open door. This was it; either he would find that he was alone in the hideout, or he would find Star Wolf, or worse, he would find another gang entirely taking possession of the area.

Just when Fox had let his guard down, a white gloved arm appeared from around the corner and caught him by surprise. He was hit in the face and he fell to the ground, dropping his blaster out of reach. A purple booted foot came crashing down toward him, but he grabbed it and twisted, forcing his attacker away.

Quickly Fox leapt to his feet to meet the assailant and realized that he was outnumbered two to one. Another pair of gloved arms reached around from behind him and began squeezing at his throat. Fox could not escape the death grip until he thrust his elbow backward into the stomach of his enemy.

The arms that held Fox loosened their grip and he spun away. His first attacker was behind him, aiming another punch for his face, but he was faster. He caught the clenched fist before it struck him and hurled the pilot away, into the body of his ally. Just when Fox picked for his blaster and raised it to his enemies, he heard a clicking sound behind him.

Someone was standing behind him with a blaster raised to his head. "What are you doing here?" A deep, angered voice growled.

Fox raised his hands above his head and looked more closely at the two that had jumped him. They had hidden their faces until now, but he realized that they were none other than Panther Caroso and Leon Powalski, members of Star Wolf. The last pilot in the room behind Fox must have been Wolf O'Donnel, their leader.

"Well, look who decided to drop by," Leon grinned. The green lizard's yellow eyes were narrowed into slits and his tongue flashed out of his mouth. He wore a dark space suit with spines protruding down his back, and his tail curled in a spiral behind him.

"It must be the Great Fox McCloud," Panther taunted. He was a dark furred cat, wearing a blue and silver space suit with a metallic chest plate and boots. He was the foe who had tried to step on Fox, and he was thankful to have avoided the attack. The panther's yellow eyes flashed to Leon, and then to Wolf who was still standing behind Fox.

"He must want us to thank him for saving the day, I suppose," Wolf followed Panther's lead, adding to the mockery. The dark figure paced around Fox and positioned himself beside his allies, who were standing at the entrance of the small room to block his escape. He glared with one eye, while the other was covered with a small blue visor that extended over the top of his head. Wolf O'Donnel was a tower of a rival, bigger and stronger than Fox himself. The wolf wore a darker space suit similar to Leon's with sleek black boots. His fur was mostly grey, except for a white streak that rose between his pointed ears.

Fox lowered his blaster and fastened it at his hip in an effort to show that he came in peace. "Wolf, I need to talk to you. Something strange has happened on Corneria." He was glad not to have seen Krystal with them, and suddenly felt very ashamed of himself. _Why would you ever doubt her loyalty? You were foolish to ever think she was with them, Fox. She will come back to you, just give her time,_ he thought to himself.

"Are you sure you just want to talk? Last time you intruded here you made a mess of the place. Not to mention the stolen Wolfen." Wolf kept his blaster raised, ignoring the act of peacemaking.

"Wait, what stolen Wolfen?" Fox asked. He knew nothing of a stolen ship, but wondered if it was possible that Oikonny's Wolfen was the one that was taken.

"Hmph, I'm sure he knows, but just won't tell us." Leon grinned.

"Silence!" Wolf barked. His sharp tone immediately took into effect, causing Leon and Panther to remain still. "When we returned here after escaping the aparoid homeworld, we found that our spare Wolfen was missing… Oh, by the way, you never said that you were glad to see that we made it out alive. Well it is nice to see you, too," Wolf added sarcastically. Somehow, he always had a way of making everything about him and his team. Fox was honestly glad to see that Star Wolf had escaped and was curious to find out how, but did not question them about it. He was more interested in the news of the missing Wolfen.

"It's strange that you should bring that up, because that was what I wanted to talk to you about. I was attacked by a Wolfen on Corneria recently." He refrained from mentioning the ceremony because he did not want Wolf to know that he was excluded from it. He tried to speak as tactfully as possible to avoid any unwanted aggression from his rivals. "It was flown by a pilot that I thought to be dead."

He paused, looking for a reaction from Wolf and his team. They gave nothing away, so he continued. "It was flown by Andrew Oikonny. We have had confirmed sightings of him and recognized his voice. He made sure to let us know that it was him."

Wolf's smug look suddenly changed. He seemed more confused than anything. "Oikonny? That scum was destroyed by the aparoids!"

"That's what we all thought too. But here he is now, flying your ship," Fox accused, hoping to provoke his rival enough to tell the truth.

"We are not affiliated with him in any way! You know that I forced him to leave the team years ago," Wolf growled. "If this is some attempt by Corneria to blame Star Wolf, we will not stand for it! I would never let that weakling join us after already being exiled!"

"This is not about Corneria. I came alone to ask you about it," Fox replied calmly. "I wanted to see whose side you were on. Now that I have heard that your ship was stolen, I have reason to believe you are not with Oikonny."

"Sides? Who said anything about sides?" Wolf began pacing around Fox as if to threaten him. "We came back to Sargasso to avoid this conflict. We risked our lives with you in the fight against the aparoids, but what recognition did we receive? Absolutely nothing! Yes, we know about your little ceremony on Corneria. Did anyone happen to mention our names? Did anyone show any gratitude for the pilots who might have died to save them?"

Fox began to worry. He feared that Wolf would become enraged and turn on him. There was a strange relationship that existed between their two mercenary teams. They had become allies in the battle against the aparoids, but at the same time they were the worst of rivals and would shoot each other out of the sky without a moment's hesitation.

"I wanted you to be acknowledged at the ceremony, but Peppy wouldn't have it. He thought that it was best not to involve you and stir up any commotion among the Cornerians. I tried to talk him out of it, but I am not the Cornerian General." Fox paused, unwilling but forced to add, "The Cornerians have reason to believe that you three are behind Oikonny's attack on the city. Venomian bombers assaulted the city, led by a lone Wolfen."

Wolf and his team exchanged furious looks. "That is an insult! An outrage!" The lead pilot growled. "We did nothing but _help_ those fools when they were attacked by the aparoids. Why would we send Oikonny to bomb them afterward?"

Fox knew that what Wolf said made sense. He doubted that Oikonny was allied with Star Wolf, and hoped that he could believe the claims about the missing Wolfen. "I believe you, but I can't persuade the whole of Corneria to believe the word of a few pilots. We need to track Oikonny down so that we can stop his reign of terror on the Lylat System and clear your name."

"Leave the tracking to us," Panther purred at the thought of being able to hunt his enemy down. "We will be on his trail, you can count on that."

Leon flashed his tongue again and narrowed his eyes. "But you have to know, this does not make us friends. We may have a common enemy once again, but don't let that get you cocky."

"That's right, Fox." Wolf pressured toward Fox, but he did not back down. "I think it is time for you to leave." He signaled to his allies, "Leon, Panther, escort him out."

Before they could move, Fox objected. "I can see myself out, thanks." Without another word, he pushed past the two guarding the door and left the room. He began to head for the elevator that he had taken up to the fourth floor, reflecting on what he had learned through his conversation with Wolf and his team.

 _Wolf claims to not be allied with Oikonny, and even thinks that he stole his Wolfen._ The lead pilot of the Star Fox team stepped onto the glowing blue elevator and descended toward the first level of the Sargasso Hideout. _This is good news for Star Wolf, but it will be hard to convince the Cornerians with just words. We need to capture and defeat Oikonny before more harm comes to the Lylat System._

Again, Fox felt eyes watching him from above as he reached the bottom floor. Looking upward through the glass walls that separated the first three levels from the upper hallway, he thought he caught a glimpse of Wolf before he vanished from sight. He was glad that the Star Wolf team had survived the attack on the aparoid homeworld, and wondered how they managed to escape the dozens of enemies that had pursued them. Wolf and his team would make for strong allies in the future if needed, assuming that they would help him in his cause.

When Fox reached his Arwing, he climbed into it and started its engines. Suddenly, questions began flooding into his head. _If Oikonny is not with Wolf, how did he manage to steal one of his ships? When? Why? Was he alone leading Andross' armies or was he working with another team of pilots?_ The task ahead seemed more daunting and full of mystery than it had ever felt before. After his confrontation with Star Wolf, Fox felt as if he had more unanswered questions than he had arrived with in the first place.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The Belly of the Beast**

The Walled City soon came into view as Krystal scanned the area for a place to land. She noticed that the city was truly walled by earth that towered up like the edge of a bowl surrounding it. The Walled City appeared to be like a crater indented into Saruia's surface, filled with trees and buildings layered upwards resembling pyramids.

One tall pyramid building stood in the center of the city, surrounded by a large stream of flowing water that formed a square looping around it. Bridges arched over the clear waters, connecting the central area to open grasslands where two smaller pyramid buildings towered above the ground, one on each side of the central pyramid.

Just beyond one of the bridges, Krystal spotted a stone platform that looked like a landing pad. She hovered in her Arwing just above it and descended slowly, gazing out at the chaotic battlefield around her. In every clearing, dinosaurs were locked in combat with each other, occasionally switching targets as they fought for control of the city. Krystal recognized the ferocious Redeye and realized that they were fighting with the Earthwalkers.

She had seen several Earthwalkers on her last visit to Sauria during the Aparoid invasion. The strong dinosaurs were similar to the Thorntails in their long, thick bodies and walked on four legs, but their backs and tails were not covered in spikes. Instead, they had horns on their noses and several horns on their heads. Their bony neck frills were also lined with spines, and their skin was mostly brown with red and yellow designs on their backs, heads, and leg joints.

As Krystal came to a landing, she opened the cockpit of her ship and leaped out onto the stone landing pad. Her right arm was still far from mending completely, but it was not in so much pain that she could not fight with it if she needed to. In her left hand, she wielded her magical staff, which was only a fraction of its full length; she had the ability to transform it on command from full length to partial length for storage purposes. The vixen also brought the two Sacred Redeye Teeth, safe in the gun holster on her right hip.

Krystal raced from the landing pad down a stone ramp that led to the earthy ground of the Walled City. She realized that just ahead of her, an Earthwalker was grappling with two enormous Redeye. They had backed the triceratops into a wall and were taking turns snapping their jaws at it intimidatingly. Seeing this, nothing could hold Krystal back from unleashing the powers of her staff. She charged her weapon's magical energy and shot herself into the air with a rocket boost, landing between the dinosaurs with a shockwave that forced both Redeye backward.

They charged at her, but she was agile; she ducked under gaping jaws and touched her staff to the first Redeye's cheek, casting waves of ice that froze the dinosaur in a solid block of ice.

The second Redeye snapped at her, but she dove beneath its legs, stabbing each with the tip of her staff on her way through. The tyrannosaurus roared in pain as it spun around to face her. By then, Krystal had already thrust her staff into the ground, causing another shockwave that knocked the Redeye off its feet. Its head cracked against the tough earthy wall surrounding the city and it fell to the ground motionless.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The Earthwalker's voice sounded familiar, but confused. Surely enough, the dinosaur that Krystal had saved was King Tricky, an old friend from her last visit to Sauria and the King of the Earthwalker Tribe. Tricky met Fox on his first adventure to Sauria and became something like his sidekick. They were reunited once again when Star Fox came back to Sauria to repel the aparoids, but a year had passed since then. Tricky sounded surprised to see Krystal so soon after her last visit to his home planet.

The vixen smiled at her friend, hoping that he would not pounce on her like he had jumped on Fox during their last meeting; he was an enormous dinosaur, after all. "Looks like I am here to help you fight back," she replied. She surveyed the city around her, a mess of dinosaurs fighting each other. Surprisingly, after taking the most serious damage from the aparoids, the Walled City had recovered well until the Redeye attacked.

"Tricky, I need you to take me to the Redeye Queen. The Krazoa told me you would know what to do with these," Krystal urged as she retrieved the two Sacred Redeye Teeth and showed them to her triceratops friend.

Immediately, his eyes widened at the sight. "You found the teeth!" Noticing the moss wrapping on Krystal's arm, Tricky hesitated. "Are you alright? If you are injured, the last thing you want to do is take on the Redeye Queen. She is the most fearsome dinosaur known on the planet!"

"Trust me; I got this wound from a pretty nasty dinosaur. I think I can handle it," Krystal thought back to her clash with the Sharpclaw tyrant, Scales. She placed the two teeth in her blaster holster and asked again, "so, where is the Redeye Queen?"

Tricky made his way to her side and lowered his back. "Get on; I'll take you through the worst of the fighting. Cover me." Krystal positioned herself on her friends back and he began to take off with a roar. They quickly crossed a stone bridge that arched over the stream flowing through the city, trampling with heavy steps as Tricky galloped into the main clearing.

Soon they approached the central pyramid structure. Its exterior was decorated with red square designs and an image of a sun was displayed at its top. The other side, Krystal guessed, displayed an image of a moon with blue square tiles. The Earthwalkers had a strange fascination with the sun and the moon, she recalled. They were a somewhat special race of dinosaurs with the ability to sense magical energies, such as those of the Krazoa Spirits.

As Krystal and Tricky raced past the building, two Redeye charged at them, one on each side. Krystal sent a wave of ice flowing from the tip of her staff, freezing the first of her attackers in a solid block of ice. As the second tyrannosaurus neared, she shot several balls of fire in its direction, glancing off the Redeye's thick scales and only angering it further. As the snapping jaws came toward the vixen, she tilted her body sideways and touched her staff to the dinosaur's face, freezing it as well.

Tricky followed the stone walkway surrounding the central pyramid until he stopped, just in front of a tunnel entrance leading beneath the pyramid itself. The tunnel walls were not dirt, but stone had been built around the walls to secure them instead.

 _The tunnel must lead to an underground level of the pyramid_ , Krystal thought. She hopped off Tricky's back and began to take several steps into the underground passage when a roar stopped her in her tracks. Two more Redeye had noticed them and began charging their way closer.

"Krystal, go! I can handle the fight up here. You need to get down there and defeat the Queen; once you defeat her, the Redeye will be forced to surrender." Tricky stood his ground, forcing himself between Krystal and the Redeye.

She hesitated for a moment, afraid to leave Tricky and the rest of the Earthwalker Tribe on their own. "Just go!" Tricky's usually cheeky voice sounded gravely serious, telling Krystal that he was forcing her to leave whether she wanted to or not.

"I'll be right back, be careful!" She called to her friend as she proceeded down the stone tunnel. Before it could darken at the loss of sunlight, the pathway opened up into an underground room, lined with stone flooring and walls. The space seemed to be divided into two halves, each lit with a flaming torch. The left torch burned with a red flame and the right torch burned with a blue flame, lighting each side a different color.

Ahead of Krystal, two stone statues rested against the back wall of the room. They appeared to resemble dinosaurs of the Redeye Tribe, but each wore a form of headdress that looked like leaves protruding from the statue's head. The stone figures rose out of the ground from the neck up, each displaying a long row of sharp front teeth.

"What do I do with these?" Krystal asked herself while holding up the two teeth that she had collected from Scales. One was colored gold, and the other silver. Krystal wondered if these colors meant anything significant because the statues before her reflected the light of the torches, matching the red and blue glow. The vixen studied the two tall statues closely and realized that each was missing a tooth.

Krystal approached the red statue and climbed the stone platform at its base so that she could reach her arm up to its mouth. With her staff in her left hand, she stretched her injured right arm toward the statue until the gold dinosaur tooth she was holding locked itself inside the figure's mouth. It fit perfectly, so Krystal repeated this procedure with the blue statue. As she fastened the missing silver tooth in place, the walls of the underground room quaked and she quickly backed away.

Suddenly, the tiled stone floor between the two statues lowered itself, revealing another hidden passage leading deeper into the ground beneath the central pyramid. Krystal continued into the depths by passing underneath a raised iron gate between the stone dinosaurs, wondering where it would take her. She had no other choice but to follow the path, hoping that the Redeye Queen was waiting for her on the other side. Fear and anxiety probed at her mind as she followed the passage into yet another room of stone. This time, to her surprise, it was completely empty.

Cautiously, Krystal entered the room and began walking on the tiled floor beneath her. Her heels tapped against the cold stone surface, causing loud echoes to vibrate off the walls of the empty space.

Without warning, a click sounded and the tiles collapsed. The frantic vixen tried to use her staff's rocket boost ability to stop herself from falling, but she was too late. She cried out for help, but heard nothing except her own voice echoed back to her as she found herself falling into a dark abyss of nothingness.

* * *

When Krystal woke, her head was spinning and throbbing in pain. She was lying in the middle of an enormously long hallway of stone, lit by the yellow glow of the walls themselves. The vixen hauled herself to her feet and retrieved her magical staff that was lying on the ground beside her. She looked upward at the ceiling, arching over five times her own height. _I must have fallen through the roof,_ she thought. _My head hurts as if I landed on it…_ She shook her head to clear it when the ground suddenly began to shake.

The quakes came in rhythm and sounded as if the source was approaching. The walls of the hallway trembled more violently with each beat. Suddenly a bloodthirsty roar sounded from around the corner at the end of the hall. Krystal braced herself as her heart pounded in her chest uncontrollably.

 _This must be the Queen's lair…_ Just as the thought crossed her mind, a massive tyrannosaurus rounded the corner. The dinosaur stood almost as tall as the hallway itself and filled its entire width as it faced Krystal.

This Redeye dwarfed any dinosaur she had seen in her lifetime. Its razor-sharp teeth glimmered like knives in its mouth as it roared, sending echoes down the hallway. A strange gem gleamed from between its two red eyes; the circular object was difficult to view at a distance, but it appeared to be split in half. The top half was bright and red while the bottom was a mixture of silver and blue. Surely, this beast was the Queen Redeye, the ruler of the Redeye Tribe.

"Calm down, Krystal, you can do this," the terrified pilot reassured herself. She had not imagined her foe to be so petrifying and realized that she did not have a plan of attack. She had just assumed her staff would be strong enough, but second-guessed herself in the presence of the Queen. With just a moment's hesitation, the tyrannosaurus sent an enormous roar down the hallway and began to charge at her prey.

Krystal took a deep breath and unleashed a volley of fireballs from the tip of her staff, aiming for many different locations on the Redeye's body in the hopes of locating a weak point. Her telepathic abilities had been useful in detecting weaknesses of aparoid enemies in the past, but she could not sense a single target on the Queen. Her mental processes gave nothing away but a thirst for blood and a need to kill.

The fire blasts glanced off leg, body, head, and eyes as the Redeye Queen continued its charge, unaffected. With a glance behind her, Krystal realized that she had nowhere to run but further down the hallway. At the Queen's speed she would surely be outrun… She had no choice but to advance toward her enemy.

The Queen's jaws snapped just above Krystal's head as she ducked and slid forward, underneath the dinosaur's belly. A massive foot landed inches from crushing the she-fox into the ground as she passed by and ran toward the end of the hallway. _The Queen has no way to turn around; she consumes the entire area of the hallway. Where will she go to follow me?_

Just when Krystal thought she was safe, she rounded the corner and realized that the hallway continued on in a maze of intertwining paths. She was trapped underground with the Queen, who could use any of the connecting paths to find her.

As the sound of trampling footsteps faded, Krystal headed for an intersection connecting four hallways together, hoping that it would be to her advantage to have sight of four entry points. She reached the location and a ground trembling roar pierced through the air, forcing her to shield herself from a gust of wind. The Queen Redeye appeared from around another corner and prepared to charge.

Fire blast had proven to be ineffective, and Krystal was not exactly sure how Fox had defeated the Redeye King in the past. All she knew was that he had done so with her staff, so she decided that she would test different abilities to identify any weaknesses the Queen might have. She readied herself for the Queen's approach and began to unleash waves of ice from her staff, forming a low icy wall between them. Holding her ground, she continued channeling ice as the wall rose higher.

As the Queen neared the barricade, it was almost her height. Krystal backed away as quickly as her legs would carry her and whipped around to await the Redeye's reaction.

The massive tyrannosaurus lowered her head and burst through the thick wall, hardly taking any damage from the impact. Instead, as her skull pounded its way through, ice shards exploded from the barrier like shrapnel and sliced through the air toward the fleeing vixen.

Realizing that she was in danger, she thrust her staff into the ground and pivoted on it to create a veil of white light to surround her. As the shards of ice collided with the glimmering veil, they dissolved into tiny grains like sand and passed through it. Fortunately Krystal was unharmed, but she had lost ground. The tyrannosaurus continued its charge and was only several paces from her.

With no way to avoid a close quarter's fight, Krystal charged her staff's energy and propelled herself into the air. She arched her back as she barely soared over the Redeye Queen's nose and impaled her staff into the dinosaur's hide at the shoulder. The sharp tip of her staff was strong enough to penetrate the Redeye's mail, but only the tip pierced through.

Krystal held on as her enemy became enraged, shaking her back and forth. She was thrown violently as the Queen rammed her side into the stone walls of the hallway in an effort to throw her off. Finally, Krystal's staff came loose and she fell to the ground.

She recovered herself slowly, standing up and shaking her worn limbs. Her sliced arm began to sting furiously as she watched the Redeye Queen disappear at the end of the long hallway again. _I am getting nowhere with this… Oh, Fox, what do I do?_ Krystal asked her friend with a silent thought.

As if in reply, the Fox from her visions appeared before her once again. He stood just ahead of her, holding her staff while stepping onto a slightly raised platform that Krystal had not noticed before. Suddenly he jumped and thrust the staff into the platform as he landed with a ground quake. As the platform lowered, the walls of the hallway began to glow and bolts of lightning crackled through the air.

"Is that what I am supposed to do?" She asked in vain as the image before her disappeared and she was alone in the hallway again. Alone, except for her tremendous foe, who had reappeared around the corner she had come from before.

 _Ok, Fox. I trust you on this one_ , Krystal thought as she approached the platform and the Queen charged. She paused, holding her ground until the Redeye was in range of the lightning bolts she had just seen. With all of her strength, she charged her staff's energy and thrust it into the ground with a massive ground quake.

Lightning burst from the walls and sliced through the air, electrocuting the Redeye in flashes of blue light. Immediately the monstrous creature halted and convulsed in a series of dreadful spasms. As the lightning bolts faded, the dinosaur collapsed to the ground headfirst, landing just inches away from Krystal's feet with a tremendous impact.

She breathed a sigh of relief that her foe had finally been vanquished with the help of Fox. _I owe you one again, I guess…_ The vixen smiled at the thought. _I knew that being part of a team was best for us._

Staring at the enormous Queen Redeye, Krystal again noticed the glimmering gem at her forehead. So close now, she could tell now that it was a circular stone, slightly larger than the size of her hand span. It gleamed with both the colors of the sun and the moon, split directly across the center. She was tempted to take a closer look and attempt to touch it, but the sight of the Redeye's teeth persuaded her against it. Instead, she turned away from the gem and looked upward to locate her way out. Surely enough, a hole in the roof appeared, hopefully leading back to where Krystal had come from.

She started charging her staff for a rocket boost when a sudden concentration of thought patterns raced through her mind. The Queen was not dead! The massive dinosaur was opening its jaws behind Krystal for the kill!

A fraction of a second before the large jaws behind her snapped shut, Krystal rocket boosted up and flipped backward. She charged her staff's energy again and thrust it into the Redeye's skull, just above the circular gem on her head. Shockwaves of energy pulsed through the air and through the dinosaur's skull, rattling her head violently. Finally, when the ground quake ended, the massive tyrannosaurus gave its dying breath and lay still.

Trembling in the force of magical energy, the gold and silver gem popped out of an indent in the Queen Redeye's skull and landed several paces away with a few light bounces. Krystal hopped off the dinosaur's head and retrieved it, in awe at its magnificent beauty. As she held it in both hands, she realized that the top half resembled a sun, with tiny golden triangles around its circumference like the sun's rays. The lower half was mostly colored blue, with a thin silver arc around its edge as if representing a crescent moon.

Whatever this object was, Krystal decided she would take it to King Tricky. Hopefully he would know what its significance was. Gathering herself a second time, the vixen concentrated her staff's magic and launched herself upward, through the hole in the roof and toward the Walled City above.

* * *

Krystal emerged from the stone-carved tunnel and the Saurian sun blinded her for several moments. Her eyes adjusted from the artificial light of the underground tunnel to the natural radiance of the sun and she realized that dinosaurs were still at war on the surface. The tide of battle looked to be shifting in favor of the Redeye; many Earthwalkers bore serious wounds and fought desperately for their lives. Even King Tricky, the leader of his Tribe, was backed against the edge of a small cliff before the river that surrounded the city.

Staff in one hand and gem in the other, Krystal began making her way to help her friend when something magical happened. As the Lylat sun, Sol, struck on the gem she carried, the whole Walled City was filled with light. A bright, crimson light gleamed out of one half of the gem and a dark, blue light gleamed from the other. At once the clearing around the central temple came to a halt and every dinosaur ceased fighting. They all stared at the vixen and her new stone, taken back by the magical radiance filling the air.

One by one, the dinosaurs of the Redeye tribe began to lower their heads and back away in retreat as the mystical lights faded. They had taken this sign as the defeat of their leader, and knew that she who carried the dualistic gem had reigned superior over the Queen. Krystal herself was shocked and became even more curious about the artifact she obtained.

"Well done!" Tricky appeared at her side and congratulated her. "The Redeye have witnessed the defeat of their Queen and have surrendered. The war is finally over!" He nudged his friend playfully in the side, reminding Krystal of the cheeky young dinosaur Tricky was when Fox first met him.

"Thanks," she murmured, not taking her eyes from strange stone she carried. "Hopefully the dinosaurs of Sauria will be safe from the Redeye from now on." She smiled at her friend, but then resumed a serious tone when she asked, "What about this stone is so special? It came from the Queen… Fox said something about collecting the sun and moon stones when he traveled to the Walled City, but this almost appears to be a combination of the two…"

"This stone," Tricky replied, "comes from legend. As you know, no dinosaurs knew of the Queen Redeye prior to these attacks. However, there was in legend a stone of both sun and moon that belonged to a fearsome and terrible monster. The gem was rumored to grant access to a very powerful form of magic, but none had ever seen it and doubted its existence. It is called the Horizon Stone, because the tale says that it must be taken to the place where the sun and moon meet along the horizon."

"The horizon," Krystal repeated thoughtfully. "Where do you suppose that is?"

King Tricky meditated on this thought for a while. Around him, the Earthwalkers in the city had begun to round up the Redeye, herding them down into the tunnels and into their prisons below the planet's surface. The tyrannosauruses were defeated and leaderless, marching single file with their heads hanging low.

"Cape Claw!" Tricky shouted, forcing Krystal from her thoughts. "The sun and moon can both be seen on the horizon at Cape Claw. Take the stone there just when the sun dips below the waters and the moon takes its place. After that, I am not sure what happens. Hopefully you find whatever magic is said to be present there, if any such power exists."

Krystal nodded and the two walked together toward her Arwing. They crossed the stone bridge over the rippling stream below and sadly realized it was time to part ways. "Goodbye, Tricky," Krystal reached forward and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry that I couldn't bring Fox to see you. I will be sure to send him your regards."

Tricky agreed, leaning his massive head in towards his friend. "Thanks, hopefully next time. I always look forward to seeing you guys!"

As Krystal turned away and headed toward her ship, she heard Tricky shout one last goodbye. "Take care of Fox for me! I'll make sure things are cleaned up around here so you can come back on your honeymoon, I promise!"

The vixen did not even turn around to grace that comment with a response. She began to feel uncomfortably warm under her fur, waving with one hand and continuing on without looking back.

 _Stupid Tricky… Why does he always have to say something about Fox and me?_ With her staff strapped to her belt and the Horizon Stone in her hands, Krystal climbed into her ship and started its engines. The Arwing ascended into the sky and she cast one last glance down at Tricky as a smile began to form on her face. _Maybe one day, Tricky. Maybe one day_ , she thought to herself.

The vixen input the coordinates for Cape Claw into her ship's computer and began to soar toward her destination. She thought she passed the Cape before on her way to Thorntail Hollow, and remembered the wooden signpost from earlier. The two locations must have been close together, as the cape was only a short fly away from the Walled City.

Krystal knew that she had reached her destination when she spotted crystal clear waters and sandy beaches up ahead. Cape Claw appeared to be a hollow similar to Thorntail Hollow, with high earthy walls surrounding it on all sides except for one edge that opened up into the seas beyond. Krystal located a small patch of sand capable for landing and descended to the ground.

The vixen hopped out of her Arwing and surveyed her surroundings. The hollow was almost entirely filled with water as if it was a bowl of the crystal clear liquid. Off to the left, a pathway sloped downward from the trees, connected to a bridge leading to an enormous stone structure built into the wall. An enlarged stone face of a Krazoa Spirit protruded from the rock and its mouth opened up like an entryway. Krystal knew that this led to the Ocean Force Point Temple, the location of the two water Spellstones. Here they rested, under the eternal guard of the Krazoa Spirits themselves.

Across the water from where the Arwing was resting, a small fortress was positioned on the sandy beach. It was armed with a cannon, but there were no enemies operating it. The beach was perfectly peaceful and harmless. Beyond the never ending waters and tall palm trees, Krystal could tell that the sun was lowering itself in the sky. Time was running short, and she would have to take the Horizon Stone somewhere important. She just wasn't sure where that was.

"Well, I have to start somewhere," she decided as she paced down the beach toward the horizon line, carrying her stone in her hands as she approached the water. Several feet outwards, wooden platforms had been built in a square formation, rising up from the water as platforms. "This area will serve as an excellent lookout point," the she-fox told herself and braced to dive into the water.

With a light splash, she leaped into the water hands first. The icy cold stung the moss-covered wound on her arm, but she had to swim across, hoping soon she would be able to treat her cut more efficiently aboard the Great Fox. Krystal kicked with her feet and paddled forward with until she reached a ramp of wooden logs leading to the top of the platforms. She shook the water from her drenched fur and space suit and stared into the ocean while she walked up to the top of the slope. It was absolutely beautiful, witnessing the sunset over the still waters of Cape Claw. _Alright, I am here… Now what do I do?_

Krystal held the Horizon Stone to face the ocean as the sun dipped into the water. Suddenly, just as the last bit of sunlight sank below the water's surface, a bright flash of light appeared and reflected off the stone. Krystal almost dropped it as it became filled with magical energy and a light pulsed from it, causing the waters below to churn and ripple.

Krystal's eyes widened and wind began to blow, chilling her still wet body to the bone. Still, she refused to release the Horizon Stone as something rose from up out of the sea; a miniature island of rock magically burst through the water and settled itself just above the water's surface. Surely, Krystal thought, this was where the Horizon Stone was telling her to go.

Without hesitation, she dove from the wooden platform and into the deeper waters ahead. She began to paddle toward the new island until finally she climbed onto it, pausing to rest her worn muscles. After journeying, fighting with dinosaurs, and finally swimming, she was beginning to feel exhausted.

The island was very small, with only enough room for two small circular objects to rest on it; one was a round indent in the rocky surface, approximately the size of the Horizon Stone. The second was a larger stone pad that rose up from the surface, similar to any of the teleportation pads found in the Krazoa Palace, only this one looked different. Instead of shining a brilliant yellow color, it appeared dull and grey, as if it was inactive.

A strange idea popped into Krystal's furry head. "I wonder…" she failed to finish her thought as she placed the Horizon Stone inside the smaller circular indent. Surely enough, it fit perfectly and the teleportation pad came to life with an intense glow. Krystal did not know where it would take her, but decided to step onto it and began to feel the world slip away. She found herself spinning in the depths of space and almost became dizzy with the effects of teleportation as darkness consumed her and the galaxy revolved in motion around her.

* * *

When Krystal woke, she realized that she was alone in a small round cavern. The walls were lined with the light of several glowing torches and a gleaming yellow stalactite hung from above. Directly below the center of the earthy cavern, a strange design glowed from the floor. As Krystal approached it, her staff began trembling violently from within her gun holster and a green light burst from it.

 _I know this feeling_ , she thought. _Fox told me this was how he learned all of my staff's powers for himself. But can it be that there is another power that even I don't know?_ Krystal took her weapon from its sheath and held it above her head. With a jolt, many beams of magical energy rained down from the tip of the stalactite and shot into her weapon. It continued to glow and vibrate as it was infused with energy, until the last of the bolts were absorbed and the magical energy flow ceased.

"Congratulations, Krystal. You have learned another of your staff's hidden powers." The voice of the Krazoa spoke inside her head.

"What do you mean? Does my staff possess more powers that even I am unaware of?" Krystal spoke in the silence, still in a state of bewilderment. She was sure that she, as her staff's master, had learned all of its abilities. Apparently there was even more magic within that was yet to be discovered.

"Dinosaur Planet is a home to many unsolved mysteries, including those involving your staff. We continuously seek answers as to why your staff acts as a key to this planet and where further questions remain unanswered; the power that you have learned is your staff's reflector ability. Prior to now, you have only been able to block projectiles while stationary by placing your staff to the ground; now you will be able to deflect almost any incoming long-ranged attack back toward its source while moving. This is a very powerful magic, and will serve you well in the wars you face against Andross' armies."

Krystal was hardly surprised that the Krazoa knew about the resurgence of Andross' forces. They were very wise and powerful magical entities, with knowledge beyond her understanding. "Thank you," the vixen bowed her head and meditated on her thoughts of the Krazoa. "I will use this new power well in the defense of myself and my friends. Now I believe my journey here is at an end. The Star Fox team needs me; it is about time I return to the Great Fox and return home."

With a last look around the earthy cavern, Krystal retreated toward the teleportation pad that would take her back to Cape Claw's waters. After such a long, exhausting mission, she had never felt so ready to return to the wars and dangers threatening Corneria and to return home to her friends, especially Fox.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A Dangerous Secret**

Fox felt disappointed to return to his team with such little information gathered from his visit to Sargasso. Unfortunately, Wolf knew nothing of Oikonny except that he must have stolen his ship sometime during the aparoid invasion while both Star Fox and Star Wolf were occupied.

The lead pilot returned to _The Great Fox_ , landing his fully repaired Arwing in the hangar bay. He then proceeded up the elevator to join the rest of the Star Fox team, who were waiting for him in the control room where he had left them. Stepping from the elevator, he shook his head to inform the others that his trip was not highly productive.

"No word from Corneria yet. Did you manage to find Star Wolf?" Falco asked. Fox was sure that he was curious about the possible survival of his rivals, and hoped that they were alive as he did. From Fox's expression, Falco must have assumed that he did not find them at all.

"Yes, I found them. They are alive, taking refuge in the Sargasso Hideout. They are well, all in one piece and recovering well from the aparoid invasion by the look of it," the lead pilot replied.

Looks of approval were shared among the four who were gathered. Slippy had joined them after repairing Fox's Arwing, but Krystal was still missing. Fox felt deep sadness grip him, wishing that she would finally come home to him. It was approaching two days since she had left, with still no word or sign of her other than the message that she left behind.

"Well, what did you find out? Are they with Oikonny or not?" Katt asked the question that must have been on all their minds. She still sat beside Falco, her tail tip occasionally resting on his shoulder.

Fox paused, deciding how to begin. He still had so many questions about Oikonny's reappearance, and was determined to discover how he had returned to lead Andross' armies in battle against Lylat. Just as he began to speak, a sliding door sounded from behind him. When the eyes of Falco, Katt, Slippy, and Lucy widened, Fox hesitated to face the pilot who stepped out of the elevator. He knew that it could only be one vixen. Krystal had returned!

He spun around and faced her, suddenly lost for words and breathless at her appearance. Krystal seemed to be very worn and exhausted; her hair was a mess, her space suit looked like it had just recently finished drying out, and her right arm was covered in a strange moss wrapping. It looked as if there was a deep wound beneath it, just beginning to heal. Her blaster was missing from the holster on her hip, and a small blue rod replaced it.

"Krystal," Fox stumbled, "what happened to you?"

Krystal said nothing, but partly walked, partly limped, to stand face to face inches from his nose. She stood at his height, staring at him with her beautiful turquoise-blue eyes. Fox wished that he could tell her how sorry he was for everything that had happened leading up to her decision to leave, but before he could voice a single apology, she threw her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulders.

Fox returned her embrace, caught off guard by her friendly return. He expected that she would be angry at him for what he had done by putting her on missions with Falco only. All of that seemed to be years behind them, and it felt as if this moment could have lasted forever.

"Fox, you will never guess where I have been! I have been through so much, and I want to tell you all about it!" The vixen backed away and smiled at her friend.

"We have a lot to tell you, too." Fox could not have been happier to finally see her after leaving on such a harsh note.

Behind him, Falco sighed, "Cut it out, Foxy. You had something you wanted to tell us?" He leaned to his side so he could address Krystal alone from behind the lead pilot, "and you have some explaining to do. You can't just walk out on us when we need you and expect to come back without a good explanation!"

"Like you, right Falco?" Krystal accused. She was clearly bringing up the times in the distant past when Falco left the Star Fox team to fly solo. Fox doubted that the two were angry at each other, just holding each other accountable for their absences.

"Alright, alright," the lead pilot broke up the commotion. He gestured for Krystal to take his seat in the control room and turned to face his comrades. "I will begin by sharing my news." He gazed at the vixen's arm, now noticing that her wound was still untreated professionally and needed to be mended. "Then Krystal will go to the medical room to have her arm fixed up, while we talk about where she was and what she has missed." The five others gathered seemed to be in approval, and Fox began to tell them of what he had discovered in his meeting with Wolf.

"Wolf, Leon, and Panther are all alive and recovering from the aparoid assault in the Sargasso Hideout. Wolf mentioned a missing Wolfen when I arrived, so I told him about what happened at the ceremony. He claimed that he was not responsible for Oikonny's possession of his ship, and that it was stolen from them while they were away, combatting the aparoid threat."

"How can you trust him on his word?" Falco interrupted, showing his immediate distrust for Wolf and his team. "You can't forget that they once worked for Andross, and Oikonny was once a member of Star Wolf. How can you be sure that he is not lying to you?"

"Wolf is too proud. He would not have admitted that someone had stolen his Wolfen unless he was desperate to track the thief down. He first thought that it was us, which was likely the only reason he admitted it," Fox countered. "It is unlike Wolf to welcome a member that he kicked from the team back with open arms. It is not in his character to be so forgiving."

Falco seemed to be contented with this answer. It was Lucy that spoke up next.

"So what does this mean? Why would Oikonny steal a Wolfen and use it to attack us at the ceremony?"

A shocked expression appeared on Krystal's face. She was not there to witness Oikonny's second attack, and Fox knew that he would have to bring her up to speed after this meeting was called to a close.

"I am still not sure. There are so many questions left unanswered about the black hearted ape's return," Fox replied, not knowing the answers for himself. "For now, I think he wants Corneria to turn against Star Wolf. There is no other reason for openly flying in a Wolfen. Wolf and his team have agreed to search for him in an effort to clear their names, but that is all I found out…but I believe that we can trust them. Remember all that they did for us in our struggle against the aparoids." Fox had managed to persuade his audience, he thought. He knew that they would find it difficult to trust in Star Wolf, but they had reason to believe them.

"So what is next for us?" Lucy asked.

"There is darkness ahead that we cannot see," Krystal murmured, staring into the distance as if she saw something that the others couldn't. "Until then, we need to find out when and where Oikonny will strike next. If we can catch him, we can hopefully end this war." Then the vixen's face twisted in pain and she wrapped her left hand around her right arm. The wound beneath her mossy covering must have been deep and painful. She stood up from where she sat in Fox's spinning chair and he escorted her to the elevator while she leaned on him for support.

"Falco, take the others and try to track Oikonny down. He was just on Corneria recently, so scan the nearby planets. Let me know if you hear anything," Fox called over his shoulder as he and Krystal stepped into the elevator.

"I'm on it, Fox," the bird replied as the elevator doors shut and the foxes descended to the lowest floor of the ship.

As they walked toward the doorway that opened up from the hallway leading to the hangar, Fox observed that Krystal's arm was not the only injury she acquired on her journey, wherever she went. Her space suit was covered in small cuts and scrapes, and the vixen appeared to be very beaten and bruised.

The robot Rob was waiting for them inside the medical room, where he escorted Krystal onto one of two beds that sat in the center. The robot built by Slippy resembled a man, plated with gold and silver lining. Instead of eyes, one long red visor stretched across his head. The robot's networking was connected to _The Great Fox_ 's main computers, allowing him control of the entire ship on Fox's command. Medical supplies of all kinds surrounded them, and Fox took a seat on the bed beside his friend who laid herself across the other and closed her eyes.

"We missed you at the ceremony," Fox broke the silence while Rob administered several medications to Krystal. "Many Cornerians gathered to thank us for eliminating the aparoid threat and securing peace to their home planet."

The she-fox said nothing, but listened as Fox told his story of how they were ambushed by Venomian stealth bombers attacked by Oikonny's Wolfen. He described how he had met Lucy and been saved by Katt, who joined them in _The Great Fox_ afterward. He then recapped his trip to Sargasso and his hostile confrontation with Wolf and his team.

"It is good to hear that they are alive," Krystal winced as Rob began stitching the wound on her arm shut.

Fox shuddered at the sight. Her arm was missing fur and flesh in a thin slice from her elbow to her wrist. Most of the bleeding appeared to have stopped, but Fox was curious how she got such a terrible wound.

"Trust me, it was not pleasant," Krystal admitted, reading Fox's thoughts. "I guess I will start from the beginning," she sighed, realizing that the time for explanations had come. "Just after my first encounter with Oikonny, I received a vision of a distress call from planet Sauria. I saw dinosaurs in great pain and agony, at war with each other. I knew that I had to fly to Dinosaur Planet as soon as possible before more lives were at stake."

Before Fox could interrupt, she continued. "I wanted to tell you, but I felt that this was something I had to do alone." Krystal opened her eyes, and Fox sensed that she was deep in thought. "But I never really was alone," she turned her head to look at him. "You were with me the whole time."

"What? How? I was on Corneria, here with the others…"

The wounded vixen smiled. "You were with me in my visions. I would have never saved the dinosaurs of Sauria if it had not been for you." She described how she had landed and saw an image of Fox's first landing on the planet years ago. She then told him about the first battle with the Redeye Tribe, and their attempt to wipe out the remaining tribes. "They were released from their prison beneath the Walled City, led by the Redeye Queen," she finished.

Fox was confused. He had been beneath the Walled City and never heard of nor encountered this Queen Redeye. "I defeated the King, but I had no idea there was another dinosaur so tremendous beneath that city."

"The Sacred Redeye teeth had been removed from their resting place again by General Scales. He thought that the best time to reclaim control of the planet was after the dinosaurs were weakened by the aparoid attacks," Krystal continued. "I fought with him at the top of the Krazoa Palace, and defeated him to earn back this." She reached into her gun holster with her uninjured arm and revealed a weapon that Fox thought had been lost forever. Krystal's magical staff, the weapon that he wielded and used during his mission to save Sauria from destruction years ago, was in her grasp.

"I thought that Scales was defeated after Andross was destroyed," Fox's rage began to build. "If he hurt you, I promise I will fly to Sauria right now and make him pay for it!"

"I'm fine," Krystal urged him to calm down. "I went to the Krazoa Palace because that was where I left my staff in the hands of the Krazoa to guard. I knew that I needed it to defeat the Redeye Queen just as you defeated the King. The Krazoa would not give it back, of course, until I was ready. After fighting with Scales and earning my weapon back, I used it to finish him once and for all. General Scales is dead."

She paused, and Fox was lost for words at the defeat of the great tyrant of Dinosaur Planet. He encountered him several times years ago when he had first flown to Sauria, but never had the chance to take him on in combat. He wasn't sure what he would have done if he ever did; Scales was a powerful foe, and even he was unsure if he could have defeated him. "I assume you faced the Redeye Queen as well and restored peace to the tribes?" Fox asked.

Krystal nodded. "Yes, but it was more difficult than I thought it would be. I only realized how to defeat her once you came to me in a vision and showed me."

Fox nodded slowly. "So that's where you have been all of this time…" He was so glad to have her back with him again, and thankful for her safe return. But one question still burned in his mind. "Krystal, I thought that your staff was destroyed on the last _Great Fox_ , when Peppy rammed it into the aparoid homeworld. Wasn't it was on the ship when it exploded?"

"That shows you how well you pay attention to details," the vixen chuckled. "If you remember correctly, I never brought it with me onto _The Great Fox_ when I came to thank you for saving my life all those years ago. I left it on Sauria with the Krazoa. I never thought that it would be useful to me in a world with blasters and grenades. It was safe there until I needed it again." She held her staff above the bed, extending it to its full length with a snap.

Fox took it from her hands and twisted it in his. Already he felt the magic at its core surging through him, reminding him of the days when he wielded it as his own. On his first mission to Sauria, he learned its powers and used it to unlock many of the planet's secrets. He could not have located the four Spellstones and six Krazoa Spirits that held the planet together without its help.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Krystal's voice awakened Fox from his thoughts. "Tricky says hi. He wants us to come back and see him soon."

"Tricky? You saw Tricky?" Fox was excited to hear from his good friend. When they first reluctantly met, Fox had to save his mother from sickness. After traveling across Sauria and experiencing so much together, they became very close. Fox even named Tricky an honorary member of the Star Fox team before he left. "How was he? Are he and his tribe recovering well from the aparoid attacks?"

"They were, until the Redeye rose to power. In fact, all of Sauria was healing. The lingering effects of the aparoids are finally washing away." Krystal grimaced as Rob put the finishing touches on her stitches. Hopefully her arm would avoid further damage and be given appropriate time to heal in the future.

"Krystal, I'm so sorry for what happened before you left. I-"

A gloved hand pressed against Fox's mouth, silencing him. "I know. I saw everything you said to Falco earlier in a vision. If I hadn't learned the truth, I might not have had the courage to defeat Scales… But I know you only put me on missions with him so that you could protect me."

Fox was stunned. Somehow she must have seen everything that he told Falco the night before the ceremony on Corneria. At the same time, he felt relieved that he wouldn't have to tell her himself, and that she understood. "I did not stay away from you because I didn't care, but because I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt and I was helpless to stop it."

Rob backed away from his patient, and she sat up on her bed across from Fox. "In my adventures on Sauria, I realized that we work best as part of a team," she said. "Not one protecting the other, but both of us fighting side by side no matter what comes at us."

Fox nodded, realizing the mistake he had made. "Right. From now on, I promise not to try to shelter you or protect you. Instead we will fly side by side and fight our battles together."

Krystal nodded as well, happiness shining in her eyes. Fox did not need her sense of telepathy to tell that she was pleased with this decision. "Well, what happens now?" the vixen asked. "I mean, regarding Oikonny and his army. We can't just sit around and wait for General Peppy to give us orders, can we?"

Fox was glad to see this energetic side of Krystal that he had not seen in a long time. "That was what I was thinking. I have a feeling that there was something involving the aparoid moth attack on Fortuna that we might have missed. I think we should go to the _Orbital Gate_ and talk to Beltino; he might have information involving the incident that might help us discover how Oikonny survived." Knowing more about the past might not necessarily help in the future, Fox realized, it but could possibly give the Star Fox team an edge in Corneria's war with the forces of Andross.

"Good idea," Krystal commented as she leaped down from her bed. Her arm was now stitched shut and had been wrapped tightly so that it could heal. Fox joined her, and together they left the medical room. "First, I need to get out of this space suit," Krystal finally took the time to give herself an inspection. "It looks pretty bad doesn't it?" She added with a laugh.

Fox looked her up and down. She was covered in minor wounds from her journey to Sauria and her space suit was a mess of dirt, water, and scratches. "I'll wait for you down here," he called as she headed toward the elevator. "On your way to your room tell the others where we will be. Let them know to contact us if Corneria gives an update on Andross' army."

The leader of the team waited for Krystal at the entrance to the medical room, pondering the events leading up to Oikonny's supposed death. He and the rest of the Star Fox team had finally pinned Andross' army down near planet Fortuna after their last stand against Corneria. Star Fox broke through Oikonny's last line of defense, forcing him to flee to a base that he had established there. Fox and his team pursued, backing him into a corner when suddenly, a lone aparoid moth appeared and shot him down.

The aparoid fought well, but the mercenary pilots managed to defeat it. Just afterward, an enormous fleet of aparoid moths invaded the planet, but the Star Fox pilots were able to escape in time. Fox thought it strange that a single aparoid would have split from its group when Oikonny was so close to being captured. Where were the rest of the aparoids when this was happening? Why were they so far behind the one, arriving only after giving the first enough time to stall?

Krystal reappeared from the elevator again, dressed in a fresh space suit identical to the one she wore previously. The vixen no longer appeared exhausted, but walked with strength and purpose toward her comrade. She had retrieved another blaster to replace her missing gun and her staff was strapped across her back for storage.

"Better?" She asked, with a humorous glint in her blue eyes.

"Much," Fox replied as they began toward their Arwings. "Did anyone have anything to say regarding our departure?"

Krystal rolled her eyes and grinned. "Of course Falco wishes that he wasn't stuck here while you get to have all of the fun. I told him to locate Oikonny while we were gone to keep him busy. Oh, and the others wished us well in our venture."

"Hmph." Fox nodded. He led the way into the hangar bay and the two pilots boarded their ships. It felt good to be on a mission with Krystal again, even a mission so simple and harmless. As he strapped himself in, he called to Rob on his wrist communicator, "We are ready for takeoff."

With a click, the locks that held his Arwing in place released and his ship began to hover outward. The doors to the hangar bay opened, revealing the vacuum of space outside. Together, Fox and Krystal soared out of _The Great Fox_ and around the perimeter of Corneria.

 _The Great Fox_ was currently orbiting the planet, and the _Orbital Gate_ was a short fly away. The large space station served as the Cornerian Research Center and transported ships across the Lylat System by converting them into energy. Once converted, a ship's energy would be transmitted to other destinations to be reconverted into matter. The blue and grey station formed a half circle of chambers and corridors with two fins protruding from it.

Fox and Krystal flew into the gate's hangar bay located at its center as Fox recalled the aparoid attacks a year prior. Beltino Toad, Slippy's father, had developed a self-destruct device that would cause the aparoids to undergo programmed cell destruction, but the insect race launched a series of missile strikes in order to prevent this weapon from being taken to their home planet. Star Fox and the Cornerian military, with the help of Star Wolf, defended the base until the weapon Beltino created was ready for deployment. The space station was officially renamed the _Beltino Orbital Gate_ after the brave actions of the researcher who created the weapon that saved them.

Dozens of Cornerian ships and fighters were located in the large hangar bay, some unmanned and others taking off or landing on other assignments. Cornerian pilots dressed in blue space suits and helmets rushed about, busy with whatever commands had been sent to them from the planet. Most of them were either dogs or foxes, but a great host of anthropomorphic beings served in Corneria's Air Defense Force.

"We need to locate Beltino," Fox called to Krystal as they pushed their way through the mass of pilots toward the hangar bay exit. They approached a metal door that slid open as they neared, leading them into a long white corridor filled with doors lining the walls. _This must be the research center;_ he paused, trying to decide in which direction he should go. He and the rest of the team rarely visited the _Orbital Gate_ , relying only on long-distance communication to keep in contact with Beltino. This time, Fox needed to see the records of the Fortuna aparoid attacks for himself.

"Um, Fox?" Krystal tapped on his shoulder several times from beside him. "I think we found our toad."

He looked down just in front of him and watched as a short green amphibian wandered by, staring intently at a handheld computer. He passed the two, oblivious, and almost jumped out of his tan coat when Fox called to him, "Beltino, we have a favor to ask you."

The old toad turned to face them, adjusting the glasses that covered his bulging eyes. "Well, hello there," he croaked. "What can I do for you, Fox?" Beltino's tan coat trailed the floor behind him as he walked, with an orange and purple space suit underneath. He also wore a loose green hexagon buckled necktie and a thin moustache lined his upper lip, indicating his age.

"We need access to whatever files you have on the aparoid attack on Fortuna last year. We are trying to learn more about the incident with Oikonny, and how he managed to survive the aparoid moth that shot him down." Fox was straight to the point, knowing that the research director would allow him access to the files. He was Slippy's father, after all. "We are sorry to interrupt you and would have just contacted you long distance, but I want to see the files for myself. I need full access for research purposes."

The old toad nodded. "Sure thing, you two can just follow me." He led the way through the hallway, busy with the movement of Cornerian scientists and engineers. Fox and Krystal followed until he stopped beside a door and gestured for them to enter.

"You can search for whatever you want on the ship's central computer," Beltino croaked as he followed his guests in. The room he led them to was large, with a multitude of computer monitors and other technical hardware lining the back wall. A massive computer took the center of the back wall, with an enlarged virtual keyboard at a desk in front of it. "We have data on all of the aparoid attacks, including the single moth encounter almost eighteen years ago," Beltino informed his guests.

Fox approached the keyboard and began entering keywords into a search bar. He typed "Aparoid Attack Fortuna," and touched the "enter" key. After several seconds of compiling data, a large message appeared on the screen. To Fox's disappointment, it read "ERROR, UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS."

"What? That's not possible." Beltino approached the computer monitor and scratched his green head. "This is the main computer that only I operate. It knows to allow my guests access."

Fox stepped aside so that the toad could type into the keypad instead.

"Maybe it will work once I try it." Beltino erased the text of the first search and typed "Aparoid Moth" into the search bar, again resulting in the same error message.

"That is strange…" Beltino rubbed his chin as if deep in thought. "There is no reason why I shouldn't be able to access those files. They were just there several weeks ago. I can't even access the data from the first aparoid moth attack."

Krystal stood behind them, hands on her hips and a confused look on her face. "Try searching for something else involving the aparoid invasion. Try the Aparoid Queen, for example."

Beltino did as she requested, but again there were no results. The computer seemed to be blocking them from anything relating to the aparoids. A sudden knock at the door interrupted the research director, who turned to address the newcomer. The door slid open and a Cornerian pilot stood at the entryway, saluting them.

"I have a message for Fox and Krystal from Falco Lombardi. He says that he is on planet Katina and in need of assistance," the bulldog pilot barked. His helmet covered his eyes, giving nothing of his expression away as he relayed the important message.

Fox and Krystal exchanged a worried glance. The others must have really been in trouble if they could not even contact them directly. "I guess we have to wrap things up here," Fox thanked Beltino for his time. "Hopefully whatever is causing this problem is discovered. We must leave to aid our friends, they need us."

"Any time," the research director called over his shoulder, puzzled as he and Krystal left the research center and raced toward their Arwings in the hangar bay. "I'll try to get to the bottom of this!" He called as his voice became inaudible with growing distance.

"Hopefully Falco and the others can make it until we arrive," Krystal voiced Fox's thoughts as they ran. "I sense a distress signal coming from Katina now. I can't identify its source, it seems clouded."

"What do you mean, clouded?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but the signal is faint and blurred. It must be the rest of the team, though. The Cornerian pilot told us that they needed us there."

The two pilots reached their ships and strapped themselves in, preparing for takeoff. Fox activated his Arwing's thrusters and led the way out of the space station, toward the two extensions that protruded from its curvature.

"Beltino," Fox contacted the research director on his wrist communicator, "can you get us to Katina quickly?"

"Right away, Fox." The toad's reply came as a green beam of energy materialized between the _Orbital Gate's_ extensions. It shot outward from the base and fused into a circular portal that would transport both Arwings to the planet Katina.

"Ready, Krystal?" Fox called to his companion.

"Ready, Fox," she replied.

Activating the rocket boosters of his ship, the lead pilot of the Star Fox team soared through the portal and vanished from Cornerian space. In an instant, he found himself facing an arid planet, a small tan sphere in the distance. Krystal appeared seconds behind him, and he paused for her to lead. "You know where the distress signal is transmitting from. You should lead the way to the planet's surface."

"Alright," she took the lead and began toward Katina. "The signal seems to be transmitting from the outpost that was attacked a year ago by the aparoids," she called as they entered the atmosphere and their ship exteriors began flaming.

Fox flipped a switch inside his cockpit that adjusted his Arwing to the differing flying conditions of Katina's atmosphere and thought about Falco's distress call. _Oikonny's Army must have attacked them at the Katina Outpost. He must be trying to overrun the Cornerian military base established there. Be careful Krystal; we may find that Oikonny already has control of the base when we arrive._ He guessed that she was probably reading his thoughts, and sent a warning her way.

"Falco, Slippy, is anyone there?" Fox spoke into his wrist communicator in an attempt to reach his friends. "This is Fox, I repeat, is anyone there?" No voices sounded in reply, only a light buzzing sound that rose from his communication device, signaling an error somewhere in the communications line. Fortunately, he was still able to contact Krystal. "I tried to contact Falco, but the line seems to have been jammed."

"I sense communications jammers of some kind, but I can't identify them. We need to make sure the others are safe and worry about the jammers later," she responded.

Fox nodded in agreement as they approached the planet's surface. Their ships were no longer wreathed in flames from their descent into the atmosphere and he could see clearly through his windshield. Below, he spotted the Katina Outpost, a building that was encompassed by a wall on all sides. Two bridges extended from its central tower, with two prongs pointing toward opposite ends of the base. To Fox's surprise, the outpost was vacant and empty. Not a single ship or soldier could be seen, and the skies above were clear with the sun blazing brightly.

This made Fox tense. He remembered the last time he visited this base, only to be ambushed by swarms of aparoids from within it. The area appeared to be just as void and harmless, so he landed beside Krystal with caution. Together, they dropped from their ships and landed on the brown, dusty ground that stretched as far as the eye could see in all directions from the base. They stood just outside the wall that surrounded it, near an arch that opened into the base interior.

Drawing his blaster, Fox led the way under the arch and Krystal followed. She could clearly sense his concern; this was a Cornerian base, but it was not the first time that it had been taken into enemy hands. Creeping cautiously in single file, the foxes proceeded through the surrounding barrier onto an open stretch of ground that enclosed the base itself.

Without a word or a sound, they neared the base when Krystal suddenly spoke up. "I sense multiple thought patterns… Fox, it's a trap!"

As soon as she spoke, dozens of armed gunners appeared from the rooftops of the base and began firing at them. Before Fox could react, Krystal yanked him by the jacket and they raced away from the central tower toward several smaller building structures near the surrounding wall.

The entryway that they had used sealed itself shut and there was no way to leave the base. As he and his companion ducked behind the small structures, Fox realized that they were trapped inside with no way to contact reinforcements, hiding for their lives with a legion of pilots bombarding them with blaster fire. Fighting back panic and fear, he managed voice one thought to the vixen crouching beside him in the dirt. _Krystal, what do we do now?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Darkness Falls**

Krystal crouched beside Fox as blaster rounds flashed past their shelters. It seemed as if she and her wingman were outnumbered almost fifty to two, and the volleys of shots fired at them seemed relentless. The marksmen that ambushed them were not Corneirans, they were Oikonny's soldiers. They must have taken control of the base before Krystal and Fox reached it. Even more worrying, Falco and the rest of the Star Fox team were nowhere to be found. Krystal could not detect a trace of their mental activity as she scanned with her telepathic powers.

"We are sitting ducks out here," Fox called out through the noise of rapid gunfire. "They will surround us if we don't do something."

Krystal approached the edge of the building she was hiding behind so that she could get a glimpse at their attackers. "Got any bright ideas?" She poked her head out from her shelter, risking a glance at her enemy and retreating immediately as a laser whizzed over her head.

Observing her inventory, all the vixen had to work with were her blaster, staff, and several grenades. Fox had the same, except for her magical staff. Krystal pulled a grenade off her belt and began charging it. "At least we can slow them down," she sighed as she hurled it in the air, over their shelter and into the mass of gunners firing from the Katina Outpost rooftops.

Fox threw a grenade to follow it. Both exploded with a blast and several of the monkey gunners fell from the rooftop, thrown off by the detonation. Another volley of grenades followed, leaving hardly a dent in the number of shooters firing at the pair of foxes.

"Well that was great," Krystal retrieved her blaster from her hip. "Several down, dozens more to go."

"Let's get cracking then," Fox wielded his blaster as well and the duo began firing shots back into the enemy swarm, flashing out from behind their cover and retreating repeatedly.

As a barrage of shots flew past Krystal, she burst from her hiding place and began firing at the nearest snipers. She took one out with a shot to the chest and then hid around the corner of the structure that Fox was crouched behind. She waited again for several shots and then repeated the process, taking out another nearby gunner.

"This is hopeless, Fox! There are way too many of them!"

"Hold tight, we can do this!" Just as Fox's reply came, the massive army of Venomian soldiers ceased fire. Several moments passed on in silence, and Krystal risked a peek out from behind her shelter.

A new figure had appeared on the rooftops with the monkey gunmen. The lone pilot strode out from the inside of the outpost, his footsteps echoing like the sound of thunder as he paced toward the edge to view his sheltering prey. Silence persisted and not a single soldier moved while the pilot's metallic boots clanged against the roof of the base.

Whoever this new pilot was, Krystal was sure that she had never seen him before. He was a fox with dark colored fur, tall and strong in appearance. He was armored with a metal chest plate covering his black space suit and two laser swords attached to a belt at his waist. He wielded a large red rocket launcher in his hands and a grey helmet covered the back of his head, connected to a thick visor that veiled his eyes. The Venomian soldiers turned to await his orders, as if he was their leader.

"That's not Oikonny!" Fox whispered. "Who is he?"

Krystal said nothing in reply, staring at her new foe in bewilderment.

The newcomer raised his rocket launcher and positioned it so that Krystal was staring down the barrel. With a gasp, she barely rolled to cover behind her building in time as a missile burst from the launcher and exploded into the ground where she had been crouched.

Without warning, a second missile was fired toward the other end of the building that Fox was hiding behind. He had to sprint for the center so that he was not in the explosion radius as the rocket hit the ground. Missiles continued firing rapidly at both ends of the makeshift shelter as Fox and Krystal cowered behind its center, just out of range.

 _There is no end to this,_ the vixen thought as she crouched behind their last line of defense. _Eventually the Venomian army will spread around us until we have no shelter left. This guy on the rooftop is simply toying with us, trying to get inside our heads._ Suddenly, she decided that she would not stand for cowering any longer. She had one weapon left; her magical staff was still strapped to her back, and she sheathed her blaster so that she could wield it instead.

As she stood up and braced herself to turn and fight, Fox grabbed her by the shoulder. "What are you doing? You are going to get yourself killed!"

Krystal closed her eyes, bracing herself to let the full power of her staff lead her into battle against the masses. "No I'm not, Fox. Just wait and see." She broke his grip on her and raced into the clearing between rocket shots before he could say anything to stop her. Before the mysterious fox pilot fired another missile, he raised his arm and silently signaled for his troops to commence fire toward her.

Blaster rounds and lasers began streaming from the rooftops, aimed for the lone vixen as she drew her staff and extended it to full length. "Alright, let's see what you can do!" She focused her staff's energy and created a dark, purple barrier of magical energy in front of her as the rain of gunfire approached. As the rounds glanced off the shield, they reflected back to their sources and dozens of monkey soldiers were hit by their own gunfire. Many of them fell from the base and collapsed to the ground, but others managed to avoid the returning fire, leaving their positions in an effort to escape.

The fox leading the Venomian soldiers flinched and ordered another volley. Many of his warriors hesitated, but some of them fired again.

Krystal thrust her staff into the ground and summoned another dark shield of energy, reflecting the volley back again and causing chaos among the gunners lining the rooftop. The vixen read thoughts of fear and confusion among all that witnessed her staff's power, including Fox. _What is this power?_ She read from the question in his thoughts. She knew that there would be some explaining to do if they survived this ambush.

"Attack!" The leader of the Venomian army finally issued a vocal command and his troops began streaming from the base, leaping down and running on foot toward Krystal. He then readied his launcher and fired a missile directly at her.

Instead of dodging the rocket, Krystal created another shield and reflected it. The projectile hurled itself back at the rocketeer, who rolled sideways and disappeared from view. The swarm of monkeys that had ambushed her were nearly halved in number, but charged on foot toward her while she stood alone in the center of the clearing.

Krystal braced herself to fight as Fox appeared from his hiding place, blaster drawn as he stood back to back with her. He said nothing, but his thoughts were racing as the army neared. "Now the real battle begins!" Krystal declared as she began unleashing fire blasts from her staff's tip. The fireballs collided with several monkeys and stopped them in their tracks.

Fox fired several rounds from his blaster and led the charge against half of the army that had grouped to face him. Krystal sprinted away in the opposite direction and raced toward the other half of the remaining army. The clearing soon burst into a chaotic battlefield, two against many as Krystal and Fox fought for their lives.

As the vixen neared her first enemies, she scanned their thought patterns in a heartbeat while the world seemed to slow to a stop. _The first attacker will swing with his laser sword. A volley of blaster rounds will follow from a group nearby. Then another monkey will come close and try to stab me from behind. Several more shots will follow, which I can use to repel the next several incoming blows. After that, I can begin to take the offensive._ Time began to move forward, and the soldiers facing Krystal began to act on their initial thoughts.

A yellow laser sword flashed at head level. She ducked under the glimmering blade and swept her leg underneath her attacker, sweeping him off his feet where she finished him with a blast of ice to the chest. Before the next round of incoming blaster shots reached her, she created a dark energy shield with her staff to block them, reflecting them back at their shooters.

Krystal knew where the next laser sword would land, so she sidestepped it and grabbed the arm of her attacker while he was still behind her. She then pulled him closer and thrust her elbow into his chest. While the ape was winded, the she-fox spun to face him and kicked him backward while reflecting several more blaster shots with her staff.

A monkey soldier charged her from the side, but Krystal was ready to counterattack. She sprinted toward him, thrusting her staff into the ground and pushing off while she threw her legs at him. Instead of kicking her enemy, the vixen wrapped her legs around his neck and tumbled to the ground head first, where she rolled and flipped the monkey over her.

 _I wonder how Fox is doing,_ Krystal thought and scanned the surrounding area for her friend. He was near the side of the main building, holding his own against a swarm of enemies. He did not have a shield or telepathic abilities, making this fight much harder despite his excellent marksmanship skills. He was nearly swarmed with enemies, so Krystal used her staff's rocket boost to launch herself into the air so that she could land beside him.

As waves of blaster fire came at them, Krystal created a reflector while Fox shot through from behind it, taking down the closest enemies. Then she retrieved her own blaster while shielding and assisted Fox in shooting down more enemies from behind the barrier. Her right arm began to sting where General Scales had slashed her, but she kept it raised and continued to fire at the enemy hordes.

The Venomian soldiers began to approach, close enough to render Krystal's shield ineffective to their melee attacks. At once the vixen released the barrier and shot a blast of fire at the nearest monkey, throwing him backward into the crowd. A sword swipe came in her direction, but she parried it with her staff and kicked her enemy's kneecap. The ape collapsed to the ground with agony as his knee popped out of place and Krystal stepped over him.

Another monkey jumped for her, but she lowered her body and tossed the furious soldier over her shoulder, into the flying fist of Fox. "Thanks," she murmured. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" he asked as she repelled blaster shots from the rooftop. A single shot came from behind her friend, and she rolled toward it and reflected it back into the chest of its shooter.

"It is becoming difficult to fight the enemies on the ground and the enemies shooting from above. Can you take out the snipers?"

Fox nodded in reply. "Of course, as long as you can handle yourself down here."

Krystal was unsure of his plan until he suddenly vanished, leaving her alone on the ground repelling gunfire. _Clever Fox; he brought a stealth suit with him_ , she grinned. He activated the small cloaking device and became invisible to the Venomian soldiers so that he could sneak up onto the rooftop with them. Krystal could still sense his thought patterns, detecting that he was on his way up one of the ramps leading to the top of the outpost.

Switching her focus, she realized that an enemy was coming to attack her pointblank. As the monkey came close, she ran toward him. The she-fox raised her staff to strike, but as she detected the monkey's thought to block, she changed her attack altogether. Instead, Krystal flipped herself backward with a backflip and kicked her enemy to the ground. Immediately sensing snipers on the roof, the vixen cartwheeled over the dazed monkey at her feet and began a series of backward handsprings to avoid the rapid laser fire. Finally she landed with a spin, reflecting the last shot at a marksman that neared her with a shield created by her staff.

Just in time, a wail sounded from above as a monkey was tossed over the edge of the rooftop. All of the marksmen stared in astonishment as suddenly, the second enemy lining the wall jerked his body several times and fell to join the first. Fox must have been up on the roof, disrupting the enemies while they could not see him.

After witnessing their comrades in distress from the invisible assailant, many of the Venomian soldiers dismounted the rooftop and fled in fear. Finally, the tide of the battle on Katina was starting to turn in Krystal and Fox's favor, until machine gun rounds began soaring through the air from the base rooftop.

Krystal jumped and dodged in a series of complex rotations, barely avoiding the volley even after knowing the timing and location of the shots. The fox pilot leading the Androssian soldiers had returned, this time wielding a machine gun instead of his rocket launcher. Another series of rounds exploded from his gun, this time being reflected by a barrier that Krystal created with her staff.

As the bullets returned to their source, the mysterious fox pilot flipped off the rooftop across from Fox and ran toward Krystal. He continued to fire rounds from the gun in his left hand while he drew one of his laser swords with his right. As he neared the vixen and her dark purple barrier, he lunged with his sword.

Krystal parried the attack with her staff and shot a fire blast from its tip, but the Venomian leader foresaw this counterattack and tilted his head to the side to avoid the fireball. Then he began to run circles around her, firing from his left hand as he ran. Krystal was forced to bend her shield around her body in a full circle before he lunged again, sword tip aiming to pierce her shoulder. Krystal read the move in his mind and countered with a kick to the chest, forcing her enemy to drop his gun and miss his strike.

Immediately, the fox leaped toward her again, twisting his body sideways in the air so that he could kick her in the face. She blocked the first kick and a second followed, stopping once the pilot's leg was caught in Krystal's right hand. In the same instant as the thought entered his mind, an opening in the fox's boot appeared and a small knife shot from it. The vixen could not read the thought in enough time to fully evade and was sliced across the cheek by the knife's edge.

She jumped backward in pain as blood started to drip from the cut she received. _He's so fast! I can barely read his moves, and even when I do, some are unavoidable!_ Already her enemy was preparing another attack as he drew a second laser sword from a sheath at his waist.

"Krystal!" Fox shouted with anger and concern. He was still on the rooftop, taking out the last of the snipers when he realized that she was hurt. He drew his blaster from his hip and began firing at the swordsman in front of Krystal as he leaped down from the building.

The nameless pilot turned and headed for him, blocking all of his blaster shots with his laser swords and Krystal soon realized that Fox was in over his head. Just as the pilot prepared to strike, she hurled her staff in the air shouting, "Fox!"

The leader of the Star Fox team caught the staff and summoned a veil of white light to surround him as the two swords swung. They glanced off the shield and after a moment of tension, the attacker was thrown backward with a pulse of magical energy. Fox twirled Krystal's staff behind his back and lunged at his foe. His attack was blocked, but he propelled himself into the air with a rocket boost and landed behind his enemy with a ground quake, throwing him off balance toward the outpost walls.

Krystal fled the battlefield temporarily and sheltered behind a ramp leading to the top of the base. She crouched in the dirt, leaving Fox to fight on his own while wiping blood from her cheek. _Fox knows what he is doing_ , she thought as she watched her friend fight bravely for his life. _He knows my staff and how to fight with most of its powers._ Now that the vixen stopped fighting, her right arm began to sting from the wound she had received earlier. She knew that she had to help Fox, however, and only rested for a moment before proceeding up the ramp to launch a well-timed stealth attack from above.

Fox and the Venomian leader continued to fight in the middle of the clearing, trading even blows with each other as she raced along the top of the northern bridge. The pilot threw one of his swords at Fox and then followed it with a dashing lunge. Fox parried the thrown sword away and dodged the second attack, unleashing fire from his staff and scorching his enemy's arm. His space suit sleeve caught fire for several moments and was then shaken out.

Using this opportunity to strike back, Fox jumped and threw a kick at his enemy, landing his heel into the pilot's face. Then he used a rocket boost to leap over him, swinging his staff like a sword as he soared directly above his enemy.

The Venomian blocked by swinging his one remaining sword over his head, but as Fox landed he released a wave of ice from his staff. The ice chilled the core of the laser sword and the hilt sparked several times before exploding in the fox's hand. This was Krystal's chance to launch her attack.

She leaped from the bridge behind her enemy and slammed her blaster into the back of his helmet with a crack. Her foe became discombobulated for a moment and she landed a backward kick with ease.

Fox shot a glance from ahead of her and she read a plan in his mind. While the Venomian leader was forced backward slightly, Krystal jumped and spun toward him. In the same instant, Fox hurled her staff like a javelin toward her. As she landed, she caught it in her hands and thrust it into the shoulder of her enemy with a burst of power, just beneath his chest plate.

Pain flooded from the fox in waves as he staggered backward and ripped the sharp tip from his body. Blood pulsed from the wound, and he fell to the ground on one knee, head lowered in defeat. He did not lift his head or say a word as Krystal approached him, retrieving her staff from the ground and pointing the tip to his head.

"Where are Falco and the others?" She interrogated. "Who are you, and who sent you to attack us?"

Silence followed for several moments until the pilot lifted his head with a laugh. "They aren't here, you fool. Soon, you won't be either!"

"What do you mean?" Fox countered as he approached. It seemed as if all of the Venomian soldiers in the area fled, leaving the three alone in the center of the clearing inside the outpost walls. "Where is Falco?" He repeated.

Still, the wounded pilot continued to laugh. "Why don't you take a look for yourselves, then," he addressed the first question, gazing at the sky behind Krystal.

She spun around and spotted a small, dark projectile soaring through the air toward them. As it approached the outpost, it grew larger and picked up speed. "Fox, it's a missile! And it is heading straight for us!" She turned toward the enemy she had defeated and realized that while she and Fox looked turned their backs on him, he vanished. A small trail of blood followed where he had run, but faded in the distance behind the base.

The missile was only seconds away and Krystal darted toward Fox, thrusting her staff into the ground and creating a veil of white light to surround them. She did not know if she had the strength to shield them from a bomb, but had to try. There was no other way to survive the blast. Krystal braced herself and shut her eyes as the dark missile struck her barrier and exploded in a flash of light. In the darkness, she held her grip as tight as she possibly could and willed her shield to stand firm.

The vixen opened her eyes and watched as the bomb's explosion radius enclosed them and widened outside her shield, engulfing most of the Katina Outpost. Her muscles ached with the strain of repelling the blast and she started to feel weak, as if she was losing her grip. Horror grasped her as she realized that her shield was starting to reduce in size, allowing the lingering blast outside to come nearer to them.

"Fox, help me!" Krystal cried and he raced to her, gripping her staff and using his own power to strengthen the shield. Their combined strength was enough to expand the light veil outward again, forcing the crimson blast from the bomb away. Krystal did not know how long she had to hold steady, channeling all of the physical strength she had into her staff until finally, the explosion outside faded away and the clear skies of Katina appeared once again.

When the dust cleared, Krystal released her shield and fell to her knees. There, she dropped her staff and gazed at what was left of the outpost building, withered to debris and ruin as a result of the blast. Her eyelids began to force themselves shut, and the she-fox felt numb to everything around her as her body began to shut down with exhaustion. With a sudden jerk, she collapsed onto the ground and everything went black.

* * *

When Krystal returned to consciousness, she opened her eyes slightly and felt that she was being carried. Someone's arms wrapped around her back and legs, while her arms were wrapped around him. The vixen looked up and realized that Fox was carrying her, but lacked the strength to ask what was happening. "Fox…" was all that came from her mouth and her eyes shut again.

Her head spun with questions and her body felt weak with exhaustion. Who had attacked them at the Katina Outpost and why? Whoever it was claimed that the rest of the Star Fox team was not there. Krystal was not sure if she should believe him or not, even though her telepathic abilities told her that he was telling the truth at the time. If they were not being held hostage by the Venomians controlling the base, where were they? A Cornerian soldier reported that they needed help, but could he have been mistaken? Krystal was in such a rush to help her friends that she did not stop to read the Cornerian's thought patterns at all.

Her body experienced a sudden jolt and she felt that she was positioned over Fox's shoulder as they ascended upward. Her eyes opened again briefly and she found that she was being lifted off the ground into an Arwing. Fox strapped her into the seat and squeezed himself in front of her as the cockpit closed with Krystal's eyes. _Who was it that attacked us and why?_ She thought. _From what I knew, the outpost was still controlled by the Cornerian Army…_ Something about the situation puzzled the vixen as she sat, dazed, in Fox's ship. It was as if the Cornerians were uninformed that their base had fallen into enemy hands.

As they flew, Krystal's mind focused on the mysterious pilot leading Oikonny's forces. _Whoever he is, he must have some reason to try to kill us. But why? I don't think that I have ever met this pilot... He had a missile sent that practically destroyed the outpost just to kill us._ As the vixen pondered these thoughts, she felt tiredness slowly pull her back into unconsciousness and she drifted away again.

* * *

Krystal opened her eyes to find enormous green toad eyes staring into hers. She blinked, and the bulging round eyes blinked back at her. The vixen almost jumped from where she lay, startled, and the toad backed away with a frantic hop. Krystal was confused until she realized that she was sleeping in her bed in _The Great Fox_ , with many of her friends surrounding her. It was Slippy who had surprised her, joined by Fox, Falco, Katt, and Lucy, who were sitting and standing around her.

"What happened?" Krystal sighed as she attempted to sit upright. Her head throbbed in pain and her muscles ached. She felt as if she could barely stand and did not even try to leave her bed. She glanced at Fox, concern showing in his eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"About seven days," Falco replied from his seat beside him. "You missed everything; we tracked Oikonny down, captured him, and ended the war."

The vixen gasped in shock. Was she really asleep that long?

"Falco, that's just cruel," Slippy shot the bird an irritated look. He turned to face Krystal and croaked, "We didn't catch Oikonny yet, and you have only been asleep several hours since Fox brought you back. He said that he wanted to tell us about what happened, but was waiting for you to wake up. He has hardly left your side since you returned."

Fox began to blush. "Well, uh… I just wanted to make sure you were alright, that's all…" He scratched his head awkwardly and asked, "How are you feeling? Do you feel well enough that we can tell everyone what happened?"

Krystal's head spun as she tried to recall the events leading up to the point when she passed out. She thought back to the mysterious pilot leading Oikonny's army and the fight they had with him. She remembered a missile bombing the Katina Outpost, and how she shielded Fox and herself from the blast, barely escaping the explosion that decimated the base.

"Yes, I think so," Krystal responded, shifting herself in her bed and realizing that her right cheek stung mildly. She reached a gloved hand up to her face and felt a thin bandage stretching across the wound she received from the Venomian leader. The sleeve on her right arm was pulled back, revealing stitches that must have been recently mended after returning to _The Great Fox_. "I must have passed out after using so much energy shielding us from the blast… How did I get back here? What happened to my Arwing?" The vixen asked. Everything after the explosion seemed like a blur to her.

"It is safe, resting in the hangar bay," Fox calmed her. "I carried you most of the way and we flew together in my ship. I returned for yours later, after I was sure that you were well taken care of."

"Well of course she was," Lucy winked. "We made sure she was comfortable for you, and see, here she is and she's doing fine."

Krystal smiled back at Peppy's daughter. Even though they did not know each other well, she felt a strong bond forming between them. Maybe it was just the fact that it was nice to have another female pilot aboard _The Great Fox_. She was not sure exactly why.

"Well now that we've all played catch up, what's going on?" Falco sighed impatiently. "Oikonny and the rest of Andross' army are waiting on the outskirts of Fichina, and we are just sitting in here wasting time!"

"Oikonny? You know where he is hiding?" Krystal must have missed something while she was asleep. Apparently Falco and the others tracked him down!

"We can get to that later," Fox turned his attention to her. "What we have to say is important, and might have a serious impact on the future of Oikonny's war with Corneria. When we went to visit Beltino, we came searching for information involving the aparoid attack on Fortuna to try to identify the cause of Oikonny's survival. Strangely, all of Beltino's data on the aparoid attacks was locked down and we could not view it. Even Beltino's access to this information was unauthorized."

Suddenly the room grew quiet. Krystal scanned the area with her telepathic senses and realized that everyone was interested and curious as to what Fox had to say.

"Soon after our failed attempts, a Cornerian soldier reported that you, Falco, sent a distress signal from planet Katina. We rushed to our Arwings immediately to help, but where were you?" Fox interrogated his friend as if it was his fault for the miscommunication, but Krystal sensed that there was something darker at work.

"That's crazy, Fox," the bird narrowed his eyes. "We tried to contact you and report that we located Oikonny on Fichina, but something was wrong with the communications link, so we contacted the Cornerian Army instead. A soldier ensured us that you would receive the message, so we began a course for Fichina. We waited a long time for you to return, longer than we thought necessary, but we had to leave Corneria. Oikonny will only stay in one place for so long."

"Wait, so the Cornerian Pilot _lied_ to you?" Lucy accused. "And what happened when you arrived on Katina?"

Krystal paused, recalling the ambush that awaited them on the planet. "We were attacked," she murmured as she stared straight ahead of her, motionless. "An entire army of Andross' Venomian soldiers waited for us to land and ambushed us. We were outnumbered and outgunned some dozen to one. We barely survived." She reached into the belt at her waist and retrieved her staff, breathing a sigh of relief that it was not left behind on Katina. She looked it up and down and thanked it for saving her life. There was no way that she and Fox would have survived without this magical weapon. The Krazoa Spirits were right that it would help her greatly.

"That's not all," Fox added, disrupting her thoughts. "The soldier leading the army was not Oikonny. It was some pilot that I have never seen before. Whoever he is, he wanted only one thing."

The others gathered in Krystal's room hesitated with anticipation, waiting for Fox to finish.

"Krystal and me; dead." Silence persisted as Fox gazed around the room, eyeing his comrades with a dark expression. "We defeated his army and forced his surrender, until a missile strike headed straight for the base. Krystal shielded us from the blast with all of her strength, but the base was left in ruins. Fortunately, the missile destroyed the communications jammers in the area and I was able to contact you immediately following. Then I flew back here."

Katt finally spoke up from where she stood, leaning against one of the corners in Krystal's room. "So you are saying that a Cornerian soldier almost sent you to your deaths?"

"I'm not sure, Katt," Krystal replied. "But I sense darkness approaching. Andross' army may have another leader, the Cornerian military is in question, and someone wants us dead… Whatever happens on Fichina, we must all proceed with extreme caution."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Friend or Foe?**

As _The Great Fox_ arrived just outside planet Fichina, the Cornerian Army had Oikonny's forces backed into a corner. According to Falco's report, they were locked in a stalemate, requesting assistance. The Star Fox team would soon come to their aid, but Fox was concerned for Krystal. Seeing her lie in her bed, unable to move with exhaustion made him realize how much she had been through recently. Maybe it was wise for her to stay behind this time, while the others flew to Corneria's aid.

The rest of the group left Krystal's room several minutes ago, but Fox stayed behind with her, still analyzing the ambush they barely survived. He sat in a chair across from her bed, burying his head in his hands as he hunched over to think.

"Do you think the Cornerian soldier sent us into the ambush on purpose?" Krystal asked, speaking his thoughts out loud. She did her best to sit up straight in her bed, but Fox could tell that she was still very sore. The strength it had taken to nullify the bomb must have taken quite a toll on the vixen.

"I hate to say so," Fox admitted, "but what other motive is there for giving us a false location? The rest of the team was nowhere near Katina, Falco told us himself. I trust his word over any Cornerian solider."

Krystal nodded in agreement. "But I doubt a single soldier wants us killed. There must be someone close to the Cornerian Army behind this. This is very worrying." With a pause, she added, "the timing of everything is very peculiar."

Fox glanced up at her, confused. "What about the timing?"

The she-fox narrowed her eyes. "Is it not strange that we were sent into an ambush after discovering the status of the aparoid files? We just went looking for information on the Fortuna aparoid attack, which happened to be locked, and then someone tries to get us killed? If the two events are linked, then someone is hiding something from us to the point that they would kill us if we found out too much."

"I hadn't thought about it like that before," Fox admitted. "I wonder what is so important about those files and who is trying so hard to cover them up. It must have something to do with Oikonny's return; if we can defeat him here we might become one step closer to unraveling this mystery… by the way," Fox paused, remembering the question that arose during the battle on Katina, "what was that staff power you used during the ambush? I traveled across Sauria learning the many abilities of your staff, but that was one I have never heard of before… I thought I had learned them all prior to saving Sauria."

Krystal retrieved her staff and studied it up and down before answering his question. "After I defeated the Redeye Queen, I obtained a gem called the Horizon Stone. Tricky knew it from dinosaur legends and told me that if I took it to the place where the sun and moon met along the horizon, I would be granted access to a very powerful form of magic. At the ocean of Cape Claw, I found the location of another one of my staff's powers; it is a reflector that can deflect nearly any projectile back to its source, and I can use it while moving instead of relying on the veil I must summon while stationary."

"I see," Fox nodded his head in understanding. "I'm sure that ability will prove useful in the battles ahead. I just wonder if any more of your staff's powers have gone unlearned."

Suddenly the door to Krystal's room slid open and Lucy appeared, poking her head and long pink ears through the doorway. "We are approaching Fichina now," she informed the two. "If you guys are up to it, we need all the pilots we can spare to help Corneria."

"I'm ready to go," Fox replied and stood up, noticing that Krystal was beginning to sir from her bed. "Krystal, you might want to stay behind and rest. I'm not sure if you are capable of flying after using so much of your energy. You saved our lives, and for that you deserve some time to rest."

Lucy nodded in agreement, but Krystal was already hauling herself to her feet. "How many times do I have to tell you," she paused and winced as she stood, "you can't keep on protecting me. I am well enough to fly, so I'm coming with you."

Fox opened his mouth to protest, but knew there was nothing stopping the young vixen. He promised to stop trying to protect her, and if she thought she was capable of flying then he would trust her. "Right," he nodded. "But if anything happens and you feel too weak to fly, get back here as soon as possible, do you understand?"

"Alright," she sighed and limped for the door. Her steps were noticeably weak and uneven, but she quickly began to gain her strength once she stretched and exercised her aching muscles.

The door slid behind Fox as he let Lucy and Krystal lead the way to the elevator at the end of the hall. Fox guessed that Falco, Slippy, and Katt must have already left as they entered the elevator and descended one level to the armory on the second floor. Fox was not sure if they would need to leave their Arwings for this mission, but wanted to be ready in case Oikonny fled to the surface. He was known to be a coward in a desperate situation.

As the three stepped from the elevator and into the weapons room, an entire arsenal of guns, grenades, and combat accessories displayed themselves along the walls and on tables stationed throughout. "Take whatever you need," Fox addressed his companions as they spread out in search of their weapons of choice. He picked up several grenades and a second blaster for himself, while Krystal rushed to the Gatling Gun and Lucy retrieved a sniper rifle.

"A sniper," Krystal commented. "I never knew you were such a good shot."

Lucy nudged her with her shoulder. "Of course," she boasted, "but I also know Fichina very well. It is an icy planet with many mountain ranges and wide open spaces. It would be wisest for enemies to take refuge in the higher places so they can shoot at us from above."

"Well, hopefully you can take out their snipers if it comes to that," Fox signaled that it was time to leave. "The others will be waiting for us in the hangar bay, let's get down there so we can prepare for takeoff. Make sure to pick up a jetpack on the way."

Together the three strapped jetpacks to their backs and departed from the armory, descending in the main elevator toward the hangar bay. They raced onward in silence with the exception of their boots tapping against the metallic floor until the hallway opened up and the bright lights of the hangar bay filled their vision. Falco, Katt, and Slippy were waiting for them, standing beside their ships impatiently.

"It's about time you three showed up," the bird teased. "Let's get a move on before Oikonny escapes, _again_."

Fox knew that he added that last word hesitantly as a warning. Falco really did not want the leader of Andross' armies to slip from his grasp again. "Alright team, you know what to do," the lead pilot of the Star Fox team directed as he headed for his ship and leaped into the cockpit. The hangar bay was only meant for four ships, and there were only four sets of locks that ships could be landed in. Katt and Lucy's ships, the _Cat's Paw_ and the _Sky Bunny_ , took up space in the walkway while the four Arwings rested in their normal locks.

Fox waited as the six pilots entered their ships and strapped themselves in. While he flipped several switches and prepared for takeoff, he cast his gaze over his shoulder toward Lucy's custom aircraft. The _Sky Bunny_ featured a round pink body and four silver wings, one extending from each side and two from the top. The ship was armed with dual plasma cannons, making it as formidable of a fighter as an Arwing. Fox was impressed at the design and weaponry, expecting nothing less from the daughter of Peppy Hare.

"Rob, all ships are clear for takeoff!" He called to the robot that stood by in the control room waiting for the command. Suddenly, the locks holding his ship released with several clicks and the door to the hangar bay opened. Fox flipped a switch to activate his Arwing's engines and boost from the hangar into the vacuum of space, followed by the rest of his squadron.

 _The Great Fox_ was positioned a safe distance from the stalemate on Fichina, giving the six pilots some time to fly before they encountered the battlefield. For several moments, Fox flew in silence until he thought he could make out the Cornerian Fleet in the distance. He soon spotted dozens of their cruisers, similar in shape to Arwings but lacking their blue and silver side fins. They formed themselves in layered rows, continuously firing into the waves of Venomian ships across from them.

"Commander, it's the Star Fox team!" One of the Cornerian pilots exclaimed as he noticed the six incoming ships.

"Team Star Fox, ready for duty," Fox replied, tuning his wrist communicator in to link with his team and the Cornerian pilots. "What is the situation?" He led the way into position behind the Cornerian ranks, awaiting orders.

"Oikonny and his army are pinned down here. We heard that you were coming, so we waited for you to arrive before we commenced the full scale attack. Are you guys ready?"

"Roger that, we are ready whenever you are." By his tone of voice, Falco seemed ready and willing to begin the attack. Fox was prepared as well, itching to break through Oikonny's forces and take him down.

The ship at the head of the Cornerian Army began charging its thrusters and the following cruisers did the same. "Attack Formation Delta; break through their front line!" Immediately the rows of cruisers boosted forward and charged the Venomian ranks at the command of the leading Cornerian pilot. Fox and his team followed as lasers began to soar through the vacuum of space around them.

The front line of the Venomian resistance consisted of long orange battleships with strong armor and multiple laser batteries of four guns each. Their only weakness was their thin midsection, making them difficult to fight head on. Fox maneuvered his Arwing toward the first battle cruiser, aiming to flank it from the side.

As he approached, the enemy ship's guns targeted him and began to unleash a barrage of laser fire. Fox quickly pressed a button inside his cockpit, causing his ship to do a barrel roll and create an electromagnetic force field around itself. The incoming lasers repelled off the barrier and Fox found his opportunity to strike. He charged his Arwing's main guns and released a powerful beam of energy that struck the battleship at its middle, destroying it with a small explosion.

"Enemy ship down!" he reported to his comrades.

"We took out another one as well," Krystal reported. Fox spotted her Arwing leading a squadron of Cornerian fighters, followed closely by Lucy and her own patrol.

Enemy gunfire soared past Fox, who quickly rotated his ship to avoid the blasts. He swerved in a spiraling path, dodging blaster fire until he approached another battleship from the side and destroyed it with several rapid shots to its midsection.

"Nice shooting," Katt praised as the _Cat's Paw_ appeared beside him. Together, they soared into the back line of battle cruisers and engaged them head on. "Look out!" She warned as multiple missiles headed straight for them.

Fox tilted his ship sideways as several rockets flashed past him, circling around to pursue their target. Incoming laser fire forced him to cut sharply to the right, away from the line of enemy ships as the rockets behind him increased in speed. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. As the missiles neared, Fox's ship spun in circles in a continuous barrel roll. The projectiles following him spiraled rapidly until their rotations became so frequent that they collided with each other and exploded behind him.

Finally, the Cornerian Fleet broke through Oikonny's front line. The Cornerian battleships soared onward, encountering a large armada of Venomian carriers. These enormous red ships were not meant to fight, but instead, transported massive numbers of Venomian fighters. They were even tougher than their cousins, the battleships, and did not share the same core weakness.

As Fox neared the line of carriers, he noticed a Wolfen hovering in their midst. "Oikonny! You have nowhere to run to this time," he threatened.

"Hah, I'm not looking to run away! Witness my full power!" The ape laughed from inside his stolen ship as the Venomian carriers opened up, launching multitudes of Venomian fighters into the fray. Fox charged onward, leading the Star Fox team and Cornerian Army into battle as the two armies clashed, forming one mass of ships.

"Fight through them, work your way to Oikonny's Wolfen," Krystal directed. "Don't let him escape!"

"Got it," Falco replied as he began firing into the masses. "That ape isn't getting away from _me_!"

Fox rolled his Arwing as blaster fire came his way, returning shots of his own to destroy the Venomian fighters ahead. The lone Wolfen, he noticed, was far in the distance and he would have to fight through dozens of enemy ships on the way. Several enemy rounds flashed past as he swerved to the side and shot down another Venomian ship.

"Fox, I'm being chased!" Slippy's cry for help alerted the lead pilot and he searched the skies for his toad friend. He glanced at the radar monitor in his cockpit, displaying small triangles of different colors representing friendly and enemy ships. After a brief scan, he located a green arrow and boosted in its direction. When he neared the marker, he spotted Slippy in the distance, pursued by four enemy ships.

"Hang on," Fox called as he flew in range of the Venomian fighters. They were firing at Slippy's Arwing rapidly, barely missing as he swerved to avoid being hit. Fox tailed behind the fourth ship and unleashed a series of blaster rounds that caught the back two, destroying them. He almost missed a Cornerian cruiser soar above him and he lowered his Arwing quickly to avoid being crushed. "Dang it," he sighed as he lost track of Slippy and his pursuers. Just as he checked his radar again for a sign of the clumsy mechanic, something blue and silver flashed in front of him.

"I'm laying 'em right out for you, Fox!" Slippy croaked in panic as he flew by.

Fox immediately rounded on the Venomians chasing him and opened fire, destroying the last two with several well aimed shots.

"Look out behind you!" Falco's warning almost came too late. Fox jerked his joysticks backward and his ship began to do a loop as enemy ships passed under him. He then positioned himself behind them so that he could take them out with rapid fire.

"Thanks, I guess I owe you one," the lead pilot acknowledged sarcastically. Below him, a Venomian carrier opened its doors and a large wave of fighters flooded out. At least fifteen emerged, clustered together as they soared into space. Fox took advantage of their positioning and pressed a red button at the end of his right joystick. A red Smart Bomb burst from his Arwing's guns straight into the Venomian pilots, exploding in a red sphere of light and destroying all of them at once.

"What is happening? My fighters!" The sound of Oikonny's voice rang again through Fox's communicator. His army was weakening, unable to withstand the force of Star Fox and the Cornerian Army. His Wolfen was now closer than ever, with only a small number of ships left in his defense. "This is not over yet," he cried. "Stealth Squadron, reinforcements, attack!"

Suddenly the nearly empty radar monitor in Fox's Arwing exploded with new targets. Dozens of enemy stealth bombers and fighters appeared on both sides, flanking the Cornerian Army and bombarding them with missiles. Rockets came at Fox from multiple directions and he boosted away as they trailed him closely.

"Scramble the cruisers! Scramble the cruisers!" The leading Cornerian pilot barked and the army of fighters began to spread out and engage in defensive maneuvers.

"These guys don't know when to quit!" Katt complained.

"Fox, there are missiles right on my tail! I can't shake them!" Krystal's distress call immediately alerted him. He ignored the missiles pursuing him and headed for the purple arrow on his radar. Five thin silver arrows trailed her position, meaning that she was being followed by five rockets.

"Hang on, I'm on my way!" Desperately, he soared between Cornerian fighters and weaved through Venomian stealth bombers trying to locate the Krystal. He finally spotted her in the distance and boosted toward her. _This is insane, but here goes nothing…_ Fox spotted a small gap between Krystal and the missiles hunting her, so he flew his ship between them and intersected their flight path.

"Fox, are you mad?" He ignored Lucy's exclamation as the projectiles detected his ship and changed targets, leaving Krystal to fly away safely. More than ten rockets now followed him, gaining on him swiftly. Instead of trying to shake them off, he headed straight for a line of stealth bombers. They fired again at him, but he rolled to avoid their attacks and maneuvered himself around them. The rockets trailing him had nowhere to go but into the Venomian ships, destroying them with a series of chain reactions.

"Awesome, I knew you had it in you!" Falco cheered.

"Thanks for saving me, Fox," Krystal acknowledged gratefully as she soared her ship beside his.

Fox glanced at her through the cockpit, thankful that she was alright. She seemed to be doing well, despite her injuries and exhaustion. "Anytime," he smiled at her and they raced onward side by side, charging the last of Oikonny's reinforcements.

"Oikonny's fleet is below ten percent," a Cornerians reported. "We destroyed most of his stealth unit as well. He should surrender or be forced into full retreat soon."

"You can't escape this time, Oikonny," Fox threatened as he and the rest of the Star Fox team soared toward him. His last line of defense was now the last of his armada, reduced down to several battleships and a small force of Venomian fighters. The Wolfen was among them, turning tail to evacuate to Fichina, a dark blue sphere in the distance.

"We have to shoot him down," Fox ordered. "Star Fox team, follow me while the Cornerian pilots engage the last of the Venomian battleships. I need several others to come with us and pursue Oikonny; I wouldn't put it past him to have a trap lying in wait for us."

"Copy that," the Cornerian commander reaffirmed. The allied ships were still strong in number, and while four soldiers followed behind the Star Fox team, many were left to destroy the last of Oikonny's back line.

Fox soared past the remaining Venomian ships and focused his sights on the Wolfen flying toward Fichina. "Everyone, adjust G-diffuser system output as we enter the planet's atmosphere," he warned as his ship began to catch fire from the transition from space to atmospheric conditions.

"Where do you think he is going?" Krystal asked. "Could he have a base hidden on this desolate planet?"

"That's impossible," a Cornerian pilot barked. "Corneria still maintains what little control of this planet is possible. Andross' forces have not been seen here in years."

Fox was thinking it, but Krystal was the pilot to reply, "Corneria has been wrong before." She said it with coldness equal to that of the icy planet Fichina itself. Fox was also suspicious after the Katina ambush, but said nothing as the ten pilots soared above snowy mountains and frozen lakes.

"I'm tracking Oikonny now," he warned his comrades, "and it appears that he is leading us to the climate control center. This seems like a strange play to make… Everyone be on your guard and expect anything. If Oikonny tampers with the climate control systems, this whole planet could erupt into a blizzard and make flight nearly impossible."

As they approached the climate control center, Fox recalled the events that took place there over a year ago. After receiving a tip from Panther Caroso, the Star Fox team flew to Fichina in their hunt for Pigma. There, the climate control center had been shut down, causing massive snowstorms as aparoids swarmed the frozen landscape. Fox and his team stabilized the weather and almost caught the cruel swine, until he used an aparoid core memory to turn the climate control center's middle tower into an aparoid.

Fortunately, Star Fox defeated the creature and restored peace to Fichina, but the center was severely damaged as a result. Corneria had invested a significant amount of time repairing it over the last year, but it was still very unstable. Surely Oikonny's plan was to trap them in a lethal blizzard by interfering with the weakness of the climate control center.

The base finally came into sight. Just as Fox predicted, a Wolfen was waiting for them there. The climate control center was a roofless building surrounded by a round steel wall with four main entrances. Inside the main antechamber, an enormous pole rose from its center, towering higher than the mountains that surrounded it. The pole influenced the meteorological atmosphere to change, preventing the ice storms that constantly plagued the planet.

Dozens of anti-aircraft tanks were positioned surrounding the base, blocking any ship or pilot from further entry. They were light beige in color, and unfamiliar to Fox. The light and heavy Venomian tanks that he had encountered before on Fortuna paled in comparison to these new and improved mortars.

"Fox, Oikonny is guarding the center for a reason," Slippy warned. "Sensors indicate a time bomb located somewhere in the antechamber that could destroy the central pole, plunging us all into an eternal blizzard! If the climate control center is destroyed, Fichina will become uninhabitable for years until we can rebuild it!"

"That's right. Now you must choose; catch the villain, or save the planet!" Oikonny laughed as he circled above his army of tanks. "It is your choice," he bid them farewell as he departed, soaring away from the base into the snowy landscape beyond.

Suddenly Falco activated his ship's thrusters and began pursuit. As he began to fly after Oikonny, the army of heavy Venomian mortar tanks fired at him. He rolled his ship to evade their blasts and backed away from the climate control center, unable to get any closer.

Fox and the others began circling the base from a safe distance. "We can't chase after Oikonny and let this planet suffer," he growled. "We have to save the climate control center and let him go."

"What are you talking about? You said he wasn't getting away this time!" Falco argued. "We have to go after him!"

"He's forced our hand," Krystal sighed as she studied the mortar tanks. "One of us has to get inside and deactivate the bomb, and I don't think these tanks are going to let us get by easily. It will take all of us, if not more, to break through. We are wasting time!"

Lucy soared around the tanks and they began firing at her. "She's right; we have to focus their fire on us so that someone can get through." She rolled to deflect an explosive mortar shot and fired a charged beam at one of the tanks, hardly fazing it. "That's the only way; my ship's lasers don't do any damage at all to these things."

"I'll go," Slippy croaked.

Fox gasped in shock, surprised that the clumsiest pilot present would willingly fly through the tanks' fire. "Slippy, don't. Let Falco go-"

"I'm the best mechanic among us," the toad interrupted. "I think I will be able to disarm the bomb in time if you can get me through."

"Then let's go and get this over with," Falco groaned while he flew toward the Venomian anti-air vehicles, attempting to draw their fire. Missiles and rockets bombarded the pilots as they hovered in circles above the central tower, unable to get close.

"We can't break through, and the tanks are resilient to any gunfire," Fox called out through the blasts. "Smart bombs are no good either; one wrong move and we could trigger the bomb inside the base." He wove through the rain of fire coming from below when suddenly three new ships appeared at the edge of his radar. The red arrows were headed in their direction, picking up speed.

"Looks like we are in the right place at the right time, aren't we, pup?" The voice that came through Fox's wrist communicator was that of Wolf! He and his team must have tracked Oikonny to this position as well.

"Oh, great, just the trio I love to see." Falco of all pilots hated to call to others for aid and surely saw this as a way for Wolf to make his team appear superior to Star Fox.

Leon flew near to him and started to lure some of the tanks away. "What's the matter, Falco? Is something ruffling your tail feathers?"

"Hmm, it sure is good to see you again, Krystal," Panther purred as he positioned himself beside the vixen and circled the skies with her.

"It's good to see to see that you all survived the aparoids as well," she replied awkwardly.

Fox felt his fur begin to crawl at his rival's seductive tone, but he pushed his jealous thoughts aside. "Wolf, we need to clear a path for Slippy to get close enough to the weather control systems and eject from his ship. There are too many guns and we can't get him close enough on our own."

"Leave it to us," Wolf assured him. "Leon, Panther; get in close and distract their fire."

At the newcomers' appearance, the Cornerian pilots exchanged angry glares. "What is Star Wolf doing here?" the leading pilot barked. "Be careful team, they are trying to help Oikonny take over the climate control center!"

"What? Are you insane? We are trying to help you!" Wolf growled as he led Leon and Panther into the fray of missiles coming from below. "Is this all the thanks we get?"

Before Fox could answer for Star Wolf, the Cornerian cruisers broke formation and pursued them. "Wolf, Leon, Panther: you are under arrest for assisting Oikonny in his attacks on Corneria!" The lead pilot warned as the squadron unleashed laser beams from their main guns, targeting their supposed enemies while they avoided missile fire from below.

Wolf and his team were forced from the climate control center, directed off course as they avoided attacks from two fronts. The Cornerians fled in pursuit, tailing the Star Wolf mercenaries closely.

The tanks below fired at the Star Fox team with increased succession while they were left alone. Fox was furious that the Cornerian pilots attacked without his orders. "Cornerian pilots, disengage from Star Wolf. They are not hostiles; focus your attention on distracting the tanks!"

"Negative," the lead pilot replied as he continued his pursuit away from the base. "Pilots, keep the chase on. These thugs are responsible for Oikonny's attacks on Corneria. Take them down!"

"Disengage, I repeat, disengage!" Fox yelled furiously as he abandoned his position and sped after them. Again, they ignored his direct order and continued shooting toward the innocent Star Wolf team. It was impossible for the Star Fox team to get through without Wolf's help and there was no other option left. Fox let anger consume him as he locked onto a Cornerian fighter and pressed his trigger repeatedly, releasing multiple Arwing shots that struck their target. The ship went down in a burst of flames as its pilot evacuated with an open parachute.

Before the others could voice their bewilderment, Fox commanded his company, "Are you done yet, or can we work as a team to disarm the bomb?" Not a single reply came, but the Cornerians broke off from their chase and flew toward the climate control center, tailed by Wolf and his team.

The twelve remaining ships edged their way closer as they circled the tanks from above. Fox and Wolf flew side by side with Slippy on their tails. If they could get close enough and wait for a round of mortar fire, the toad could make it through. The problem was that Fox had no idea when the bomb would explode. "Slippy, how much time is left on that bomb? You need to get in there, now!"

"Only several minutes left based on my calculations," he croaked hesitantly.

As the next volley of missiles soared past Fox, he gave the order. "Now!" He called as he and Wolf spun sideways to allow Slippy through with a burst of speed. The mechanic boosted toward the central pole and thrust his Arwing downward, ejecting himself and using his jetpack to slow his descent.

"We did it!" Krystal cheered. "Keep their fire on us and let Slippy do his work. He will have that bomb disarmed in no time!"

Rockets flashed past Fox's Arwing and he rolled sideways to avoid them. He watched as Slippy's ship continued on toward a snowy hillside and crashed into it, unharmed by the powdery white covering. Suddenly, he realized that the armored tanks stopped firing. His Arwing came to a halt and all eleven pilots paused, unsure of what was happening.

"This is Slippy," the mechanic's voice sounded from Fox's communicator. "The bomb has been deactivated, along with all of the Venomian tanks. Mission accomplished!"

The leader of the Star Fox team breathed a sigh of relief. "Well done team. Wolf, Leon, Panther; thank you for your help. I don't know if we could have done it without you."

"Save your breath, pup," Wolf replied. "Just make sure that next time, your friends don't mistake us for the enemy." He hovered beside his two allies and they took off with a boost of speed, soaring toward the setting sun on the horizon.

"I guess that's it then," Katt stated, relieved to have the bomb finally disarmed.

"Let's get back to _The Great Fox_ ," Fox ordered, thankful to have saved the climate control center before it was too late. Their mission appeared to have been a success, but he knew that was not the case. Oikonny escaped once again, and he would have to answer for his actions against the Cornerian pilot. He feared that soon, tension would start to build between Star Fox, Star Wolf, and the Cornerian Army. After the recent series of events, even Fox did not know who was on whose side anymore.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **The Last Lead**

Krystal sat in the control room inside _The Great Fox_ with her allies, exhausted. Other than being unconscious for several hours, the vixen had not rested since she traveled to Sauria and had endured three separate missions without sleep. After fighting with dinosaurs, being ambushed on Katina, and chasing after Oikonny on Fichina, she felt completely drained and longed for her bed. But it had to wait; General Peppy contacted them soon after their arrival and she knew that their conversation would not be overly pleasant.

Fox, Falco, and Slippy sat beside her, facing a large monitor at the head of the ship. Lucy and Katt positioned themselves further back while the Star Fox team addressed the Cornerian General.

Peppy was on the screen, giving all six pilots a rough stare. "The Cornerian military reported that Oikonny escaped," he began, pausing to allow the Star Fox team to explain themselves.

Krystal scanned his thought patterns and read that the old hare did not want to be so upset with the team. Peppy was almost like a father to Fox, especially after the loss of James. It pained him to be in any form of conflict with them, but he had to be firm and show no bias as the Cornerian Military General.

"Yes, he did," Fox admitted, "but in the end we saved the climate control center at least. And we wiped out most of Oikonny's reinforcements in the area. It won't be long before we track him down again."

Krystal was hardly satisfied with saving the base on Fichina. She read her enemy's thoughts telepathically and knew that he showed no interest in the destruction of the climate control center. He couldn't care less if Fichina was plunged into an eternal blizzard or not. All that mattered to him was that he escaped, and he succeeded. The battle on Fichina was hardly considered a victory for the Star Fox team.

"But at what cost? How many times will it take us to finally defeat him? How many Cornerian lives will be put on the line?" The rabbit countered. "Besides, it is not only Venomians destroying our fighters…"

Fox gazed up at the screen with some explaining to do. Even Krystal was surprised that he shot down the Cornerian pilot, but what else was he supposed to do? They abandoned their positions and almost made saving the climate control center impossible. "I only shot the pilot down because he went after Star Wolf," Fox argued, speaking her thoughts out loud. "The Cornerians endangered Fichina by leaving us to deal with the tanks alone. Wolf and his team were trying to help us!"

Peppy paused, understanding the motives behind his actions but still unwilling to accept them. "The Cornerians are beginning to question your loyalty, Fox. We do not want them to think that you are working with a team of criminals. Star Wolf may have helped us in the battle against the aparoids, but they are still not to be trusted."

"How can you say that it is our loyalty in question?" Krystal interrupted, unable to continue listening. "Someone inside or related to the Cornerian Army wants us dead. A Cornerian pilot sent us flying into an ambush while the rest of the team was nowhere to be found. Not to mention that Beltino's aparoid files are locked down and Andross' army controls territory unknown to any of you. What is there to say in Corneria's defense?"

The General suddenly appeared shocked. It was as if he had no idea any of this was going on. "Are you sure that the pilot was not simply mistaken about your location? I'm not sure about the aparoid files, but it could have just been a bug in the system. We are all still recovering from their attacks; it will take some time before things are the way they once were."

"But what if you're wrong?" Lucy spoke up from behind the others with narrowed eyes. "Fox and Krystal discover that the aparoid files are being kept hidden from them and then they are immediately sent into an ambush?" She paused, allowing her father to analyze what she was saying. "Only a Cornerian could have encrypted those files beyond Beltino's control. If someone on the inside wants us disposed of, then Corneria is a threat to the Lylat System. The entire military and governmental systems are unstable."

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but that's not possible. We will do everything we can to find Oikonny and discover who is at the heart of this plot. Until then, wait for orders from Corneria. Peppy, out." With that, he vanished and the computer monitor went black.

Everyone present was silent for several moments. Krystal was not the only pilot lost for words at everything that was happening around her. "I think that went quite well," Falco added sarcastically as he stretched his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Seriously, shut your beak," Slippy croaked from beside him. "Now is not the time to be funny. We have a serious problem on our hands."

Krystal was too worn out to argue any more. She had gone so long without sleep that she could hardly keep herself awake any longer. "What are we going to do?" The vixen murmured. "Oikonny is gone and we have no other leads. Must we wait around for something else to go wrong or can we take action to prevent it?"

The room went silent again while all six pilots went deep into thought. Krystal closed her eyes for only a heartbeat when the room began to jump with excitement. When she opened them, Slippy was standing at the controls, punching in orders with his stubby fingers.

"What are you doing?" Katt inquired from her seat at the back.

Slippy continued on, ignoring her question. He pressed another button and then addressed her. "No other leads, huh? What about the pilot that you encountered at the _Orbital Gate_? The one who told you to fly to Katina…?"

Krystal's mind raced with exhilaration. _Maybe we are not out of leads… If we can find the pilot and make him talk, maybe we can learn more about who is behind all of this._ Then she realized what Slippy was doing; he was contacting his father, the last one to have seen the questionable Cornerian pilot with them.

"Slippy, you're a genius!" Fox praised him as Beltino appeared on the screen.

"Well, hello team," the scientist croaked in surprise. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, dad," his son, the mechanic, answered. "We were wondering, do you remember the pilot who told Fox and Krystal to meet us on Katina? Do you have any idea where he is now?"

The research director twitched his mustache and shook his head. "I'm sorry, son, but strangely he seemed to have disappeared after our meeting earlier. No other pilot has seen him since."

Krystal sensed something strange about his sudden disappearance. Why would a pilot with nothing to hide suddenly go missing after sending her into an ambush? They had to track him down quickly before he vanished completely without a trace. "Beltino, have you made any progress on hacking into the aparoid files yet?" The vixen asked. Hopefully he had managed to gain access to them by now; those files could be hiding important information worth protecting.

"Unfortunately not," Beltino confessed. "I have a full team investigating and working to recover the files you requested but we need more time. This project is completely top-secret and off the books; no one can know that the aparoid files are locked down and we are trying to recover them."

"Thanks again, Beltino," Fox nodded. "We will check back with you later. Star Fox team, out." The lead pilot pressed a button on the panel below the large monitor and ended the communications link. Immediately, he spun around to address the others. "From here we need to move quickly. If the pilot went into hiding, he could not have gotten far by now. It is unlikely that he is still on Corneria; we need to split up and investigate the nearby planetary systems. He may have taken refuge on a nearby planet."

"Leave it to me, Fox. I'll fly back to Fichina," Falco suggested. "Oikonny was just there, so our pilot might be hiding there if he is working for him."

"I'll take Solar," Katt was the second to reply. "I don't mind flying somewhere dangerous. If he is there, I will take him down and force him to talk."

"Let me check Aquas," Slippy croaked. "It is close to Corneria and I need to test some modifications I have made on the Blue-Marine!"

Katt tilted her head sideways, unsure of what the energetic toad was talking about.

"Oh, he means his experimental, sometimes unpredictable, battle submarine. He and his father designed it together and built it from scrap parts. He is very proud," Fox clarified. "I guess that means I will fly back to Katina. I wanted to monitor the Cornerian outposts stationed there anyway."

Krystal and Lucy were left to decide where they wanted to investigate. Krystal wondered where beyond Fichina and Aquas the pilot could have flown to. Anything past those planets would almost be unthinkable in such a short amount of time. She was about to suggest flying to Zoness, when Lucy spoke first.

"I think that Krystal and I should stay behind," she proposed. "She clearly looks exhausted and I can stay behind to take care of her and listen for news from Corneria."

At first, the vixen was upset at the thought of missing out on this mission. Then she remembered how desperately sleep called out to her. "Actually, I wouldn't mind staying behind on this one," she confessed. "I still haven't had an ounce of sleep since the night before the ceremony the other day, and I hardly even slept then."

Fox nodded to her with a hint of understanding in his eyes. "Alright, it's settled then. The four of us will fly to the nearby planets, keeping our eyes open for the missing Cornerian pilot. He was a bulldog, I believe, but he would not stand out in a crowd. Our pilot might be trying to hide from us, and will likely flee when he realizes that we are members of Star Fox. That is our signal that we found the right guy. We have no time to waste, let's move!"

Falco, Slippy, and Katt departed from the room, leaving Fox alone with Lucy and Krystal. "Tell the others to be careful, especially on Fichina and Katina. Hopefully no other Cornerian outposts have fallen into enemy hands," Krystal warned him.

"I will. Take care you two, and make sure she rests," he added to Lucy, who replied with a brief nod of her head.

"No problem Fox, leave it to me. I'll take good care of her," the pink-furred rabbit assured him.

Satisfied, the leader of the Star Fox team headed for the elevator, where he disappeared as the doors closed and descended into the hangar bay to join the others. Krystal immediately headed for her room, weariness taking its toll on her body. She was not so much sore from her wounds, but her body ached with tiredness. Her right arm, she noticed, was finally beginning to heal properly beneath its wrapping. The vixen paused in front of her door as it slid open, allowing her access to her room.

Once inside, she kicked off her boots and unhooked her belt from her waist, setting it on the table beside her bed. She set her staff beside it and collapsed, feeling too unmotivated to slip the blankets over her. Krystal breathed a deep sigh and pulled her hair back, staring up at the bare ceiling above her. _Finally, I can rest after all of this running around_ , she thought. She felt disappointed to not be joining Fox on this mission, but knew that it would be too strenuous on her. She needed this time to rest and catch up on sleep that she missed over the past several days.

The vixen closed her eyes and let sleep take a hold of her. Her dreams, however, were not as peaceful as she had hoped. She found herself at Corneria City, the planet's capital, standing on the round landing pad at its center. She cast her vision back and forth, realizing that she was completely alone except for one Cornerian pilot standing at the base of the platform below her. He was the pilot they were looking for.

He recognized her as well and began to run away from the city's center. Krystal instantly took chase and darted down the landing pad until she was on the ground with him. He raced up a road that rose above the city and she followed him, sprinting as fast as she could to catch up.

Once he reached the top of the slope, he left the road and jumped onto a nearby rooftop, barely breaching the gap as his feet hit the edge and continued on. Krystal did not have her jetpack or her staff to help her and relied solely on her speed to make the jump. She nearly lost her footing as she reached the other side and raced across the rooftop.

Realizing that he was cornered, the dog pilot spun around to face her, panic and fear gleaming from his eyes. "I didn't want to betray you; he made me do it!"

Krystal hesitated, only several feet away from him. "What do you mean, he made you do it? Who told you to make us fly into the ambush?" Before the bulldog could answer, a shadow loomed over her. The vixen turned just in time to block an incoming punch from behind and duck underneath the leg of her assassin. She backed away and realized that the nameless fox pilot from Katina had joined them on the rooftop. He stared at her with an unreadable expression from behind his visor, waiting for her to make the next move.

"So it's you," Krystal whispered. "You are the one who is hiding the aparoid files… But why?"

The leader of Oikonny's army on Katina charged at her as if he had not heard the question. Just before he drew a laser sword to strike, Krystal's eyes flew open and she found herself in her room in _The Great Fox_ once again. Her breaths came frantically and her heart pounded in her chest as she willed herself to calm down and relax her muscles. She was only dreaming about her encounter with the dog and fox pilots.

Then a thought formed in her mind. _Was my dream another vision? Are they on Corneria now?_ She focused her telepathic senses and honed them in on the planet, using all of her power to scan at such a long distance. After several minutes of searching, she thought she detected a trace of the Cornerian pilot first. _He is there after all…_ A darker, malicious presence presented itself nearby and she recognized it from the attack at the Katina Outpost. _The mysterious assassin is there as well! I have to stop him!_

As the thought crossed her mind, Krystal heard a knock at her door and it slid open, revealing Lucy Hare standing in the opening. "Are you alright?" She asked with a concerned expression on her face. "I thought I could hear you, so I came to make sure you were alright."

"Yes, I'm fine," the vixen replied and sat up. "It was only a dream. But it was an important dream, a vision of something that was happening on Corneria."

"What is going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think we sent the other four to the wrong planets. I believe that the pilot we are looking for is still on Corneria, hiding."

Lucy appeared to be confused. "Why would he hide from us on Corneria? Isn't that the most obvious place where he would be found?"

"I don't think that it is _us_ that he is hiding from, necessarily," Krystal muttered ominously. She stood up from where she lay and stretched her arms and legs. She doubted that she was asleep for long, but felt relieved after resting for a short period of time. "Lucy, we need to get to Corneria as soon as possible, but I can't be seen like this. The dog we are looking for knows what I look like and how I dress. He will see me coming from a mile away."

"Hold that thought," Lucy disappeared down the hallway. She reappeared seconds later carrying a pink helmet and folded-up space suit in her arms. She set them on the bed, gesturing for Krystal to put them on. "I brought a second space suit and a Cornerian helmet with me to _The Great Fox_. My father gave them to me once he became Cornerian General, hoping that I would join the Cornerian Defense Force…"

Krystal studied the suit, positive that it would fit her. She and Lucy were relatively the same in body size and build. "Is it your hope to join the Defense Force?" She probed, wondering if that was truly her life's goal or if there was something else on her mind.

Lucy hesitated. "I would certainly love to, but there is something that I have always wanted even more," she sighed and left the room as the door slid shut behind her.

 _I know… You really want to be a member of the Star Fox team_ , Krystal thought after scanning her friend's mind. Pushing the thought aside, she quickly changed from her Star Fox uniform into the pink space suit. A light grey jacket accompanied it, and she pushed her arms through its sleeves while observing the pink helmet lying on her bed. Above its dark blue visor, a light pink stripe ran down the center and a yellow letter "C" was painted along it, symbolizing the pilots of planet Corneria.

Krystal grasped the helmet in both hands, staring into it as if staring someone face to face, and then placed it over her head. Her purple ears poked through two holes at the top and her hair flowed out from behind. She did not want even her hair to give her away, so she concealed it within her helmet and tied it up to be sure it would not be visible. _I will need to hide myself from everyone, including Peppy_ , she thought with sadness as she stripped the decorative bands from her tail and threw them on her bed. Her tail fluffed out to almost twice its original thickness, strange and uncomfortable at first.

She strapped her belt to her waist again with her blaster at her hip and gripped at her staff with second thoughts. _My staff might give me away…_ She almost set it back down on the table when she felt something inside her pulling her toward it. With a moment's hesitation, she reached for her weapon again. _Alright, I'll take it, but I will have to conceal it as a last resort._ With nowhere else to put the weapon, she slid it into her right boot as she slipped it on with her left. Finally, she opened the door and met Lucy, who was waiting patiently for her outside.

"Well, now you look just like a Cornerian Pilot. The perfect disguise while under cover in Corneria City."

"What about you?" Krystal asked.

"I should be fine as I am," the rabbit smiled. "It will not seem strange for me to be on Corneria at a time like this. My father is the General, after all. The pilot who betrayed you may know this, but he _doesn't_ know that I am looking for him as well."

"Right then, let's get going. We need to be careful how we travel and where we land when we arrive. If the pilot discovers my true identity, he might panic and leave the planet." The vixen was determined not to let him escape her grasp. "On our way I'll send a message to the others, letting them know what's going on. Unfortunately we can't wait for them; I sense that we are not the only ones on the hunt."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **No Loose Ends**

Krystal and Lucy traveled together to Corneria City in the _Sky Bunny_. Fortunately, the custom aircraft was built to contain a rider and a single passenger. Taking an Arwing to the center of Cornerian activity would have easily given Krystal's position away and alerted others of her activity there. The two landed near the outskirts of the southern portion of the city rather than landing in the center so that their presence would go as unnoticed as possible. Peppy was in the city somewhere, and if he ran into Lucy or her ship he would become suspicious.

Bright Cornerian sunlight shone from above and several clouds dotted the blue skies as Krystal touched down onto the grassland surrounding the city. Clear waters stretched out as far as the eye could see behind her and shining Cornerian buildings towered ahead.

"So what exactly is going on?" Lucy asked curiously as she followed through a thin layer of trees. "You said you sensed that the pilot was here?"

Krystal reached the first of the buildings and pressed her back to it. "He is here, but I think someone else is here as well. On Katina, we were attacked by another pilot possibly leading Oikonny's forces; I sense him, too. I think he wants the Cornerian taken out because he has become an unwanted loose end."

"Right," Lucy nodded as she crept toward her friend and stood beside her. "What is the plan then?"

The vixen hesitated, deciding how to best approach the situation. "We need to reach the Cornerian pilot first. I fear that he is in danger. We need to protect him and get him out of here. He might have valuable information regarding our enemy." The thought of enemies lurking through the city made her fur crawl. "You said you were a good shot with a sniper rifle? I think now is the time we test that… I can use my telepathic senses to track down the Cornerian soldier, but I have a feeling I will run into trouble along the way. Can you position yourself somewhere high up so you can cover me as I search?"

"Sure thing," Lucy drew her rifle from her back and scanned the rooftops for a safe lookout point. "I will follow you as you go and keep in contact from a distance. Good luck, please be careful out there."

Without another word, Krystal left the cover of her building and headed into the streets. She felt as if she needed to be on her guard at all times with her blaster drawn, but she would look too suspicious. _I am dressed like a Cornerian soldier; I need to try my best to blend in comfortably here,_ she thought as she strolled down the first alley toward the center of the city. From the center, she would have the best view of the city and would be able to use her telepathic powers to scan the entire area.

The she-fox in disguise weaved through masses of Cornerian citizens as they went about their business. Pilots and soldiers for the Cornerian Defense Force walked the streets with her, dressed in a similar fashion. Many of them smiled and waved as if they knew her as a fellow army member. She waved back awkwardly in reply, desperately hoping that they would not truly recognize her as a member of the Star Fox team.

The orange toy store called Persimmon's came into view, signaling to Krystal that she had nearly reached the heart of the city. The central landing pad ahead of her was vacant, making it a decent location for her to scan the surrounding area. "I am at the center of the city," she whispered to Lucy through her wrist communicator. "Are you in position?"

"Affirmative. I am right above you."

Krystal searched the rooftops for her companion and barely spotted her at the top of the tallest building in the square, just northwest of the landing pad. She positioned herself in alignment with the sun so that she would be even more difficult to locate, lying down across the rooftop so that only the tip of her sniper's barrel was visible from below. "Alright then," the vixen took a deep breath and closed her eyes to meditate as she reached the top of the landing platform.

Suddenly the thought patterns of thousands of Cornerians became clear to her. She scanned through the endless sea of thoughts, focusing on any thought filled with fear or regret. _Wherever the pilot is hiding, he will be afraid; afraid of us searching for him and afraid that whoever hired him will be disappointed at the failed attempt on our lives._ Deep, strong thoughts flooded in waves from the northeast and Krystal cast her senses further in that direction.

 _I have a message for Fox and Krystal from Falco Lombardi. He says that he is on planet Katina and in need of assistance._ The memory of what the dog pilot said to her entered her mind from another source. _He is thinking back to what he said to us before we were ambushed!_ She only needed another moment before she could fully trace the thought pattern when a voice interrupted her.

"Great view, isn't it?" The strangely familiar voice remarked.

Krystal returned her thoughts to herself and realized that she was staring up into the sky through her visor, silhouetted against the cityscape ahead of her. She spun around and discovered that she was disturbed by Peppy and almost leaped out of her fur in shock. The Cornerian General was standing across the platform from her, following her gaze into the sky.

"Play it calmly. You are a member of the Defense Force," Lucy's voice whispered through her communicator, inaudible to her father.

"I remember when I was a new recruit," the old hare continued as he approached, without waiting for a response. "I was so young and free, the sky was the limit! I know you long the feeling to be up in the air. It's more than just flying and defending your home planet; it's true freedom."

 _Peppy must think I am new to the Cornerian Defense Force. That is his explanation for why he doesn't recognize me in my Cornerian uniform._ _He is reminiscing about his time as a young pilot_ , the cunning vixen thought. "I just hope that what I am fighting for is worth it," she sighed, hoping not to give too much away with the stab at her recent distrust in Corneria.

"Of course it is," Peppy assured her. "Corneria is a fine city, the crown jewel of the Lylat System. There has never been a cause so worthy to fly and fight for."

She paused, unsure if what he was saying was still true anymore. At one point, she would not have agreed more. After losing her home planet Cerinia, her family, her culture, and her entire way of life, flying for the Star Fox team and defending Corneria gave her a sense of purpose and a place to call home. "I sure hope you are right," was all that she could bring herself to reply.

"I'll leave you alone to your thoughts," the veteran pilot dismissed himself and departed down the ramp leading to the ground level.

"Thank you, General," Krystal acknowledged, trying to blend in as a Cornerian Soldier as best she could. Then, she remembered her pursuit and a thought rushed into her mind with a sudden epiphany. _I found him!_ She immediately raced down the ramp opposite Peppy and took a sharp right turn. "Lucy, I know where our pilot is located. He is staying in the Lunastone Hotel; can you see it from there?"

"Roger that, it is in my sights," the rabbit affirmed.

Krystal merged onto a roadway and followed it until she reached the hotel. It was a rather small building, located near the outskirts of the city. _Not a bad place for someone to hide_ , she thought as she studied its architecture. The lobby floor stood underneath a series of tiered levels, wide at first and thinning out with height. A holographic announcement circled the silver and dark grey building that read "Limousine Service Available!" Another bright band circled its top, displaying the name "Lunastone Hotel." The main building was only several stories high, with two separate structures behind it for guest lodging, each approximately eight stories tall.

"I'm going in," the she-fox declared. She approached the main entrance and walked through two sliding metal doors, setting foot into the hotel lobby. The bright silver room was cool and quiet. Numerous Cornerians lined the check-in table, but there was one booth empty that Krystal could use. Suddenly, the vixen realized that she was not sure exactly what she was going to say to locate the room of her target. He was still in the hotel, she sensed, but she could not pinpoint his exact location.

Hesitantly, she approached the last waiting clerk, a brown tabby feline dressed in a dark suit. "I'm looking for a friend of mine," she lied, hoping that the she-cat would mistake them for copilots. "He is a Cornerian soldier as well, a bulldog. I think he checked in here sometime recently."

"One moment please," the feline purred and stroked several keys on the computer at her desk. Krystal waited patiently, hoping that her disguise would gain her access to the pilot's room number. "He checked in only a few hours ago," the she-cat replied. "He is in room 344, on the third floor of this building. There are elevators just around the corner," she meowed, pointing to the right.

"Thank you," Krystal nodded and proceeded toward the elevator. She pressed a round blue button on the wall and the elevator door opened. It shut itself behind her and ascended two levels after she pressed the button that was marked with a number 3. As she stepped out onto the third floor, a long, bright hallway presented itself to her. Across from her, a tall window displayed a view of the city outskirts; grassland with several trees dotting the landscape and the edge of the island city itself, the clear blue waters of Corneria glimmering in the bright sunlight beyond.

As the vixen paced down the hallway, searching for the correct room number, she whispered a warning to Lucy. "I am almost to his room now. Be ready for anything and watch my back." She approached room 344 on her left and knocked three times, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself to face the pilot who sent her flying into the ambush that almost claimed her life.

A moment of silence persisted and then the metal door slid open. Krystal hesitantly stepped foot inside the room, dark with only the light of the sun streaming through the window opposite the door. It appeared as if the room was vacant, but the telepathic vixen knew otherwise. Her senses rushed through her head as she predicted the Cornerian's movements. _He is on my left side, with a blaster drawn. He will try to point it at my head and force my surrender, but I can counter by disarming him quickly and turning his weapon on him._

With a growl, the pilot leaped from his hiding place behind the door and thrust his blaster to the side of her head. Instantly, Krystal grabbed his arm in hers and turned sideways, bending it over her shoulder and twisting the gun from his grasp. She threw a backward kick into the stomach of her attacker, knocking him against the wall while she retrieved his blaster and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?" The soldier barked in defeat while lying on the floor, winded. "What do you want?"

"You know me," Krystal replied as she ripped the helmet from her head and stared face to face with the Cornerian traitor. "Does the _Beltino Orbital Gate_ ring any bells?"

"I did not betray you because I wanted to; I did it because he forced me to! I'm not afraid of you. I-"

"Fear something much worse," Krystal stole the words from his mouth. "That's why you have to come with me."

"Are you crazy? I can't go back after what I have done," the soldier protested.

"We can protect you," the Star Fox pilot insisted. "Come on, we have no time to lose."

Suddenly a voice sounded from her wrist communicator. "Something strange is happening outside the hotel," Lucy panicked. "Krystal, you have to get out of there! Now!"

Her warning almost came too late as the floor began to tremble. The entire hotel building shook violently and the walls started to crumble. Without any time to think, Krystal grabbed the Cornerian pilot by the torso of his blue space suit and hauled him to his feet. Together they left the room and raced for the window at the end of the hallway as the ground quaked. "Hold on to me!" The vixen ordered and activated her jetpack as they crashed into the glass.

Krystal shut her eyes as she burst through the window and glass exploded like shrapnel around her. She and the dog pilot embraced each other, spiraling out of control as their momentum threw them yards from the hotel and they landed in the grass, rolling across the green field. Just seconds later, the Lunastone Hotel exploded with a blast that destroyed its structural integrity, working its way upward in a chain of detonations.

As she finally rolled to a stop, Krystal watched the burning building collapse as black smoke rose in the sky. She rose to her feet and shook pieces of leftover glass from her borrowed space suit and searched for the Cornerian pilot. She found him lying on the ground several feet from her, motionless, and fought back the urge to panic. "Please be alive, please be alive," she mumbled to herself as she pressed her ear to his chest. His breaths were rapid and shallow, but at least he was still breathing. He opened his eyes and slowly rose to his feet with a look of pure shock forming on his face, no longer concealed by his helmet.

"Krystal, are you alright? Krystal, do you copy?" Lucy's voice returned on her communications device, a mixture of surprise and anxiety.

"We are fine," she murmured as the once existing hotel burned in a pile of debris. "But we need to get out of here quickly. The pilot is with me and we have to keep him safe. This bomb will not be the last of the attempts on his life." As Krystal spoke, she noticed several shadows appear from out of the ruin. At first they were masked by the smoke, but as they stepped into the light, she recognized them as Oikonny's ape soldiers. They were armed with blasters and laser swords as they marched toward her with the intent to kill.

"Run," Krystal whispered to the Cornerian at her side. He stood motionless, numb with shock and she repeated her order. "Run!" She cried and they raced away from the army of Venomian soldiers, taking refuge behind two trees near the edge of the island. Enemy rounds flashed past Krystal's head and struck her shelter as she drew the blaster at her hip and began firing back. The Cornerian huddled behind his tree, unarmed after losing his blaster in the explosion.

Instinctively, the vixen reached into her boot and retrieved her staff, thankful that it had not dislodged itself when she impacted the ground. "Take this," she called to her new ally and tossed her blaster to him. Together, they fired back into the Venomian ranks with volleys of blaster rounds and fire blasts.

As the enemies approached, a laser beam pierced through an ape's shoulder and he collapsed to the ground. Another red stream of light followed, striking a second enemy in the chest. Krystal gazed in the direction of the gunfire and realized that Lucy had relocated herself closer to the fight by using her jetpack. She was now perched atop a building along the outskirts of the city, sniping the apes as they neared their cornered prey.

"Nice shots, keep it up!" Krystal called to her friend and continued shooting. Suddenly an enemy grenade soared through the air, glimmering with light as it neared detonation in the air above the tree protecting the Cornerian bulldog. The she-fox raced from her cover, rolled toward her ally, and created a white veil of light with her staff to shield them from the blast. As the grenade exploded, light flashed around them and dirt was thrown into the air, but the white barrier held firm.

The enemies swarming them finally reached close quarters combat distance. Krystal parried sword swipes and countered with attacks of her own to repel the enemies backward while Lucy and the Cornerian pilot fired shots into the crowd.

An ape lunged at Krystal, but she ducked and spun under his blade while slicing him with her staff's tip. Two more enemies neared her, aiming to strike, but she pointed her staff toward one of them and covered him in a solid coating of ice. The second lunged for her and she blocked his sword with her staff, thrusting him toward his frozen ally. He slammed into the ape icicle and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Krystal took the offensive and dove into the enemy swarm, enraged with fury that they would attack again on Cornerian ground. They destroyed the Lunastone Hotel and possibly killed dozens that were lodging there. She did not know how many others survived the explosion that decimated the structure, but it was unlikely that everyone made it out in the few seconds they had in warning before the building collapsed. Sorrow for the many lives lost burned like a fire in the vixen's heart, driving her onward and increasing the severity of her attacks.

As Krystal grappled with two enemies, a dark laser pulsed from the top of a nearby rooftop. The sniper missed her, but a cry in agony caused her to turn her head. Behind her, the Cornerian pilot froze in pain as the sniper shot penetrated through his shoulder and burst through the other side, leaving a hole in his body where flesh once existed. His eyes clouded and he fell to the ground, motionless.

Even the several ape soldiers in the clearing paused in bewilderment. Tracing the beam back to its source, Krystal thought she recognized the fox pilot from Katina. His expression was unreadable in the distance as he departed from the rooftop and soared away with a jetpack, leaving the others to fend for themselves below.

"No!" The vixen cried as she combatted the foes ahead of her, helpless to come to the injured Cornerian's aid. "Lucy, shoot him down!" Krystal ordered as she impaled an ape with pure rage and ducked under another foe's blade. As the enemy readied a second strike, she spun and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into the grass several feet away.

She raced toward an ape gunner and hurled a fire blast his way, scorching his chest and tossing him backward. As an enemy came at her from the side, she twisted her arm around his head and flipped him sideways with all of her strength. A friendly sniper shot from Lucy stopped the next ape in its tracks.

Before Krystal could ask why Lucy was helping her rather than pursuing the assassin from Katina, the hare explained herself. "He's gone, I couldn't get a clear shot. I lost him in the city… we need to take care of the enemies here so we can evacuate."

Krystal did not reply to her friend. Instead, she continued fighting. With rage, she charged her staff's energy and thrust it into the ground with great force, releasing a shockwave of energy so powerful that it disrupted all enemies surrounding her and uprooted the nearby trees in its path.

Finally, the vixen breathed a sigh of relief that she was alone in the grassy clearing, surrounded by dozens of unconscious and lifeless ape soldiers. She rushed for the downed Cornerian pilot nearby and dropped her staff at her feet while she crouched to the ground to assess his wound.

The soldier coughed up a small puddle of blood and his face twisted in pain. "It is too late," he breathed with difficulty.

Knowing that this was the canine's dying breath, Krystal asked desperately for the information she sought from the beginning. "Who made you tell us that Falco was waiting for us on Katina? Who was it that ambushed us there?"

The pilot closed his eyes and coughed again. He opened his mouth to reply, but could only force a few words to come out. "You will not… see him coming," he whispered hoarsely. "He… is one… of us…" The bulldog breathed his final breath and Krystal sensed the life fade from his mind.

Alone in the clearing, she rose her knees and wept, surrounded by the smoke and fire of a building turned to ash. The pilot that she thought to be a traitor and her enemy now lay lifeless at her feet, and she was filled with only bitter sadness at his loss. _He did not have to die_ , she screamed inside her head as she slammed her fists into the ground. _He was only forced to carry out the actions of the pilot that killed him in the end!_ Not only had she failed in retrieving the information that she came for, but she also failed in saving the Cornerian pilot's life.

"We need to get out of here before this is all over the news," Lucy warned through her wrist communicator. "I am on my way to get you, look for the _Sky Bunny_."

Krystal slowly gathered herself and rose to her feet. She wiped the last of her tears from her eyes and retrieved her staff and blaster, sheathing them in her belt and inside her right boot. With a last glance at her fallen ally, she turned away and searched the skies for Lucy. The once clear, blue expanse was stained red with the colors of the sun setting in the distance. _We will remember you with the many Cornerians who have died to defend this planet. I promise that we will reveal the identity of the fox that killed you and make him pay for everything he has done!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Deception**

Fox returned to the team's headquarters, surprised that he was the last to arrive after receiving Krystal's important message. _The Great Fox_ orbited Corneria just beside the _Beltino Orbital Gate_ when he landed, finding all five of the other ships resting in the hangar bay. _Krystal sensed that the pilot was on Corneria all along_ , he thought, not once doubting the vixen's telepathic senses. _I wonder what he was able to tell them about our mysterious new enemy._

As the leader of the Star Fox team took the elevator to the control room, he reassessed what he had found out on Katina. The outposts stationed throughout the planet seemed to be stable, as if the only base under enemy control was the base where he and Krystal were ambushed earlier. None of the other Cornerian lieutenants had any news to report, but Fox was hesitant to believe their words after his recent distrust in the Cornerian military.

Fox's search was brought to an abrupt halt after receiving Krystal's message. He immediately left Katina and contacted the others on his way back to _the Great Fox_. Unfortunately none of their searches turned out to be productive, either. _It's strange,_ Fox thought, _that the Cornerian pilot was hiding on his home planet… as if he_ wanted _us to find him. Why else would he hide somewhere so obvious?_

When he stepped foot into the control room, he noticed that Krystal was absent from the group. Falco, Slippy, and Katt were listening to a frantic Lucy while she tried to explain the events that have happened on Corneria.

"There you are!" The rabbit addressed him as he approached. "Now that everyone is here, you need to take a look at this."

Before Fox could ask her to explain, the computer monitor at the head of the control room came to life, displaying the Cornerian News Channel. A red vixen with dark-rimmed glasses held a microphone, describing the horrific scene of the city behind her. Across the bottom edge of the screen, a message to the viewers scrolled sideways, repeating: "Mysterious Bombings Destroy Lunastone Hotel!"

"As you see behind me," the reporter began, "the Lunastone Hotel along the outskirts of Corneria City was destroyed just hours ago in a series of unknown bombings. As of now, we have not located any survivors. Beyond the hotel, you can see the bodies of multiple Venomian soldiers, suggesting the involvement of Andrew Oikonny. More details to come upon further investigation."

With a glance toward Lucy, Fox asked, "What happened down there? I thought you said that Krystal would be resting after all she has been through?"

She opened her mouth to reply when another voice interrupted her. "The pilot we sought was murdered, shot through the chest by the fox who ambushed us on Katina," Krystal answered coldly. "We tracked him to where he was hiding, the Lunastone Hotel, but our enemy must have known he was there the whole time. Venomians bombed the building shortly after I encountered the pilot; we escaped the blast, but found ourselves swarmed by enemies. Lucy and I barely escaped with our lives."

Fox spun around to face her, lost for words at the despair and loss reflected in the vixen's eyes. Her face was slightly red as if she had been crying, and she still trembled from the shock of the attack she witnessed. Her purple space suit and boots appeared to be put on in a hurry, as if she changed into them just moments ago. "Krystal…" Her name was all Fox could say in reply. It felt as though she suffered greatly from the death of the Cornerian that betrayed them.

"After the sniper shot our soldier, he fled into the city using a jetpack. I could only follow him in my sights for so long before I lost him in the crowds. I'm sorry," Lucy sighed. "I think we escaped in time just before any of the news reporters reached the scene, anyway."

Fox was simply relieved that she and Krystal were alright. "I hate to ask so many questions," he apologized in advance, "but did the Cornerian pilot have anything to say before he died? Did you find out anything about the ambush on Katina, or about the encrypted aparoid files?"

"I never thought to ask that," Lucy admitted. "Did he tell you anything, Krystal?"

The vixen's head was lowered in defeat and anguish. She paused in silence for a moment as if she did not hear the question, and then lifted her head to stare straight into Fox's eyes. "You will not see him coming. He is one of us."

"What do you suppose that means?" Slippy croaked.

Falco stroked his beak, deep in thought. "Whatever it means, he must have said it for a reason. Does 'one of us' mean a Cornerian pilot, just a Cornerian, or something else entirely? Who knows?"

"What if it has something to do with the miscommunications involving Corneria? Maybe there really is someone on the inside, feeding us all the wrong information. What else could explain how the Cornerian military is always uninformed?" Katt was the first to suggest the thought lingering in Fox's head. The corruption of Corneria would surely spell out disaster for the entire Lylat System.

"Peppy seems to still trust the Cornerian military," Krystal replied doubtfully. "I spoke with him on the planet, disguised in a Cornerian Defense Force uniform. I wonder if he would change his mind after hearing what our pilot had to say."

Fox was curious as well, but he was more interested in the pilot himself. He wished that he was on Corneria with Krystal at the time of his death so that he could have spoken to him before it was too late. What were his motives for betraying them to the assassin? They must not have maintained a mutual relationship, as the fox leader was willing to turn his back on him when he became a liability.

"The Cornerian claimed that he did not want to betray us," Krystal answered his thoughts, sensing his questions telepathically. "He was forced to lure us into the Katina ambush. From what I could read, he was telling the truth. We need to find out more about this pilot and how he was connected to the mysterious assailant. Then maybe we can learn more involving the cover-up of the aparoid files. I have a feeling that we were lured to Katina because we knew too much."

"Hmm," Falco murmured. "So you're saying that this Cornerian and the pilot who killed him have something to do with the aparoid files? Maybe they are somehow linked to Oikonny's reappearance?"

"That is correct. I believe the fox who ambushed us is the one trying to hide the aparoid files," Krystal confirmed. "There must be something important concealed among them; he tried to kill us after we learned that the files were locked down and conveniently took out the Cornerian pilot before he could tell us anything more."

Everything seemed to be pointing toward the aparoid files, Fox thought. Hopefully Beltino's covert team of hackers would be able to provide them with some information soon. The longer the missing information remained inaccessible, the more lives would be put at risk. Suddenly, a communications link sounded from the _Orbital Gate_ , interrupting his thoughts. Fox approached the main controls and answered the transmitting signal, presenting the image of Beltino Toad on the computer monitor above.

"Greetings," the research director croaked. "I heard about the recent attacks on Corneria; is everyone alright?"

Fox answered, "Everything is fine with us. Fortunately we were not involved," he lied, hoping to keep the Star Fox team's involvement on Corneria a secret for the time being. He was sure that Slippy's father contacted them for another reason than just to check up on them, so he asked, "do you have an update on the aparoid files yet?"

"Actually I do." Beltino cast his gaze left and right, as if making sure that he was alone before he continued. In a whisper, he replied, "My undercover team has nearly cracked the code preventing us from accessing the hidden archives. I think we are just moments away from achieving success."

Slippy's eyes brightened at his father's words. "That's great news! Whatever is hidden in that data must really be worth protecting!"

A sudden alarm began ringing loudly in the background and the image of Beltino flickered with a red light. The scientist shot an alarmed look to his side as a dog dressed in a jet-black space suit approached him with frantic news. "It seems as if we triggered some kind of emergency defense system. The _Orbital Gate_ 's main computer is going haywire. The encryption locking the requested files is updating; rewriting itself!"

"Rewriting itself!?" The research director gasped. "Hurry up and get back to it, then! Don't stop until we recover that information!" The hacker vanished from sight and Beltino returned his focus back to the Star Fox team. "The entire space station is acting strangely! I think a virus was encoded into the aparoid files, triggering once we reached a certain point in our procedure." The toad's body jerked as the floor beneath him shifted. Before he could say anything more, the connection faded and the screen went blank.

"Uh, guys…" Falco prompted. "Take a look outside…"

Fox rushed to the side window, followed by his companions. To all of their astonishment, the _Orbital Gate_ was moving, slowly rotating until its top side was facing them straight on. The doors to its hangar bay sealed themselves shut and dozens of round barrels protruded from its exterior, aimed directly at them.

"It's going to turn on us! We have to move the ship away!" Katt warned.

" _The Great Fox_ is too slow to maneuver away in time," Fox barred his teeth and returned to the controls, desperately forcing the spacecraft to shift sideways. He knew that if the gate fired at him, he would be helpless to defend his comrades. He would have charged the ship's lasers to fire back, but that would risk injuring the pilots and researchers aboard the station. It was not worth destroying the _Orbital Gate_ and putting their lives in danger. As the _Orbital Gate_ 's lasers primed, Fox braced himself to take the hit when Krystal appeared beside him, her staff glowing purple in her hands.

A multitude of green laser beams fired toward them, but the vixen created a barrier of dark energy between the two ships, repelling the hostile fire outward into space. Another volley followed, glancing off the wall with the same effect. "Falco, Lucy, Katt, get to your ships and take out the gate's main guns," she ordered. "Fox, Slippy, and I will stay and fight from here."

"What are you talking about? We can't fire against the _Orbital Gate_ , the Cornerians inside could be hurt!" Lucy argued. "We don't want to damage the research center. It's too risky!"

"If you only aim for the guns you should be alright," Fox reasoned while maneuvering _The Great Fox_ away from the attacking space station. "Krystal can only hold them here for so long."

Convinced, Lucy led the way toward the elevator at the end of the hall as Katt and Falco followed, leaving Slippy confused at the controls beside Fox. "What do you want me to do?" The toad inquired. "Why didn't you send me to fly with the others?"

Fox had something different in mind for the mechanic, realizing why Krystal had kept him behind. If he could hack into the _Orbital Gate_ 's controls manually, he could fight to destroy the virus and disarm its combat systems. "I need you to stay here and attack the _Orbital Gate_ from within. Try to hack into its main computer and disarm its guns."

"I'm on it," Slippy croaked and went straight to work, rapidly pressing buttons on the control panel in front of him.

Falco, Katt, and Lucy appeared in space between the two enormous spaceships, preparing to engage the _Orbital Gate_ 's lasers. "Alright team, focus your fire on the main guns," Falco commanded as they spread out to focus on different portions of the research center. "Watch your fire; one wrong move and you could put the lives of those on the inside in danger."

Krystal released her shield from beside Fox as the Arwing, _Cat's Paw_ , and _Sky Bunny_ lured the enemy fire away from _The Great Fox_. "I had no idea that the _Orbital Gate_ possessed a weapons system," she admitted, bewildered at the discovery. "I thought that it was a research center, not a battleship. Why hasn't anyone mentioned this before?"

"I'm not sure," Fox sighed. "I am starting to believe that there are many things we did not know about previously." He guided the aircraft carrier into position at a safe distance from the _Orbital Gate_ and watched as his friends fought to disarm its main guns. _Hopefully Slippy or Beltino discover a way to disarm the gate soon. The ship's guns appear to be difficult to destroy head on_ , he reflected. He felt helpless to assist as Falco weaved through the gate's interior and back out for another round of attacks.

"The gate is launching missiles!" Katt exclaimed as she rolled sideways, avoiding numerous rockets. They circled back around and sped after her in pursuit, gaining on her ship as she boosted away from the gate.

"Fly toward me, lay them out so I can shoot them," Fox suggested, readying _The Great Fox_ 's main guns. As she soared past, he unleashed a series of powerful lasers, terminating the missiles as they hovered in range. Another series of rockets followed Lucy and he fired a second round of laser fire from a distance, destroying them with a small explosion.

The frequency of lasers and rockets firing from the _Orbital Gate_ began to decrease, signaling that Falco and the others were successful in destroying the ship's guns. "Most of the gate's offensive weapons have been destroyed," Lucy confirmed, "but something strange is charging at its lower extensions."

Krystal hurried to the side window and observed with a swift nod of her head. "The gate is generating energy as if it is about to transmit a ship to another location, but I don't think that Beltino is controlling it… Look out!" She shouted with a sudden burst of excitement. A stream of green light flashed toward them and Fox jerked the aircraft carrier sideways to avoid being hit.

"Fox, the gate is directing its fire at you again. We can't stop it unless we want to risk destroying its transportation device," Falco warned.

The lead pilot narrowed his eyes and flashed a glance at Slippy, who was still tinkering with the _Orbital Gate_ 's computer systems from beside him. "How close are you to disarming this thing?" He asked frantically. "We can't stay here and avoid its fire all day!"

"I almost got it, just hang on," the toad complained. "I just need a few more seconds…"

Another beam of energy exploded from the _Orbital Gate_ 's extensions, barely missing a wing as Fox slowly tilted _The Great Fox_ diagonally. The three pilots inside barely kept their footing while the ship was slanted, leaning on each other and the control panel for support.

"Almost there… Got it!" Slippy affirmed as _The Great Fox_ leveled itself out again. "I deactivated its emergency defense system and destroyed the virus causing it to malfunction. We should be able to contact my dad now."

Fox breathed a sigh of relief as the gate rotated into its normal position and its few remaining guns sheltered themselves in its interior. "Good work out there team," he called to the three pilots soaring outside. "Is everyone alright?"

"Falco here, all good!"

"Everything is shipshape," Katt purred.

"I'm fine as well," Lucy confirmed. "We are returning back to base. Try to contact Beltino and make sure everything is alright on his end; I might have missed a shot or two and left a dent in the _Orbital Gate_ …"

Fox shrugged. "It's fine. Everyone's alright, and that's all that matters." He sent a communications link to the _Orbital Gate_ and Beltino responded almost immediately, reappearing on the computer monitor. The director seemed slightly dazed, but unharmed.

"Well done team," he applauded. "The _Orbital Gate_ appears to be functioning at stable levels again and the virus that overrode its programming has been destroyed."

"Thank you sir," Fox replied, "but did you know that the gate had an emergency weapons system? It seemed to be in control of itself just moments ago; we were nearly shot down."

Beltino paused and adjusted his glasses. "I never knew about any weapons on this ship. From what I was told, it was strictly meant as a research and transportation system. Somehow whoever encoded the aparoid archives must have programmed the ship to malfunction once they were tampered with, but that does not explain the weapons that were deployed… They must have been here all this time…"

 _He is one of us…_ The thought echoed in his mind as Fox shook his head to clear it. _Is it really possible for a Cornerian to be responsible for the strange events taking place?_ Pushing the thought aside, he focused his thoughts on the aparoid files. "Did you manage to finish uncovering the last of the files we requested?"

"Fortunately, after control of the gate returned, the encryption locking the files was deleted. We now have full access to anything and everything involving the aparoid invasion," the research director croaked.

"Excellent, send us everything!" Krystal urged. With a pause, she added, "Do you have any information on the Cornerian who was found dead at the Lunastone Hotel? We think that he might be involved in our investigation."

It was a lie that they only suspected his involvement. The truth was that he was practically at the source of it all. Fox knew that his friend kept the truth from Beltino to avoid suspicion and further questioning. The director knew about their desire to uncover the mystery of Oikonny's return, but their investigation surrounding their distrust in Corneria was an entirely different matter. The investigation could be considered an act of treason against Corneria itself.

"Sure thing, I will send you everything I have right away," Beltino nodded. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I think we can handle it from here," Fox dismissed him. "Thanks again for all of your help. Fox, out." With that, their communications came to a close. The image of Beltino disappeared, replaced on the screen by an entire archive of data pertaining to the aparoid invasion. Fox scanned the individual folders one by one, searching for one title in particular. _Aparoid Hatcher… Aparoid Moth… Aparoid Queen…_ Finally, his eyes came across the correct file, titled "Fortuna Invasion."

The folder opened on command and a multitude of videos and images dispersed across the screen. Fox selected the video clip at the center of the monitor and it began to play. "This must have come from a surveillance camera outside the Fortuna Base," he noted based on its perspective. The camera was positioned along one of the base walls behind the Star Fox team as they chased Oikonny beyond the walls of the fortress and into the canyon beyond.

"I must bring an end to our relationship! Die!" Oikonny cried. His red flagship, closely resembling a Venomian carrier, transformed with a series of clicks and buzzes into an enlarged version of the ape himself. The ship was built to take after Andross, with nothing more than a head and two enormous hands hovering in the air. Fox watched as the Star Fox team combatted their familiar foe, swerving and dodging around his ship's flailing fists until he reached the brink of defeat; dark smoke rose from his ship's interior as he laughed, "Is that all you fools have got? I am the one and only true heir to the great emperor, Andross! The new emperor, Andrew Oikonny!"

But his words were cut short as a blast of energy exploded from Fox's Arwing, inflicting heavy damage on Oikonny's ship as it descended in sparks. "Uncle Andross!" The ape pleaded as his ship exploded, leaving nothing but a pile of debris along the canyon ground. Suddenly the skies grew dark with the shadows of hundreds of aparoid moths, swarming the planet's surface as the four Arwings fled the scene, leaving the Fortuna base behind them.

Fox gasped. "Wait a minute! Something about that video clip isn't right!" He paused the recording and turned to address his team.

"What do you mean?" Katt questioned. "I thought you said that you defeated Oikonny and then you were swarmed by aparoids soon afterward?"

Krystal paced toward the monitor and studied it closely, deep in thought. She puzzled for a moment with a dark expression on her face. "Fox is right. This is not how it happened a year ago."

"Not how it happened? But it's there as clear as day on the screen," Lucy argued.

Slippy hopped to the control panel and began punching buttons with his stubby digits. In seconds, a new message appeared on the screen, prompting for a passcode with nine characters. "Someone has contaminated the file. Whoever did it did not expect us to come this far; hacking into it will be a breeze." As he progressed through his procedure, the nine empty text blocks cycled through thousands of password combinations as each letter became clear one by one.

Fox froze in horror as the password became clear. The first letter, D, appeared, followed by the letters R, A, N, and another D. He knew what was to come as the last four letters, R and O followed by two S's, appeared. "Dr. Andross," he whispered as the password was accepted and the video footage on the screen began to play again, rewinding itself to the scene before Oikonny was shot down.

"The new emperor, Andrew Oikonny!" He repeated, this time being shot down by a rain of yellow energy beams coming from above. "Uncle Andross!" He cried as his ship descended once again, replaced by an enormous aparoid moth that soared down from above. It let out a screech of fury as its eight purple and black wings fluttered through the air.

"Now _this_ is what really happened," Falco recalled as the four pilots engaged the single aparoid, soaring past the base beyond view of the camera. Fox remembered the events as if they happened yesterday; after they defeated the first aparoid and collected its core memory, the rest of the swarm followed, barely giving them enough time to escape with their lives.

"There seems to be another video clip attached to this one," Slippy noticed and summoned it, bringing it up on the monitor. The camera that had taken it was positioned outside the Fortuna base, on the opposite side of the previous camera. Dozens of Venomian ships were depicted, evacuating the base as a convoy led by a single Venomian fighter. A familiar voice called out to the following ships, directing them as they fled.

"The first aparoid has arrived as the boss planned. The Star Fox team thinks I am dead and left my ship in pursuit; we need to abandon the base before the rest of the aparoids arrive. He warned that they were unpredictable and could destroy the base in a matter of minutes." The Venomian army disappeared and the surrounding area became void of any signs of movement. Fox and his team were stunned silent, until a loud screeching sound rose in the air. With a shock, an aparoid moth appeared just inches from the camera, twitching its dark head while studying it. With a shriek, the insect-like creature destroyed the camera and the video clip ended, replaced by a fuzzy gray screen.

Fox's head began spinning as if everything he had ever known was collapsing around him. "This can't be right," he growled as he fumbled for his chair. He felt dizzy and nauseous as panic and fear consumed his thoughts. "No, Oikonny could not have known about the aparoid attack," he denied. "The aparoids were uncontrollable; they served allegiance to no one!"

Krystal crouched beside him with a worried expression. She reached her hand out to comfort him but he ignored it completely. "Fox, what is the matter? What can't be right?"

"Don't you see?" The leader of the team returned his friend's gaze. "If what we saw is true, then Oikonny knew about the aparoid invasion all along. He planned for everything to happen the way it did." Suddenly all of the missing pieces started coming together in his mind. The darkness that surrounded Corneria and the mystery of the locked aparoid files was finally starting to come to light. "Oikonny used the aparoids as a diversion to distract us from pursuing him! We never flew back to check if Oikonny was dead or not; we never went back to take him in because the aparoids invaded at exactly the right time!"

"I can't believe it," Lucy admitted, defeated by the new knowledge they had discovered. "All of this time the aparoid attack on Fortuna was a plan to help Oikonny escape."

Even Falco was baffled. He collapsed into a chair in front of the control panel and stared at the screen, wide eyed. "If what happened on Fortuna was planned, what does that say about the other aparoid attacks?"

Krystal rose from where she crouched beside Fox and paced toward the center of the control room. "I sensed that there was something strange about the aparoid attacks for a long time, but had no reason to question them until now." She paused and Fox noticed a glint of determination in her eyes. "The most devastating aparoid attack occurred on Corneria, followed by the level of destruction on Sauria; two priority targets near to our hearts. I thought it coincidence at first, but now I see it as strategic. Whoever was responsible for the aparoid attacks knew us well and exploited our weaknesses. It was no accident that the attack on Sauria lured us away from Corneria, leaving it vulnerable to the most devastating assault."

"Who do you suppose is behind all of this?" Katt wondered, lost for words at the unearthing of this terrible plot.

The aparoid files harbored a secret beyond anything that Fox had ever dreamed of. He and Krystal set out searching for the secret to Oikonny's survival, but uncovered something far greater; something that had put their lives in immediate danger multiple times just to uncover. In his mind, all of the evidence pointed in one direction. Once he discovered that the files were locked down, someone tried to have him killed. When Krystal tracked down the one loose end containing more information, the Cornerian pilot was killed and the hotel he took refuge in was destroyed. One enemy was desperate to stop this information from surfacing. Oikonny called him "the boss," but his name still remained unknown. He was the fox that led the ambush on Katina.

"Krystal," Fox beckoned as he rose to join her. "You know as well as I do who is behind all of this. He has tried several times to stop us before we found out, but now it is too late."

She nodded in reply, surely to have read his thoughts and agreed with him. "The nameless assassin from Katina must have been behind the aparoid invasion. If that is true, then he must be linked somehow to Oikonny, based on what he said in the recording. If we find Oikonny, we find the one responsible for everything."

"Yo, what about the Cornerian pilot he killed? Beltino sent us the information on him as well," Falco suggested, recovering slightly from his own astonishment.

Fox approached the control panel and replaced Slippy, who took a pace backward to allow his friend control of the ship's computer. He rid the screen of any information regarding the aparoid invasion and opened the file that was sent separately, titled "Bryan Grey." His heart almost skipped a beat, hoping that the pilot was not related to his close friend, Bill Grey. He and Bill flew and studied together at the Cornerian Flight Academy years ago, before he left to avenge his father's death. Bill graduated and went on to lead the Bulldog and Husky Squadrons stationed on Katina.

 _If Bill is his relative, I feel that we would owe him an explanation and apology once this is all over_. Fox sighed as he reviewed the information on the deceased pilot. _Name: Bryan Grey. Age: 22 years. Regiment: Canine Squadron. Station: Katina._ The pilot's image was displayed beside his biographical records, displaying the young bulldog in a blue Cornerian Pilot space suit. "It is a shame to have lost him," Fox spoke with regret.

"He was so young," Krystal murmured from beside him. "I doubt that he really knew what he was getting himself into. He might have just been manipulated into betraying us; we can't really be sure from his information."

Slippy's bulging eyes, normally bright and cheery, were filled with sorrow. "Do you think he is related to Bill?" He asked, concerned for his friend. He shared the same connection Fox did with Bill during their youth.

"I don't know," Fox admitted, "but it is best we wait until this is resolved before contacting him. We do not want to put his life in danger by involving him, too. The pilot hiding this information must know that we have accessed it by now; he will come for us relentlessly without mercy, knowing that we alone know the truth. If he was responsible for the aparoid invasion, there must be a reason why…"

Gazing around the room at his team, Fox realized the fear and confusion surrounding them. The new threats ahead seemed larger and more real than ever before. With the deception spreading as far as the aparoid invasion, Fox worried for the safety of Corneria and those closest to him. A feeling grew inside his mind that the aparoid invasion was only the beginning of a much greater and more dangerous plot.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

That night, Fox's dreams were haunted by the shrill cries of aparoids as they plagued through the streets of Corneria City. He stood in the center of the city, helpless as the home he knew and loved was torn to pieces by enormous swarms of the alien insects. Towers burned, roads were broken, and black smoke filled the sky while a battle raged on. Cornerian pilots on the ground and in the sky fought desperately to repel the endless onslaught of invaders.

Fox noticed that the rest of his team was there as well, some flying in Arwings and others aiding the Cornerian soldiers on foot. Falco's ship soared just above his head and wind rushed past him as he flew by, ruffling his fur. A swarm of spider-like insects with four legs crawled their way up the ramp leading to the top of the platform Fox was standing on, and he recognized them immediately as aparoid crawlers. They each had one single turquoise eye and two small pincers below it, snapping furiously as they neared him.

Reaching into his holster on his right hip, Fox realized that he did not have his blaster and began to panic. Before he could retreat, a large green beam of energy pulsed through the air and struck one of the aparoids, destroying the entire swarm at once. He traced the beam back to its source and found that it came from a Landmaster piloted by Slippy. The blue and grey tank was similar in design to the Arwing, rolling along the ground on four treaded wheels with a long barrel at its top. Fox thanked his toad friend with a brief nod and scanned the clearing for someplace he could make his combat skills useful.

At the bottom of the four ramps surrounding the platform, a multitude of aparoid hatchers clung to the ground, glowing green as they spawned more aparoid crawlers. Their dark, hexagonal caskets were surrounded by honeycombed energy fields, destroyable only with gunfire. _The aparoids must be spawning from the hatchers,_ Fox thought as he wondered where he misplaced his blaster. He raced to the bottom of the ramp to search for another weapon when he heard a cry in distress.

Following the road ahead of him, he soon realized that the voice was Krystal's. She wielded her staff and held her position firmly while she fought with the fox pilot responsible for Bryan Grey's death. He stood tall with a laser sword in each hand, his eyes still unreadable behind the visor covering them.

"Help me, Fox!" Krystal called. Though he ran as fast as he could, Fox could not seem to reach her. "Fox!" She called again, extending one hand out to him. He reached with his arm as far as he could, but still could not touch her fingertips. "Fox!" The vixen's voice rang in his head a third time before everything went black and he found himself awake in his bed inside _The Great Fox_. He rose to a sitting position and shook his head, still echoing with the sound of his friend in danger.

"Fox?" The familiar voice sounded from across the room. Krystal was really there with him, standing in the middle of his doorway with a concerned expression on her face, still wearing her Star Fox uniform. Though the pilots slept, they still wore their combat and piloting gear sometimes in the event that an emergency rose during the night. "I read your brain patterns from across the hall… Are you alright? I sensed that you were having a nightmare," the vixen spoke with worry for her friend.

"Oh, um… I'm alright," Fox sighed, unwilling to admit that the aparoids had disturbed his thoughts as much as they did.

Krystal obviously did not buy the lie, as her expression turned cross. "You know that I am a telepath; you can't hide your thoughts and fears from me." She placed her hands on her hips, awaiting an explanation.

"I guess it is the aparoids bothering me," Fox admitted. "We now know that Oikonny was aware of the aparoid attacks on Fortuna and possibly the entire aparoid invasion, but that doesn't change anything, does it? We defeated the Queen and the homeworld was destroyed without a trace of the vile creatures remaining." He wasn't sure if he was asking a question or trying to convince himself that the aparoids were no longer a threat.

Krystal relaxed her figure and walked into the room, taking a seat beside him on his bed. She paused for a moment, as if she was searching for an answer herself. "You had a dream about them, didn't you?" She probed. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "I'm positive we destroyed them all. It seems that our newfound information is irrelevant to our current war with Oikonny, but then why do I doubt it in my heart? I was awake to read your thoughts because mine too were tormented with the fear of something more."

Fox slowly reached his hand toward hers and intertwined her fingers between his, fortunate that what happened in his dream did not follow him to the real world. She said nothing, but looked into his eyes and smiled at the gesture. He felt as if he could stare into her beautiful sapphire gaze for a lifetime until she lowered her head and breathed a deep sigh. "Whatever comes next, I fear that it will be much larger than anything we have faced before. If our new enemy has been plotting since the first attack on Fortuna, he could have anything lying in wait for us."

"From the video clip, it sounded as if he tried to control the aparoids… But that would have been impossible, right?" Again, Fox wondered if even he knew the answer to his question. "They were without souls, seeking only the assimilation of all life forms and technology into their ranks. How could anyone contain a force bent on only their own will?"

"I'm not sure," the young vixen replied. "But whatever happens, we will face it together," she declared with a sudden boost in confidence.

Fox nodded in agreement, warmed by his friend's assurance. Suddenly, a light from the outside hallway flicked on and brightness crept into his bedroom. He and Krystal stood up together and left the room, curious as to what was going on outside. Fox peered around the corner and found that Katt and Lucy were at the ships controls, whispering to each other while pointing at images on the main computer monitor. Lucy punched in several commands and the images on the screen changed, as if they were scanning the surface of a planet.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Fox interrogated lightly. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? We all need to keep up our strength for Oikonny's threats."

Krystal nodded beside him, clearly knowing the effects of exhaustion firsthand.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to sleep out here in these uncomfortable chairs while you are in there snoring in your beds? Why don't you give it a try," Katt suggested. "Let me sleep in your bed next time you have me on board."

Fox knew that she was not speaking so harshly because she was upset at him. All six pilots were anxious after finding out that the aparoid invasion was planned. The pink-furred cat was simply worried and stressed. "Trust me, I have spent many nights thinking and researching until I have fallen asleep out here," he replied coolly. "I promise next time we will plan for more suitable accommodations for guests… With that aside, what are you doing?"

Lucy turned from the controls in a more serious tone. "I spent the last several hours scanning the Lylat System for a trace of Oikonny's movements. I wanted to be one step ahead this time…" She paused and lowered her head as if deep in thought. Returning her gaze to Fox, she continued, "I tracked a lone Wolfen to planet Venom. It settled somewhere in isolation, appearing to be alone in the middle of nowhere. I think Oikonny is up to something suspicious."

"Venom…" Krystal murmured. "What could he possibly be doing there? The natives of Venom broke their allegiance to Andross after he was defeated nearly ten years ago." She shot a warning glance at Fox and he acknowledged it by locking eyes with her.

He approached the computer monitor and studied it briefly in silence. Peppy's daughter was correct; a single Wolfen appeared to be stranded among a barren wasteland of cliffs and chasms, far from any of the populated Venomian cities. A scan of the surrounding area revealed that several Venomian ships had landed nearby, making mere coincidence seem impossible.

"Looks to me like they are having a secret meeting." Fox recognized Falco's voice and turned around to see him standing in the entryway, accompanied by a groggy-eyed toad. Falco studied the screen from afar, squinting to distinguish fine details in the distance while Slippy rubbed his eyes and stretched his stubby arms in a yawn.

"Do you think we should alert the Cornerian Army?" The mechanic asked.

"I'm not sure," Krystal was the first to answer. "This is too repetitive; we fly in with Corneria, Oikonny sees us coming from a mile away, and then he escapes. Surely we should try a different approach?"

Fox hesitated before he could contribute. A direct attack on Venom was not only predictable, but dangerous. An assault against the native lizards of the planet could break their truce with Corneria, forcing them to side with Oikonny. _If they haven't already_ , he thought. "What about a more stealthy approach? If the six of us go without the assistance of the Cornerian Army, we will gain the element of surprise. We could use the _Orbital Gate_ to transport us just outside Venom and fly in undetected."

"I like your plan, but it could backfire," Falco warned. "If things get ugly, we will have no backup. We will not be able to take the _Orbital Gate_ back to Corneria; we will have to fly all the way back ourselves."

Krystal narrowed her eyes in determination. "I think that it is worth the risk. Oikonny has been ahead of us every step of the way; it is time that we take the fight to him."

"I'm in," Fox immediately backed her up. "This is our chance to capture Oikonny while he is isolated and end this war." He was almost surprised at his own lack of hesitation, but he felt confident in his team and time was running short. They could not sit around and wait for Oikonny and his allies to make the next move.

"So are we," Falco winked and nudged Slippy to keep him from dozing off. "Aren't we, buddy?"

The sleepy mechanic did not sound quite as enthusiastic as his copilot. "Yea, sure… Who wouldn't love to visit one of the most hazardous, treacherous planets in the Lylat System?"

Katt and Lucy seemed eager to agree, proud of their significant find. "Alright then, it's settled," Katt purred. "Let's get down to our ships before Oikonny gets away!" She led the charge as the team filed out of the control room, but Fox stayed behind, typing commands into his ship's computer to contact Beltino Toad. He backed away, waiting for Beltino to appear when he realized that he was not alone. He felt watchful eyes burning through his fur behind him and glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of blue fur and purple cloth.

"This mission will be more dangerous that it seems," Krystal's ominous voice broke the silence. "Oikonny appears to be alone, but he is not to be trusted." Fox felt as if there was something she was not telling him, but held the question from her. Instead, he focused his thoughts on Beltino as he appeared on the main computer screen, startled by the sudden call.

"Fox, Krystal. What can I do for you? Is this about the hidden archives?"

"No, but this is about something just as important… _And_ top secret," Fox added with a hint of caution. "Six of us are about to fly to the gate and we need you to transport us to planet Venom."

"Venom!" The research director exclaimed, almost forgetting to keep his voice low. "Why would you ever wish to return to that desolate place?"

"Oikonny is there. We are going to capture him, _without_ the help of the Cornerian Army," Krystal spoke up. Fox knew that she was just as intent on keeping this knowledge secret as he was. At this point, they would rather fly alone than risk the success of the mission by involving Corneria. If anyone else found out that they were leaving, Corneria would send in reinforcements and the Venomians would interpret the invasion as an act of war.

Beltino twitched his moustache and pushed his glasses up, obviously hesitant to allow Fox and his team to attempt something so dangerous. "I have always trusted you to do the right thing, Fox," he began. For a moment, the lead pilot of the Star Fox team thought the toad would deny them access and alert the Cornerian military. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Beltino continued, "So proceed with extreme caution. Do not take any risks, and please, all of you come back alive."

"Thank you," Fox nodded with gratitude. "We will not let you down." The image of Slippy's father vanished and the screen returned to the image of Oikonny's Wolfen on Venom. Turning to Krystal, he signaled to lead the way as they departed for the hangar bay on the first floor. They stepped into the elevator in silence and descended to the lowest level, picking up the pace and breaking into a run as they headed for their Arwings. "Hopefully we can slip by unnoticed and take Oikonny by surprise," Fox commented.

"That's the plan," Krystal affirmed as she raced beside him, matching him step for step. "From here on in, it's do or die time. Here we go!"

* * *

Streams of green energy pulsed from the _Orbital Gate_ 's extensions as Fox hovered in space beside his friends, preparing to make the journey to Venom. Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal flew in Arwings while Katt and Lucy joined them in their custom spacecraft. The glimmering green beams of the _Orbital Gate_ intersected at a distance, creating a solid portal that the Star Fox team would use to make the transportation. Fox engaged his ship's thrusters as the portal became active, waiting to give the command to take off.

"Be careful out there, team," Beltino warned from inside the research center. "If for any reason you should not return, I will have to alert the Cornerian military so that they can come to your rescue."

"Like that would ever happen," Falco retorted. "Come on, guys, let's get a move on!"

Fox wished he was as confident as his friend, but his dreams haunted him and filled his mind with despair and doubt. _How does our new knowledge change anything? The aparoid invasion is over; we defeated them, and there is no way that they can play a part in our war against Oikonny, is there?_ Shrugging the thought aside, he attempted to clear his mind in order to focus on his current objective. "Alright, team. Prepare for takeoff. Krystal, could you lead the way? Your telepathic abilities should lead us straight to Oikonny."

"Roger that," the vixen confirmed and took the lead as the six ships flew toward the warp gate. "I input the coordinates we found inside _The Great Fox_ , so we should end up close enough that I can sense him while still landing far enough away to avoid being detected."

Landing was something Fox hadn't thought about before; the acidic fumes surrounding planet Venom made it nearly uninhabitable except for the reptilian species that thrived there. If Oikonny had landed on the planet's surface, it must have been possible for him to breathe there. Maybe the Venomians had managed to make renovations, allowing for other species to survive on their home planet.

One by one, the six ships flew through the green portal, disappearing from space outside planet Corneria. Fox was the last to make the transportation, and in seconds he found himself soaring through the dark skies of Venom. Of all the planets orbiting the Lylat sun, this was the furthest away and received little of its light, making it feel desolate and inhospitable. Fox and his allies flew in silence, led by Krystal, until she began to descend. They passed over a large rift, stretching downward into a dark abyss of nothingness and landed just beyond it, where the ground sloped downward into a wide canyon filled with crevices and craters.

"The air here is breathable, according to my scanners," Slippy croaked. "The Venomians must have improved the conditions of this planet slightly in the last decade."

Fox remembered the planet well from his last 'visit.' Ten years ago, at the height of the old Lylat Wars, Fox and his team chased Andross across the galaxy, destroying any and all obstacles he threw at them on their way to his new homeworld. The mad uncle of Andrew Oikonny was once an intelligent and powerful Cornerian scientist, until his hunger for power corrupted him enough to put innocent lives and his home planet in danger. Exiled to Venom to die, the ape performed numerous life-threatening experiments on himself so that he could survive on the hostile planet, destroying his body and poisoning his soul. He was defeated at the hands of the Star Fox team, but his will to dominate the galaxy lived on through his nephew, Oikonny.

After following his teammates to their landing point, Fox unstrapped himself and ejected from his ship, meeting his companions on the rough, dry ground. The acrid, green fumes engulfing the planet's atmosphere seemed to have vanished over the past ten years, a sign that the Venomian lizards had achieved some success in stabilizing it.

"Oikonny is nearby," Krystal warned as she gathered the others to her. "I sense that he is underground, below the planet's surface- and he is not alone. I can read the thought patterns of many Venomians as well. He must be having some kind of secret meeting with them."

"That's not good," Fox muttered. "He might be trying to convince them to aid in his cause. We have to reach them and stop their meeting as soon as possible. Krystal, lead the way. We are all right behind you."

The vixen nodded and drew her blaster from her hip, pacing through the canyon cautiously while Fox took the rear. He retrieved his blaster as well and held it close to his chest, traveling like a thief in the night as he scanned the surrounding area for a tunnel leading downward. In the distance, several Venomian fighters rested beside what must have been Oikonny's Wolfen, alerting the Star Fox team that they must be close.

"I don't like this…" Slippy trembled near the middle of the group.

Fox was not entirely confident about their situation either. It was one thing to be safe at home, claiming to sneak in behind enemy lines but it was something else entirely to actually go through with it. Normally it would not have been a problem, but with no backup, he felt vulnerable and exposed among the barren landscape. "Neither do I," he admitted to his friends, "but this is the only way to ensure that Oikonny doesn't escape."

"Everyone, be quiet," Krystal whispered from up ahead. "I think I found something."

Fox abandoned his position at the back and made his way to stand beside her. She was gazing down into a wide tunnel that sloped downward into the planet itself, illuminated by the light of a glowing lantern at its entrance. It appeared that the steps descending into the darkness were rough and uneven, as if made naturally rather than by the hands of the lizards. Fox shuddered at the thought of going any further into enemy territory, wondering if it might be a trap. One wrong move in the darkness could be their last.

"I sense Oikonny is down there, I am positive of it," Krystal reassured him, taking the lead as she began to pick her way among the dark footholds. "Keep your guard up, everyone. These tunnels could be a maze of never ending pathways; once we find and capture Oikonny, we need to get out of here and make for our ships. Don't shoot to kill him unless absolutely necessary. He might still be withholding important information from us."

Fox followed her into the depths with one hand on his blaster and one hand running along the side of the tunnel for support. When the ground leveled out, a series of glowing lamps protruded from the walls, providing a dim light bright enough to navigate with. Fox followed Krystal silently, tailed by Lucy as they wandered on, fortunate that the tunnel did not diverge into separate pathways.

After what seemed like an eternity of aimless pacing, Fox thought that he spotted a fork in the trail just ahead of them. Krystal stopped abruptly and he almost crashed into her, pressing against her back for support as he fumbled forward. She nearly collapsed against his weight and held herself upright as Lucy collided with him, causing a chain reaction that passed through the entire party.

"Hey, watch it!" Falco called from the back. "You can't just stop in the middle of nowhere like that, I can barely see past my beak in here!"

"The path splits in two," Krystal pointed out as she studied the obstacle, unsure of which direction to choose. She tilted her head back and forth, studying the two passageways hesitantly.

Fox crept up beside her and gazed down each trail, unable to identify anything beyond the first several lanterns lighting them. "Can you not sense which way he is?" He asked the telepath.

"I'm not entirely sure," she whispered, "Oikonny's brain patterns are not clear enough for me to determine which route to take. We might need to split into two groups of three…"

"Split up? In the middle of this dark tunnel? Count me out!" Slippy panicked and bolted in the opposite direction, toward the entrance.

Falco reached behind and grabbed his friend by the collar and yanked him back to join the others, giving him a look of pure annoyance. "Calm down, will ya? If anything happens, we can just meet back up here. Why don't I go with Krystal and Katt, while you and Lucy go with Fox?"

The leader of the Star Fox team wavered from supporting the idea, but what other choice did they have? He only wished that he and Krystal could be part of the same squad. _If anything were to happen to her, I don't know what I would do_ , the familiar thought entered his head and he tried his hardest to force it away.

"Fox, It's ok," a familiar warm hand took hold of his. Krystal nodded to him encouragingly and backed away to join Falco and Katt. "You promised you would stop trying to protect me, remember? Lead the others, they need you most. If you locate Oikonny, contact any one of us. We will head straight back and meet you here."

He thought on it for another moment and finally agreed with her. "Hmmm, alright," he murmured. "Please be careful…"

Without another word, the she-fox vanished into the tunnel on the right, followed closely by Falco and Katt. Part of him hated to watch her go on without him, but he knew that he had to lead Lucy and Slippy to investigate the tunnel on the left. "Let's move," he called while motioning for his friends to follow. He took the first step down his pathway and continued onward, guided by the light of the lanterns lining the walls.

Again, Fox lost track of how long he crept along in silence until the tunnel widened out ahead of him, followed by a sharp left turn. A shadow lined the floor, lengthened by the positioning of another lantern just behind the figure. It must have been a Venomian guard based on its shape and size; from what Fox could tell, it stood as tall as he did with the long, pointed tail and nose of a lizard. He came to a halt and signaled for his friends to do the same as he paced forward and poked his head around the corner.

His observations served him well; in his brief glance, he discovered that there were two Venomian guards standing watch around the corner, facing an open balcony that overlooked a small room carved out of stone. In the distance, voices echoed from the chamber up over the balcony. If Fox wanted to take out the guards, he would have to do it in a way that made little to no sound.

Turning to face Lucy and Slippy, he told them of his plan. "There are two guards around the corner," he whispered. "I am going to take them out quietly, and then you two will come in and cover me in case anyone hears."

They both nodded quickly without saying a word, drawing their blasters and bracing themselves to jump to his aid.

Fox took a deep breath and visualized his swift attacks on the guards. He sheathed his blaster, knowing that any gunfire would cause a commotion, and rounded the corner. The nearer of the two lizards noticed him immediately, but had no time to react or call for help. Fox spun and slammed his arm into the Venomian's throat, silencing him, and then smacked the back of his head against the wall behind him. He turned to face the second guard, but to his surprise, the lizard was already on the floor, unconscious. Above the dazed enemy stood three pilots that Fox never expected to see on Venom; Wolf, Leon, and Panther.

From around the corner, Lucy and Slippy darted out into the hallway, weapons drawn until they realized that Fox was not surrounded by enemy gunners. They appeared to be as surprised as he was at the reunion of Star Fox and Star Wolf on such unlikely terms.

"Wolf… What are you doing here?" Fox interrogated.

"The same thing you are, pup," the tall gray-furred wolf answered with a look over the balcony. Fox peered over the edge into the small chamber below, lit by bright lanterns glowing from the ceiling. Oikonny was seated at an enormous stone table, carved perhaps from the tunnel itself. Almost a dozen Venomians surrounded him, talking secretively in voices that were almost inaudible from where Fox stood.

"You tracked him all the way from Fichina?" He asked while all six pilots crouched and leaned toward the open balcony so they could watch and listen to their common enemy.

Wolf positioned himself beside his rival and glared at Oikonny, as if it pained him to listen patiently for the opportune moment to strike. "He made several stops along the way, but we finally caught him where he is vulnerable; alone and helpless in the dark."

"So, do we have your allegiance or not?" Oikonny asked with a questioning glance around the table. The Venomians appeared to be in debate, each one hesitant to speak for the whole group. Finally, after a moment of silence, the lizard across the table spoke up.

"We are currently at peace with the Cornerians," he debated. "Why should we break a decade's ceasefire and strike against a military far stronger than ours? Andross' remaining forces are low in number and weak."

A mischievous grin formed on the ape's face, as if he was withholding information from the others at the table. "Our armies are stronger in number than ever before, and Corneria's are weaker due to the recent aparoid invasion. Surely _he_ has informed you of this… He also claims that he wields the most powerful force in the galaxy."

Another lizard at the table grunted. "Hmph, so he says. Why will he not reveal himself and show us this great weapon? Why are we here, listening to you, when he is the one we should be discussing this with?"

"He's on the planet with us, although he is rather… busy…" Before the Venomians could ask the leader of Andross' forces to explain, a knock sounded at a wooden door behind the table at the end of the meeting room. A new Venomian guard appeared as the door opened, restless and out of breath as he stood in the doorway leaning against the wall for support.

"Intruders must have slipped in through the back door," he panted between breaths. "We captured three of them, but I think there might be more of them lurking about the base."

The lizard at the head of the table across from Oikonny stood up with a jolt. "Well find them!" He demanded.

"Oh no," Fox whispered. "Krystal, Falco, and Katt must have been caught," he alerted Wolf as he pulled a grenade from his belt. "We have to make a move before any harm comes to them. Now is our only chance to strike before Oikonny gets away again." He charged the grenade for only a second before tossing it over the balcony, where it hit the floor and began rolling unnoticed toward the center of the room, underneath the black stone table.

"Think about our offer," Oikonny suggested as he stood to make his way for the door. Before he even left his seat, the bomb exploded in a flash of light, cracking the table into dozens of fragments and shooting them across the room. Lizards and rock fragments were thrown through the air and against the walls as Fox leaped from his hiding place down into the fray. He raced through the debris with only one target on his mind: Oikonny.

As a lizard hauled himself to his feet in front of him, Fox leaped off a large piece of stone and threw a punch to his face. When he landed, another enemy drew his blaster to shoot him in the back, but he reached behind and grabbed the gun in his hands, slamming it into the stomach of his attacker and kicking him against the wall. There were no longer any lizards between him and Oikonny, who had backed himself into a corner, cowering feebly with his arms raised over his head. Fox paced toward him furiously, grasping his collar in his hands and lifting him into the air.

"Where are Krystal and the others?" He interrogated, shaking his arms violently to intimidate his foe. No answer came, and Fox grew impatient. He slammed Oikonny's head against the back wall, knocking him unconscious as his body went limp. He turned to face his allies, who had pinned down the remaining Venomians and forced them into surrender. Wolf pointed his gun to the head of the lizard who had reported the intrusion, down on his knees with his hands in the air.

Keeping his hold on Oikonny, Fox drew his blaster and raised it so that the Venomian was staring down its barrel. "Where are the other intruders? Where will you take them?" He barked, desperate to find Krystal. He knew that it had been a mistake to separate and split into pairs!

The lizard coughed, lowering his head in defeat. "I… I don't know…" he stuttered, traumatized by the explosion and sudden ambush by the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams. "We found them when they were unconscious, in the hands of a foreigner."

Fox narrowed his eyes, expecting a more detailed explanation.

"He was a fox with dark fur and a visor covering his eyes, wielding two laser swords. He mentioned something about taking them to a ship, above the surface. If you go now, you might be able to make it in time," he trembled, hoping that his clarification was satisfactory.

Fox lowered his blaster and signaled to the others. "We need to trace our steps back to where we entered; it's a long way but it's the only choice we have to save Krystal, Falco, and Katt." He turned to face the balcony, preparing to activate his jetpack, when Wolf interrupted him.

"I think we took a much shorter route than you did; follow us quickly and don't fall behind." The leader of the Star Wolf team grabbed Oikonny in his muscular arms and jet-packed over the balcony, followed closely by Leon and Panther. Fox led Lucy and Slippy as they scaled the balcony and raced from the debris stricken room, through a hallway perpendicular to the entrance they had initially taken.

"We'd better make it in time," Panther growled in a deep, angry voice. "If anything happens to Krystal I won't be able to live with myself…"

Fox followed behind him in silence, darting through a series of twists and turns, realizing that this tunnel was much more complicated than the last. _If only she was yours to protect_ , he thought, disturbed by the panther's interest. _I hope Wolf knows where he is going. We are running out of time!_ Finally, a bright light filtered through, meaning that they had reached the end of the dark tunnel.

Suddenly they emerged into the faint light where an unfamiliar black ship could be seen in the distance. Its thin frame was surrounded by spider-like fins and round engines, bursting with flames as they came to life. Fox could do nothing as the cruiser lifted itself off the ground and disappeared with a burst of speed, throwing wind and dust in its wake. His Arwing was still resting where he left it near the outskirts, and even if Wolf could make it to his ship in time there was no chasing it. The enemy would be miles away before he could even start his engines.

"No!" Fox collapsed to his knees as tears formed in his eyes, forcing them back in the presence of Star Wolf. His three friends were now in enemy hands, helpless to face whatever the assassin had planned for them. His copilots, his friends, and his family; even his beloved Krystal. _I have no idea where they will take you_ , he thought as he wiped a tear from his eye and sniffled. _Fox, you were a fool for ever letting her leave your sight. You were not strong enough…_ In that moment, all of his worst fears had come to life. He was not there for his comrades and they had paid the price for it.

"Fox, come on you stupid dog, pull yourself together!" The furious voice of Wolf disturbed him from his thoughts. "We don't know where he is taking your friends, but we have one of theirs; maybe he will know where to find them."

The miserable pilot hauled himself to his feet, numb to his surroundings except for the ape that he had managed to capture in exchange for his loss. With Wolf's words, a new hope surged through him. _Oikonny must know where this guy is hiding. If we can make him talk, we should be able to find our friends. I just hope that we are not too late…_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **The Escape**

Krystal opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the room surrounding her. Computer monitors and lab equipment filled the space, making her wonder where she was and how she came to be there. _I remember now_ , she thought to herself. _We were in the tunnels on Venom when Falco, Katt, and I were attacked._ Soon after they split up, the trio reached a dark, empty chamber. _At least we thought it was empty_ , the vixen recalled. As they entered the area, the thought patterns of dozens of enemies became clear, but it was too late. A short fight led to the team's inevitable surrender, outmatched in unfamiliar territory with nothing but their blasters to defend themselves. The last thing Krystal remembered was blunt trauma to the back of the head before waking up in what she presumed was a research facility.

As Krystal surveyed the room, her head throbbed in pain from where she had been struck. She tried to walk forward but could not even take a step; something from above yanked on her wrists with a light clanging sound. With a glance upward, she realized that her arms were stretched above her head, each bound in chains hanging from the ceiling. Her blaster was missing from the holster around her waist and her jetpack was no longer strapped to her back.

A voice sounded from across the room, alerted by the sudden noise. "I don't think you will be escaping from there. The boss has special plans for you." Krystal searched through the lab to identify the source of the voice when a short pig appeared from behind a desk, wearing a white lab coat and spectacles resting on his snout. He studied a handheld computer while punching in several commands, refusing to make eye contact.

"What do you mean by special plans? Who are you, and what am I doing here?" Krystal asked, curious but frightful as to why she was captured alive rather than being killed. _'The boss' must be the pilot who killed Bryan Grey… but why would he spare my life after trying several times to end it?_

The pig snorted and adjusted his glasses while looking up from his computer. "You are special; unlike the bird and cat friends of yours. You possess something that the boss requires."

 _What could he possibly mean?_ With a shock, she suddenly realized what he was saying. _He must be referring to my telepathic abilities!_ Trying her best to act calm, she lied, "What are you talking about?"

The pig scientist turned his back and faced a larger monitor behind him while setting his handheld device on the desk. "You cannot hide your telepathic abilities from _him._ He has seen how you move, how you fight. I have been studying your mind and it is truly fascinating." A warning flashed on the screen and the pig began to pace toward the door on Krystal's right. "The time is nearing to begin another series of tests. Try not to get too comfortable while I go to alert the boss." The metal door slid open as he passed through and slid shut behind him, leaving Krystal alone in the room.

 _Oh Fox, why was I foolish enough to deceive you?_ _We agreed to work as part of a team and I have done the exact opposite._ The only reason that she was in this mess was because she lied to him. When the tunnel on Venom split into two, she told him that she could no longer detect which way Oikonny was, but that could not have been farther from the truth. She knew that he could be found by taking the left path, but she sensed another presence following the path to the right. The assassin from Katina, the fox who was responsible for Bryan's death, was in the tunnels as well. She led Falco and Katt towards the source of his brain patterns, only to find themselves ambushed. If they had stayed as a group of six and taken the left path, they might have captured Oikonny and escaped.

 _I'm so sorry_ , she apologized silently to her friends who had been captured with her. _I thought that I was strong enough to face him and end this war; now I put your lives in jeopardy along with my own…_ What happened to Falco and Katt, anyway? What if they were with her, wherever they were? Krystal closed her eyes and meditated, scanning the area for a trace of their thought patterns. The two pilots were somewhere in the building, but quite a distance away. _I have to escape from here somehow so I can save them and undo this mess I created!_

The she-fox tugged at the chains binding her wrists, but they did not budge. She scanned the surrounding area doubtfully for anything of use with no success. Just when she was about to give up on her own prospects of escape, she realized that her legs were unbound and her boots still intact. _You took my blaster, did you?_ Krystal smirked while using her left foot to pry at her right boot. It slid off with a kick and fell to the floor with an unnatural clanging sound. A thin blue rod rolled out from the purple boot and Krystal surged with newfound courage. The Venomians failed to search for her staff, concealed in her footwear as it had been previously when disguised as a Cornerian.

Her bare right foot touched the floor and she almost jumped at its coldness. After a moment, she was able to rest it comfortably next to her left foot while a plan formed in her mind. If she could get her staff higher, she could use it to melt the chains binding her wrists. She braced her wrists to carry her full weight as she picked up her feet and grasped her staff between them. _Now to get it to head level_ , she wondered.

Rocking back and forth, she tossed her legs forward and backward until she could lower her head and grasp the staff in her teeth, bending her knees to shorten the distance. The weapon began charging with magical energy and a bolt of fire pulsed from its tip, striking the chains on her right wrist and destroying them. Right arm free, she took her staff from her mouth and shot a ball of fire at her other wrist, releasing her left arm. Her wrists stung with red indents from supporting her weight for so long, but all that mattered was that she was free. "Time to find my friends," she thought out loud, knowing that she would not have long before the pig researcher would return.

"She is ready to begin testing," a voice sounded from behind the door to the room. "Come, see for yourself." Krystal's heart almost leaped from her chest when she realized that her new enemy was outside the door with the swine. Before she could think of any way to hide herself, she thrust her staff into the ground and she shot upward into the air with a rocket boost. A second later, the door opened and the two figures walked in while the she-fox concealed herself in the rafters.

Immediately the pig jumped in astonishment and Krystal realized her mistake; she hadn't the time to put her boot back on before disappearing from sight. The scientist stooped down and picked it up with a worried glance at his superior. "She was just here," he stammered. "She could not have gotten far by now…"

The fox glared down at the pig with rage and tensed his muscles beneath his space suit. "You miserable fool! I'll find her, and make sure to keep her locked up this time! The power of telepathy is essential for my ultimate weapon!" He turned his back to exit the room and disappeared through the sliding metal door. The pig was left alone in the room, he thought, studying the contraption that Krystal had been bound to. His thought patterns revealed confusion mixed with large amounts of fear. He must have been left speechless by the way that the chains were burned and melted away.

Now was Krystal's opportune moment to strike; she leaped from the rafters and descended, landing behind the swine with a roll. She stood behind him, waiting for his reaction as her shadow fell over him. The researcher spun around slowly and opened his mouth to call for help when she interrupted him.

"You know, it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you." With a pause, she twisted her body sideways and kicked him backward with her bare foot, sending him flying into his own equipment with a crash. From there, he did not stir.

Krystal leaned down to retrieve her boot which the swine had dropped in shock. She slipped her foot in as she paced toward his desk, grasping his handheld computer. "Subject: Krystal. Abilities: Telepathy. Homeworld: Corneria, formerly Cerinia." As her eyes scanned over the words she dropped the computer in bewilderment. _They know more than just my telepathic powers; they have access to my homeworld and background… Where are they getting access to so much information?_

Making for the door, she first checked if it was safe to exit. _No thought patterns from directly outside; I should be safe for a short distance._ As the door slid open, she poked her head out, looking both ways, and then proceeded down the hallway. Along the right wall, thick glass walls revealed the vacuum of space, with the exception of several large asteroids hovering outside.

 _I must be in a space station… But where is it located?_ After Krystal had been taken from Venom, she lost her sense of direction and had no idea where in space she was. Pushing the thought aside, she continued down the hallway leading up to a sharp left turn. _I can worry about that later. Right now_ , _I need to find Falco and Katt,_ she thought, desperately hoping that they were not in any danger.

The hallway turned and Krystal cautiously peered around the corner. There were no enemies in sight, but she detected a strong concentration of mental activity. Rounding the corner, she slowly paced forward until she spotted an open glass window along the left wall. She crouched low so that she would not be seen and poked her nose above the lower border to view what was on the other side.

A wide, open room could be seen from where she was hidden, connected to the hallway but extending below it. A multitude of scientists of different species worked there in isolation, some studying computer monitors and others mixing chemicals for some purpose unknown to Krystal. The vixen spent several moments observing their equipment and analyzing their screens, hoping to identify the purpose to their research. She could not hear what they were saying through the glass, but tried to read their thought patterns as they went about their business.

 _The boss wants us to hurry… The boss expects results soon… A prisoner has escaped…_ thoughts continued to swim through her head until she came across a thought of significant importance. At the end of the room, a team of scientists stood surrounding a table with an enormous computer screen at its head. One of their thoughts was: _We have nearly completed our research. Soon we will be able to produce the results that the boss is expecting._ The image of an aparoid hatcher was on the screen, displaying biological information necessary for the team of investigators to study. A survey of the research center revealed that nearly all of the scientists were researching aparoids and bioweapons.

 _Aparoids and bioweapons… A highly dangerous combination._ The vixen's new discovery meant that her fears about the aparoids were very real. If the enemy was continuing to study them after their destruction, there must be a reason why. It would be a pointless venture to research a species that had gone into extinction unless there was any practical use for the results. "I can't be sure what they are up to," Krystal whispered while rising to her feet, "but now I can be sure it has something to do with the aparoids. It also appears that they are close to discovering something important. This will surely spell trouble for Corneria."

She wanted to stay and learn more, but was anxious to find her friends and escape from the hands of their enemy. As she continued past the research area, the brain patterns of Falco and Katt became clear, meaning that they must have been imprisoned somewhere nearby. This gave her a surge of confidence and she picked up a boost of speed, now running down the hallway until it turned to the right. Around the corner, she found herself facing a patrol of ape soldiers wearing silver helmets and dark space suits.

"There she is!" The leader of the group pointed and began firing his blaster. The four monkeys behind him spread out to provide backup fire as Krystal weaved through laser rounds. She spun sideways as energy beams flashed past and jumped, kicking off the wall and swinging her staff sideways. Its tip smacked against the first ape's helmet with a crack and hurled the enemy backward, rolling across the floor.

As she landed, she hurled a blast of ice at the nearest gunner, freezing his weapon solid. Before he could react, the vixen twirled her staff around her torso and slammed it into his arm, quickly ducking underneath his next punch and following it with a kick into the side wall.

Krystal read an incoming shot telepathically and summoned a barrier of purple energy with her staff, reflecting the beam back into the chest of its shooter. A yellow laser sword flashed into her line of vision as she bent her upper body backward, touching the floor with her hands as she arched her spine. She then threw an upward kick into the jaw of her attacker and tossed her legs straight up in a handspring that put her on her feet again.

The last soldier in the patrol backed toward the end of the hallway to a balcony behind him, firing his blaster furiously as Krystal charged him. When she hit pointblank range, she leaped and slammed her staff into the floor with a ground quake, sending a multitude of shockwaves pulsing through the air. Though her enemy tried to flee, he was struck in the chest and flipped over the balcony, screaming as he descended.

 _That should alert more company than I would like_ , the vixen thought as she noticed one of the apes she had taken down was wearing a jetpack. She swiftly unhooked the device and strapped it to her back, testing its fuel level before she trusted it with confidence. Then she sheathed her staff by dropping it into her boot and equipped two of her enemies' blasters. Fully armed, she raced to the end of the hallway and overlooked the balcony, realizing that the ground below was nearly twenty stories down to the bottom. An elevator with a clear glass window was the only way down, but it appeared to be far from vacant; a patrol was ascending to the upmost level, armed with blasters, machine guns, and sniper rifles.

 _I'll never make it to the elevator in time_ , Krystal thought as blaster rounds flashed past her face. Enemies had suddenly swarmed the balcony, firing at will as she backed into the hallway before the elevator shaft. _I only have one shot at this… Here I go!_ With a pause, the she-fox raced back toward the balcony at full speed. As she neared its edge, she activated her jetpack and soared over the wall, cutting the fuel so that she could fall downward to the ground floor.

The second floor passed by, then the third, then the fourth from the top. Monkeys on every level shot at her as she passed by, extending her own blasters and returning gunfire as she fell. As the next few levels passed by, Krystal pulled her guns to her chest and flipped her body so that she was descending head-first. Gunfire streamed through the air, returned by her own shots as she fired at her upside-down targets.

When the ground floor came into sight, the vixen withdrew her staff and flipped herself so that she would land feet first, activating her jetpack to slow her descent. Enemies swarmed the lower hallway, rapidly shooting in her direction as she charged her staff's magical energy and thrust it downward, sending energy streams quaking through the base as its tip met the floor. The surrounding monkeys were thrown from their positions, some slamming into the walls and others soaring down the hallway on the right.

Though her enemies had been disrupted, Krystal found herself evading laser fire from all sides, isolated without any form of cover. A blaster shot flashed past her shoulders and another whizzed behind her. She read the thought patterns of dozens of Venomian soldiers shooting at her, but could only hope to predict their movements for so long before she was outmatched. A sniper round flashed downward from one of the higher levels and Krystal spun out of the way, only to realize that she had rotated into another sniper's line of fire. Panic gripped when she sensed his thought patterns, knowing that the laser would strike before she could evade fast enough.

Instinctively, during the one second it took for the sniper shot to reach her, she raised her staff to block and a dark energy surrounded it. The laser reflected back to its source, striking the sniper and sending him off the balcony. _My reflector… It formed itself around my staff, creating a weapon that can repel laser fire…_ As Krystal twirled the rod in her hands, she noticed that its normal colors could not be seen through a shield of glowing purple reflector energy encasing it. As shots rained down from above, the vixen thrust her staff into the ground and a large white veil of light surrounded her.

 _I am too immobile like this, but I can't release the shield unless I want to get shot_ , she reflected. Suddenly, an idea formed in her head and the light barrier changed in color, darkening as enemy fire began to repel upward toward the shooters lining each balcony. With a glare of triumph, Krystal realized that she had been able to combine her staff's stationary shield and reflector, creating an impenetrable force field that could fight back. Once the enemy fire ceased and all the enemies had either taken cover or had been shot by their own gunfire, she released the shield and raced for the hallway to her right.

Leaving the elevator shaft, Krystal found herself confronting three Venomian ape soldiers, two armed with laser swords and the third wielding a machine gun. The she-fox immediately summoned a rectangular barrier to reflect machine gun rounds as the two swordsmen approached, one on each side. The thought patterns of each attacker became clear as Krystal engaged her telepathic powers. _The ape on the right will strike first; I can avoid his attack by dodging to the side and then countering. I can then bend my shield so that gunshots reflect into the second attacker._

As she predicted, the monkey on her right swung his sword diagonally downward, aiming to slice her across the shoulder. Instead of blocking with her staff, Krystal shifted her weight to her left and evaded the blow, spinning and swiping her staff across his knees. When they collided, the Venomian's legs buckled under him and he rolled behind her. Before the next swordsman could get in range to strike, Krystal rotated her shield, reflecting machine gun rounds into his chest. A swift fire blast to the chest disabled the gunner when thought patterns warned that the monkey behind her would strike again.

Krystal parried the lunge from behind, sensing the target of his attack. She then placed her staff's lower tip to the ground, rocket boosting over her enemy's head and landing behind him. She followed with a spin of her staff, clashing with the laser sword several times before the two foes backed away from each other. When the Venomian soldier made another move to attack, Krystal released a bolt of ice from her magical weapon, striking the laser sword's hilt and freezing it solid.

The ape gasped in shock, hesitating just long enough for the vixen to slam her knee into his chest. Her first attack winded her enemy, but the kick that followed threw him backward into the wall of the hallway. His helmet cracked against metal and he fell to the ground, limp.

Krystal proceeded to the end of the hallway, approaching a room that resembled a dungeon. Prison cells lined the walls, empty except for two chambers near the back, barricaded by walls of glowing, red energy. Two familiar sets of thought patterns emitted from the cells, recognized immediately as those of Katt and Falco. _I found them at last!_ Krystal almost leaped for joy when her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, cranking sound. Two turrets protruded from the opposite wall, dark with long rotating barrels, shooting lasers through the room.

Racing toward them, Krystal coated her staff with reflector energy, causing it to glow purple as she parried turret fire. She twirled her staff in both hands and leaped toward her targets, releasing two swift fire blasts before she landed with a roll. One ball of fire destroyed each turret, leaving Krystal alone in the room except for the two prisoners trapped in their jail cells. She sheathed her staff and rushed to them, pressing her furry ears to the wall so that she could communicate with her friends.

"Falco? Katt? Is that you?" She called, scanning a nearby hallway for a sign of enemies approaching while waiting for a response.

"Krystal!" Falco's voice sounded from behind the energy barrier, thankful to be rescued. "We didn't hear you being held prisoner beside us, and had no idea if you were alright! Get us out of here, will ya?"

 _That's his way of saying 'thanks for saving us,' I guess_ , Krystal sighed as she drew a blaster from her belt and aimed it at a small control panel along the wall. "Stand back, both of you," she warned as she fired at the controls, destroying them with a spark. The energy barriers holding her friends captive dissolved and the two pilots raced into the open, greeting Krystal with looks of gratitude.

"I wasn't sure how we were ever going to get out of there," Katt sighed. "Thank you for saving us."

But in her heart, the vixen knew that it was her fault that they had been captured in the first place. "This is all my fault," she tried to explain, but was interrupted before she could finish her thought.

"That's crazy talk," Falco interjected. "We all knew the risks flying to Venom to capture Oikonny. Forget about it; we need to find a way out of here."

Katt scanned the room, fixing her gaze on the hallway across from her prison cell. "I was awake when they took us here," she recalled. "There should be a hangar bay just beyond that corridor. If we can commandeer a ship, we could escape that way…"

Leaving the others, Krystal backtracked to the bodies of the three monkeys she had taken out before entering the prison, where two laser swords and a machine gun lay on the ground. She retrieved them and returned to her teammates, gesturing for them to each take a weapon or two. "The enemy knows that I escaped," she warned them. "The pilot who killed Bryan Grey is here, and I expect hijacking a ship will be difficult…" She paused while Katt chose the machine gun and left the dual laser swords for Falco. "But it is the only choice we have. If we can get past the guards or at least stall them long enough for us to get into a ship, we should be alright."

Krystal led the way into the next hallway, guilt weighing heavily on her heart. She tried to tell the others that it was her decision to split up in the Venomian tunnels that led to her capture, but they would not listen. They were too focused on trying to escape. _Perhaps that's what I should be doing as well,_ she thought as she pressed her back against the wall, _but my brash decision put their lives in danger, which is something that I cannot live down._ She decided that once she returned to _The Great Fox_ , she would explain it all to Fox himself. Maybe then she would feel free from the guilt that consumed her mind.

Pushing the thought aside, she signaled for her allies to halt as she studied the room ahead. Katt was right; it was a hangar bay, filled with Venomian fighters and two Venomian battleships. Supply crates were scattered throughout the entrance, surely to provide excellent cover while the trio fought their way to the battleships. The grey boxes, lined with yellow edges, stood slightly taller than the average pilot. On each of their six sides, the face of Andross was depicted with apelike facial features and long, pointed ears. Monkey soldiers patrolled the ground and along a balcony stretching across the room, but there was no sign of the assassin from Katina.

"Well, what's the plan?" Katt asked, surveying the room from behind Krystal while crouching around the corner.

Falco raised his glowing yellow laser swords and nodded his beak toward the closest of the supply crates. "We need to get to those crates over there. Those blasted apes will try to shoot us down as soon as we step foot into the hangar, but we should be able to take most of them down." The senior member of the squad gave his orders, telling each member what to do. "Katt, hit the guys along the balcony with your machine gun and cover us. Krystal, concentrate your fire on the enemies on the ground, clearing a path to one of the battleships."

Krystal nodded, drawing her staff and extending it to full length. "Not a problem," she narrowed her eyes and tensed her leg muscles, preparing to dart from behind their cover into the line of fire. "On my signal, we rush for the supply crates and take cover," she whispered. "Three… Two… One… Now!" Flanked by Falco and Katt, the vixen raced from around the corner into the bright lights of the hangar bay, darting for cover when the soldiers lining the balcony spotted them.

"There are the prisoners! Attack!" A monkey cried, alerting his comrades. Krystal leaned her shoulder against her shelter beside her friends, who had taken refuge just several feet from her position. Blaster fire streamed from across the room and the siege began, Katt and Krystal occasionally leaping from their cover and taking shots at their captors before ducking behind the supply crates.

"Take a few of them out so I can do something useful, will ya?" Falco complained, unable to assist with only his two laser swords as weapons. "If I go out there and fight now I'll just get fried!"

Krystal sighed impatiently. "Working on it…" She complained while retreating from her cover and shooting an ape with a fire blast to the chest. Another enemy stepped out onto the balcony above, and she fired a bolt of ice in his direction, barely missing and hitting the back wall. The gunner panicked, only to be shot by a series of machine gun rounds from Katt.

"Nice teamwork," the pink-furred cat called while tilting her head so that she could see down the machine gun's line of sight. She fired another several rounds in succession before crouching with one knee on the ground to assess her weapon's ammunition. "I am almost out of shots," she meowed in dismay. "Anyone got any bright ideas?"

The Star Fox team was not heavily outnumbered in the hangar bay, Krystal reflected after a brief glance over her shoulder. If she and Falco could draw their enemy's fire, Katt could sneak aboard one of the battleships and prepare for takeoff. "Falco, how are you feeling about fighting in the open?" She shouted through the commotion of gunfire. "If we can hold them off long enough, Katt can get to the ship without being noticed."

"You don't need to tell me twice to get to work," Falco called back to her. "Lead the way and we can take them out one by one."

Krystal nodded and prepared to activate her stolen jetpack's boosters. Taking a deep breath and focusing her mind, she leaped from her shelter and soared through the air, swapping her staff for the two blasters at her hips. As she sprayed blaster fire into the crowds surrounding the hangar, Falco appeared from behind the supply crates and engaged the closest enemies with his swords. Out of the corner of her eye, Krystal detected Katt racing toward the enemy ships, weaving through Venomian fighters on her way to the battleships at the end of the hangar.

Rolling through the air to avoid laser fire, the vixen landed along the balcony and threw a kick at a nearby Venomian, sending him flying down to the first floor with a scream. Another soldier nearby began firing his blaster, only to have his shots reflected by a twirling staff, glowing purple with the color of dark energy surrounding it. His body tremored when struck by his own gunfire and he collapsed against the wall.

Suddenly, the thought patterns of a malicious presence entered the room and the sound of a jetpack soaring through the air could be heard from above. While Falco grappled with the last of the soldiers on the ground, the new leader of the Venomian army descended to join him, drawing his two laser swords and twirling them formidably. Falco drew a pace backward and took a defensive stance, allowing his foe to make the first move.

For several heartbeats Krystal could do nothing but watch as the two pilots fought, frozen where she stood on the balcony. The assailant leaped toward Falco, spinning his body in the air with his swords extended. Falco bent his torso backward and threw a kick to his enemy's face, knocking him backward while ducking underneath his glowing blades. The bird retaliated with a lunge of his own, extending both of his swords toward the fox's chest. The thrust was blocked by crossed swords pointing downward, and the two held their positions and flexed their muscles in an attempt to force the other back.

 _Now is my chance to strike_ , Krystal thought and activated her jetpack, soaring toward her enemy with her staff tip facing him. She swung her weapon to strike, but the fox was ready for her. He turned from his fight and jumped, kicking her out of the air and landing again on his feet to clash with Falco. Krystal's jetpack deactivated itself and she found herself flailing into a supply crate, cracking her back against metal. A sharp pain pierced up and down her spine as she lay on the ground, too stunned to return to her friend's aid.

 _He saw my attack coming and countered it before I could even react in time_ , the vixen gasped for breath as she hauled herself to a sitting position and unstrapped the jetpack from her back, damaged from the impact. _He may not be a telepath, but he is very strong and agile._ She gazed up at the fox pilot, who was hammering Falco with a rapid series of slashes.

One by one, Falco evaded and parried with his own blades, forced backward into a supply crate. Another furious swing came from the fox, but the bird rolled sideways and his sword clashed against metal. Falco threw a kick at his enemy's hand and knocked the sword from his grasp, but before he could follow it with another attack, the fox grabbed him by the throat and threw him onto the ground with a loud thud. His two swords fell from his grasp and slid across the hangar, leaving him defenseless.

Forcing herself to her feet, Krystal reached for the blaster on her right hip. The fox approached Falco and lifted his swords over his head to strike when she felt for the jetpack on the floor and kicked it up into the air. "Falco!" She called to her companion and he rolled away, just before Krystal shot the jetpack out of the air and destroyed it with a small explosion. The fox pilot was thrown with the force of the impact, rolling across the ground where he lay motionless for several moments.

"Get to the battleship," Krystal shouted as she raced for her feathered friend and helped him to his feet. "Tell Katt to take off! I'll distract him!"

Falco hesitated for only a moment before turning from her without a word. He said nothing, but she read his silent worries telepathically. _Don't worry about me_ , she thought as she turned to face the assassin, who had gathered himself from the explosion. He reached for his belt and drew a black machine gun from his leg, gripping it in both arms as he fired relentlessly.

Krystal raced toward him with her staff drawn, coated in dark energy to reflect the gunfire. She parried multiple shots aimed for her torso and skipped over a bullet that strayed toward her legs. With a leap, the vixen swung her staff sideways, tossing the gun from the enemy's grasp and forcing him backward. When she swung a second time, the fox grasped her staff midway and ripped it from her hands, tossing it aside. He threw a punch to her face, but she dodged sideways and countered with an uppercut to the chest. Before her fist could meet him, the assassin caught her by the wrist and flipped her over his shoulder with ease.

The hard floor stung as it met Krystal's left shoulder and elbow with a crack, causing a jolt to run down her entire arm. She winced in pain as she heard a light clicking sound and sensed that her foe had drawn a pistol from his belt. _How many guns does this guy have?_ The she-fox thought in panic.

The fox fired his handgun at the ground where she lay, but she reached for her staff and summoned a reflector to repel the lasers back at him. He was not hit by the return fire, but dodged it instead, knowing that it would be reflected.

While Krystal had an opportunity to counterattack, she thrust the tip of her staff into the ground where she lay, sending a multitude of shockwaves pulsing through the air. The ground quake knocked the fox pilot off his feet and threw him into a supply crate, dazed.

"We are ready for takeoff," the voice of Katt sounded through Krystal's wrist communicator as the fox pilot shook himself to his feet.

"I need a little longer," the vixen replied and backed toward the battleship at the end of the hangar. "Just get off the ground and leave the entry ramp down; I will get to you in time."

The long green ship's jets roared to life and the cruiser raised itself off the floor, hovering in the air above Krystal as she stared the fox pilot down. "They may escape, but the same cannot be said for you," he growled as he paced forward. "Your gift of telepathy is far too precious for me to let it slip away from my grasp."

The she-fox simply grinned at her enemy as she backed toward the Venomian battleship. "But you just did," she replied. A look of shock appeared on the fox's face, but before he could ask what she meant, Krystal thrust her staff to the ground and a white energy surged through it. With a jolt, the staff lifted her off the ground with a rocket boost and she back-flipped in the air, landing on the battleship's entry ramp. "Go!" She commanded as the ship began to accelerate, soaring toward the clear barrier at the end of the hangar.

 _They will just follow us unless we do something_ , Krystal thought as she searched for a control panel along the wall. She spotted a small red box almost instantly, and though she was moving, she could not afford to miss her target. If she could strike the controls with a fire blast, the base's emergency blast doors would trigger, preventing any enemy ships from pursuing them. _I only have one shot at this_ ; she relaxed her breathing while aiming her staff. Just before the battleship left the hangar, Krystal shot a ball of fire from her weapon, hoping that her aim was true. The flaming sphere hurled through the air, striking its target with a small explosion and the blast doors began to seal themselves shut.

 _Got it! Now we are free to leave the base without being pursued!_ "Maybe next time!" Krystal called to the fox assassin, who appeared to be stunned silent on the ground as the entry ramp raised itself and the Venomian base disappeared from view. The stolen battleship, piloted by Falco and Katt, fled the research station and soared into the depths of space. Finally, Krystal and her friends were free to set course for _The Great Fox_ and leave their captors behind them.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **The Calm Before the Storm**

The return flight to Corneria was long and dismal as the six pilots flew in silence with the occasional stir of Oikonny, who was kept prisoner with Fox. Six ships departed from the _Orbital Gate_ and six ships returned home, though Krystal, Falco, and Katt were replaced by the Star Wolf team. Two Arwings, the _Cat's Paw_ , and Oikonny's Wolfen were left behind on Venom, but no pilot was willing to go back and retrieve them. They were all fortunate enough to escape the planet with their lives and did not want to run the risk of stirring more trouble with the Venomian natives.

Fox sighed as he approached Corneria's atmosphere, leading the remains of his team with Star Wolf following closely behind. He desperately wished that he could have searched for Krystal and his friends, but the enemy could have taken them anywhere in the Lylat System. The only thing left to do was fly back to Corneria and the _Beltino Orbital Gate_ so that whenever the enemy's whereabouts were discovered, the Star Fox team could respond. As soon as he heard the call, Fox would abandon anything to come to the aid of his missing allies. It felt like betrayal to leave them behind in enemy hands.

"Team Star Fox, the Cornerian military demands your presence at a meeting," Fox recalled the transmission he had received from General Peppy nearly an hour ago. "Meet with us at the Cornerian Defense Force headquarters as soon as possible," the hare commanded. He did not mention exactly why this meeting was necessary, but spoke in an unusually harsh tone that Fox did not expect from his mentor and friend. The need for the meeting must have been important enough to have the pilots meet in person, rather than speaking over a wireless communication.

 _I'm sure it has something to do with the bombing of the Lunastone Hotel_ , he thought as he adjusted his ship's gravitational diffusor systems to transition from space to Corneria's atmosphere. _As if Corneria wasn't already at our throats for trusting Star Wolf._ It felt as if the lead pilot of the Star Fox team was not only losing Krystal, Falco, and Katt, but Peppy as well. "Can things possibly get any worse?" He mumbled to himself, soaring straight through a cloud without even bothering to avoid it.

"What was that, Fox?" Lucy asked through her ship's communicators. She spoke softly with concern, knowing how deeply he was hurting at his loss.

"It's nothing," he murmured, hoping that no one would have heard his question. Finally the waters of Corneria could be seen below, glistening in the bright sunlight as the six ships cast shadows upon the gently rippling tides. Fox descended until the wings of his ship nearly touched the water's edge, surprised when a new voice sounded from his communicator.

"This is the Cornerian Defense Force. Identify yourselves before receiving permission to land." The image of the dog's face appeared on a small monitor inside Fox's cockpit, a dark-furred bulldog wearing a Cornerian space helmet.

 _What are they doing, identifying pilots before they land now?_ "I am Fox McCloud, of the Star Fox team," he answered, wondering if recent events had caused the Cornerian military to become so paranoid. "I am tailed by Lucy Hare and Slippy Toad, along with Star Wolf. We have been summoned by General Peppy to meet with-"

"Star Wolf was not included," the lieutenant growled, barring his teeth. "This is a Cornerian affair, leave them out of this."

Fox could not contain his discontent any longer. The tension between Corneria and the two mercenary teams was more than he could bear. "If you so much as point your guns at Wolf and his team, I will personally ensure that you no longer serve the Cornerian Defense Force ever again. They _will_ be landing with us, do I make myself clear?"

The bulldog held his ground, unfazed by the sudden aggression as he turned away, whispering to someone off screen. After a moment of debate, he returned his attention to Fox and barked, "So be it. All six ships have clearance to land, but be careful how you speak to authority. You may have once flown with the General, but that does not give you command over the Cornerian military."

Before he could say any more, Fox pressed a button on his control panel and the screen went black, forcing their communications to come to a close.

"Well, it looks like someone rubbed _your_ fur the wrong way," Wolf intimidated as the tall buildings of Corneria's capital came into view on the horizon. Fox made no comment as he approached the city, almost questioning his decision to stick up for his rival at his rude remark. Glancing to both sides, he realized that their six ships were flanked by Cornerian fighters, as if they felt it necessary to escort them to the mainland.

Lucy detected them as well. "This feels so strange," she murmured. "Growing up here as a child, I cannot remember a time when the military acted so distrustful. Not even in the days of the old Lylat Wars, when Andross was at his largest."

Fox agreed with her, knowing Corneria from his youthful years at the flight academy. _The new leader of Oikonny's forces has surely succeeded in creating distrust between us. Why else would Oikonny fly in a Wolfen? While we fight amongst ourselves, the enemy is plotting to destroy us all._ Hopefully, with the ape's capture, the Star Wolf team could clear their name with Corneria and the two could unite to face their common enemy as they did during the aparoid invasion.

The fox shook his thoughts away as he landed his Arwing in the grassy outskirts of Corneria City, unstrapping himself as the ship's cockpit opened. He leaped to the ground with Oikonny, joined by Lucy and Slippy as they gathered with Wolf, Leon, and Panther. Immediately the Cornerian pilots surrounded them with their blasters drawn, clearly unaware that the leader of Andross' rebel forces would be joining them.

"What is _he_ doing here?" The bulldog lieutenant growled. "First you show up with Star Wolf, then Oikonny? Whose side are you on?"

"You moron, can't you see that we captured him?" Wolf barked back, gripping his former teammate by the arm and hauling him into the center of the group. "He is a traitor and a coward; we would never side with him again."

The Cornerians began walking toward the city and Fox followed, gesturing for his friends to do the same. They paced onward in silence as they weaved through empty streets, normally bustling with activity.

"Where is everybody?" Slippy croaked from the back with an ill-favored look.

One of the dog soldiers turned to face him, expression unreadable through the visor that covered his eyes. "The streets have been evacuated and the civilians are seeking shelter in the caves spread throughout the nearby lands. The city is no longer deemed safe after the recent attacks. A year ago the aparoids assaulted our homeland; then Oikonny ambushed us at the awards ceremony. After the bombing of the Lunastone Hotel, the General finally called it quits. He refused to put the lives of our citizens in danger by keeping them here."

The toad's only reaction was a deep-throated gulp. Though it would seem that the war was finally over with the capture of Oikonny, Fox knew that it would not be so. The rebel forces followed a new leader, one far more powerful and cunning. It was wise of Peppy to evacuate the island, but the danger would surely spread throughout the entire planet if the enemy was not defeated.

Reaching the center of the city, the Cornerian pilots led the way to the base of an enormous silver skyscraper, casting a lengthy shadow across the ground as it towered above the other buildings. Fox recognized it as the Cornerian Defense Force headquarters, the building that housed all of the pilots belonging to the planet's national guard and local police forces. The bulldog at the head of the group paused as the doors slid open and stood aside while the others entered, following behind them as the doors slid shut.

Inside, the lobby floor was lit by bright lights as Cornerian soldiers paced across the room, going about their assignments. They appeared to be unaware of the arrival of Fox and his companions, until several pilots noticed that Oikonny had entered the building. They stopped in their tracks and stared, unsure how to react until the bulldog lieutenant spoke up. In a raised voice, he barked, "Go about your business, the prisoner will be taken to the General!" Once he was sure that the Cornerians' interests had been satisfied, he turned to address Fox and his team. "General Peppy is waiting for you on the fifth floor," he pointed to an elevator along the wall.

Fox said nothing but nodded and led the way, pressing a circular blue button to open the elevator doors. He stepped inside first and suddenly realized that he was being squished into the corner, pressed against the warm fur of Lucy and Wolf. He felt hot under his space suit with nervousness, but tried not to let it show in front of his rival, who stood tall with a cold stare in his eye. "It would probably be best if you let me do the talking," Fox advised. "Let's try not to make a mess of things here." In a lower voice, he whispered, "If we can get Oikonny to confess to stealing your Wolfen, we should be able to clear your name. If we are lucky, he will be able to tell us where the enemy is keeping Krystal, Falco, and Katt."

Wolf slowly nodded in agreement, surprisingly willing to take orders. "Alright, we will do it your way, pup. But if you can't make him talk, _I_ will."

As the elevator came to a stop and its doors opened, the seven pilots filed out one by one. With each departure, Fox was allowed more room to breathe until at last he left the crammed space, following behind Wolf as Lucy led the way. A wide hallway stretched out on both sides from the elevator, and Lucy chose the path to the right. _She must know this building better than I do_ , Fox supposed. He rarely visited the Cornerian Defense Force himself, operating mostly from within _The Great Fox_. Lucy must have gone to visit her father several times since he became the Cornerian General, replacing General Pepper after the aparoid attacks.

The group entered through a doorway and into a small conference room with bare white walls and a computer monitor in the back. Peppy was expecting them, seated at the head of a long table, accompanied by two Cornerian soldiers wearing similar military dress. All three rose at the newcomers' entrance, saluting them with baffled expressions.

"Well, look who we have here," Peppy remarked, surprised but pleased at the sight of Andrew Oikonny and the Star Wolf team standing before him. "It seems as if you managed to capture them on your own," he addressed Star Fox. "You six take a seat while they are taken to the interrogation room-"

A growl erupted from Wolf. "We are going nowhere! Leon, Panther, and I are only here because we helped to bring Oikonny in! We are not your prisoners!"

Fox shot a subtle nod towards Peppy, signaling that Wolf was telling the truth. The last thing he wanted was conflict between Star Wolf and the Cornerian Military at a time like this.

"Very well," Peppy replied calmly as he motioned for his soldiers to escort Oikonny from the room. "Take him away."

Fox opened his mouth to protest, but then hesitated. The last time he had trusted a Cornerian soldier alone, it almost led to his own death. "Why don't you accompany him, Lucy?" Fox suggested, flashing a warning glance at the young hare. The daughter of the Cornerian General would make a harder target if any treachery were to take place behind their backs, he thought.

She nodded in reply, clearly understanding his motives, and led the way as Oikonny and the two Cornerian soldiers left the room behind her.

The remaining five pilots took seats around the rectangular table, spacing themselves out between chairs as Peppy began his questioning. "Before I ask about Oikonny's capture, I must first address the subject of this meeting." With a glance around the room, he must have been curious about the absence of Krystal and Falco. Fox dared not to mention their capture until the time was right; it weighed heavily like an anchor in his heart, and he knew that Peppy would be disappointed with him.

"I have summoned you here because of the recent destruction of the Lunastone Hotel. Venomian soldiers were found at the bombsite, making this undoubtedly the second of Oikonny's attacks on our home planet." The old rabbit paused, scanning the room as he adjusted the spectacles on his twitching nose. "Though Beltino tells me that you were not involved in the attack, I have a feeling that he might be mistaken… What more do you know that you are not telling us?"

Slippy glanced at his leader, looking to him for an answer. The three members of Star Wolf did not stir, uninvolved in this matter. Fox knew that it was up to him to reply. "It's true that we know more about the attack than we led you believe," he replied, choosing his words carefully. "I was not personally involved, but Lucy and Krystal were there at the scene. The attack was conducted not by Oikonny, but by the true leader of Andross' forces."

"What do you mean?" Peppy asked, leaning forward in anticipation with his elbows resting on the table. "What evidence do you have of this? The Cornerian Army has mentioned nothing of another leader."

Fox paused, unsure where to begin. Was now the right time to reveal the secret investigation of Oikonny's return and the truth behind Bryan Grey's death? "It began when we became curious of how Oikonny managed to survive the aparoid attack on Fortuna. Krystal and I flew to the _Orbital Gate_ to speak with Beltino when we realized that Corneria's aparoid data had been locked down, inaccessible to even the research director himself. Soon after this discovery, we were told by a Cornerian pilot that the rest of the team needed us on Katina. We found, however, that this was not the case. We were led into an ambush by one of our own, nearly killed by a nameless assassin commanding Venomian troops."

"Not this again," the old hare interrupted. "Are you trying to tell me that one of our soldiers betrayed you to the enemy? That is impossible!" He shouted in outrage. "Why have none of my soldiers seen this new enemy then?"

"Please listen, Peppy," Slippy croaked from his seat. "There is more that you need to know."

Fox nodded. "After the ambush, we spread out to search the nearby planets for the Cornerian who deceived us. But it was Lucy and Krystal who found him, taking refuge in the Lunastone Hotel. We tried to reach him, only seeking answers to our questions but the enemy found him first. The assassin from Katina knew he was there and bombed the building; Krystal and the pilot, Bryan, barely escaped with their lives. Before we could get any information from him, he was shot through the chest by our new enemy. His dying words were that the pilot who killed him was one of us." He paused so that his news could sink into Peppy's mind. "It is possible that there is someone on the inside, reading our moves and feeding us misguided information. Only a Cornerian could have possibly locked down the aparoid files… What else explains Corneria's consistent lack of information?"

"What lack of information?" The Cornerian General inquired.

This time it was Slippy who spoke. "First they are wrong about us being on Katina. When we tracked Oikonny to Fichina, your soldiers claimed that we controlled the Climate Control Center, but they were wrong again; the enemy was waiting for us there with reinforcements allowing for Oikonny's escape. What's worse is the weapon system aboard the _Orbital Gate_! How long has that been there without our knowledge?"

The room suddenly fell silent as Peppy and the three members of the Star Wolf team digested the information they were presented with. Fox detected a worried glance from Slippy and he too hoped that the others would listen. It was a bold claim that the enemy was inside Corneria's infrastructure, but it made sense with the knowledge that was available. Only a Cornerian could have manipulated the aparoid files aboard the _Orbital Gate_.

"I'm not sure what to make of this," the general shook his head doubtfully. "If there is another leader to Andross' rebel forces, then the war will surely not be over with Oikonny's arrest." He glared at Fox through his glasses, addressing him personally. "It seems as if you have been working diligently behind our backs; is that how you captured Oikonny without us knowing?

Fox could not bear to keep eye contact with his mentor, lowering his head in shame. _I guess there is only one way to find our friends, and that includes admitting that we lost them…_ "Late in the night, we tracked the ape to planet Venom, where he was having a meeting with the natives. Falco, Krystal, and Katt split up from the rest of us when we lost him in the tunnels. That was when we found Wolf and his team and captured Oikonny together. The others…" He breathed, forcing each word as if a knife was being held at his throat, "They were captured somewhere in the tunnels. The new leader of the Venomian army escaped in his ship, taking our friends with him…"

Peppy hopped from his chair, anger burning in his eyes. "Why did you feel it necessary to engage Oikonny without alerting the Cornerian Army first? Did you have any idea that he could have been laying a trap for you? We could have helped; your arrogance cost you the safety of your friends-"

"Don't you think I already know that?" Fox rose to his feet and slammed his fist on the table. He was unwilling to listen to Peppy lecture him about his actions when he already felt so devastated with himself. "We could not trust the Cornerian Army to let Oikonny escape again! It was my responsibility to protect my friends and I failed them!" When he comprehended the strength of his outburst, he collapsed into his chair again with a sigh. "I let Krystal down… I let them all down…"

"We have Oikonny still," Wolf reminded them, speaking up for the first time at the meeting. "He should know where your friends are located, given the right persuasion," he growled.

"Well get to it then!" Peppy ordered. "Find out everything he has to tell us! Your interference on Venom could have quite possibly ruined a decade's peace we had established with them since the downfall of Andross. We should consider ourselves lucky if they don't show up on our doorstep declaring war with our planet!"

"I'll deal with Oikonny," Fox declared as he rose from his seat and made for the door, followed by Slippy, Wolf, Leon, and Panther. He led the way down the hallway, past the elevator and through the next corridor, where he found Lucy and the two Cornerian pilots outside the interrogation room. Through a one-way glass wall, Fox could see him sitting at a small desk, anticipating his questioning.

He approached the door and thanked Lucy for accompanying the Cornerian soldiers this far when he suddenly felt watchful eyes burning into his fur. Panther glared at him as he leaned beside the entryway, growling as he passed by. "Do not be mistaken that you are the only one here who cares for Krystal's safety," he murmured in a voice inaudible to the others. "If she was with me, she would never have been captured in the first place."

Fox said nothing in reply but stopped in his tracks, standing just before the door as it slid open in front of him. _I don't have time to deal with this… The only thing that matters is finding Krystal and making sure that she and the others are safe._ Without giving his rival pilot a response, he stepped into the next room, alone with Oikonny as the door slid shut behind him.

"You spoke of someone on Venom, another leader of your army. He was there with us when we captured you…" Fox began as he took a seat across from his defeated prisoner. "He now holds three of my friends captive. Do you know where they can be found?"

The black-hearted ape did not respond. He sat with his head lowered, staring at the ground without saying a word.

"Well?" Fox interrogated, using a more firm voice. "Where are they?" Still, silence persisted. Frustrated, he stood up and reached across the table, grabbing his enemy by the collar and raising him to stare face to face with him. "Answer me!" He growled, throwing Oikonny back into his chair.

"He promised me power…" whispered the nephew of Andross. "Command over all of the galaxy's armies… But in the end, it was all a lie."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!"

Oikonny raised his eyes to stare into Fox's. "I know absolutely nothing of his plans, or where he is hiding. I never needed to. All he told me is that a war is coming; he claims to unleash a force so powerful that it wipes out Corneria's defenses unchallenged."

"How can you know nothing of his whereabouts? You're lying!" Then, a sudden realization came to the leader of the Star Fox team. Oikonny was never meant to be the leader of his own forces. He was just another pawn to be disposed of like Bryan. The only reason that the enemy allowed him to be captured was because he did not care what happened to him. Oikonny knew so little information that it did not matter if he fell into enemy hands. _But what about the aparoid invasion and the stolen Wolfen?_

"I have seen the footage of Fortuna, a year ago when the aparoid moths attacked. You sounded like you knew they were coming. Is this true? Did you also steal a Wolfen from your former comrades during the aparoid invasion?" Searching desperately for a response, Fox was dismayed when no answer came. He turned and headed for the door, deciding that he had grown tired of wasting his time when a voice sounded from behind.

"You are right on both accounts," Oikonny murmured, breathing a defeated sigh.

Fox spun around, surprised to receive an answer.

"Everything was planned from the moment you thought I was killed on Fortuna," the ape continued. "He orchestrated everything, including the hiring of Pigma to slow you down. That was when I flew to the Sargasso Hideout to steal the Wolfen…The aparoids then attacked Sauria, luring you away while the Cornerian Defense Force was decimated." He paused, anger suddenly taking hold of him. "If you ever feel like you are in control, think again. Everything has happened according to his plan. Unfortunately, even I cannot say when and where he will strike next."

These words confirmed all of Fox's darkest fears. Not only was the coming of the aparoids expected; it was _planned_. As he left the interrogation room, he couldn't help but tremble in fear of the knowledge he had been able to obtain from the seemingly useless ape. Even worse was the fact that the location of Krystal, Falco, and Katt still remained hidden. Fox stepped into the hallway among the presence of the other five pilots, filled with shock at what they had just heard.

Peppy must have followed them from the conference room; he stood beside his daughter with confusion clouding his gaze. "What is all of this about the aparoid invasion being planned?" He asked, still unaware of what the Star Fox team uncovered with the recovery of the aparoid files. Fox forgot that he still hadn't been able to describe exactly what they found in their investigation. Wolf, Leon, and Panther seemed confused as well; they all needed brought up to speed immediately.

One of the Cornerian soldiers standing guard received an alert on his wrist communicator and disappeared, rounding the corner toward the elevator. Before anyone could ask where he was going he reappeared, followed by three familiar faces that Fox only hoped to see again so soon.

"Krystal! Falco! Katt! You're back!" Fox nearly shouted and raced to meet them.

Krystal pushed past the others and met him half way, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace and breathing a sigh of relief. "Fox, it has never been so good to see you. I need to tell you something," she said when she backed away. "It was my fault that we were captured on Venom."

Puzzled, Fox greeted Falco and Katt as they joined the rest of the Star Fox team with welcoming words. "What are you talking about?" He replied. "It was my fault for ever letting us split up."

"No… I lied to you in the tunnels when I said that I could not sense which way to go… I sensed that the Katina assassin was the other way, so I suggested splitting up. I thought the three of us could confront him while you three took out Oikonny, but I was wrong. It was a foolish mistake that put Falco and Katt's lives at stake along with my own," she apologized with a glance toward the two allies she had been abducted with. "But we escaped, and have important news to share with you all."

Lucy joined the crowd with a smile on her face, glad to see her friends had returned. "That doesn't matter, what's done is done. All that matters is that you three are safe, and we captured Oikonny."

"I sensed his presence here with you," Krystal affirmed, "and I know that he was telling the truth about everything he said."

"Alright, alright, now that we've played meet and greet, can someone tell us what is going on with the aparoids?" Leon complained irritably.

"Let's discuss this in the conference room," Peppy suggested, leading the way past the elevator as Fox walked alongside Krystal. He thought he could hear a low grumble from Panther, but chose to ignore it. _I wonder what Krystal, Falco, and Katt were able to find out._ Knowing that she was reading his thoughts, he cast an unspoken question toward the vixen. _Were you taken to the enemy's hideout? Did you see_ him?

Krystal turned her head and nodded. "We fought before the three of us were able to escape; Falco and I are somewhat beaten up, but we will be fine."

Fox stood beside the doorway, allowing her to go first, and followed her inside. He took a seat beside Falco and Lucy, while Krystal walked toward the computer monitor at the end of the room. "Glad to have you back, Falco," he acknowledged his feathered friend.

"Miss me already?" Falco teased. "Krystal knows more than we do, so we are letting her speak for us just to make things easier."

Katt took a seat beside him and nodded. "Now that everyone is seated," she meowed, "listen to what we found out while we were captured."

Krystal stood alone at the head of the table, eyeing the members Star Fox, Star Wolf, and Peppy. She closed her eyes and meditated as if deep in thought for a moment, opening them again to address those gathered around her. "Falco, Katt, and I were captured in the tunnels of Venom as you probably already know. We were taken to a research station outside the Lylat System, and barely managed to escape with our lives. We recognized our coordinates immediately once we escaped aboard a Venomian battleship, which, trust me, was difficult to land with the increase in security…" Krystal paused, giving Peppy a sarcastic look.

"Anyway," she began pacing, "the coordinates were so familiar because we have been there before. We were just outside an asteroid belt that was once a planet; the aparoid homeworld to be precise. The enemy has been studying them in great detail, with the exceptional interest in aparoid hatchers. Finally I am starting to make sense of everything…"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Peppy asked. "I still don't see why the sudden interest in aparoids has risen. What do they have to do with Oikonny?"

"Everything," the vixen answered. "The aparoid invasion was planned for the very purpose of what is about to come. It all started when we cornered Oikonny on Fortuna. Just when we had the leader of Andross' army backed in a corner, one aparoid moth came down, distracting us from returning to Oikonny's ship. Once we were committed to the aparoids, the rest of the army followed to ensure that we forgot all about him while he spent his time increasing the strength of the rebel forces. This takes us to Pigma Dengar; hired by the enemy to distract us, Star Wolf included. While we were all chasing him, Oikonny had the time to steal a Wolfen from the Sargasso Hideout."

"The aparoids attacked us several times following Oikonny's escape, first attacking Sauria to divert our attention and then striking Corneria, hoping to conquer the planet while we were away. Of course we defeated them and took the fight to the aparoid homeworld, but outright defeat was not the enemy's main purpose…"

Fox was curious as to what the vixen meant. _If the enemy brought the aparoids to invade Lylat, why not aim for destruction or control of Corneria? What else could the new leader of Andross' army be after?_

"Don't worry, I was getting to that," Krystal read his thought telepathically. "The enemy's plan was two-fold; if the aparoids were victorious, it all would have ended there. But he had a backup plan in case they were not successful; while we were busy fighting them, the enemy has been researching. My observations while captive revealed that they have learned how to create aparoid hatchers, which will spawn aparoids indefinitely and create an army that cannot be stopped."

Wolf leaned back in his chair, clearly skeptical of this claim. "Creating aparoid hatchers? Is that even possible?"

"Unfortunately, yes," a new voice sounded from the doorway as Beltino Toad strode in, letting the door slide shut behind him. "Though the insects were destroyed along with their home planet, their remains are much harder to eliminate. The asteroids that once made up the planet's surface surely contain large concentrations of their DNA… Thank you for the invitation by the way, Krystal," he croaked with a wink and a nod in her direction.

The vixen replied with a small wink before continuing her thought. "Not only did the aparoid invasion buy the enemy time to research, but also the time necessary to rebuild Andross' forces. That is why they appear to be much more formidable than a year ago. This explains the aparoid invasion, but not the strange events that have occurred more recently. Why would the enemy have Oikonny steal a Wolfen and let him lead his forces from within it?"

Silence followed, telling Fox that no one had an answer to her question. But deep down, he thought he knew why. "To create distrust and tension among us," he answered. "Look at us; we have never been so unwilling to trust and listen to each other. The enemy has been manipulating us against each other since he revealed Oikonny's survival. Corneria's army was weakened physically by the aparoids, but that is not enough to ensure a victory; the enemy wants us to be divided, where we are at our weakest. He wants us to spend so much time and energy fighting with each other that we cannot prepare for his next move."

"Exactly," Krystal agreed. "The attack at the Awards Ceremony, the ambush on Katina, and the confusion on Fichina are evidence of this. Though you were successful in capturing Oikonny on Venom, it does not matter to his superior. The ape was simply a pawn, a face for us to focus our attention on until he was no longer needed. As Falco, Katt and I escaped from the research station, I sensed our adversary's thoughts telepathically; he is readying his troops for battle. I fear that they will launch an assault on Corneria City very soon."

The vixen paused for a moment to catch her breath, eyeing her friends and companions warily with a grave expression on her face. Summing up her entire speech, she concluded, "Corneria must be ready for imminent war."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **The Battle of Armageddon**

"War?" Peppy asked, eyes wide in shock. "Our forces are still recovering from the aparoid invasion. Corneria's military is weakened; we do not have the strength to combat Andross' army and the aparoids!"

Fox knew this was true. His new enemy had planned well for this moment; Corneria's forces were decimated when the aparoids first struck. Was it even possible to win a war against an enemy that had been increasing in strength since Oikonny's defeat on Fortuna? Suddenly, an idea formed in Fox's head. _What about Beltino's self-destruct program?_ When deployed on the aparoid homeworld a year ago, it had succeeded in destroying the Aparoid Queen and every single aparoid in existence. "Beltino, could we use your self-destruct program to exterminate the aparoids once again? If we could wipe out this fraction of the enemy's army, we would have a larger chance of winning an outright war."

"Hmmm," the old toad murmured, deep in thought. "Unfortunately, the situation is different than it was a year ago. Before, the aparoids were controlled by a single entity, bound to its fate. Destroying the Queen meant destroying the entire colony." He paused, adjusting his spectacles on his stubby nose. "With the replication of hatchers from aparoid DNA, there is no longer a single entity governing them. Each hatcher must now be destroyed individually, and thusly, each aparoid as well."

"I see," Fox nodded. "This will make a war much more difficult to win."

"Surely the enemy planned for this," Krystal reflected, pacing across the conference room to stand beside Fox. "He has seen how we defeated the aparoids before and will not easily make the same mistake again."

"What about the military bases stationed on Katina and Fortuna?" Falco suggested. "We will need to pull all of our resources to Corneria City as soon as possible."

"I can do that, but if war is coming as soon as you say, our additional offenses may not arrive in time," Peppy replied. He shook his head, dreading that things would ever come down to this. "Star Fox, I know that Corneria demands so much of you, but could you aid our forces in the defense of the city? If we can hold the enemies back for long enough, help will come."

Fox glanced at his allies, looking for signs of approval or doubt. Falco nodded that he was in, and Katt leaned closer to him, unwilling to leave his side. Slippy reluctantly shook his head up and down, nervous but fully committed to following his friends into battle. Lucy smiled with a fire burning in her eyes. _She must be desperate to prove that she is worthy of fighting alongside us. After this is all said and done, she will truly deserve to become a full member of the Star Fox team._

Lastly Fox turned to Krystal, his beloved vixen. _I was not strong enough to protect you in the tunnels of Venom… I let you slip away into enemy hands, helpless to come to your rescue_ , he thought. The last thing he wanted was to put her life in danger by having her fight alongside him in the war for Corneria. He rose from his chair, standing face to face with her when she took the words out of his mouth.

"Fox, it was _my_ decision to put myself in danger on Venom, not yours," she said gently. "Stop worrying about trying to protect all of us and let us take care of ourselves. I will follow you until the very end, no matter what happens."

The leader of the Star Fox team caught a glimpse of Panther's envious gaze before quickly turning away. "Alright, Peppy," he answered with authority. "You can count on us to aid your forces in battle. This is no longer about pay; it's about defending our home."

"Don't think that you are going to have all of the fun to yourself, pup," Wolf grinned as he rose from his chair. "Star Wolf will fight as well, if you will have us," he said as he looked to the Cornerian General for his approval.

Peppy hesitated for a moment, but thanked his former rivals for their assistance. "Oikonny confirmed that he led Andross' forces in a stolen Wolfen. Your names have all been cleared; go now with the trust of all of Corneria," he beckoned, dismissing the two mercenary teams. One by one, the members of the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams left the room until Fox was alone with Krystal, Peppy, and Beltino. He wanted to stay behind and speak to the two Cornerians in private.

"I trust Oikonny to be left in Corneria's hands," Fox told them, "but keep an eye on him at all times. I don't want him escaping after we finally captured him." Addressing Beltino specifically, he said, "The first battle will likely take place in space outside the planet. I think it would be best that the _Orbital Gate_ be relocated until the worst of the fighting is over."

The research director nodded in agreement as the four headed for the door to join the others. "The space station would easily be vulnerable to attack," he croaked, "and I still want to take a closer look at its weapon systems. If control of the gate was reclaimed by the enemy again, it could be used to terrible effect. I will have it moved to another location outside Corneria immediately while I work to learn more about its weapons."

"Thank you both for all of your help," Krystal acknowledged as she and Fox turned to leave. "We will do our best not to let you down."

"Good luck team," Peppy called. "The Cornerian military will follow you to _The Great Fox_ and set up a defensive perimeter there."

* * *

The Star Fox team, Katt, and Lucy flew back to _The Great Fox_ , orbiting outside Corneria after their insightful meeting with Peppy. With three ships left behind on Venom, the six pilots had to double up so that they could all return to the aircraft carrier in one trip. Wolf and his team flew behind, hovering in space waiting for the Cornerian Army to arrive while Fox and his team met to discuss their own plan of attack.

"So what are we going to do about our two Arwings?" Falco asked impatiently as he entered the control room, followed closely by Katt. "And what about the _Cat's Paw_? We can't fight a battle without having enough ships to pilot."

Fox and Krystal flew together and were the first to arrive, standing in the control room waiting for the return of the others. "I'm not sure," Fox answered as Slippy and Lucy stepped from the elevator and paced down the hallway to join the other four pilots. To be honest, he hadn't thought about accommodating six pilots in only three ships.

"I am comfortable driving a Landmaster once we are pushed back to the planet's surface," Slippy croaked. "I can stay and pilot _The Great Fox_ until then, but that still leaves two of us."

"Katt, why don't you take the _Sky Bunny_ ," Lucy suggested. "I can stay here with Slippy until we arrive at the city. I wouldn't mind taking a sniper rifle and setting up on a building to pick off foes at a distance."

"Are you sure?" The pink furred cat hesitated. When Lucy nodded in reply, she purred in agreement. "Alright, I should be fine flying a new ship. It shouldn't be too complicated… but that leaves Falco or Krystal without an Arwing."

An irritated look formed on the bird's face at the mention of his name. "Now wait a minute, guys; you can't just leave the best pilot on the team without an Arwing," he boasted. Taking a step toward Fox, he elbowed him in the side humorously. "Why don't I take yours for a spin? You always knew I was the better pilot, right?"

"Actually," Slippy interjected, "I have a new experimental ship that I have been working on. It needs a test run, but I am positive that it will fly well." He reached for a small device in his pocket and pressed a button on it, summoning a holographic projection of a ship that appeared to be similar in design to an Arwing. It featured the same blue and silver colors with a smaller body frame, stretching longer from side to side than from front to back. Its multi-jointed wings supported numerous laser cannons and powerful rocket thrusters.

The five pilots stared at Slippy's creation in awe, but none were more captivated than Krystal. She paced toward the glowing hologram and took the device from the toad's hand, studying the ship as it rotated in horizontal circles before her.

"I have a feeling that she likes it," Lucy smiled. "It looks like a fast and powerful ship. What is it called?"

Slippy blushed, embarrassed that his friends were so impressed by his invention. "Oh, um… I haven't thought of a name for it yet," he stammered.

"The _Cloudrunner_ …" Krystal murmured, as if only to herself. "The _Cloudrunner_ ," she echoed more audibly.

Fox could clearly tell that the vixen's interest in the ship came from its resemblance to the Cloudrunner dinosaur from Sauria. He was glad to see her so pleased with the aircraft and decided that it should belong to her. "Alright then, it's settled," he confirmed. "Krystal can fly in the new ship, while Falco and I take the remaining two Arwings." When he noticed the bird's discontent, he prodded back with his shoulder. "Like you said, we should save the Arwings for our expert pilots and save the beautiful new ones for the amateurs, huh?"

Falco grimaced for a moment, and then shrugged it off. "It's no big deal. I would rather fly a ship that doesn't still need tested anyway."

Suddenly Krystal spun around to face the controls of _The Great Fox_ , staring ahead as if she saw something that Fox couldn't. "I sense that the enemy is approaching. We need to get out there and meet with the Cornerian Army and Star Wolf." The vixen deactivated Slippy's holographic projector and handed it back to him. "Thank you for letting me use your newest invention," she acknowledged. "I promise I won't let you down."

"Let's get going everyone," Fox called as he led the way from the control room down the hallway. "Be sure that you have all of the gear that you will need; I doubt that we will come back for a break anytime soon." As he stepped into the elevator, he glanced at his belt to take inventory on what weapons and gear he carried. _Two blasters, a couple grenades, and a jetpack_ , he observed. _These should do me fine on the ground if I need them._ The elevator stopped at the weapons room on the second floor and Fox held the door for his friends as they dispersed, searching for the supplies they needed.

Krystal grabbed a jetpack and a blaster for herself, while Falco retrieved a jetpack and a machine gun. Katt retrieved the same equipment as her feathered friend, and together the four pilots descended to the lowest floor. Lucy and Slippy, who stayed behind at the control room, would obtain their own supplies when they flew to the planet's surface, Fox reflected. The elevator doors opened, and he set the pace to a steady run as he led the way to the hangar bay.

He turned to the right when the hallway opened, slowing his pace as Krystal followed while Katt and Falco headed for their ships. Slippy's workroom was located beside the hangar, through a sliding door at the far end. Fox thought that the least he could do was to escort the vixen to her ship before they departed, flying into a battlefield of uncertainties. He slowed his pace to a walk as he reached the metal door, pausing so Krystal could enter first.

Slippy's workroom, as usual, was a cluttered mess of spare parts and blueprints. The space was fairly large, with room enough for an Arwing or two to rest among the inventive toad's disarray of tools and scrap metal. The _Cloudrunner_ stood before Fox and Krystal, glistening with a fresh coat of paint in the center of the room. From what Slippy said, the ship had never been test-flown, and Fox was anxious for Krystal's safety.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," the vixen read his nervous thoughts and addressed them. In a more serious tone, she added, "Good luck out there, Fox. Even I cannot foresee the full strength of the army that approaches, but they will hit us relentlessly without mercy."

"Fly fast and fight hard," he murmured. Studying Krystal up and down, he realized that she was not carrying her magical staff with her. "Where is your staff?"

Krystal reached down into her right boot and drew the staff that was concealed within it. "This was how I managed to escape from the research facility near the aparoid homeworld," she winked and let the staff slide back down her leg into its makeshift sheath. Before she climbed into her new aircraft, she wrapped her arms around Fox, who staggered slightly with surprise. "Be careful out there, will you?" She whispered in his ear.

He returned her embrace, wishing that he did not have to leave to fight the inevitable war that waited for them outside _The Great Fox_. "You too, Krystal," he sighed. "Let's not keep Falco and Katt waiting any longer," he joked as he helped his friend climb aboard and into the _Cloudrunner_. With one last glance, he turned his back and disappeared through the door back into the hangar bay. Fortunately, Slippy was clever enough to install another exit inside his workroom, allowing for the entrance and exit of ships directly from it. Finally, Fox climbed into his own Arwing beside Falco and Katt and strapped himself in.

"Took you long enough, lover boy," Falco complained as he checked his Arwing's systems and prepared for takeoff.

Fox tried his hardest not to blush through his cockpit as he scanned the various computer monitors inside his ship. Ignoring the comment, he contacted Slippy and Lucy through his ship's communicator. "We are ready for takeoff," he spoke as the lift locks surrounding his ship released with a series of clicks. Fox engaged the Arwing's thrusters as the doors opened and the three ships soared out into space. "Alright team, let's move!"

He led the way as the three ships, joined by Krystal in the _Cloudrunner_ , circled around _The Great Fox_ toward the armada of Cornerian cruisers assembled outside. Wolf, Leon, and Panther hovered at the back of the group, acknowledging the Star Fox team as they arrived.

"How good of you to join us," Leon intimidated, soaring toward Falco's Arwing. "You took so long I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Shut your trap, lizard," the bird retorted. "The enemy is close now, so how about you focus your aim on them instead?"

A loud whistle came from Panther, clearly impressed by Krystal's new aircraft. "You are looking as good as ever," he growled seductively. "Why don't we cover each other in this fight? _I'll_ protect you," he added with a jab at Fox, still blaming him for Krystal's capture.

"I don't need protection, thank you very much," she insisted, "if you recall, _I_ escaped from the hands of the enemy _myself_. I think I will fly alongside Fox; we tend to make a pretty good team."

Fox smiled at her response. Throughout her service on the Star Fox team, he was finally beginning to understand that Krystal was not in need of a bodyguard. Though she may at times seem fragile, she was becoming one of the best pilots and marksmen in Corneria. She was strong willed and somewhat reckless, but that attracted Fox to her even more.

"Well, here we go again," Wolf murmured as he approached in his Wolfen, disturbing Fox from his thoughts.

"Yea, I guess so," he replied to his rival. "Thanks again for coming to our aid; it was something that you didn't have to do." Fox tensed when he spotted several ships in the distance, slowly coming into focus as they lined up across from the Cornerian cruisers ahead of him.

"Enemy fighters have approached," a Cornerian pilot barked from his position at the head of the fleet. "My scanners indicate that their front line consists mostly of Venomian fighters, followed by battleships and a line of carriers. I can also identify squadrons of bombers hovering in their midst, accompanying ships that I do not recognize as part of Oikonny's fleet… I think they are new Venomian spacecraft, from the natives of Venom themselves."

"What?!" Fox gasped. "The Venomian natives have chosen to ally themselves with Andross' army?" He should have known that they would break their truce with Corneria after the events that transpired on their home planet, but he only hoped that they would not join Andross' rebel forces so soon. _Should I even call them Andross' forces?_ Fox reflected. _The Katina assassin seems to be in command of his old army now…_

As the opposing army came into range, their overwhelming numbers became clearer. The Cornerian Army was outnumbered almost five to one it seemed, and surely outmatched. "Cornerians, prepare your ships for combat. When the enemy engages, we will charge their frontlines," the commander signaled his troops. Suddenly, the first waves of Venomian fighters hurled themselves at the Cornerian Army, and the space outside planet Corneria became a single mass of ships, meshing and clashing with one another.

"Star Fox, attack!" Fox growled as he engaged his thrusters and soared into the fray. Falco, Krystal, and Katt followed, joined by Star Wolf as they combatted the first wave of Venomian fighters. Laser fire flashed past Fox's vision as he swerved out of harm's way, locking on to a squadron of enemy ships as he pursued them. "Enemy ship down!" He called to his friends as he destroyed the first of them with a series of rapid Arwing lasers.

He continued onward into the mass of small black ships, searching out another target when a Cornerian cruiser sped in front of him, perpendicular to his flight path. It was followed by three enemies, but before Fox could take them down a familiar silver aircraft burst into view. A volley of green lasers alternated from its cannons, striking the enemies from behind and destroying them with a small explosion.

"Thanks again for the ship!" Krystal called to her toad friend piloting _The Great Fox_ as she flew by. "She flies and fights like a true Cloudrunner!"

"Fox, look out for the enemies behind you!" Lucy warned.

Fox glanced at his radar monitor and realized that the hare was right; a patrol of Venomian fighters had snuck up behind him, firing lasers in his direction as he maneuvered back and forth to avoid being hit. One of Oikonny's ape soldiers fired a rocket his way, chasing after him as he weaved through swarms of friendly and enemy ships alike. _I can't outrun it_ , he decided and jerked the Arwing's two joysticks toward him, causing his ship to do a loop. While upside-down, Fox watched as the missile and three enemy spaceships passed underneath him before completing his maneuver.

Now he was the pilot in pursuit, fully charging his Arwing's guns and releasing a lock-on beam to follow them. In several seconds, the sphere of red energy struck its target, destroying all three of the Venomian ships at once. Engaging his ship's thrusters, Fox charged the enemy ranks until he could detect their battleships in the distance. "Star Fox, focus your fire on the battleships. Distract the armada's fire so the Cornerian cruisers can take out their numbers."

"Gotcha," Falco replied. "Engaging the battleships!"

Looking to his radar, Fox positioned himself at the head of his team, counting the three indicators of Falco, Krystal, and Katt. Wolf, Leon, and Panther were swarmed by enemy signals and the Cornerian Army still appeared to be heavily outnumbered. It felt that for every one fighter the Cornerian forces destroyed, another two took its place on the battlefield.

"Fox!" A sudden alarm from Lucy awakened the leader of the Star Fox team to his current position. A thin purple laser was headed his way, almost a second from impact when he pressed a button and his ship did a barrel roll. An electromagnetic force field surrounded the Arwing, repelling the attack back into space.

"Return fire!" Fox commanded as his team spread out to focus the nearest battleships from the side. "Flank them on each side and aim for their midsections!" Swinging around to fire at the first battleship, he positioned his Arwing so that his guns were pointed at the enemy's exposed middle section and pressed his triggers rapidly, unleashing a multitude of shots that penetrated the ship's defenses. When he became too close to continue firing, he ducked underneath the enemy ship as Krystal fired from the other side, passing above it at the same time. The battle cruiser could not withstand the barrage of the Arwing and the _Cloudrunner_ , collapsing inward as it exploded.

"Well done," Krystal called as the two soared past each other. "I told you we make a great team." Though they were at war with possibly their toughest enemy yet, Fox could not help but feel warm inside at the vixen's words. He wanted to reply, but an alarmed voice broke through his communicator.

"The Cornerian forces are overwhelmed; we have already lost nearly fifteen percent of the fleet. We have to retreat to the planet!" The Cornerian military lieutenant barked as he and his fellow pilots were forced backward toward _The Great Fox_.

Fox studied the battlefield and realized that there was no way that they would win this part of the fight. The Cornerian fleet was heavily outnumbered, and their forces were being spread thin across the large battlefield in space. They had to rely now on the strength of the Cornerian Defense Force on the planet's surface. "Alright. Star Fox and Star Wolf teams, retreat! Escort _The Great Fox_ through the atmosphere!" He signaled to his teammates to back away from the battleships, circling around to follow the Cornerian forces. The remains of some dozen Cornerian cruisers hovered in space, damaged or destroyed to be left behind by the survivors as Fox soared past _The Great Fox_ , maneuvering to avoid stray missiles and lasers that flew past him.

Suddenly, a multitude of grey markers appeared on his radar ahead of him. Squinting, he could see nothing but the planet Corneria ahead of him until a single Venomian stealth bomber materialized, blocking his escape route. One by one, more stealth ships appeared until an entire wall of enemies pinned down the Cornerian fighters, surrounding them on both sides.

"The enemy has blocked our escape!" Slippy croaked from within _The Great Fox_ , soaring helplessly toward the new wave of hostile ships. "They're everywhere!"

As missiles and rockets bombarded from the stealth squadron, the Cornerian fleet scattered and engaged their new targets. "Break through the stealth bombers while avoiding fire from behind," the Cornerian leader commanded. "We have to reach the planet to receive reinforcements!"

Fox spun through waves of rockets and fired back into the crowds ahead of him, refusing to back down. "They must have expected our surrender and planned to flank us from behind!" He alerted his comrades. "Falco, Katt, Krystal, protect _The Great Fox_ and punch a hole through their barricade. Focus your fire at the center of the line and push the remaining bombers aside to create a pathway!" Laser fire streamed from behind, reminding Fox that the enemies behind them were closing in. He boosted his ship onward toward the planet's surface while attacking the wave of stealth ships, destroying several of them with the backup fire of Wolf.

"These fools don't know when to give up," the leader of the Star Wolf team growled. "Leon, Panther, focus your fire on the enemies behind us. Buy us more time to take out the bombers!"

While the two pilots looped around to engage the fighters to the rear, _The Great Fox_ 's two main guns began charging with energy. "Out of the way!" Lucy called as she and Slippy fired a succession of powerful beams into the center of the flanking stealth squadron, creating a gap wide enough to fly through. "Follow us," the hare ordered as _The Great Fox_ led the way. The remaining stealth bombers broke their formation and surrounded the Cornerian Army on the sides, firing at them as they retreated toward the planet's surface.

Fox followed Slippy and Lucy, leading the pilots of the Cornerian army as they fled. He gazed over at _The Great Fox_ , noticing the numerous injuries the aircraft carrier had taken from the line of stealth bombers that flanked them. "Lure the fight toward Corneria City," he ordered as his Arwing's exterior burst into flames from the transition into Corneria's atmosphere. "Keep the battle focused on us and away from the civilians." He thanked Peppy silently that he had the foresight to evacuate the city before the war came, even though the Cornerian General did not have this purpose in mind at the time.

When the crystal clear waters surrounding the city became visible, Fox studied his radar to identify how large the opposing forces were. Many small grey arrows trailed behind his allies, followed by even larger circles, representing Venomian fighters and battleships. A convoy of carriers positioned themselves at the back of the army, surely to launch reinforcements whenever they hit the city. "Slippy, find someplace safe to land _The Great Fox_ and get in your Landmaster immediately. We will need you to provide anti-air fire and destroy some of the enemy ships as they get close," Fox commanded.

"Right on it," the toad croaked. "Lucy and I will take them out from a distance, but there are so many of them! We are outnumbered almost five to one!"

Fox knew the odds of success as he soared above the city outskirts, weaving between bright silver skyscrapers heading for the center. _I only hope that we can last long enough for the Katina and Fortuna reinforcements to arrive_ , he thought. _Come on Bill, don't let me down…_

Finally, they reached the city center and hovered above it, flying in circles around the landing pad below them. The Cornerian Army joined them, dispersing throughout the city to cover the entire area. The defense force was already in position, many flying in battle cruisers and others with sniper rifles and homing launchers on the ground. Though the Cornerian defenses were strengthened, they still appeared to be no match for the Venomian army.

"I guess here is where we make our final stand," Wolf growled grimly. "Star Wolf, fight your hardest and never back down! Don't show any signs of weakness!"

A shadow loomed over the city as the Venomian army approached, gathering in the skies like storm clouds. In seconds, they would swarm the entire city and Corneria would become the largest battleground Fox had ever seen in his lifetime. "My friends, we have come so far together," he acknowledged as he examined the skies. "If it all ends here, I want you to know that I could not have been more proud of the team that I flew beside."

"Fox, don't talk like that!" Falco interrupted. "If we can hold them off long enough, reinforcements will arrive!"

"Yes, but how can we be sure that we will survive until then?" Krystal asked solemnly. Changing her tone, she shouted, "Get ready for battle! The enemy is approaching!"

One by one, hundreds of Venomian battleships spilled into the city and Fox broke formation, charging into the enemy hordes with his ship's guns blazing. There was no way that he was going to let the enemy invade his home without a fight; he was determined to give it his all as he pursued enemy fighters, destroying them with rapid series of Arwing shots. Laser fire flashed from many directions as he rolled to avoid being hit, flanking a Venomian battleship from the side. With one charged beam to its midsection, the battleship fell from the sky and crashed against the ground with an explosion.

A squadron of enemy fighters locked on to Fox's position and he dove underneath an arch, maneuvering between several buildings in an attempt to shake them off. "Blasted apes, get off my tail!" He spat as he rolled to deflect several lasers headed his way. Looking to his radar, he detected two missiles approaching from behind and jerked his ship upward. Reaching the height of the tallest skyscraper, he pointed his ship downward and dove toward the ground with the missiles still in pursuit. Just when he thought he could go no further without scraping the underside of his Arwing against the ground, he pulled up and adjusted so that he flew parallel to it. The missiles behind him could not turn as quickly, crashing into the ground and exploding without hitting a target.

One by one, the three enemy indicators on his radar began to vanish. Glancing behind him, he realized that Slippy was on the ground in his Landmaster, picking off the fighters as they passed by. "Nice shooting," Fox called as he searched the skies for another target. In the distance, he spotted two Cornerian fighters being chased by four Venomian fighters. Engaging his thrusters, he soared across the landing platform at the city's center and locked on to the fighter in the middle of the pack. His Arwing's lasers charged, changing in color from red to green to blue before releasing a beam that chased its target down. The unsuspecting enemies did not have a chance to escape before they were all destroyed by the single attack.

"Thank you sir," one of the Cornerian pilots barked as the two fighters dispersed into the crowds.

"How is everyone doing?" Fox asked for a status update on the fight. He could tell that the reinforcements were helping, but the Cornerians were still losing numbers. Friendly and enemy ships alike fell from the skies in masses as the battle raged on.

"Everything is looking fine on my end," Falco reported.

"I am fine here as well," Krystal affirmed. "The _Cloudrunner_ is flying steady."

A Wolfen flew by, rapidly firing at a fleeing squadron of Venomian fighters. _Wolf and his team must be doing alright as well_ , Fox reflected. _And my team is holding their own._ "Is this all that the enemy has in store for us?" He asked. Realizing that he might have spoken too soon, the Venomian carriers appeared from the outskirts of the city. Their red frames glinted against the light of the sun as they spread out across the city center and opened up, releasing a multitude of yellow and black discs into the air.

"What are _those_?" Falco asked in astonishment. "Could they be what I think they are?"

The small round objects fell to the ground as four arms protruded from each one, clenching to the sides of buildings and to the roads below. Their glowing yellow bodies became encased in honeycomb barriers and dark insect-like creatures began spawning from within them. "Aparoid hatchers!" Krystal exclaimed. "Everyone, look out! Hatchers have been airdropped within the city! We need to focus our fire on eliminating them before the aparoids overrun us!"

"But we can't afford to let the Venomians go unchecked," the leader of the Cornerian Army barked. "If we focus all of our firepower on the aparoids, we will be destroyed by enemy ships!"

Fox lowered his ship to engage the first of the aparoid hatchers. "Star Fox, Star Wolf, concentrate on destroying the aparoids and the hatchers while the Cornerians tend to the Venomian fighters," he ordered. Aiming his guns at a hatcher clinging to the Cornerian Defense Force headquarters, he fired a series of laser rounds to destroy it, careful not to damage the building itself.

"So now we are taking orders from Star Fox?" Leon complained. "Since when did you become the leader of Star Wolf?"

"Just do as he says!" Wolf barked back. "All that matters now is that we destroy these bugs before they overrun us!"

Fox flew for another hatcher resting on the landing pad in the middle of the city, thankful for his rival's support. _There are no longer any divisions among us_ , he reflected on the unified effort of Star Fox, Star Wolf, and the Cornerian Army. _We are united_ _in one cause, fighting for the safety of Corneria and our own survival._ Once Fox was in range, he released a charged shot at the hatcher clinging to the landing pad, destroying it with a single blow.

As he circled around, he noticed that the streets were now crawling with aparoids. Crawlers scurried across the ground, grappling with Cornerian soldiers as they sprayed gunfire to repel them backward while larger aparoids approached from behind. Two massive spider-like insects with four legs fired green energy orbs into the crowds, exploding as they struck their targets.

Enraged, Fox dove for the mass of enemies and unleashed a volley of Arwing lasers downward, wiping the roadway clean. Though more of the large four-legged creatures fired at him, they were destroyed in their tracks, crushed underneath the treads of Slippy's Landmaster.

"Take that!" The toad cried in triumph as he continued on, rolling through hordes of aparoids and firing laser rounds at the enemies in the skies.

Suddenly, a series of purple plasma rings hurled themselves in Fox's direction. He swerved sideways, almost crashing against the side of a building as he corrected his flight pattern. Glancing in the direction of his attacker, he realized that an aparoid moth had taken chase, following him as he soared upward away from the streets. "Is anyone near the Lunastone Hotel?" He asked his friends, hoping that someone would be near his position. He was just above the hotel ruins, still a pile of debris and rubble where the building once stood.

"On my way," Katt responded. In a matter of seconds, the _Sky Bunny_ flashed past Fox and engaged the fluttering enemy behind him. Before he could even loop around to assist, a red smart bomb exploded from the pink ship's guns, striking the moth's body. An explosion of crimson light consumed the enemy, destroying its wings and causing it to fall to the ground, defeated.

"Thanks, nice work Katt," Fox acknowledged his ally and continued on, searching for another target.

The _Sky Bunny_ soared below him, turning away to engage hatchers on the ground. "You're welcome," Katt replied. "Lucy, your ship is something! I might not want to give it back by the time this is all over!"

"Very funny," the hare rolled her eyes while laying atop the Cornerian Defense Force headquarters, shooting enemies from above with a sniper rifle. "Just make sure to bring it back in one piece, will you?"

As Fox soared through the city, weaving his way among the buildings looking for aparoid hatchers, Krystal flew beside him in the _Cloudrunner_. "The leader of the Venomian army is here among us," she murmured. "I cannot see him, but I sense his presence. I have a suspicion that his ship has a cloaking device and he plans to reveal himself soon, so we need to be on the lookout. If we can take him down, we can turn the tide of war in our favor."

"Alright," the leader of the Star Fox team nodded. "Krystal, focus your full attention on locating this pilot. The Cornerian forces cannot hold the enemy back much longer." Through the smoke and flames rising from the Cornerian skyscrapers, Fox could tell that his allies were losing their grip on the war consuming the city. Aparoids swarmed the roadways and filled the skies, accompanying the combined forces of Oikonny's rebel army and the reinforcements from Venom. _How much longer will we be able to hold on?_ Fox asked himself. _Will the cavalry arrive before it's too late?_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A New Dawn**

Krystal scanned Corneria City with her mind, desperately searching for another trace of the Katina assassin's mental activity. _I am positive that he is in the city somewhere_ , she assured herself, _but I cannot locate a source. Every time I think I have his position, he is nowhere to be seen_. The vixen turned her ship to leave the middle of the fighting and flew toward the outskirts of the city, sensing stronger thought patterns in that direction. Aparoids scattered throughout the roadways and Krystal fired the _Cloudrunner_ 's alternating guns into the masses, hoping to take out a few of their numbers in her pursuit. She spotted a hatcher clutching the base of a small building and destroyed it with a charged beam, ensuring that less aparoids would spawn in the area from then on.

"Help, I've been hit!" The voice of a Cornerian pilot sounded from beside her.

Glancing out her window, Krystal followed the dog's ship until it crashed into the side of a skyscraper with an explosion, helpless to come to the pilot's aid before it was too late. She searched for the enemy that had shot him down, but could not identify the shooter. She thought she caught a glimpse of black in her peripheral vision but it faded before it could be seen clearly.

Then she sensed the thought patterns of the new leader of Oikonny's army. Again, he was close, but impossible to see among the masses of friendly and enemy ships mixed with aparoids. _I must have seen a glimpse of his ship when he shot the Cornerian out of the sky_ , Krystal thought, _but he is using a cloaking device. How will I ever manage to shoot him down when he is constantly hidden from me?_ The vixen's mind wandered back to the top of the Krazoa Palace during her fight against General Scales. _He also fought with the power of invisibility, but my telepathic senses helped me to predict his moves and counteract them_ , she recalled. Somehow, she would have to do the same again.

Maneuvering through Corneria's skyscrapers, Krystal cast her senses outward to foresee the enemy's next target. _Wait a minute; his next target isn't another ordinary fighter… It's Fox!_ Immediately she searched the skies for her friend, using her ship's boosters to propel her toward his marker on her radar. She found him destroying an aparoid hatcher on the top of Persimmon's, but could not exactly read her enemy's position.

 _He is almost close enough to get a shot_ , Krystal thought as she approached Fox. _He has him locked in his sights…_ "Fox, look out!" She cried. But before she could tell him what was happening, something slammed into the Cloudruner's right wing, rocking her backward and causing her ship to spin out of control. Fighting back panic, she opened her ship's cockpit and ejected from it, using her jetpack to escape her damaged ship. The _Cloudrunner_ crashed into the ground and skidded along a road just outside Persimmon's. Its right wing snapped in half as smoke and fire rose from it.

Krystal landed atop the building, using her jetpack to slow her descent onto the rooftop. On the ground beside her aircraft, a thin black ship lay covered in dents and slices. Its pilot was gone, but the vixen knew that she had collided with the new leader of Oikonny's forces.

"Are you alright?" Fox asked frantically through her wrist communicator. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Krystal assessed herself to be sure that she was not injured from the collision. "Although I think I found the Katina assassin. He must have been so focused on taking you down that he didn't notice me intersecting his flight path. Even I didn't know we were so close," she admitted. "His ship was invisible, so I hit him entirely by mistake trying to warn you."

Fox soared over her head in his Arwing, assessing the damage while continuing the fight in the air. "At least you are safe," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you know what happened to the other pilot?"

"I'm not sure," the vixen answered as aparoid crawlers climbed up the building and appeared from over the rooftop's edge, "but I am a little busy up here." As they scurried toward from her on all sides, she reached into her boot and drew her staff, extending it to full length and leaping into the air. She slammed the tip of her weapon into the rooftop as she landed with a ground quake, sending shockwaves of energy out from her in waves. All of the insects were thrown off the edge with terrified screams, surprised at the power that had overthrown them.

"Well done, well done!" A voice from behind Krystal applauded.

The vixen spun around to find that the fox pilot she crashed into had survived the impact as well, using a jetpack to slow his descent onto the rooftop of Persimmon's to join her.

"You managed to read through my attempt on Fox's life and saved him. You were lucky once," he admitted, reaching for a machine gun strapped to his right leg, "but not again. I think that it is time you stop interfering with my affairs once and for all."

Krystal readied her staff, surrounding it in a sheet of purple reflector energy. Wind ruffled her hair and she tossed it behind her head. "Is _this_ your affair?" She asked, looking to the war surrounding her that brought only ruin and destruction to her adopted home planet. "What is the purpose of all of this madness? What wrong has Corneria ever brought you?"

"Krystal, don't fight him!" Fox interrupted from in his Arwing above them. "Wait for me; I am going to land so we can take him together."

The fox in the jet-black space suit laughed at the sudden intrusion. "What's wrong, Fox? Still can't trust your vixen to win her own battles?"

"I will deal with him alone," Krystal declared. "We are bound to lose this war unless you stay in the air and help the others. Please, if you care about me, let me handle this!" She dared not mention stalling the battle until help came from Katina and Fortuna, but she needed Fox to know his place in this matter.

"But last time I let you go alone, you were captured!" Fox argued. "I can't risk losing you again!"

"It was _my_ decision that put myself at risk, not your own weakness," she retorted. "I need you to trust me."

Fox hesitated, clearly unsure how to decide. His thought patterns betrayed mixed feelings of doubt and worry. "Alright," he sighed. With a sudden burst in confidence, he added, "take him down, Krystal!"

She only replied with a brief nod, turning to face her enemy once again. "Answer my question," she started, hoping to buy some time before the reinforcements arrived. "Why have you brought this devastation upon Corneria?"

The nameless pilot held his position, all too pleased at the idea of stalling their fight. He thought he had the upper hand, Krystal sensed, believing that delaying their fight would result in more Cornerians being killed. "My motive is simple; I only wish to fulfill my mentor's destiny!" He grinned and laughed from behind his dark visor, relaxing his posture while he spoke. "I want to destroy the Lylat System just as he would have… no, _better_ than he would have, starting right here with Corneria! Once my limitless aparoid army wipes out the Cornerian military, I will be able to spread my forces throughout all of Lylat!"

An image flashed through Krystal's mind of the moment when the Star Fox team had finally succeeded in unlocking the mystery behind the aparoid files. The password used to unlock the final code was 'DR ANDROSS.' "Andross?!" She stammered. "You knew Andross?"

"Andross…" he repeated. "His ambition was little… Yes, I was a young fox when he took me under his wing, working as a scientist for Corneria at the time. I studied and researched with him for years, knowing the truth about his plans to overthrow Corneria in the end. Yet the ape was somehow foolish enough to arouse the suspicions of General Pepper, exiled to Venom and eventually destroyed by Fox McCloud. I was left alone in search of another alternative, another means of conquering this planet."

"And then you found the aparoids," Krystal murmured, almost too shocked to believe what she was hearing.

"Fortunately, I discovered their existence several years before Andross was exiled. Eighteen years ago, a single aparoid destroyed an entire Cornerian fleet… Did you honestly think that it was some kind of accident? No, _I_ brought it to the Lylat System, curious of its power and wanting to see it in action. With the control of an army of these creatures, I thought I would be indestructible."

Krystal began to circle the rooftop, forcing her enemy to match her slow footsteps as they wheeled around. "We must have proved you wrong after destroying the Aparoid Queen. Your indestructible army seemed to have a weakness," she grinned triumphantly. "How did you manage to cope with this loss?"

The fox stopped in his tracks and began pacing in the opposite direction, never taking his eyes off Krystal.

She quickly changed her direction to match him, anticipating his nearing decision to strike.

"The army assembled here would have been larger, if not for your… intrusion… on Sauria," he jabbed back, shifting the verbal battle in his favor once again. When Krystal failed to reply, he continued, "you do not think that the recent incident on your precious Dinosaur Planet was some coincidence, do you? That idiot Scales would never have been able to release the Redeye unless I made it possible for him. The aparoid assault on that primitive planet not only lured you away from Corneria, but also weakened Sauria to the point that Scales could rise to power again. He would have succeeded, if you hadn't returned to stop him…"

"So it has been you, all this time?" Krystal inquired. " _You_ helped Oikonny escape, _you_ put Sauria in danger… _You_ have been manipulating Corneria from the start. From the betrayal of Bryan to the misguided information involving Corneria's military… It has always been you."

The fox grinned. "With the downfall of Andross, I was forced to abandon my research on Corneria. I was gone, but my influence never left. I am far wiser than my former mentor; I knew not to let my plans become revealed until it was too late to stop them." Glancing at the battlefield surrounding them, he marveled at the chaos he had created. "Now, we stand here, amidst the final ending of Corneria." He stopped moving, gripping his machine gun firmly in his hands while preparing to fire. "We have had a good run, but this is the end of the line for you, my girl."

"I don't think so!" Krystal raced toward her enemy as machine gun bullets sprayed through the air. Time seemed to slow down as she read the thought patterns of the gunman, predicting where each bullet would land and reflecting them off her staff. She twirled it in front of her when she approached him, leaping into the air and spinning with a lunge.

The fox pilot sidestepped, using one hand to force her momentum past him while continuing to shoot at her.

Reading this block telepathically, Krystal landed beside him and bent her reflector from her staff to form a wall of energy between them, repelling his gunfire. After recovering from her landing, she kicked the machine gun from the enemy's grip and followed with a series of staff lunges.

Dodging backward, the assassin retrieved a blaster pistol from his hip and began firing at pointblank range.

Lasers flashed past the vixen as she bent backward in a handspring, letting them soar over her head while returning her reflector energy to surround her staff. Raising her weapon to block the last shot, she forced the laser back to its source, penetrating her enemy's space suit along the left arm. While he staggered backward in pain, she used this advantage to rocket boost over his head and behind him.

Before she could land another blow, the assassin threw a kick to force her away. His foot was blocked by her staff, but still he thrust forward, pushing her against the edge of the rooftop while preparing to fire his blaster pistol.

 _You aren't getting rid of me that easily_ , the she-fox thought as she forced her foe away and charged her staff's energy, releasing a volley of fire and ice blasts at him. She evaded his gunfire, ducking as a laser whizzed over her head and jumping as she predicted another aimed for her feet.

The male fox avoided bursts of fire and ice heading in his direction and charged her, leaping into the air and aiming to follow his gunshots with a punch.

Krystal darted toward him, countering laser fire with her staff. Instead of meeting him in the air, she ducked and slid under him. When she rose to her feet, she barely had time to raise her staff in defense as the enemy drew one of his laser swords and swung it at her. The two weapons clashed, but Krystal quickly rotated her staff so that she could thrust it into the ground, unleashing a series of shockwaves forming circles around her.

"Formidable, but predictable," the assassin grinned as he was pushed back slightly, unwilling to let the ground quake take him down. He regained his footing and raised his vibrant yellow blade over his head while pointing his blaster at Krystal, willing for her to make the next move.

"You're saying that to the telepath," she countered. Standing tall, she sized up her opponent. _I need to find a way to disarm him. I am stronger up close; maybe I can put him on the defensive_ …Adjusting her strategy, the vixen raced toward her enemy, aiming her staff for his blaster hand and firing a barrage of ice blasts his way.

The male fox blocked with his laser sword, slicing through each frozen projectile until Krystal was only several inches from him. When she lowered her upper body to swing her staff at his legs, he lowered his blade accordingly to repel the attack. Krystal read his mind and thought of countermeasures, altering her attack pattern; instead of following her original plan, the vixen flipped herself sideways, throwing her legs into the air with her increased momentum. With the enemy's sword low, she targeted his two exposed weaknesses; his blaster and his face. One leg swung for each, hitting their targets as Krystal completed the midair rotation, landing on her feet once again.

The dark-furred assassin was knocked backward, his gun thrown from the rooftop and his visor receiving a crack down its center. Pausing to regain his form, the pilot lifted the helmet from his head and tossed it aside, rolling across the rooftop until it vanished off the side.

Gazing into his eyes for the first time, Krystal finally realized the pure rage and hatred reflected in their depths. He drew his second laser sword, flexing his muscles while preparing to strike. "Alright, I've had enough of the stalling," he growled. "I am going to kill you so that you cannot interfere with my plans once and for all!" He ran forward, picking up a boost of speed from his jetpack and swinging both swords at Krystal.

She countered by forcing her staff between them, barely able to match her enemy's brute strength. Two overhead swipes came her way after forcing him backward and she gripped her staff at its center, blocking the first with its tip and twirling it to block the second. A furious lunge followed, but Krystal rolled to the side and swung her staff for her enemy's legs. He jumped to avoid it, just as she predicted. _This is my chance to strike while he can't dodge!_ She thought, charging her jetpack and throwing a powerful uppercut into the jaw of her attacker.

But the enemy was too agile; as Krystal's fist closed in on his lower jaw, he activated his jetpack and flipped backward, just out of reach for the entire duration of the punch. He hovered in the air while Krystal joined him, circling around the rooftop until they both dove for each other, clashing weapons as they passed by.

Krystal spun around and boosted toward him again, blocking both swords with one swing of her staff. She deactivated her jetpack and landed on the roof of Persimmon's, exchanging her staff for her blaster to fire at her enemy.

The leader of Andross' army blocked gunshots with crossed swords, diving for the vixen while she was more vulnerable without her staff drawn. She sensed the timing of his move, wielding her staff and thrusting it into the ground to create a veil of white light surrounding her. The male fox's blades clashed against the barrier of magical energy as he fought to break through. Tension built between the two combatants until Krystal released her shield, forcing her enemy backward.

 _What is his next move_? Krystal asked herself, searching deep into her foe's thoughts. Instead of his own brain patterns, she sensed another force dwelling inside him. Suddenly, visions of aparoids flooded into the young vixen's mind, obstructing her thoughts and clouding her vision.

 _All for us… Everything in the universe… exists for us… SUBMIT TO US!_ The feminine voice of the Aparoid Queen forced its way into Krystal's mind, overwhelming and consuming her thoughts until at last, she broke free of her telepathic grip on her enemy. But while her thoughts were trapped and blinded by the aparoids, her enemy moved to strike. He knocked her staff from her grip and sliced her across the left shoulder with a laser sword just as she returned to complete consciousness.

Krystal shrieked in pain, collapsing to the ground as blood pulsed from her wound. _What was that_? She thought, fighting back panic and fear at what she sensed inside the mind of her enemy. _His thought patterns… they were not his own! He seems to have been filled with the essence of the aparoids!_

"What's wrong, Krystal?" The fox intimidated as he paced toward her, staggering slightly with light spasms. He shook his head rapidly and continued on, forcing her to crawl her way backward as she grasped her shoulder in pain. "Are you amazed at the power of the aparoids?" He asked, dropping a laser sword so he could pry Krystal's right arm away from her body. "You'd be surprised at the effect that aparoid DNA has when combined with your own. The power… I can feel it coursing through my veins!"

The vixen fought, but was in too much pain to resist. The enemy grabbed her by her right arm, pressing his fingers into the healing stitches beneath her space suit. Krystal cried out in agony as her arm, stained by her own blood, began to burn in searing pain at the pressure applied to her previous injury.

"You know, you would have made a valuable ally," the fox sighed as he jerked Krystal's arm upward, lifting her so that she was standing on her knees before him. "I was hoping that you would have joined me," he grinned as his face twisted in satisfaction. "But in the end, you would never submit." He raised a single laser sword, aiming to pierce his victim through the chest. "Now, you die!"

Pain filled Krystal's body and she closed her eyes in defeat. She could feel her heartbeats pounding in her chest, slowing in rhythm as time seemed to come to a halt. _No, I cannot die here_ , the vixen thought as she reflected on those who were depending on her. If she failed and the Katina assassin was victorious, the war raging through Corneria City would surely be lost. _Everyone is counting on me… Wolf's team… My own team… Fox…_ She took a deep breath and imagined a laser sword thrusting toward her, begging to land the finishing blow. _No, I will not die here_ , she rebelled silently in her head. _I will not die here!_

Krystal's eyes flashed open and determination surged through her, blocking out the pain that pierced both of her arms. As a gleaming sword lunged for her chest, she twisted her right arm further into the enemy's grasp and interlocked them together. Rising to her feet, she threw a kick to her enemy's kneecap. With a crunch, the fox was thrown off balance, turning his lunge into a swipe as his sword bore down on her. Pure adrenaline forced Krystal onward, throwing her arm up to counter the attack and knocking the sword from his hand. Finally she drew her blaster from her belt and fired a charged laser through her enemy's chest.

His eyes widened in pure shock as he froze in pain, staring down at the gaping hole in his body. But instead of collapsing, his eyes narrowed and a grin formed on his face. "You asked me how I could have coped with the loss of the Aparoid Queen." The fox's words came in echoes, as if they were combined with a second voice coming from the same mouth. "I have learned much from the defeats of Andross. The only way to control the galaxy's most powerful bioweapon is to _become_ the galaxy's most powerful bioweapon! I am the Supreme Aparoid King!"

Suddenly, the fox's body convulsed and threw itself to the ground. His fur became infused with a dark purple hue and he began mutating, suffering the horrible effects of aparoididation as the disease took full control of his body.

Krystal did not stand around to witness the monster she knew he would become. She retrieved her staff and made for the ramps leading down to the ground floor, sliding down to the first story rooftop and front-flipping off it. Her right arm stung from where her stitches had been pressured and her left shoulder bled slowly as she raced from Persimmon's toward the outskirts of the city.

 _I need to get to a ship before the aparoids take full control of his body_ , she thought, knowing that the _Cloudrunner_ was damaged beyond capable flight. "How is the situation in the air?" She asked into her wrist communicator while running through the streets, avoiding minor brawls between aparoids and Cornerian soldiers.

"The fleet has reached casualties of nearly forty percent and the enemies just keep coming," Fox answered. "What happened down there? Are you alright?" He questioned urgently.

Krystal paused when she spotted the clear waters surrounding the island city, just before a bare patch of artificial grassland. She tore off her right glove and stuffed it inside her space suit at her left shoulder, covering the patch that had been cleaved away by the Venomian leader's laser sword to stop as much of the bleeding as possible. "I'm fine," she muttered, "but I need you to pick me up." She spun around and glanced back into the city, sensing that a mighty force was rising out from the mass of skyscrapers. "I fear that the leader of the enemy forces has become somewhat out of control…"

A shrill cry rose out from the chaos of the warzone, drowning out the sounds of battle.

" _Somewhat_ out of control?" Falco exclaimed through Krystal's wrist communicator. "Is _that_ what you call _somewhat_ out of control?"

In the distance, Fox's Arwing became visible soaring above the city, heading straight for Krystal's position. Following it was a creature larger than the tallest Cornerian skyscraper. It was a leviathan; a sky dragon with the lengthy body of a serpent and the purple aura of an aparoid. The monster slithered through the city, gliding on two enormous wings lined with sharp claws and covered with aparoid mortar turrets, glowing blue as they surged with energy. Two enormous red eyes glimmered from its heavily armored face, leading down a long snout to two rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Krystal, I am almost to your position," Fox called as his ship neared, "but I can't stop to descend! What in the world is following me?!"

The vixen said nothing, placing the tip of her staff to the ground as magical energy pulsed through it, lifting her off the ground with a rocket boost. She reached Fox's height and climbed higher, cutting the power once he came within range. Using her jetpack to slow her descent, she landed along Fox's wing and adjusted herself so that she could stand while enduring the gusts of wind blowing through the air.

"That," she pointed to the monstrous aparoid behind them, "is the Katina assassin and the leader of the aparoid army."

"What?" Fox gasped. "How?" He circled around as he reached the water's edge, facing the enormous creature head on.

"He has merged with the aparoids, infused with their DNA and mutated into the Supreme Aparoid King," Krystal shivered at the mention of the aparoid's name. "When we fought, I sensed that the aparoids had infiltrated his mind. When I thought I had defeated him, he transformed."

The aparoid leviathan wove through the last of the buildings, stopping as it faced Fox and Krystal. With a terrible screech, it rose to its full height, towering far above any of the tallest Cornerian structures. At the center of its snake-like body, Krystal noticed a round honeycombed barrier surrounding the former body of the mutated fox. The aparoids had a similar effect on Pigma when he was corrupted, growing from his original body and combining him with machines to increase his power.

"Bow before us… submit to us…" The twisted creature spoke, echoing the words and desires of the Aparoid Queen before she was destroyed. "We are perfection. We possess all knowledge and power."

"Yuck!" Slippy croaked from his Landmaster. "This thing is even creepier than the Queen!"

"How are we supposed to beat it?" Falco complained. "I am busy enough trying to win a war over here!"

"I need some backup," Fox requested. "Falco, Wolf, someone-"

"-No," Krystal interrupted, studying the Aparoid King at a safe distance aboard Fox's wing. "Just you and me. Falco's right, we can't spare any more pilots. We won't hold out much longer," she admitted with a glance to the skies. The Cornerian ships were few, and still largely outnumbered by the Venomian fleet. "The _Cloudrunner_ is down, but together we have what it takes to defeat him!"

Fox hesitated, but then nodded from within his cockpit. "Alright, everyone, keep the Cornerians going. We have to put our faith in the reinforcements to arrive on time." Turning to address Krystal, he said, "just be careful over there, and hang on."

The vixen nodded and braced herself as he engaged his ship's thrusters and they took off, facing the Aparoid King.

The great leviathan gave a roar and extended its wings, revealing a multitude of mortar turrets protruding from their interiors. As Fox and Krystal approached, the cannons on the aparoid's left wing generated green plasma torpedoes, firing rapidly and locking on to their ship.

Fox took several shots at the enemy as he passed by, destroying some of the turrets and tilting his Arwing diagonally to avoid the torpedoes. "Krystal, the missiles have a lock on me, can you take them out?" He asked.

She nodded in reply. "Sure thing, keep firing at him while I cover you. Destroy the cannons and weaken his offenses!" The vixen turned around carefully to engage the missiles tailing them, aiming her staff and shooting fire blasts to intercept the rockets as they came close. "Swing around for another attack run," she suggested as Fox aimed his sights on the massive aparoid. This time, the dragon opened its mouth and released an orange plasma burst stream, nearly striking the Arwing as Fox maneuvered around it. Krystal took the offensive, destroying several mortar turrets on the aparoid's left wing with fire and ice blasts as they flew by.

"Great shots," Fox called, "but is this getting us anywhere? We still do not know how to beat it. Can you sense any weak points?"

Krystal scanned her enormous enemy, trying to read its thought patterns and identify any potential weaknesses. "I can't get a good read on it, Fox," she replied, having difficulty interpreting the aparoid's complex mental processes. "But do you see that shielded area at its midsection? That should be the location of its heart, but also the body of the fox that transformed into this terrible creature. After one more attack run on the enemy's guns, we should be safe enough to engage this weakness head on."

Fox positioned for another attack run while Krystal turned to destroy the plasma torpedoes bearing down on them. He swerved again to avoid the plasma breath as he came close, almost throwing Krystal from his wing with the force of the maneuver. "Sorry, Krystal!" He called, charging his Arwing's main guns and launching a smart bomb into the center of the Aparoid King's right wing, destroying a large cluster of its turrets.

"Excellent, the enemy's offenses are losing power! Now, let's hit him with everything we've got!" Krystal directed as Fox forced the enemy into retread, flying toward the ocean as it turned to make a final stand.

"Here it goes!" Fox engaged his ship's breaks, slowing his flight speed as he unleashed a volley of laser shots at the honeycombed barrier on the aparoid's chest. The outer force field collapsed after the intense round of laser fire, but the Arwing's guns did not have any effect on the enemy's thick armor beneath.

"What do we do now?" The ship's pilot asked, dismayed to find that the barrier protecting the body of the mutated fox regenerated itself as quickly as it had been destroyed.

Krystal glanced upward in panic as a shadow fell over her. The dragon's armored head was raised in an attempt to swing down and crush them from above in a single blow. "Fox, watch out!" She cried, too late as Fox was distracted aiming for the enemy's weak point. When the aparoid's head struck the Arwing, the ship rocked back and forth, throwing Krystal from its wing. She fell down toward the ground, activating her jetpack just in time to slow her descent.

"I got you!" Fox called out as he dove past and jerked his ship upward, allowing her to land on his wing again. A burst of orange plasma exploded from the dragon's mouth, but Fox swerved out of harm's way as he circled around its lower body, preparing for another attack run.

"Thank you for catching me," Krystal acknowledged while attempting to regain her balance.

"How do you think we will be able to break through the King's tough armor?" The Arwing's pilot asked. "I am out of smart bombs, and it is impervious to blaster fire; its shield will come right back up unless we strike quickly."

 _I wonder if a full powered attack from my staff would be strong enough_ , Krystal thought to herself. What other choice did she have? The longer she and Fox remained absent from the battle, the sooner that the Cornerian defenses would be wiped out. "Get close and knock out his shields again," she told Fox without any form of explanation. "Only this time, tilt your ship straight down once the barrier has been destroyed. I will try to finish it off with my staff once its weak point is exposed."

"What do you mean?" Fox questioned. "You are going to fall off my wing!"

They approached the aparoid leviathan again with only seconds to spare. "I don't have the time to explain, you have to trust me!" Krystal begged, placing her staff's tip against his wing.

Fox did not hesitate this time. "Alright, now!" He called, shooting a rapid series of lasers from his ship's guns. Immediately, he tilted his ship's nose to the ground and Krystal charged her staff's energy, propelling her forward from the Arwing to pursue its laser shots.

When the aparoid's shields vanished, Krystal activated her jetpack, giving her a sudden boost of speed as she flew toward its exposed weak area. Though the dragon fired plasma breath at her, she summoned a reflector to surround herself, slicing through the stream without being harmed. "Here I come!" She cried, unleashing a wave of fire from her staff's tip as she impaled the Aparoid King through the chest. She sliced through the fox assassin's helpless body as she burned her way through the massive leviathan, bursting out through its back.

On the other side, the clear waters of Corneria glistened in the sunlight as Krystal hovered above them. She wondered if her strike on the Supreme Aparoid King's exposed chest was effective enough to take it down when a massive shadow cast itself over the waters. The vixen spun around to find that the great leviathan was collapsing right on top of her! She boosted away from the impact as fast as she could, but she was too late. The serpent's armored head crashed down on top of her, engulfing her in water as she was pushed below the surface.

The light from above faded as Krystal descended deeper into the ocean. She fought and gasped for breath, but could not find her way around the body of the dead aparoid. The water felt as cold as ice, gripping at the young she-fox's lungs as she clawed her way forward, desperately searching for a light to guide her to the surface. Her shoulder and arm wounds stung with the intensity of fire and ice as her limbs gave out and she could swim no more. Unable to bear keeping her eyes open any longer, everything went black and Krystal let her limp body sink into the darkness below.

Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her waist. Forcing her eyes open in the fear that something dangerous had grabbed her, she realized that Fox was in the water with her, wrapping his arms around her as he activated his jetpack. Water churned around them and the darkness began to lift, giving way to the sunlight of the world above. Just when Krystal thought that her lungs were going to rupture, her head burst out into the air, followed by Fox as his jetpack carried them into the air toward the shore. Their path sloped downward and Fox flipped himself onto his back, landing in the grass with a long skid. Finally they came to a halt and Krystal coughed out several mouthfuls of water while lying in her savior's arms.

"Krystal, you did it! We did it!" Fox panted, speaking between deep breaths. "The Aparoid King's lifeless body is now sinking into the depths of the ocean, never to be seen again."

Opening her eyes to see for herself, Krystal realized that he was right. She pulled her wet hair out of her eyes, turning her head back to look at the cityscape behind her. "But we still have a war to fight," she sighed, knowing that there was not an ounce of strength or will to fight left in her body.

As she spoke those words, a shadow fell across the grass. At first it appeared to be a single entity, but then dispersed into a multitude of smaller shadows, each with the outline of a familiar Cornerian ship. Krystal gazed up into the clouds and her heart almost leaped from her chest. "The reinforcements from Katina and Fortuna! Bill and his pilots have arrived at last!"

The cavalry appeared to be large in number and formidable in strength, with dozens of Cornerian battleships and cruisers coming to the aid of those fighting in the city. Fox and Krystal did nothing but watch as the Cornerians soared over their heads, straight for the center of the city to turn the tide of the war in their favor.

"Hang on, help is on the way!" The grey bulldog Bill spoke through his ship's communicator. "Bulldog Squadron, Husky Squadron; engage all hostile units with full force and do not hold back! Reclaim the city!"

Krystal breathed a deep sigh of relief, collapsing into Fox's arms and letting the gleaming Lylat sun warm her drenched fur. "I think we can leave the rest of the fighting to Bill and his teams," she murmured. "The enemy will hopefully be low in resources by now; with their leader gone, they will be lost and confused."

"Yep," Fox nodded, adjusting himself to a sitting position and unhooking his jetpack from his back. He tossed the dented equipment aside, damaged from the impact as he collided with the hard ground. "How did you know that your staff would be strong enough to defeat the Aparoid King?" He asked curiously. "Where is it anyway?"

The vixen almost leaped out of her fur when she realized that her staff was no longer in her possession. "Did it slip from my hands when I sank into the water?" She asked herself as she stood up, searching up and down her figure with no success. "I couldn't have lost it!" She panicked and stomped her right foot into the ground. Her boot felt heavy, weighed down by a surprisingly large intake of water and she slipped it off her foot. She carefully turned it upside down onto the ground as water spilled out of it, followed by a soft 'thud.'

"I think you found your staff," Fox joked, gesturing toward the thin blue rod lying in the grass.

Krystal retrieved her weapon and slid her foot back into her boot. "Somehow, it must have found its way inside my boot as I hit the water," she reflected, thankful for its safety. Answering Fox's question, she said, "I'm still not sure how I knew what to do, or why. It felt like instinct, as if something inside me told me that my staff would be the answer." She thanked the Krazoa Spirits again silently in her mind for allowing her access to her powerful magic weapon.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Falco's voice interrupted the vixen's thoughts. "The enemy is in full retreat now, and we have finally disposed of all the aparoid hatchers! We won the war!"

Fox rose to his feet, pressing a button on his wrist pad to answer. "We are near the outskirts; on our way to the city center now." He pressed another button, terminating the communications link. "Well," he addressed Krystal, "I guess that it's finally over."

"I guess so," the vixen replied, not even bothering to dry her hair and space suit. She instead let the sun do its work, enjoying the warmth as if she had not experienced this level of peace and comfort in days. "Thank you, Fox… for trusting in me. I'm glad that you finally understand… I chose to become a part of the Star Fox team because I wanted to fight by your side every step of the way. You have given me so much more than a place to live and a ship… In the past two years since I have joined the team, I have never been so happy. You have given me friends… family… a place to call home…" A small tear formed in her eye, sliding delicately down her cheek as Fox approached her.

"The only reason that I ever wanted to protect you was because I couldn't stand to see anything happen to you," he murmured. "After already losing my father and mother at the hands of Andross, I feared that the same would happen to you…" He paused as if deep in thought, taking his eyes from Krystal and staring at his feet. "But I know that I was wrong to ever doubt you, and my own abilities. Sometimes we have to take risks, trusting in each other to do the right thing. That is what it means to be part of a team…" Fox raised his head, staring into Krystal's eyes with a feeling of compassion that she had never seen in anyone before. "All of this has made me realize… well," Fox paused, looking for the right words. "Krystal… I love you," he whispered.

The vixen froze with the feeling that her heart would burst. Her aches and pains vanished and the battleground surrounding her seemed to disappear. In this moment, she felt as if she and Fox were the only two beings in the universe, staring into each other's eyes forever as the world spun in motion around them. "I… I love you too, Fox," the words almost stumbled out of Krystal's mouth. Though she knew and could sense his feelings for her, he had never told her that he loved her before. All she could do was run to him and wrap her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as he slowly returned her embrace.

"Come on, let's go meet the others," he whispered as they departed, slowly pacing into the streets of Corneria as they left the beautiful sunset rippling off the waters behind them.

* * *

Krystal and Fox met with the other two members of the Star Fox team, Star Wolf, and Lucy and Katt atop the circular landing pad at the heart of Corneria City. Around them, the city lay in ruin; some buildings burned, others were destroyed entirely. The bodies of many Cornerian soldiers lay lifeless along the streets, while the living searched among their allies for any who were only injured and not beyond saving. Never before had Corneria seen such a terrible battle, not even in the days of Andross himself.

The blue-furred vixen told her friends and comrades everything she had seen and heard from the mouth of the fox who was behind the attack. She spoke of his origins, dating back to the time of Andross working as a scientist for Corneria. She included his plans after the ape's defeat and his motives behind the aparoid invasion; everything that had fallen into place necessary for the war over Lylat to take place. The other pilots hardly spoke during her speech, too amazed and overwhelmed at the truth behind it all.

"I never would have guessed that he worked with Andross from the start," Lucy admitted. "This war has been almost two decades in the making…"

Fox stood directly across from Wolf, eyeing his rival as he spoke. "He was so patient, orchestrating everything from behind the scenes while waiting for the right time to strike. After we were weakened by the initial aparoid invasion, he thought that it would be possible to unleash his full strength on Corneria and finish us…"

"But he underestimated our united strength," Krystal continued, taking over for him. "Together, Star Fox, Star Wolf, and the Cornerian military were strong enough to repel his attacks and end his threats once and for all."

Katt stood between Falco and Leon, glancing back and forth at the two rivals with a smile on her face. Krystal read her thought patterns, sensing a thought that she couldn't help but agree with. _They will be at each other's throats just hours from now, even after all they have come through together._ "Hopefully Corneria will be safe for a long time to come," the cat purred. "The aparoids are finally gone for good, but it will take quite some time before Corneria has recovered from the hand of their master."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Falco insisted, surveying the wreckage around him and perhaps having second thoughts. "But I don't ever want to see another aparoid as long as I live! I've had it with those pesky insects!"

"Hmm," panther growled. He gave Krystal an almost threatening look, as if he sensed the feelings growing between herself and Fox. His deep yellow eyes barely left hers as his tail twitched back and forth impatiently. "In the end, we even caught Oikonny as well," he reminded them. "Hopefully this is the last we will see of his rebel scum."

Wolf continued glaring at Fox, his grin turning into a cold stare as he assumed a more serious tone. "You know, Fox… even after all we have been through together… this doesn't make us friends. If we ever see you in our territory again, we won't hesitate to shoot you down."

"Well thanks a lot to you, too…" Falco interjected. "Next time when we need help saving the Lylat System from eminent destruction, don't bother coming to help. Then maybe you won't be so smug about it afterward."

Krystal fought to suppress a laugh. It was Wolf and his team who volunteered to help in the battle against the Venomian and aparoid armies, not the other way around. Instead of starting a debate on which team owes a favor to the other, she remained silent and let the issue slide. She cast her thoughts around the circle, sensing strong feelings coming from Fox. She decided that she would ask him what was on his mind instead of probing into it herself. "Fox, are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Fox hesitated, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. "You start out with good intentions… but then the power gets to you and turns into greed and selfish ambition. Sometimes it is your own betrayal, turning your back on those who rely and depend on you… Other times, it takes the form of manipulation, being forced into doing what you know in your heart is wrong, that eventually leads to your own demise."

Krystal thought back to the death of Bryan Grey that she herself witnessed; she knew that once the aftermath of the war settled, the Star Fox team would have to inform Bill of their hand in his death, still unsure if the two were related. She pushed the thought aside, listening to Fox as he continued.

" In the end, it is not absolute power that makes you strong… It is the reliance and trust you have in your friends that makes you stronger than you ever could have been on your own…" The leader of the Star Fox team glanced around at his friends, spending a particular amount of time locked with Krystal's sapphire gaze.

"Thank you, my friends…" Fox sighed, closing his eyes and bowing his head in gratitude. "It is finally over."


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _We thought that the rise of the aparoids one year ago was a coincidence; that they appeared out of nowhere while we were fighting a battle on Fortuna. Never have we been so wrong. I had suspicions that the attacks on Sauria and Corneria were linked, but would never have guessed that the purpose was only to weaken us for what came the year following. The aparoid invasion was an eclipse, a dark shroud to cover over the terrible threat rising from our vengeful enemy. The Supreme Aparoid King, otherwise known as the Katina assassin, tested us to our very limits with his final assault on our home planet. His army was stronger than any Corneria had ever seen before, combining the military strength of the Venomian army with the corrupting power of the aparoids. This attack made the aparoid invasion a year prior seem like nothing at all._

 _But somehow, we managed to overcome. I'm still not sure if it was because I found out the enemy's plan beforehand, if it was because of some miracle that the Katina and Fortuna reinforcements arrived in time, or some combination of the two. If any one of us failed, the war would not have been a victory… That is not to say that we escaped without suffering many casualties. Of the pilots serving the Cornerian military and Defense Force, only half of them survived the battle. Buildings burn with dark smoke, roads lay destroyed, and we all must recover from our wounds… but we will endure. Corneria always does; they will rebuild just as they did before, until their city is once again the crown jewel of the Lylat System._

 _As for the pilots of the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams, of course we went our separate ways. Star Wolf was recognized this time for their efforts in saving the city; their names were cleared, no longer to be viewed as criminals until they decide to break that streak. Fox, Falco, Slippy, and I were paid for our work throughout the entire struggle with Oikonny, though it was not of much concern to us. Like Fox said before the war, this mission was not about money; it was about defending our home. We fought against the Venomian army because they were our enemies, endangering our lives and threatening our allies._

 _With the knowledge that the Katina assassin once served under Andross, we searched into the Cornerian archives for a trace of his name and background information, but none could be found. Surely, he must have deleted all important information on himself before leaving Corneria. Now I know what Bryan meant, when he said "he is one of us…" The fox leading Andross' armies was once a Cornerian himself, he was one of us, and that was how he was able to manipulate us so easily. Now that he is gone, the Cornerian military and government should become trustworthy once again. It will take time to mend the wounds left on both sides, but Corneria will soon be what it once was before its corruption._

 _After the war, we still had amends to make with Bill… In the aftermath of the battle, the bulldog revealed that Bryan was truly his younger cousin. Fox explained his involvement in the ambush on Katina and the concealment of the aparoid files, apologizing that we did not reach him in time. Though we failed to save his life, Bill did not blame us for the loss. He was always good friends with Fox, and knew that we did all that we could for his young relative._

 _Once the war was over, Beltino Toad investigated the weapon systems built into the Orbital Gate, still curious about their origin. He traced their creation back to the original blueprints, indicating that the plan to overtake the space station was implemented with its original design. Beltino deduced that the Katina assassin was involved in the gate's development, secretly installing a program to control the ship's hidden weapons once the time was right for him. The thought is very disturbing; it worries me that our enemy has always been inside Corneria's infrastructure, since the days of Andross. Fortunately, Beltino was able to convince the Cornerian military to have the Orbital Gate disarmed immediately, resuming its role as a transportation and research station only. All threats have been eliminated aboard the space station and all information has been analyzed to be sure that Corneria alone holds access to its scientific and historical documents._

 _Two other scores had to be settled with our enemies; the natives of Venom, who assisted our enemy in the war on Corneria, and the research station on the outskirts of the aparoid homeworld. After negotiating with the Venomians, we reestablished the peace treaty that had endured over the past decade. We returned their prisoners who had surrendered during the war, only with the promise that they would not go back on their word again. We explained how our involvement on their planet was necessary to capture Oikonny, and apologized for what seemed like an attempted invasion._

 _The Cornerian Military sent forces to the research facility where I was taken after being captured immediately following the war. We evacuated the scientists working for the Katina assassin and destroyed the base, ensuring the end of his dangerous schemes. The research, however, was entrusted to Beltino Toad, who in the future might be able to use this information for the better of Corneria. The aparoids themselves still remain somewhat of a mystery, but hopefully their threat will forever cease to exist._

 _The offer for Lucy to join the Star Fox team remained once everything settled down. Surprisingly, she refused. Though she did not wish to express her feelings to everyone, she told me the reason why she declined after wanting to join the team for so many years. "I have spent my life living in envy of what Fox and his team have," she said. "But after everything we have been through together, I've realized that I don't want to be anyone else other than Lucy Hare." Though it was sad to see her go, I know that she made the right decision. She is now proud of who she is, and knows that she has her own legacy to live._

 _Katt Monroe, of course, also refused to join Star Fox in the end. I sense that she still has strong feelings for Falco, but she has never been one to stay in one place for too long; the two are so alike. I have a feeling that we will not be seeing the last of Katt anytime soon. After developing a bond with Lucy, maybe the two will fly together for a while. Who knows what the future holds for them?_

 _Once again the heroes of Corneria, the Star Fox team was finally free to rest. Corneria's enemies are now few, giving us all some time to recover from our exhaustion. After defeating the aparoid Queen a year ago and now fighting a war for the Lylat System, General Peppy agreed that we deserved a temporary leave of absence. Once the reconstruction of Corneria City was in good progress, the Star Fox team went off duty and took a small vacation from mercenary work for nearly a week. Slippy spent most of his time tinkering in his shop, making repairs on the Cloudrunner and working on a new line of Arwing fighters for the rest of the team. Falco disappeared for several days, surely flying beside Katt and taking some time to rest while away. He returned at the end of our vacation, pledging that even though he missed the beautiful feline, he would never abandon his close friends on the Star Fox team._

 _When Fox asked what I planned on doing during my vacation, I knew that he wanted to spend it with me before even reading his mind. So I decided that we would pay an old friend a visit, like I promised. It was no honeymoon, yet, but Fox and I flew to Sauria to spend the week there. It was nice, not being trapped in a giant crystal prison or fighting off Redeye dinosaurs for the entire duration of my stay. The dinosaurs of the Thorntail and Earthwalker tribes were already beginning to heal from the devastation caused by the Redeye Tribe, growing and rebuilding as they had done after the aparoid invasion a year prior._

 _Fox and I visited the beach at Cape Claw, climbed the mountains in the Snowhorn Wastes, and met with King Tricky at the Walled City while swapping stories and memories the entire way. I can't say that I've had so much fun in a long time! I felt as if a large weight had been lifted from my shoulders after spending a vacation on Dinosaur Planet with Fox… We were both disappointed that we had to leave the beautiful scenery behind as we returned to our work, but we came back to The Great Fox rejuvenated and refreshed, ready to combat the enemies of Lylat and face the future together._

 _We are the members of Star Fox, the guardians and protectors of peace in the Lylat System. From Corneria to Venom, we will always be on guard, ready and willing to defend our home from all threats. We have defeated Andross, General Scales, the Aparoid Queen, and now the true villain behind the aparoid invasion and the leader of the Venomian army. Fox, Falco, Slippy, and I are a team, and most importantly, a family. After everything we have been through together to keep Lylat safe, nothing can stand in our way._

 _I am Krystal of the Star Fox team, and this is our story._


End file.
